


Marty Mcfly

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of sex, Allura get your shit together!, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coran the awesome uncle, Cuban boi Lance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hair Kink, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk is the sweetest dealing with Lance's bullshit, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Krolia I love you but I did you dirty and I'm sorry, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lotor's a doctor wtf, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge the savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Some kinda kinky shit, Suave Lancey Lance, Sweetie pie Hunk, Sweetie pie Shiro, adopted keith, broganes, cows in space, i wrote this story before it was revealed that Shiro is gay so I'm sorry I can't change it, keith's gay as ever nothing changed, please don't hate me Shiro's bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 90,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: Marty Mcfly (aka Lance) is too much of a sweet talker for his own good and like putty Keith is dripping right through his fingers. Of course he doesn't understand just yet what he's physically gotten himself into, but he will.In a way that could potentially completely make or break him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Baby money ain't shit,**  
**Baby this is legit,**  
**It was 1984 back when Prince was on the radio…**

“Oh my god Keith! You've been hanging out next to me all night, you know I can't go dance with you.” 

Of course Keith knew that. He also knew he didn't need Shiro or even Allura to have a good time. They were there of course, but he certainly didn't need their company. 

“Yes I was well aware of that during the last five songs where you stated the same thing.” Keith taunted rolling his eyes and the hard scotch in his partly empty glass. 

“Then go have fun.” It was just like Shiro to push Keith far out of his comfort zone, especially tonight when they were at shiro's workplace and Allura had been left the two men to stay and chat as people came and went dancing with drinks in their hands and people around their waists. 

“Come on I know you aren't scared.” Shiro remarked sliding a beer bottle across the table to a man who looked older than Shiro.

“Nope, not at all.” 

**And girl she danced in color clothes,**  
**Your outfits looking fly…**

“Then fucking go Keith!” Yep now he had no choice when Shiro resorted to cursing he knew just how serious the older man had become. 

Setting his drink down he pushed his way onto the dance floor immediately regretting it when his foot caught onto something he couldn't quite see before he went sprawling. 

Why the fuck did he listen to Shiro or Allura when they announced they were heading to Mcclarin’s and he should come along. Why did he sit in the long car ride with his headphones on blasting Coldplay and fall out boy while his mother figure and brother perched themselves in the front seat laughing with the windows rolled down on both sides. Why did he even bother to listen when Shiro told him this would be good for him. 

He couldn't tell how many people he fell through before he landed in a pair of arms. An array of angry eyes stayed transfixed on him, but he couldn't move the heavy bass on the dance floor pumped through his veins and he could feel the stereo in his heart. Now he came into full frontal contact of the arms wrapped around his waist, staring into his eyes, holding his body up like he was an easy to break glass vase. 

Those same hands so smooth and soft moved their way up to his forearms pulling him off the body he'd slammed into when he went flying and forcing him to stand on his own two feet. Even if his knees had begun to feel like jelly. 

“It's ok, he's with me.” Keith couldn't tell who the man still touching him was talking to but not much could break him away from those star-filled blue's the man had. 

**And I'm Marty Mcfly….**

They were still touching so carefully those gently brown hands cupping his elbows and making him feel like he was the only person in that room that mattered. The last song ceased and a new song Keith had never heard of began to play. It's heavy bass forced all the girl's in the club down to a crouching stance, hands on their knees as they rocked their ass and thighs to the beat. If it wasn't loud enough already Keith felt like he was melting under the awful lighting and strobe effects. 

“The name's Lance by the way.” The stranger winked 

Oh. Oh god how long had this random silence just gone on? 

“I-i uh! H-hi!” Keith stuttered stupidly hauling himself back into a couple behind him. 

He knocked into the same man he'd seen earlier at the bar forcing himself to apologize in a quick burst of words he hadn't even realized had transferred from his brain to his mouth. Suddenly his wrist was captured and he was hauled away before anymore stupid words could leave his mouth or anyone else's. 

There was a part of him that was bent out of shape at how quickly he managed to fuck up without even being under the influence and even worse how fast he could fuck up with Shiro being around, but he stayed quiet wanting so badly to not embarrass himself around this stranger anymore. The music quieted down a lot once they'd finally stopped moving and stopped in this place Keith had never been before. Which was weird considering how often he'd been here when the place wasn't open. 

There wasn't as much hustle and bustle all the crowds were out on the dance floor and in here it was somewhat quiet, well of course it was everyone in the room was making out. 

Oh god. 

Keith suddenly felt super uneasy and he tried to pull away from the grip that was now trying to bring him down to sit within the enclosed space of a booth. 

The man in front of him just chuckled and wow did that not help much. His pretty white teeth brightening up the extremely dark room and his smile only making Keith's heart bounce harder like he was back out on the dance floor with the hard, overbearing stereo. 

“Relax, sweetie I wouldn't kiss you without knowing your name.” It was like he'd read Keith's mind and without another thought he'd plopped down in that even less roomy then he'd originally thought booth, clasping his now free hands together. 

He was so close. His cologne taking up unused space in Keith's memory bank, a smell so defined he knew he'd be able to smell it tomorrow. Perfect messy brown hair sat on top of his head just asking to be tangled around slightly sweaty fingers. His breath was caught in his throat at how deep those blue blue ocean eyes could encapsulate any misguided soul. Someone so so lost and right now that was Keith. 

The man hummed his chest moving with his slow breaths and Keith could now tell just how close they were. Even more nerve wracking as his pulse pumped so fast paced in his neck and wrist, adrenaline pushing through him like a fucking drug overdose. And God was he high. 

“Will you tell me your name baby?” 

Oh fuck. Baby?! How many people did he sweep off their feet a night with just those eyes and that perfect grin, but even worse that fucking awful pet name! 

Keith was a firm hater of anyone who called their significant other using pet names, (sweetie, honey, baby, etc) but oh god, it left this man's mouth and it was somehow so right. 

“Hmm..” He still hadn't answered, Lance was waiting for a reply. 

“K-Keith..” 

The room was filled with the sounds of lips working together and tiny passionate moans that were almost inaudible. It was almost surprising to Keith how calm Lance was being with this many uncomfortable surroundings but then again the man had seemed unfazed by another man falling face first into him. 

“Keith..” A soft hum left the man's mouth as he pulled them closer together, hands clasped in heat and sweat from Keith's palms. The soft skin on Lance's hands ran right under his skin making him tingle all the way down his spine. “I like that.” He finished rubbing the palm of his thumb up and down the veins and scars littering the backs of Keith's hands. 

“Th-thanks..” Ugh he was so weak and pathetic. He hardly knew this man and yet he felt like his body would implode from the slightest touches. 

“You're pretty cute Keith, but what's a boy like you doing in a place like this? Doesn't seem like your scene.” 

He was so right. It wasn't Keith's scene, it was barely Shiro's scene when he wasn't working here he stayed as far away from bar’s as possible and so did Keith. 

He felt his face flush a bit at the other man's question and he forced himself to answer. “Well no n-no it's not really m-my scene I guess.. I just came here for tonight a-as a sort of get out experience thing..” Why was he telling him this. 

Lance nodded eyes transfixed on the place where their hands were joined. “I see.. I get a couple vibes from you Keith. Wanna hear?” 

Lance carefully reached up to Keith's head smoothing back his bangs and looking deep into his soul with those piercing blue's with a smile to match that should all be illegal. And suddenly Keith wanted to hear every word he could from this man. 

He nodded and Lance pulled back a bit to rest his elbow against the table. His eyes worked their way up to the ceiling as though he was thinking, after what felt like an hour of silence their eyes met in a chasing daze. 

“You didn't come here alone.” Lance suddenly announced “ Someone else asked you to come or maybe dragged you.” 

What the fuck! Is he psychic?! 

“You know what else?” He was leaning forward way too close in Keith's personal space bubble inching closer, breath tingling Keith's upper lip and nostrils with the smell of beer. He wasn't drunk that much was clear but he'd definitely downed a couple since he'd got here. 

Keith didn't say a word and he didn't have to for the man in front of him to continue. “You probably came here with a girl. Even though you couldn't be more gay if a rainbow puked on you.” 

He was almost offended by the laugh that came after that sentence. Not for Lance assuming he was gay (which he was) but just this smug attitude like he knew everything about Keith without ever even spending a day with him. 

Keith's brow furrowed “o-ok fine..” He'd meant those words to come off more confident but that seemed like something he could no longer be capable of tonight. “Big deal wh-what'd you want from me..” 

God what a fucking pathetic question. That was also long overdue at this point. 

The smirk that had been dancing over lance's perfect face was now gone and the man was sitting up in his seat, suddenly Keith felt small and he tried to keep himself still as the man in front of him leaned into his ear. 

“Call me, beautiful.” 

All of a sudden everything hit Keith like a tidal wave. The musty air in the room he'd been sitting in for far too long. The awfully dark atmosphere and horror film like feeling of being in this room all alone with the muffled base and somehow less quiet moaning sounds. Lance was gone. Following the other sound Keith hadn't heard before, what sounded like someone far too young to be in a club and a man who's voice boomed a bit with the music. 

Just like a lot of other situations he'd managed to be in tonight he didn't even remember getting up and leaving. Didn't remember walking back out onto the dance floor. Didn't remember much of anything but that man Lance he'd been with and that vibrant cologne that clogged his senses in a way that was so wanted unlike every other scent in here. There was a part of Keith that kinda hoped he'd been an illusion with the way he'd been so easily capable of getting anything out of Keith. Who knows how far that could've gone if Keith had been under the influence. 

He returned to the bar sliding up onto one of the stools not even bothering to look up at his older brother even as he felt the man approaching. 

“Hey! You were gone for a while, have fun out there?” 

It was like he was still caught up in that room. Still surrounded by lance's scent and entranced by those blue eyes. He couldn't even think up words so he just returned the question with a nod. 

“Have you seen Allura? I haven't actually been able to locate her and my shifts almost over so we can go home soon-” 

A loud whooping that Keith honestly wished he didn't recognize sounded in his peripheral vision and he looked up to see a bunch of guys running after a shirtless Allura. (Thank god she'd left her bra on this time.) 

If there was one thing Allura was good at it was making a scene when she was drunk. Another thing she was good at getting men to pay for her drinks so that she wouldn't have to hear Shiro bitch when she went over 3 shots. 

“Oh god.” 

“And now I have to risk my job for her again!” Shiro quickly clambered over the table not even bothering to open the door beside Keith quickly racing after them. 

Leaving a quiet Keith alone with the scotch glass that hadn't moved since he'd left it earlier. A bit of scotch still left at the bottom. 

*** 

“Ugh, Keith get the car door please!” It was an unnecessary demand as Keith had already started fussing for the door of Shiro's black 2010 Ford Focus. 

The man had gotten the car when Keith was only ten years old and he had used any excuse to drive it back then. Out of ketchup? No worries a quick drive to the store and we could pick some up. Need to get to school even though it's literally less than a mile away? Let's ride! I'm bored.. Now we're driving past the beach getting the god awful salty smell trapped in the leather. His only gripe. No messes. That meant no drinking, eating, and especially throwing up in his car. Even now when the car was way past it's new car smell and was outdated as fuck all those rules still applied. 

Allura had almost broken that rule the one time Shiro had driven them to a fancy restaurant to celebrate his new job as a bartender. She'd gotten her hands wet with far too much vanilla vodka and the drive home was history. Keith had never laughed so hard in his life as Shiro tried to maneuver in and out of lanes and turns without making her puke, while Keith sat in the back seat one hand pulling her hair back and aiming her head towards the window while the other was plastered to his gut. 

“Alright, three. two. one.” He gently placed her in the front seat with her shirt on her lap not wanting to disturb her slumber by trying to put it on her. 

“Get in Keith.” Shiro sighed rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger. 

Keith had seen Shiro tired so many times over the years that it was really nothing new but the look of disappointment he gave every time Keith had gotten into a fight or Allura had gotten drunk was always impressively more sad. He hopped into the car, strapping himself in and laying his head back against the smooth leather. With a soft creak they drove off leaving behind the almost completely empty bar. 

It'd confused him for the longest time why Shiro continually brought Allura here even when she'd promise she wouldn't get drunk or wouldn't drink period. He knew about her drinking problem and they weren't dating but Shiro managed to always put aside what he knew so well about Allura in favor of her pouty face and soft pearl eyes. Even so he could sympathize. The woman was so good at persuading people. She always had been and those eyes just the way she'd flash those long lashes could put any man to shame: Gay or not. 

The car was so quiet. And as much as Keith wanted to keep still he couldn't his pants suddenly felt uncomfortable in a way they hadn't been all night. Some foreign object poking around in his jeans and scratching at his thighs. He dug his hand way down pulling at what felt like a piece of paper now. 

He wrenched it out smoothing the crumpled note out and peering at it in the dim lighting. As his eyes adjusted he could make out ten numbers and a name. 

**Marty Mcfly (Lance)**  
**212-555-2348**

A little heart so tiny and cute written right next to his name. Keith almost wanted to hold the note up to his chest but refrained as he knew Shiro would ask. 

Wait.. How the fuck did he get this in his pocket without him realizing! 

“You ok back there Keith?” Shiro yawned softly. Allura was still knocked out next to him her shirt resting in her lap as she snored softly into the soft heat of the car. 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” His voice was so much more controlled in a way it hadn't been all night. 

In a way it hadn't been around Lance. 

He could just imagine that stupid fucking smug look on his pretty face, that awful shit eating grin that had Keith like putty in his hands. The lingering touch of Lance suddenly coming back to him like the car was filled with his scent and he held back a groan closing his eyes. He shoved the note back into his pocket doomed to have to face it later and instead opted for staring out the window to keep his sanity. 

\--- 

As many times as they'd driven to the bar where Shiro worked and back again this drive felt so much longer than normal. Maybe it was because no matter how hard Keith tried to focus on the road or even the night time air flowing into the car his thoughts were on Lance. Those fucking perfect ocean blue's, the irritating curve of his lips whenever he managed to toy with Keith's emotions, the way he could say anything without even a shred of embarrassment on his features. And here was Keith falling apart over everything about him. 

Even as Shiro and him carried a passed out Allura upstairs he was still thinking about him. It made him want to grit his teeth in disgust. 

Fuck! 

He was probably a player too. It only made sense with how easy on the eyes and perfect with his words he was. 

They'd placed Allura on the couch and Shiro had fled not even looking back at her. The couch was kind of like Shiro's unspoken punishment for Allura if she got drunk she slept on the couch which wasn't really even a punishment for her anymore. She'd gotten used to it and every morning she’d either get up and go to her actually bed or she'd head to work before everyone else got up. She probably knew if she didn't she'd have to hear Shiro bitch. Smart girl really. 

Now Keith was staring at the note in his hand fingering the crumples and tilting it between his index and middle finger. Why was he even keeping this? He'd made up his mind the second he'd gotten upstairs. Throwing it out would be the best option. And yet he walked right past the garbage by his door note in hand, heart in throat. 

He moved his other hand to grasp the top of the note ready to rip it up. But he stopped once again caressing the smoothed out lines on the paper. He could just imagine Lance's hands rubbing over it pen in hand as he wrote down his digits ready to place it in Keith's pocket. 

What the fuck is wrong with him. 

He let out a hard breath grabbing his phone from the dresser next to him where he'd placed it once he'd laid down. Typing in his password and staring at his home screen. 

Without thinking any further he pulled up his contact list, typing lance's number in. Marty Mcfly (Lance). 

There was something seriously wrong with how that name fit him. Even worse now he was in Keith's phone as a permanent contact. Groaning Keith turned over laying his phone face down not bothering with anything else tonight he turned over and went to sleep. 

*** 

Keith woke with a start. Not from an alarm or even someone calling him but kinda like his body jolted him awake. 

He hadn't even brushed his teeth before he went to bed so he headed straight for the bathroom to do so. Once that was done he headed out into the living room in last night's clothes to check and see if Allura was still sleeping. A single messy blanket laid against the couch, bucket next to it that Keith promptly decided to leave for Shiro to check when he woke up. 

He stomped his way over the shaggy white carpet in the living room making his way down to Allura's room and cracking the door open. Of course she'd gotten up and went to bed it's Saturday. Though it was kinda hilarious to think about how bad she was gonna hear it when Shiro rolled outta bed. Heading back into his room he dug around for his favorite t- shirt. The one with the middle finger on it that Coran bought him last time he'd been in town to visit Allura. Shiro had been less than enthused the second he saw it but Keith treasured the black tee. 

Coran was like family to them. Well he was Allura's uncle but to Shiro and Keith he was like their kooky mentor. He constantly gave Shiro advice and was always ready to listen to the Younger man's problems but besides that he also bought Keith something every time he was in town. Whether it was expensive or not even if Keith told him it wasn't necessary, and every single time he'd treasure the newest item until the day Coran came back. 

Grabbing some shorts he quickly ducked into the bathroom slipping out of his clothes from last night and cranking up the hot water as high as it would go. 

Living with Allura and Shiro was honestly never an issue at least not until it came down to the fact that all three of them share a bathroom. Allura wasn't really the get super dolled up type like you would expect so it wasn't usually bad unless she was heading out for a night on the town. Her getting ready for that was a pain in itself but it became so much worse when she'd come home drunk off her ass and kneeling over the toilet for hours on end. Yep good luck if you had to pee. And Shiro well Shiro was honestly tidy in every way shape or form outside the bathroom. But once he gets into the bathroom it's like he's a rushed mess. 

Razor blade thrown aside precariously, wet hair and shaving cream all over the sink top, washcloth most often left on the rug. Keith normally tried his best to tidy up after Shiro especially when the man was nervous and he'd spent hours in the bathroom because if Allura saw it they would be fighting for most of the day. 

Once Keith was done showering he went back to his room typing in a quick good morning text to Lance. 

Oh no now they're a couple. 

He quickly placed his phone in his pocket heading into the kitchen to the smell of toast and fruit. 

“Morning Keith.” Shiro greeted with a warm smile. 

Keith smiled back seating himself at the island as a piece of toast and a banana, strawberry smoothie was pushed in his direction. 

“Ugh I'm exhausted. I feel like I have a hangover.” Shiro groaned a small chuckle left Keith's mouth as he crunched the toast. 

“Yeah well taking care of other people all the time will do that to you.” 

“Yeah yeah I should worry about myself for once.” 

Keith was going to suggest something more in depth when his phone vibrates 3 times over. Three different texts. All from the same guy. 

**Lance: Hey beautiful was starting to think u wouldn't text me.**  
**Miss tht beautiful face of urs**  
**Wanna meet up. Meet me at the Paterson’s park 10am don't b late. ;)**

This fucker really is something. 

“Hey you ok?” Shiro asked warmly passing over another slice of toast. 

The younger man's face warmed at the question and his heart suddenly leapt to his throat like it had last night.

“I uh gotta go real quick..” He shoved his phone back into his pocket moving past Shiro in the kitchen and grabbing a baggie from the cupboard. “I'll be back before 4. Save some smoothie for me.” 

He quickly shoved the slightly cold toast into the baggie he was holding hugging Shiro before running out the door and heading outside. 

\---  
Keith couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this chaotic and comfortable at the same time. Paterson’s park was extremely close to him only about a block or so, so the walk was pretty comfortable breathing in the crisp fall air. Even so his pulse wracked dangerously and he felt kinda nauseous. 

It was already weird enough being the only person outside with shorts on but to make matters worse he'd left his jacket too. Though the cold wasn't getting to him yet it would eventually. 

Just like he'd thought it only took him a couple minutes to reach the park. With no real thought behind it he sat down on the cold bench immediately regretting his decision after the cold wood touched his thighs but he sat still pulling out his phone and checking the time. 9:45. Oh god he was here to early. 

Wait.. why did he come at all? He knew nothing about this man he'd met at the club besides his weird nickname for himself, his real name, and the fact. that he was a smooth talking incredibly handsome psychic twat that had the ability to push Keith into submission. So why did he come here? Did he unconsciously want more of that? 

9:52. 

He could still leave and stop checking his phone every couple minutes. His thigh bouncing up and down on the slightly warmed up bench and his fingers tapping thoughtfully on his knee. 

His brain pounded the words “leave” like he should really do that and duh he probably should but his body didn't respond. Didn't flinch. 

9:58. 

Ok ok. Maybe now was a safe time to think about what he actually wanted from Lance. Well he didn't fucking know. 

He asked his mind over and over what could possibly be his reason for wanting to be around this man he barely knew but right now it was unconscious. 

10:02 

He tapped the button on top of his phone watching the screen go black and scanning his surroundings. The park was beginning to actually fill up now. Young couples walking with intertwined fingers, young kids with their parents, and even the occasional runner with a dog. Orange and green with the occasional yellow leaf crowded the ground coloring the park with the feeling of autumn. 

10:05 

Of course the fucker was late. Don't be late my ass. 

Every second that ticked by was a second Keith got angrier. He shouldn't have come. Shouldn't have let Lance talk him into this. Except he didn't and Keith was just playing into his hands probably the same hands that had had so many other bodies last night. Yet he still didn't leave. 

10:10 

Just get up Keith. Just leave. 

And the second he stood up those same blue eyes from just last night were walking into the park. He looked so much different from last night, oversized light blue and grey jacket tossed on his shoulder only zipped up at the bottom to reveal a black t-shirt littered with kiss marks on it (weird design choice for a t-shirt) and fitted jeans that were snug on the man's hips in the best and worst way possible. 

Keith crossed his arms as the man drew closer to him only becoming more and more sweaty as he approached. The messy brown hair from yesterday look tousled and wet like he'd just gotten out of the shower and if it were possible Keith thought he could smell Lance's cologne from the second he'd come into view. 

“Hey sorry about being late I don't really live that close to here.” Lance mustered fingering his messy hair. 

“It’s fine.” Keith remarked rolling his eyes a bit. 

He looked back to those sparkly blue eyes which were no longer on his face but instead were trailing down his body in a way that should've been extremely uncomfortable given the smile plastering lance's features. 

“I think you look sexy in shorts.” It wasn't just the tone in the man's voice it was the way his eyes flicked back up to meet Keith's and the smirk on his lips that made his heart jump in his chest. 

“So why'd you ask me here?” He didn't mean to sound rude hoped it didn't come across that way but he knew he'd be in lance's lap before 12 if he wasn't careful. 

“I told you I wanted to see your beautiful face.” 

How the fuck could he say that to someone he'd met only the night before?! No one should be allowed to be that fucking cocky! 

Keith could feel his face flush and he turned away looking out at the path leading deeper into the park. Only a few people remained on it walking as slowly as they possibly could as if they wanted to make this moment last forever. 

“Come on baby talk to me.” His tone was so soft and delicate as if he were talking someone down from a panic attack which if he kept calling Keith baby he just might have to do. 

They began walking which seemed to put Keith's mind a little more at ease. 

“Tell me something about you.” Lance cooed softly once again invading Keith's personal space. 

Out of all the scents in the entire park his nose was stuck solely on lance's, breathing in his oceanic and pine scent, maybe that's why he was so good at getting Keith here he put two scents that don't mix together in a way that made them unbearably perfect. 

“What can I say I don't really like talking about myself.” 

He was being completely truthful with that one. Keith's one gripe all his life had been talking about himself. Didn't really matter to whom he had to speak solely about his own life. He'd just never been that type of person. 

“It doesn't really have to be personal. You can tell me whatever your comfortable with discussing.” 

His words trailed off into the trees. Even if they weren't making eye contact Keith could still feel those piercing blue's on him in the same way they had been last night. And in all honesty it made his blood run cold. 

“I uh.. Live with my brother and his roommate..” 

It wasn't a fact that was extremely important or even conversation worthy but it was the first thing that came to mind. 

Lance hummed and Keith could see the way he nodded in his peripheral vision. “I have roommates too they're the best, Pidge and Hunk. They've been my best friends for years now they know me better than I know myself in some ways.” 

Now Keith felt a strong urge to want to meet them. 

“What else can you tell me baby?” 

The wind could blow just as powerfully as it wanted but as long as Lance was calling him baby Keith couldn't feel a thing. 

“I-i like tea..” 

Well he enjoyed a good cup of tea mostly when Shiro made it, but he could take a cup from anywhere as long as it wasn't diabetes sweet. 

“Hmm tea huh, let's go get you some then.” Lance winked and suddenly they were walking a lot faster towards the entrance/exit on the other side of the park. 

“Wh-where are we going?” Keith asked once they were past the gate and onto the street. 

“My favorite spot it's amazing you'll love it baby.” 

There goes that word that sent shudders running up and down Keith's spine. 

Lance quickly hailed a cab opening the door for Keith and sliding in after him. After giving the driver directions they were off.

***  
Lance's favorite spot: an 80’s themed diner where all the waitresses wore short skirts and waiters wore tight pants. And everybody including the manager (who Keith saw once or twice upon arriving and Lance pointed out to him) wore skates. 

The booths were decorated with pink and blue seats as well as the walls. There were of course tables with chairs surrounding them ranging in numbers from 2 to 8 for one table. Pictures of famous singers like Michael Jackson and Prince hung up all over the place and even the performer Elvis (Who he only knew about because of Shiro) was hanging above their booth in a glittery frame, the picture inside seemed old and a bit worn but Keith could still make out the signature at the bottom. Keith sipped at the water that was brought to him by a man who seemed to know Lance extremely well by the way he ruffled the man's hair and greeted him with a high five. 

“You like that picture?” Lance finally asked ocean eyes completely transfixed on Keith. 

“I y-yeah it's nice.” Keith kept his eyes locked on the table every so often looking up at the framed picture. 

“It's the manager’s favorite picture in here that's why whenever I come here I always try to get this booth. I just feel like I'm protecting it by sitting here.” 

Now Keith couldn't help but whip his head back to Lance. He wasn't looking at Keith anymore but instead was studying the way the water in his sweating glass parted when he bobbed the straw up and down. 

“It's stupid I guess.” 

“No no it's not, you love this picture so you want to care for it like he would, it makes sense.” 

That stupid perfect smirk drifted right back onto lance's features and the man chuckled softly causing every ounce of Keith's body to freeze completely. Those ocean blue eyes crashed over him in a current so strong it felt like they were the only ones left in the diner, hell maybe even in the world. 

Fuck he's dangerously hot. 

“Thanks baby that's why I like you, you get me.” He clasped his hands to both sides of his face and Keith became immensely confused as to whether he was faking that lovey dovey face or not, but he knew his cheeks were starting to heat up again and suddenly he was glad for the waiter that slid up to them placing menus on the table. 

The man had red hair and blue eyes with a white t shirt on that showed off his biceps well, denim jacket tied loosely around his waist with black jeans that fit pretty loose even with the belt he was wearing. He looked so much younger than the rest of the staff especially with the baby face making him look 17 in comparison with everyone else who looked to be in their 20’s or slightly older. 

“Keith this is Andrew if you ever come here without me ask for him, he's a newbie.” Lance whispered the last part of the sentence winking at Keith. 

“Ha ha very funny Lance. So what's the occasion I haven't seen you bring a date here in months.” 

Lance chuckled through his teeth as though this were information he didn't want Keith to know. 

“You know just in the neighborhood.” He replied back a bit of joking still left in his tone. 

But goddamnit they weren't. In fact they were a good couple miles away from where they started. They'd taken the cab for 40 minutes with bad traffic and were now sitting in a diner that was way out of Keith's normal range in a neighborhood he didn't really recognize. 

“I see. Well take your time Lance I'll be back shortly.” He nodded to Keith and with that he was gone. 

There was a weird sort of quiet that lingered once Andrew was gone like the words they were thinking were hovering in between them unexpressed. Lance tore at the napkin in front of him with his fork brow furrowed a bit as he stared down at it. Not quite angry but not his usual playfully, flirty demeanor either. 

“Order anything you want baby it's all for you.” Unlike all the other times Lance had called him baby this wasn't really the same something about his tone lacked that energy that had Keith's pulse flickering and blood running cold. 

“I don't wanna impose… Really this is fine…” 

Suddenly their hands were locked together, eyes locked on each other's and that sensual smirk was back all over again. 

“Baby milk me dry I can take it.” 

Welp his heart fucking stopped beating. Fuck how the fuck could he say shit like that! What the fuck is wrong with this man!

There was definitely nothing to hide just how red Keith could feel himself getting. Fuck it's not fair. He should not be allowed to freely talk like that and look like that all at the same time. 

Keith groaned into his palms as he pulled away from Lance. “Don't you ever get embarrassed from saying this stuff.” He mumbled

A faint laugh trickled into his ears “Not really.” he could feel the table shift from Lance’s weight becoming more balanced. “But I really mean it get something you really want, you know cause you’re worth a pretty penny.” 

The man’s thumb came up to push away Keith’s bangs in the same way they had last night, and Keith was ready to scream. Why was this stranger being so nice to him? What could he possibly want from Keith. None of it was very logical. That is unless Lance was pitying him. 

Keith tugged his hands away from his face pulling himself together so he could look at the man in front of him seriously. 

“Ok what gives.” He began watching Lance as he sipped his water. “You catch me in the club. You give me your number, you try to buy me food.. And you still have yet to explain what it really is that you want from me.” 

Lance’s eyes trailed off not looking for an escape or anything in particular but instead like he was wondering. “Is it that weird that i just want to get to know you.” 

Keith scoffed “Uh yes!” fingers inching up the back of his neck to tug at the strands of hair there only to bring his hands all the way back down and set them carefully on the table intertwining his fingers. “So what gives.” 

He was silent for a while then his lips curved up into that shit eating grin Keith loved to hate. He looked back to Keith this time with warm solace. 

“Keith I actually like you. I’m sorry if you don’t get that a lot and I wasn’t lying when I said you’re beautiful.” His hands crept forward on the table reaching out to swipe his thumb over Keith’s warm skin. “Whatever you’ll allow i want from you.” 

And now he couldn’t breathe.. Great. 

Lance let out a huge (so cute it hurt) kind of laugh when Keith resumed burying his face in his hands. 

Even with all of Lance’s prying Keith didn’t order anything but the tea sipping from the small cup and continuing to lose his sanity over this perfect man. He learned a lot more about the man and vise versa. Like how Lance has six siblings and how all his life he had lived on a beach until he was about 13 when he moved into the city, to which he stated he was sad back then but today he wouldn’t have it any other way, As the tea in his cup slowly disappeared with their conversation. 

“So you’re a player?” 

“No, a player is someone who goes around breaking hearts and picking up anyone they can come across. Me I prefer the term Body Inspector-” 

He didn’t even allow Lance to finish because he couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from his throat. He could tell a couple people were looking over but he genuinely couldn’t stop himself. Anyone else would’ve said that he probably would’ve rolled his eyes so hard they’d get lost in his skull. But Lance was the happy little exception to way too much today. 

He’d barely even noticed when Andrew rolled back over with a small black book in hand. “Your check.” He announced laying it flat on the table. 

“Thanks man.” 

“Hope you enjoyed-” 

A loud crash cut Andrew off and the man jumped back revealing a young waitress laying on the floor. Her skates were tangled up in the table cloth at which she’d pulled down with her and broken glass was laying all around her most likely from the plates and cups that had fallen. A couple people were standing up already, starting with the people that had been sitting at the table when the crash had occured. But the one person he didn’t expect to see get up was Lance.

Wait why would he not expect Lance to get up? Someone was helpless and defenseless. That had the man’s name written all over it. He started to get up too but could tell he wouldn’t be much help. Lance already had her under both arms, hoodie wrapped around her shoulders as if it were cold enough for her to need it, both hands intertwining her fingers so she could limp over to their table and sit down. Andrew had already left a few seconds before Lance got up probably going to speak with the manager. 

Some of the waitresses and waiters had also left, most moving toward tables and booths to talk to people that were now standing. From what Keith could tell it seemed like a protocol here. Made sense when everyone working in the restaurant wore skates. The couple who had been seated at the table that was currently flipped over were now being moved to a separate location by another waitresses who seemed slightly older then the girl who’d fallen. 

“You alright sweetie?” 

It was like his airways had been cut in the worst way possible. His breath hitched in his throat at the way Lance’s voice filled with concern over this random girl. Shiro claimed Keith used his arm crossing as a cut off mechanism but Keith prefered to believe it was force of habit. Especially now as he watched this girl getting comforted by the tousle haired blue eyed man. 

She nodded a small tear falling down her perfectly pale cheeks. 

“Hey hey don’t cry it’s gonna be ok.” He tapped her knee tugging the hoodie tighter around her body. 

Keith could feel his teeth clenching when his fingers ran over her ankles rubbing into her perfectly porcelain skin. Seriously not a scar on this girl, unlike Keith who probably had enough scars by now for every day he’d been alive. 

“It’s not broken is it?” He pushed his thumb deeper into her skin as gently as he could, pushing her leg up a touch without lifting her skirt to test her reaction. 

The girl in front of Lance bit her bottom lip and Keith was starting to wonder why he was still here. 

“Hmm you’re probably ok but I’m sure they’ve already called for an ambulance.” She let out a small giggle leaning forward and pressing a careful kiss to Lance’s forehead. 

Seriously why the hell was he still here? Why hadn’t he left already this situation didn’t need him anywhere in it. With a small “You’re welcome” Lance stood up just as Andrew came running back with the manager. 

Now that Keith was paying attention he realized this man was the only one wearing skates and a blazer. He was also probably the oldest man working here: His chest broad even under a blazer and t-shirt, pepper colored hair with lines of wrinkles covering most of his forehead. Even with that he was pretty handsome for someone most likely in his late 40’s to 50’s. 

“Nat fell.” The red haired man whispered like a small kid who lost his toy.

“Oh god, Natasha are you alright?” The older man asked with a small sigh as though this was the most tiring thing he’d experienced today. “Thank you Lance. I’m glad you were here for her.” He turned clapping Lance on the shoulder with a wide grin. 

Natasha nodded her head blond curls flopping up and down on her shoulders and eyelashes fluttering. “Yes thank you Lance.” 

And Keith didn’t need to be staring right at him to see the way he smiled with the attention presented to him. They waited around for what felt like hours for everything to settle down Natasha had finally been taken to the hospital, Lance’s jacket was returned to him, and the manager (who Keith later found out was playfully named Griff) gave Lance a meal on the house (Including keith’s tea) after him and Keith helped clean up the broken dishes (Because lance thought it’d be nice to help out Griff and all the other staff.) Before they finally left.

It honestly should’ve felt good to finally get out of that restaurant and be back out on the street but Keith couldn’t even enjoy the cooling breeze autumn was producing because of the hard to swallow situation he’d just been put through. Why was he even pissed? He saw this coming he had originally thought Lance hopped around from person to person. It didn’t surprise him how quick he came to that girl’s aid. It shouldn’t matter. He shouldn’t care Lance wasn’t his. But the thought of him calling her sweetie again….

“Hey! Earth to Keith.” The man behind him laughed casually. “What’s wrong you’ve been acting distant since we left the restaurant.” 

All that shit he was saying earlier hit him now. “You’re worth a pretty penny”, “you’re beautiful”, “Whatever you’ll allow I want from you.” He’d said all that. Just to go and flirt with some random girl who hurt her foot. He felt like such a fucking idiot. 

“I’m going home.” He remarked blankly 

“Wh- but we had a great time and I wanna introduce you to my roommates..” 

“I’m tired Lance, i’m going home.” Even saying these words felt like he was choking but he mustered them with a small sigh, arms plastered to his chest as he began to walk away from the guy he’d met only hours ago. 

“Wait, hold on a second Keith.” Lance’s body now being an obstacle in his path. 

All he wanted to do was go home. Back to listening to Shiro complain about bills and sometimes on a happy occasion Allura and her drinking problem. Back to Allura lying to Shiro just so she could leave the house and get slightly tipsy or even just chilling on the couch with a huge blanket watching nothing in particular till they both clocked out like they did almost every Saturday. Just back to before he met Lance. Back to before he allowed Shiro and Allura to drag him to the bar. 

“Forget about it Lance.” he was honestly ready to shove this man and run but just like every other time today he just couldn’t. 

“Are you jealous?” 

Keith sucked in a sharp breath staring daggers into the ground. Refusing to look anywhere at Lance. He expected the next thing to leave Lance’s mouth would be his signature laugh the one that could put church bells to shame but instead he felt the man’s hands around his neck. 

Too fucking close! Oh god no! 

His feet stopped, brain stopped, heart stopped, lungs stopped, feeling of blood moving stopped. 

Lance pressed his sexy hips right up into Keith’s causing that stuttering feeling to return in his pulse with a vengeance. He didn’t touch Lance back couldn’t muster up his body to move. The blue eyed man pressed in so tight and so close like he was choking Keith. Pulling the air out of his lungs, Keith opened his mouth like he was going to say something. His eyes were locked on Lance’s so he should probably say something. All the blood in his body was beginning to pool to his dick so he should probably say something. 

Lance’s smooth soft fingers were tangled in his hair tugging gently at the misguided strands. If it were possible Lance was pulling him closer, warm breath mingling with his ears.  
“Baby please don’t leave, she didn’t mean anything.” As if he wasn’t already grinding his fucking pelvis into Keith’s in the middle of the fucking street he was also talking with that fucking whimper in his voice that drove Keith crazy. 

And like putty... 

“Fine.” he sighed 

He was all Lance’s again. 

It wasn’t like he’d just stopped being mad or anything. But fuck he might as well have the way he just piled into another cab with Lance and rushed away to go meet this man’s as he stated “surrogate family” 

Pidge was what he referred to as a lost cause he said it was because she said whatever came to her mind no matter how fucked up or foul it was, so Lance had always been a bit hesitant to bring certain people home if he already knew how Pidge would most likely react to them. 

Hunk was the complete opposite according to Lance. He was sweet, loveable, and loyal. The cook of the group and balanced their little rag tag bunch out in the best way possible. He said they’d be lost without Hunk. 

He didn’t stop talking about them for the entire ride even after they’d gone all the way up to Lance’s apartment. And honestly Keith was kinda glad listening to Lance talk managed to push away most of the internal terror he was facing as the man pulled out his keys to open the door. All the little things that were telling him that there was still time for Lance to be a murderer or a part of a gang all flew away once the door opened and he could see inside. 

Unlike his own apartment Lance’s was completely switched around table in the kitchen for people to sit and eat at fridge to the right of where the front door swung open. A big yellow couch facing towards a just as big tv, and soft yellow carpeting on the floor that lead into a pretty narrow looking hallway. Honestly a lot of things in Lance’s apartment were yellow which was a surprising design choice considering Lance seemed so transfixed with blue.That was one of the biggest things Keith remembered from meeting the man besides his cologne. 

“Hello hello, move Pidge you’re in my spot.” Lance announced automatically plopping down on the couch with a soft sigh shoving his fist into the popcorn bowl in Pidge’s lap 

Keith just stayed put at the table fingering the smooth wood. 

“Um so are you gonna introduce us Lance?” The guy Keith could only assume was Hunk remarked. 

“He looks different from all the other guy’s you normally bring home.” Pidge declared with her eyes locked on Keith’s “Does he know mullets haven’t been in style for years?” She didn’t whisper it or even slightly try to hide the tone of her voice. 

“Oh my god Pidge!” Hunk exclaimed 

Keith felt his jaw clench at that statement. Lance had told him in the taxi ride over that Pidge was going to comment on his hair and that he was beautiful and to not listen to her, but actually hearing it from this girl’s mouth made it so much worse. 

“Come on baby. It’s ok don’t be scared come sit.” Lance coaxed ignoring Pidge and tapping his lap on the word sit. “This is Keith by the way, he’s sweet.” Lance added with a small gesture over to a still very nervous Keith. 

He could tell Hunk was rolling his eyes at Lance without even needing to see the man’s face. Carefully pushing himself away from the table he walked over to the couch sitting between Hunk and Lance. 

“I like him already.” Pidge giggled 

Lance looked a little dejected when Keith didn’t sit in his lap but he quickly shoved it away grabbing more popcorn from Pidge. 

“So what’re we watching?” 

Pidge rolled her eyes smacking Lance’s hand away from the bowl. “Nothing you’d be interested in.” 

“Alright... Hunk what’re we watching?” 

“Uh i’m pretty sure the movie’s called Pan.” Replied the bigger man hoisting himself up off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. 

“Are you hungry Keith? Lance?” Suddenly Lance remembered the food he’d left on the kitchen table pulling himself away from the movie to go put it away. 

“Nah Hunk I ate.” He remarked shoving more food into his mouth. “Keith baby you want anything you haven’t eaten all day.” 

Keith shook his head in the direction of the kitchen quickly turning back to the movie. 

“Did he eat any of you today? Maybe that’s why he’s not hungry.” 

“Oh my fucking god, Pidge!” 

“Trust me if he’d eaten any of me he’d be well fed for about a week.” Lance remarked 

Without really thinking about it Keith shoved his face into his hands letting out a small scream. How the fuck did he get here? 

“See you’re making him uncomfortable, you’re making me uncomfortable. One more sex joke and I’m moving out.” 

The whole room erupted in laughter and Keith allowed himself to lift his head up again. This time his eyes focused on the cable box just below the flat screen. 4:23. Oh no. 

He practically jumped off the couch scaring the girl next to him. “Lance i gotta go.” He warned pulling open the door. 

“But baby you just got here.” 

He already knew what that voice of Lance’s would do to him so he shook his head quickly pulling himself through the now open door. “I’m sorry.. my brother... he’ll freak..” He was halfway out the door before he pulled himself back. “It was nice to meet you Hunk, Pidge.” and with that he left.

He hadn’t even remembered to check the time he was too busy actually having fun with Lance. He’d forgotten about a lot actually. The cold, the time, and worst of all the toast in his pocket which ceased to be toast at this point in time. 

Once he’d made it back home he flopped down on his bed after explaining to Shiro and Allura where he’d been all day without actually talking about Lance. The cool sheets felt incredible on the muscles he hadn’t even realized were aching. The second he pulled out his phone he was greeted to five texts all from Lance who was probably worried sick. He wished he could’ve stayed longer even if Pidge was a little much, Hunk seemed friendly enough and their house was so comfortable. 

**Lance: Hey baby where’d u go?**  
**Did u get home ok?**  
**tell ur bro i said hey**  
**Maybe u could cum bac tmm ;)**  
**Hunk says get off the phone already Marty mcfly :)**

Keith couldn’t help the smile that fought it’s way onto his face just looking at Lance’s texts. God that man had way more power then he should be allowed. 

**Keith: Oh yea i meant 2 ask y u call urself Marty Mcfly?**


	2. When push comes to shove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback last chapter. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> And this was uploaded on lance's birthday so it's kind of a little gift to him too ;)

Only a higher power could possibly explain why Keith was sitting in Lance’s living room cross legged on his carpet, on a Sunday at 5 o'clock in the afternoon but then again Keith might not even believe that higher power for a second. 

“Alright it’s your turn Lance.” Pidge stated kicking her legs back and forth as she plopped up slightly on her elbows holding her head up with both hands. 

“Kiss for good luck baby?” Lance leaned in closer closing his eyes with puckered lips towards Keith. 

“Just roll the fucking dice Lance.” Keith almost let out a snort at Pidge's irritated tone, though lance was completely immune to it. Popping his eyes open he rolled the dice off his palm and onto the board getting a great roll for once with a six. 

Lance smirked cracking his knuckles. “Yes! great roll Lance.” Praised Hunk.

“Impressive. You actual do have some skill.” The short brown haired girl remarked. 

Lance rolled his eyes moving his piece along six spaces on the board finally getting the edge on Pidge being one space ahead of her and one space behind the sorry square. 

They’d been playing Sorry for about 2 hours now but Keith was less invested in the game and more invested in the way the surrogate family interacted with each other. It was a little surprising how much of a sore loser Hunk could be the first time he lost he’d flipped the board scattering the pieces and causing his roommates to burst into an uncontrolled fit of laughter. While Lance seemed to be competing solely against Pidge and vise versa as if the two had unsettled beef that need to be squashed during this game. 

He hadn’t really had much time to think about just how different Pidge, Hunk, And Lance looked from each other till now. Hunk was a darker skin complexion then Lance and Pidge his dark brown hair a lot less wild yesterday when it was pulled back a tad with his headband but was now basically crazy and flowing into his face every time he would become annoyed, he was also just as lance had told him yesterday a lot more mellow than Pidge and him not just in his overall persona but also with clothes only wearing a tea brown colored shirt with white and blue pajama pants. 

Pidge on the other hand was definitely different. Her shoulder length brown hair flowed smoothly as though she took extra good care of it, white shirt decorated with tons of different quotes (all of which keith would try to read when she would move to roll the dice.) and in some places just the letters xoxo. With dark green pajama pants on that flowed past her feet whenever she stood. (But she had claimed she liked overly big clothes.) Some of the quotes he had already read were so vulgar he laughed internally over what he could imagine shiro saying to them. 

“Fuck!” Hunk groaned in disgust tossing the dice only to get a two. Like little kids who had just seen someone trip Lance and Pidge rolled over laughing so loudly Keith was sure the neighbors would hear.

"It’s not fucking funny.” 

“No you’re right it’s hilarious.” Pidge remarked pointing at the spot Hunk had landed on. 

“Yup bring that ass back 3 spaces.” Lance joked hands resting on his ribcage. 

“I bet that’s not the first time you’ve said that today.” Pidge announced shaking Keith from his thoughts, that annoying flushed feeling coming back to his cheeks at the implication. 

Lance just hummed softly his face surprisingly calm as he looked on at the board. 

“Alright fine Marty Mcfly, laugh all you want but might I remind you the last five turns you had to go back 3 times and at one point had to start the game all the way back at the first square.” Hunk’s voice was carrying a bit of humorous malice to it as he cocked his head in Lance’s direction with a smirk. 

This time Keith did let out a small chuckle at Pidge’s long ohh! Following the statement. 

“Yeah whatever put this on me because you can’t handle that you’re losing again.” Lance’s blue eyes flickered with his tone. “Gonna flip the board again when you lose.” 

Pidge let out another long string of oh’s! High fiving Lance. 

“Keith it’s your turn.” Hunk retorted with an eye roll in Lance’s direction. 

Suddenly the gears in Keith’s head were spinning remembering the question he’d had yesterday. “What’s with the nickname Marty Mcfly? What does it mean?” 

As if this was a playground secret the two guys on his opposing sides glanced at each other. Wide smiles plastered to both their features. 

“It's a song.” Lance began “You know the one you fell into my arms during back at the club.” 

Duh Keith remembered it and honestly he’d do anything to forget just how embarrassing and stupid he’d continued to be during that entire night. 

“I Introduced Lance to it.” Hunk continued “It’s kind of like his theme song now.” 

“Yup and ever since I first heard it I fell in love and Hunk sometimes calls me it as a joke.” 

“You had wanted someone else to call you that right? You learned about that song the longest time ago.. When you were dating ny-”

Lance slammed his piece down so hard on the board that Keith felt his heartbeat plummet in his chest. 

“Pidge enough..” Hunk murmured

The man barely looked angry just still-faced as if he was trying not to let anyone else in the room see him pissed those normally playful blue eyes much more unmoving slightly cold, unlike Pidge who looked almost apologetic as she stared down at the strands of carpet she was now pulling up with her fingers. 

“How about we watch a movie, put the game away ok.” Hunk tried rubbing Lance’s shoulder as he quickly yanked the board away placing it in Its box on the couch.

Pidge got up almost too fast helping Hunk along with the clean up leaving Keith crossed legged on the floor with Lance. As much as Keith thought about taking Lance’s hand or hugging him he refrained scotting over closer. He hadn’t seen Lance this still. The man basically a statue laying on the floor staring into nothingness with one of his hands making an almost fist. 

Keith could hear little bits and pieces of Hunk and Pidge’s conversation his ears twitching at the words he could hear. “You know she's a sensitive topic..” And “I'm sorry I thought he'd be ok..” 

“Hey, Lance are you ok?” His fingers drifted over Lance’s back so close to touching him but not quite. Not yet. 

His pulse thumped in his neck when those perfect blue eyes landed on him. Keith had been well aware of the fact that he was staring at Lance’s back. Watching the way his shirt curved over his body and dipped with his spine, that beautiful arch pulling the article of clothing up just above the waistband of his shorts but not enough to show any skin. 

He shifted his gaze back up to the man's eyes who seemed to finally regain consciousness, his signature smirk playing over his lips all for keith to see. 

“You like what you see baby?” 

Lance had caught him staring.. Of course he had! He’d been so obvious about it! 

“I’ll let you play with me if you’re gently.” He whispered flipping himself over onto his back giving Keith a whole new set of things to stare at. 

And oh god did it make everything so so much worse. His brown hair flopped over his forehead parting on it’s own leaving Lance’s perfect blue eyes staring up at Keith, this time his shirt did move up and his navel peaked out from under the sky blue shirt he was wearing, black shorts falling dangerously low where Lance’s thigh was slightly raised against the floor. He pulled Keith’s wrist up from where it was buried in the carpet bringing the palm of his hand down to his lips with a soft kiss, gaze never leaving his. Keith couldn’t help it. He let his eyes flutter close taking in the complete feeling of Lance’s lips touching his skin.

“As cute as this is you’re both blocking the tv.” Pidge’s voice snapped, his eyes flew open. A mirror wasn't even needed for Keith to tell he was blushing because lance's face said it all. 

“God I'm so lucky someone as cute as you fell into me in the club.” Lance groaned still holding Keith's hand in his own. 

Keith wrenched himself away standing up in that awkward fit of limbs he'd started doing the day he'd met Lance. 

“Keith can you come and help me with the popcorn?” Hunk called from the kitchen as Lance stood up moving towards the couch sitting next to Pidge the same way he'd done yesterday. “Lance pick a movie!” 

“Why the fuck does he get to pick?!” 

“Because whatever you pick will scar everyone in here for life!” Hunk laughed staring over at the two people on the couch now fighting for the remote. 

“I'm sorry about Pidge.” Hunk began lowering his voice once Keith was fully in the kitchen. “She's honestly always been this way.” His face seemed so apologetic something everyone in this house seemed to be today. 

“It's fine Lance told me about her ahead of time.” 

Keith stood closer now a couple inches away from Hunk who was now staring into the microwave as the kernels began to pop slowly filling the room with the scent of butter. He turned back to Keith slowly looking him in the eye as serious as he'd seen him in a while. 

“Lance is my best friend so I'm gonna warn you, he's a hand full. Just please don't give up on him.” Keith hadn't dated anyone with a surrogate family before, hell he still wasn't sure he knew what him and Lance actually were. But he felt obligated to keeping this promise because he could tell just by being with these guys for a couple hours just how close they were. 

“Hurry up with the fucking popcorn!” Pidge screeched getting kicked lightly by a laughing Lance. 

“Next time you make the popcorn Pidge!” Hunk called back as the microwave beeped signaling he could take it out now. 

He didn't even realize just how hungry he really was until the popcorn was being poured into the bowl Hunk had handed him. It seemed like Hunk could tell as well because he just signaled Keith to sit down with the other's allowing him complete custody of the bowl. He almost felt proud. 

Lance had picked the movie, "It." Not the old one.. No. The less scary new one. And Keith watched scary movies with Allura all the time so it didn't bother him at all he stayed perfectly still munching the popcorn in his lap. Since the lights were off it felt like everyone's personal feelings were coming to life. 

Every now and then Hunk would excuse himself to the bathroom, most often whenever Pennywise was on screen. It was pretty obvious he was terrified not only by the low shrieks he'd let out but also by the pillow clutched tightly in his lap. Lance never actually got scared though he'd pretend he was in order to touch Keith in any shape or form sometimes brushing over Keith's thighs or arm causing his heart to explode and his palms to sweat every time. Pidge was probably the most interesting out of the three she didn't excuse herself like Hunk she just sat there and took it even if it was obviously scaring her, sometimes she'd completely jump up so hard she'd fall against Keith accidentally hiding her face in the couch cushions. 

It was weirdly comforting sitting on this bright yellow couch late at night enjoying a movie with this surrogate family he'd never known would feel so warm and inviting. Of course he always felt comforted back home but Shiro didn't really watch movies with him and Allura, and when he did he'd seat himself on the floor not even bothering to snuggle up on the couch under the big blanket with them. Here everyone was all snuggled up super close and personal. 

Once the movie had ended it was almost 11:00 and even Lance seemed to be shocked by how fast the time had gone by. Pidge was the first one up stretching her legs out and scratching her head. 

“I'm going to bed.” She muttered hoarsely “Night everybody. Night Keith.” Surprisingly that was the nicest thing the girl had said to him since they'd met. He gave a small nod and a wave as she slowly disappeared down the hallway, a door opened all the way at the end and a small flash of yellow light peaked it's way into the darkness, just as soon it was gone. 

“I'm gonna go to sleep too.” Hunk suggested still sitting on the couch. “And you should too Lance-” 

“I know what you're gonna say Hunk and I am. I promise I'll get enough sleep so you won't worry about me.” 

Hunk let out a careful nod in Lance's direction getting up and walking to the entry of the hall. “I'm serious Lance. Goodnight Keith, get home safely.” 

And with those last words he was gone leaving a mischievous Lance with a slightly uneasy Keith. The second he was gone and his door had clicked shut Lance was grinning from ear to ear pulling Keith by the wrist towards his own bedroom. 

“L-Lance we can't!” He choked into the quiet. Lance flicked on the light pushing Keith down onto the bed. 

“Relax baby I'm gonna walk you downstairs.” Those silvery blue eyes trickled over to the dresser on the wall only about two feet away from the bed. Keith tried to calm the racking knock of his brain against his skull with a sigh of relief. 

If someone were to ask him if Lance calling him baby was getting any easier to take on a scale of one to ten he'd probably have to say it was a hard fifty and nothing lower. He still felt all the blood rush south and his knees get weak from the smallest utterance of that sickly sweet pet name on lance's pink lips. Though he had finally calmed the stuttering down a bit when he focused on his words extremely wisely before saying them. 

Lance pulled out a black hoodie that was definitely different from the blue one he'd been wearing yesterday. It looked older a lot more worn and Keith couldn't help but wonder if it smelled like Lance. 

“Come on baby, let's go.” 

Grabbing his own hoodie which was hanging in the living room on the coat rack they quickly made their way downstairs. Stopping in the lobby and staring out over the darkened streets. It was definitely a bit of a temperature drop from Lance's apartment to the lobby. A brisk chilling wind making both men shutter a bit even with the padded clothing. 

“Are you sure you wanna go home this late by yourself? I could ask Hunk for his keys so I could drive you.” His voice was so cute. So concerned that Keith almost wanted to give in. 

Keith shook his head, bangs flopping over his forehead wildly. “You've done enough I'll be fine I promise.” 

There it goes again. The feeling that the world had ceased to spin because those perfect blue eyes were staring so deep into his soul. That amazing smile had disappeared replaced instead with concern Keith hadn't known Lance possessed. 

“Be careful ok.” Lance was serious. Dead serious. 

He almost missed the pet name but somehow this was far more amazing standing here with minimal lighting just staring at this guy and him staring back like this was the most serious thing he'd do all day. His pulse twitched unsteadily like it had been most of the day. 

With those same completely serious eyes he let a smile curve on his lips. “I promise.” With a quick thought he immediately followed it up with. “Marty Mcfly.” 

That soft grin that made Keith's heart hammer returned to Lance's face as the boy stood rocking back and forth on the last stair wrapping his hoodie tighter around his barely clothed body. 

“You're sexy when you smile baby.” 

Ugh not again. 

He turned so fast he nearly flew into the doorframe, Lance's laughter ringing in his ears even after he was out the door and down the street. The streets were pretty empty only a car or two passing every couple minutes, the wind howling pushed Keith back a couple inches every now and then. He set his eyes up to the night sky so blissful and quiet it almost felt like a dream. And Keith hadn't even realized he hadn't stopped smiling. 

***  
Of course Shiro was waiting up when he got home. The thing that surprised him was Allura waiting too, seated at the island with a cup of probably tea (It was mainly because of Allura that they didn't keep alcohol in the house) her smile unbearably wide even behind the mug she was using to mask it. 

Shiro was smirking himself though it wasn't as obvious in the extremely dark room. The only light coming from the tv playing towards an empty couch. 

“Ok.. Creepy.” Keith remarked breaking the silence first, walking over to the couch and tossing his jacket down. 

“So when are you planning on introducing us to your new boyfriend?” Allura clapped setting the mug down and strolling over to Keith arms extended. 

It wasn't like Keith was planning on hiding Lance forever but he kinda enjoyed this little secret (well whatever it was he was having). Besides Lance wasn't really his boyfriend honestly whatever he had with this guy he didn't want to jeopardize it. 

“He's.. not my boyfriend..” Just the word made Keith's stomach erupt into a series of knots so messed up no one in the world could untangle them. 

“Well you've been sneaking around with someone.. This is the first time in forever you've been out later then 9 on a Sunday.” Shiro remarked coming from around the island to step closer as well. 

Shiro was right of course. Normally on a Saturday or even Sunday night Keith was at home headphones plugged in drowning out the world’s noise with his playlist. If he did actually go out he didn't go far. To the deli less than a block away, maybe to the grocery store to pick up a quick last minute item for whatever Shiro was cooking for dinner. 

“Come on Keith tell us please!” Allura whined flashing those pearls she was so amazing at using, with a soft flutter of her long eyelashes Keith felt himself slowly unravel. 

“I met him at the club… He's really sweet and funny..” 

“Aww!” 

“So when can we meet this guy?” Shiro pushed and Keith raised an eyebrow blinking wildly. 

“Uh no.” He pulled himself away from the couch heading down the hallway towards his room. 

“Keith come on..” Shiro quickly pushed past him shutting the door a little harshly into the wall, in a desperate attempt to keep Keith from disappearing into his room. “I wanna meet the guy that's got my brother all sappy and gushy like this.” 

Oh god no! Sappy and gushy!! Is that really what he was now… 

“You keep coming home with that little smirk on your face ever since yesterday and that glint in your eyes.. This boy's got you wrapped around his finger!” Allura continued as if she could read Keith's thoughts. 

No need to use a mirror Keith's face could probably be used as a satellite for Nasa with how red it was getting. 

“Might as well let us meet him..” Shiro continued to taunt. “Or we could follow you next time you go see him..” 

“I don't know what I am with this guy yet!” Once the words left his mouth he kinda wanted to stuff them back in. “I wanna know… I promise if he stays this really nice guy… And I actually know how I feel.. I'll introduce you.” 

Keith had never been a hugger. Allura always had been. The day she met Keith was the same day she hugged him back then he was only 13 and being pressed snugly in between a girl he'd never met’s breasts only confirmed to him that he was without a doubt gay. 

Though it definitely wasn't as bad now as it had been back then. 

Finally getting the freedom from his two very meddlesome family members, he closed the door to his room stripping down to his underwear and turning off the light. 

He knew he could introduce Lance to Shiro and Allura easily as long as no alcohol was involved the day would be extremely smooth, plus Lance had already introduced him to his surrogate family so it would probably be fine but Keith had never had an unestablished relationship like this before. In the course of two days he'd had so much fun with this man and yet they hadn't taken it any where. Lance had said he'd wanted whatever Keith would allow but did that mean he wanted a relationship? Did Keith really want a relationship with Lance? 

He couldn't deny he felt something for Lance that dwelled past his looks. It was the way he would save certain smiles for Hunk and Pidge when they'd make little jokes or how he'd wrap his arms around Pidge when she was being insufferable (not in a choking way) in a kind of tight embrace. Sometimes it was just stuff he'd notice Lance doing unconsciously, things like the glazed over way his eyes looked when he was daydreaming and just how young his natural resting face made him look. 

Oh god he was sappy… 

***  
Monday morning.. The worst of all mornings. 

Unlike Shiro who worked a night shift and was able to work off of 4 hours of sleep, Keith was definitely not wired in the same way. Starting with his early morning classes. Well 10:00 not really early but it was a 6 hour long day so he normally felt like shit when he finally came home and relaxed. 

He was always home in the middle of the day with Shiro while Allura was at work till about 5:30 then Allura came home and Shiro left for work. In most cases Keith ate whatever Shiro had cooked up during the afternoon for dinner or if Shiro hadn't cooked at all him and Allura would order takeout. This went on the same way all week until the weekend when everyone was home and more relaxed. 

Unplugging his phone from the charger Keith jumped out of bed rushing for the bathroom before anyone else could clothes in tow as he went. Another amazing thing about mornings, how loud Allura could be when she had to wait for the shower so you would either have to wait for her to get out, which was a no because the woman took fucking five hours to shower. Or rush in before she could, which was something Keith had gotten pretty good at, living with her for so long. 

Once he'd finished showering he changed in his room heading out into the living room where Shiro stood behind the island cooking oatmeal.

Keith liked his oatmeal the same way all the time and he knew Shiro would deliver. It was honestly one of the first things Shiro had ever gotten him hooked on when he was younger: Oatmeal with maple syrup. It never failed to make a cold uncomfortable morning good again. 

“Hey, how'd you sleep?” Shiro greeted placing a bowl in front of Keith as he sat down. 

Keith stretched cracking his back and running a hand through his still slightly wet hair. He'd decided to wear a plain black shirt with a tie designed on it and his favorite blue jeans with red and black shoes. Since they were his only extremely decent pair of sneakers he wore them pretty often. 

“Pretty great actually.” Keith replied over the oatmeal being shoveled into his bowl. 

Suddenly Allura came flying out of the bathroom hair sopping wet and towel wrapped precariously around her body, running into her room and slamming the door. The two guys in the kitchen exchanged glances before turning back to the hallway as if waiting for her to emerge again. As soon as she did it was pretty obvious she'd been rushing to get dressed and put on makeup (Which Keith had always told her she didn't need). 

Her hair was still pretty wet and the towel that had been wrapped around her body was now falling to the floor. Her skirt tugged carefully at her waist showing off her curves just as well as the white blouse and small bow tie did. She fixed up the collar, hair flying wildly down her shoulders and purse slipping down her arm as she approached the front door with a hairbrush slipping from her mouth. 

“Woah woah woah, you're gonna skip breakfast?” Shiro asked one hand on the top of the door. 

“Shiro I promised my boss I'd be in early today and I'm already late-” She retorted pushing past him and standing in the doorframe. “Have a good day guys.” And with that she was gone. 

Keith blinked turning his attention on his older brother. The man looked a bit annoyed but the main thing Keith could perceive from his expression was the crestfallen glare dead set on the counter in front of him. 

“Shiro I want you to be happy..” 

“What makes you think I'm not.” 

Keith may not be the most fluent when it comes to emotions but the one thing he knew for sure every time was when Shiro was sad. 

“She's gonna find someone. At some point, and you will too.” It was the truth a hard truth that Shiro needed to hear. One that he wished he didn't have to convey. 

Shiro's eyebrows scrunched up. But he wasn't mad. He pulled himself away from the island drifting down the hall and escaping into his room carefully shutting the door. He gave Shiro a couple minutes while he finished his breakfast before slipping into his brother's room where the man was lying still both hands on his face. 

“I'm sorry I said anything.” Keith remarked patting Shiro's knee. With a slow retreat he walked back to the doorway. “I'll see you later.” Slowly escaping from the room He shut the door back, grabbing his favorite jacket and backpack before heading outside. 

***  
Somehow his classes had been more boring today than normal and Keith was ready to just go back to bed. He finally turned his phone back on like he always did after a full day of college classes walking across campus to the bus stop like he did every day. 

He felt his phone buzz three times before he'd even reached the stop and he was kinda hoping it was Shiro announcing he was ok. 

Nope. Just Marty Mcfly. 

**Lance: Hey baby just got outta work u wanna swing by? ;)**  
**I'm here alone.**  
**I really want u here rn cause I'm bored and a little horny ;)**

Thank god Keith wasn't drinking because shit that would've killed him. Without even having any liquid on him he still managed to cough on his spit, eyes watering and breath heavy once he'd came back. 

How the fuck did his brain allow him a luxury such as killing people with one word. 

4:12 that's when he'd sent this. Shit for once he was seriously happy that he turned his phone off during class. Once his pulse had stopped it's incessant ringing in his ear he breathed deeply shooting Lance a quick reply. 

**Keith: I'm sorry I need 2 head home but we can meet up tmm.**

The bus slowly rolled up to the curb and Keith pilled on with everyone else. He just had to get home to Shiro today, he knew he'd have at least a couple hours to make sure the man was ok. He should be fine by now. He just knew he had to talk with him and not over text. Speaking of texting his phone buzzed twice more. 

**Lance: Aww k maybe u could swing by later?**  
**I'm gonna think of u as I masturbate baby ;)**

This time he was pretty sure everyone within a ten mile radius could hear the sound of him choking and his heartbeat pounding into his ribcage. 

The second Keith got home he let his book bag slide off his shoulders with a hard thud stomping his way over to a slightly happier looking Shiro. 

“Are you ok?” Keith asked sliding his jacket off his shoulders as well, placing it on the arm of the couch, he sat down next to his older brother. 

“You know I am.” 

His eyes flickered from the tv to Keith. He wasn't wearing his normal work clothes and instead had on his grey pajama pants and white tee. 

“You're not mad.. Are you?” 

The older man sighed running a hand through his fully white hair which Keith remembered fondly commenting on the second he got home after dyeing it to which Shiro had replied “might as well speed up the process.” 

“Keith I know your heart was in the right place when you spoke to me earlier, I could never be mad at you for that.” Shiro replied giving a slightly strained smile. “I'd love to just meet someone not care and go for it-” he cut himself off with a drawn in sigh defeated in the way he flung his arms up letting them drop on the couch with a soft thud. 

“You don't have to do it now…” Honestly there was a part of him that liked only having to share Shiro with Allura. She'd been a hell of a nuisance to cope with at first but the second he'd gotten used to her was the day she became family. He knew nobody else could possibly fit into their little family in the same way Allura had. 

“I don't wanna be left behind.” His tone sounded so dejected Keith could feel his heart strings tugging. 

“You won't be.” Shiro chuckled tapping Keith's knee in the same way Keith had done earlier. “Anybody would be so lucky to have you Shiro.” 

Without another word Shiro stood. “I'm gonna get ready for work ok.” Keith nodded in reply and Shiro disappeared down the hall. 

Keith let himself dwell on the couch for a few seconds longer before heading to his room. The mattress springs creaked with his weight when he plopped down onto it flipping himself over so that he could pull out his phone again. 

There was one more unread text from Lance and Keith had to brace himself before he opened it. 

**Lance: Hunk asked when u’d be coming bac over. Says he likes u kinda weird since hunk rarely ever asks bout ppl I bring home..**

Keith chuckled softly at the text sitting up to type a reply. 

**Keith: Oh so I'm special?**

He was almost tempted to add a winky face but just the thought made his stomach flip. He'd never really used emojis at least not in a unironic way. 

**Lance: we’ll see ;)**

**Keith: what's that mean?**

Maybe to an outsider Lance's text was pretty understandable but to Keith it just sent a whole new wave of emotions he didn't want to be bothered with. Especially the ones that were surfacing thanks to Lance most likely stepping away from his phone to do something else, leaving Keith with a lump blocking his saliva and breathing. 

**Lance: what're u doin tmm?**

**Keith: I got classes**

**Lance: in the late afternoon baby**

He wasn't even directly saying it to Keith and yet he was having a really hard time breathing. Internal body temperature skyrocketing as he typed back. 

**Keith: Nothing in particular..**

The longest amount of time with only the stupid dots at the bottom of his screen went by and Keith suddenly felt like he was melting. 

**Lance: u should cum back over here then ;)**

**Keith: r pidge and hunk gonna b there?**

He already knew the fucking answer to that. It was pretty fucking obvious by the winky face. 

**Lance: do u want them to b?**

No winking emoji this time. He was having a field day today just fucking with people's emotions and ruining their day. 

**Keith: idk what'd u want.**

**Lance: I'd rather tell u in person what I want. Unless u don't want it..**

**Keith: I do.**

Where the fuck did that come from? That was the first bold thing he'd said to Lance since they met. 

**Lance: honestly it's ok if ur nervous**

**tho I'd really luv it if u'd fuck me Keith.**

He has to know what the fuck he's doing… He just has to! Like he still didn't know lance's favorite color and vise fucking versa and yet this guy wanted him to fuck him! Goddamnit he still didn't even know what they were! What they were supposed to be.. With absolutely no thought about how badly this would probably backfire Keith briskly sent a new text. 

**Keith: what're we?**

The dots went on for so long Keith assumed Lance was writing a paragraph just as suddenly they stopped and nothing appeared on his screen for so long. He'd probably scared him away.. 

**Lance: what'd u want us 2 b?**

All that fucking bullshit waiting for that? He should be mad as all hell but somehow he wasn't. Just confused. He didn't even think he knew what he wanted. He hadn't known yesterday and he sure as hell didn't know today. For fucks sake they went out together one fucking time for what wasn't even a goddamn date and then they hung out at his place with his fucking surrogate family. What the hell could he possibly want to be with Lance this early in their relationship? 

**Lance: I don't really know wat u r to me or even how u really feel but I do know I've been wanting u 2 fuck me since we first met.**

God did he kiss his mother with that filthy mouth of his and a psychotic mind to boot? How the hell do you ask someone you just met to fuck? 

**Keith: let's see where the day takes us.**

Even Keith was surprised by his witty comeback. 

**Keith: can I ask u something now?**

Dots for fucking ever and then a sure popped up on his screen. He inhaled heavily shifting positions on his bed to once again become comfortable. 

**Keith: who was tht girl Pidge was talking about yesterday tht got u so riled up?**

**Lance: she's nobody honestly Pidge is always saying dumb stuff I told u to ignore her.**

Everything about Lance's text screamed he was hiding something, sweeping his feelings under the rug which even someone who'd known Lance for a decade could probably tell he did often. Maybe it was just safer to be Lance's fuck buddy or something along those lines. He couldn't really see Lance asking him to be more anyway. 

**Keith: ok.**  
**I'll be over tmm Marty Mcfly.**


	3. When I'm Marty Mcfly

“Why'd you always drag us along to your whore parades?” Pidge asked rolling her eyes as they entered the club. 

“I honestly really enjoy hanging out with you and hunk, I know surprising to me too but it's true.” Lance replied with a small wink 

“Ugh whatever just hurry up and catch whatever std you don't have so I can get out of here.” The girl remarked sniffing the air and pulling a face. “It smells like shit in here..” 

“Pidge you know you don't actually have to come.” Hunk chimed in walking around what Lance hoped was just pee. 

“Ok so enlighten me, why do you come with Lance every time he's says let's go to the club! It'll be fun!” Pidge had to scream incredibly loud to be heard over the huge bass of the stereo. 

“Well I kinda figured it'd be fun.. You know maybe Lance will actually find love here..” 

“It's a fucking club Hunk! Anyone who's here wants a quick fucking or someone easy to steal from!” 

The natural contrast Hunk and Pidge had between each other was one of the main reasons Lance couldn't help but drag them around to different clubs all over the city. Pidge did complain so so much about it and Hunk as much as he tried to be optimistic was no stranger to a couple complaints about the bumping music and even bumper crowds, even so he wouldn't have it any other way. 

“I'm gonna ask the DJ to play my song!” Lance yelled to Hunk as him and Pidge took refuge in a nearby booth. 

“Knock em dead!” Hunk replied the two bumping fists 

“Yea just don't end up dead.” Pidge remarked (Lance already knew that was code for be safe) 

It was pretty crowded for so early in the night, people bouncing wildly to the upbeat song blasting on the dance floor, but Lance just pushed through making his way up to the DJ. A quick talk and he was able to get his song bumped up to third, after two songs he was pretty sure he'd never heard of. He quickly shifted right through the crowd making his way back to the table Hunk and Pidge were currently still sitting at, chatting over the hard base. 

“Hey Hunk why don't we go get some shots! You know really liven this party up!” Lance yelled upon arrival. 

He could tell Hunk was going to argue so he just pulled the man up with him heading over to the bar. Besides the dance floor and the mysterious liquids on certain spots on the ground this bar was surprisingly much cleaner than any of the other's he'd dragged Hunk and Pidge along to. The most amazing part though had to be the rotating bar. Bartenders stood behind a huge circle shaped bar freely allowing them to switch with who ever was nearby. It wasn't as crowded as the dance floor, (thank god) so Lance easily pulled hunk through going straight up to the table. 

“Can I get three shots and a Boston Lager please.” Lance wasn’t one to get intoxicated this early in the night but he did want to get at least a little tipsy before his song came on. Pidge normally drove them home after a night of clubbing so it should be fine. Pidge just hated alcohol so they never really had to worry about a DUI as long as she came clubbing with them. He remembered watching her take her first sip of beer and immediately spitting it out all over Hunk accidently, he’d laughed so hard he’d almost peed himself. 

Lance was quickly handed a dark green tray with his order on it, he swiped his credit card to pay before handing the tray over to Hunk and heading back to their booth where Pidge sat uncomfortably. 

“Are you sure you’re ok to actually be here tonight i mean if you need another month to get your feelings straight it wouldn’t bother us.” Hunk said sitting down after placing the drinks on the table. 

Lance shook his head. “I’m not looking for a relationship tonight Hunk i’ll be fine.” He pulled a chair from the empty table next to them rocking forward with both elbows resting in the smooth wood. Pidge grunted rolling her eyes. 

“What is it this time Pidge?” Lance could feel the stereo beating in his chest. It felt like it’d been forever since he’d last been to a club. He twirled the mouth of his beer bottle taking a long swig. It tasted so much better than other beers he’d tried before, a much richer taste with less of the bitterness that a lot of beers possessed. 

“Lance, do you really think that coming to a club miles away from us is gonna solve anything.” He could tell Pidge was being completely honest with him now which was something she rarely ever did unless she really didn’t agree with your choices. “For fucks sake just last week you were still moping around the house.” 

Lance fought the urge to grit his teeth biting back the malice in his tone. “So now you’re worried just a couple seconds ago you were making jokes.” 

The strobe lighting ran over Pidge’s irritated features. Blue and red coloring that made this conversation just a little bit more irritating. All the way here Pidge had been making jokes and rolling her eyes. He closed his eyes to keep himself from glaring at her his attention a little more focused now on the twerk music playing behind them. 

“Guys calm down ok.” Hunk chimed in 

“I’m completely calm.” Lance shoved away his chair without another word he was gone disappeared out onto the dance floor. Hunk was still calling out to him for a little bit but once he’d gotten out here his friends voice had completely vanished disappearing into the loud atmosphere. 

The song that had been playing before finally ended and Marty Mcfly was bumping over the huge crowd. Some people bounced to the song while others just held their partners and swayed drinks dipping in their hands. He instantly felt so much better the tense feeling in his chest lifting as he began to dance along with the song. 

It was 1984 back when prince was on the radio...  
The neon lights above us glow  
You’re outfits looking fly.

His shoulders moved back and forth the same way they had when Hunk had first introduced this song to him months back.. He still remembered the way Hunk laughed when it was over. “It reminds me of you.” he’d said. No one else in the world could possibly find a song lance would like the way hunk always could. It was like an unspoken gift Hunk never took credit for. 

We was loving all the noise,  
Back when prince was on the radio..

He couldn’t be less interested in the people around him if he tried. Everyone either way too old for him, not really his type, or just… with someone. 

“Hey!” The couple that had been standing only about 5 feet away from Lance parted and the man didn’t even think as he put his arms out to catch the guy falling clumsily towards him. Lance’s fingers crept over this guy’s forearms helping him to stand. He looked so helpless like a baby deer as he stood completely on his slightly wobbly legs. 

The other man who’d been pushed away from his girlfriend stepped closer, without much thought Lance straightened up putting a hand out to him. 

“It’s ok he’s with me.” He was still touching this man even though he clearly didn’t need it anymore. But he couldn’t help it. This guy was cute.

And i’m Marty mcfly...

Dark hair and long bangs flopping over his forehead with a mullet that looked like it hadn’t been cut since the day he was born growing in the back. Smooth biceps which lance couldn’t help but give a small squeeze going unnoticed by the man he was holding. Silvery almost purple eyes stared up at him with a look of pure awe as if Lance was a mythical being he didn’t believe was really there. He squeezed the man’s elbows now, mouth a little dry as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“The name’s Lance by the way.” He remarked sealing his flirtatious statement with a wink. 

“I-i uh! H-hi!” As if not looking where he was going hadn’t fucked this guy up the first time he pushed away from Lance just as quickly stepping on the man and woman from before. He tried to apologize no longer seeming caught up in awe as he spoke quickly through his sentences. 

Lance quickly grabbed his wrist, Ok time to get this guy out of here before he actually got them both murdered. In any other situation Lance probably would’ve laughed at someone that went sprawling across a club floor like this guy had. Even if they were cute, but honestly he felt kind of drawn to this guy as if he was in the right place at the right time. Just needing to be there to catch him. He hadn’t been to this club before but he’d looked at tons of pictures of the inside and outside on Google before dragging Pidge and Hunk here. So even without the experience he knew little parts of this place that regular guests of this spot might not even know existed. 

The noise dimmed along with the lights as they made there way down to a spot a reviewer, affectionately named: Dan dickwad had called the kissing booth. It didn’t look too different then it did in the pictures he’d seen and there weren't too many people here. Awesome. 

He quickly pulled them both towards an unused booth thinking the guy he was still holding on to would sit but.. His eyes were moist (not like he would cry) and his face scrunched up eyes scanning the room, he shifted his feet back and forth and Lance could see the way his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. So cute. God he was lucky he’d found him, guys like him were really easy targets in clubs. A chuckle Lance hadn’t even realized was trapped in his throat escaped, he took into account how easily he could make this guy look away with the easiest glance.

“Relax, sweetie I wouldn’t kiss you without knowing your name.” The man in front of him plopped down into the very unroomy booth pulling his hand away from Lance’s and clasping his own together. Lance had lied just a bit of course, as much as he’d been to clubs and as often as he met new people sometimes he just didn’t have the time or care for some random one night stand’s name. 

But seriously what was someone as cute and misguided as him doing in a place like this. He felt like running his thumbs under this guy’s shirt and coaxing him down with light kisses across his neck and face. Because honestly he looked ready to explode with how uneven his breathing was. 

“Will you tell me your name baby?” 

Welp if it looked like he was having trouble breathing before Lance had actually stopped this guy’s fucking heart. For a second Lance considered trying to hold his hand again but realized that might make it worse or even make him leave. 

“Hmm..” 

His more grey looking eyes trickled over Lance and his brow eased up a bit. Within the next couple seconds his breathing was at least more regulated. “K-Keith..” 

Lance almost didn’t hear him, the sounds of people’s lips taking over a lot of the noise in this room. Keith. It was such a common name and yet so cute because it was his. Lance hadn’t even realized he possessed such a level of restraint. He still hadn’t even kissed this guy but maybe it was just because of how nervous Keith seemed. 

“Keith..” He tried out the words on his own humming smoothly. He carefully reached forward clasping their hands together, marveling at the way they fit. His fingers were so much different than Lance’s small unhealed cuts and tiny scars raced up his knuckles and the back of his hand, His grip was firm even with the more nervous touch, and all his fingernails stood at the same height with no difference in between. “I like that.” he ran his thumb over the long course scar still healing on the back of his hand. 

“Th-Thanks…” Keith replied. So adorable and nervous. He didn't even know this guy personally but he was already ready to take him home and eat him up, just from how much these light touches seemed to set him ablaze. 

“You’re pretty cute Keith, but what’s a boy like you doing in a place like this? Doesn’t seem like your scene.” 

He seemed to muddle over this fact for a second automatically signalling to lance that he was definitely right about him. 

There he goes face flushing out again. He was almost tempted to warn him to breathe because he looked like he would start convulsing. It wasn’t like Lance had never had someone shy like this before but he’d strictly remembered not wanting much to do with the situation after a day and asking Hunk to get rid of him in the morning.

“Well no n-no it’s not really m-my scene i guess....I just came here for tonight a-as a sort of get out experience thing..” He seemed a little too old to be a virgin so Lance didn’t expect that to be what he meant. Besides he was far too cute to not have been toyed with in someway before. 

Lance nodded a gesture that he hoped would convey that he hadn’t stopped listening. He took a quick glance at where their hands were still joined. “I see.. I get a couple vibes from you Keith. Wanna hear?” Their eyes locked for a couple seconds as Keith worked over the details in his head. 

He’d made a couple assumptions over this pretty little mess of man seated so close Lance could practically hear his heartbeat banging out of his chest. He reached up unconsciously stroking Keith’s bangs away from his forehead with a deep smile working it’s way over his features. He could feel Keith tense but not as bad as before. 

The man next to him nodded a little mechanically and Lance pulled himself away a bit so he could rest his elbows on the table, their fingers lingered in each other’s grasp. He looked up at the ceiling giving the illusion that he was thinking about it first just to make this cutey wait a bit. 

After waiting what seemed like hours he flicked his gaze back to Keith suddenly almost writhing in the way his eyes darted to and from Lance’s. “You didn’t come here alone.” he announced Keith’s head perked up and with just that he could tell he’d hit the nail on the head. “Someone else asked you to come or maybe dragged you.” 

He watched Keith mull over this eyes staring into the table with the cutest little frown. Oh god too cute. He would’ve climbed into his lap by now but this was proving to be extremely fun all on it’s own. 

“You know what else?” Leaning close again he breathed lightly into Keith's ear making sure the man could feel just how breathy his tone was. In a normal situation Lance would’ve pressed his hand to keith’s chest and pulled himself close till there was nothing between them but each other’s air. But this wasn’t a normal situation in the slightest. 

The man didn’t say a word so Lance continued. “You probably came here with a girl. Even though you couldn’t be more gay if a rainbow puked on you.” He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him after he’d said it. God the look on his face. He really looked like he wanted to be offended but there wasn’t a doubt in Lance’s mind that he was right. Just like he had been all night. 

“O-ok fine..” He wasn’t quite angry but he did seem tense again. Shoulders clenching, and brow furrowed. “B-big deal wh-what’d you want from me.” 

Honestly Lance wasn’t even quite sure. He knew he wanted to touch him, and kiss him, make him moan but beyond that there wasn’t much he could really say. He’d definitely never gone this long in any club without making out with the person in front of him. Keith just seemed different somehow. 

He felt the smirk he’d been sporting most of tonight vanish along with the once more comfortable atmosphere as Hunk’s voice knocked him out of his trance. He sat up pulling the piece of paper he always bought to clubs from his pocket. 

Since he’d first heard Marty Mcfly though he genuinely couldn’t help adding that down on the paper (Along with his actual name). He was going to lean in going to kiss him but once he heard Pidge he knew that he wouldn’t be able to kiss him the way he wanted to. 

Keith’s pockets were easy to get into unlike some people he’d met so he quickly slid the paper in precariously hoping it wouldn’t fall out. 

“Call me, beautiful.” He smirked into Keith’s ear. And just as fast he was gone. 

It’d almost felt like he’d been in a dream state. Hie eyes clashed awfully with the strobe lights outside. He took a second to rub them suddenly coming full force with Hunk the two of them knocking cartoonishly into each other. 

“Ugh hunk!” 

“Lance! Hey Pidge I found him!” The music felt like it was drilling into Lance’s brain now and he was quickly pulled up by Hunk.

“Where the fuck did you go Narnia?” Lance made a habit of rolling his eyes in front of her but he couldn’t help the smile wrenching it’s way onto his lips. 

“Yeah sure Narnia.” He remarked 

“Well are you ready to go now at least? I’m exhausted and hungry.” Hunk worked a pretty long day 9-7 so it wasn’t exactly surprising that the man was tired as all hell. 

“Yea I got what I needed.” The walk to the parking lot seemed incredibly quiet. Nobody really spoke and after the slightly aggravating music grating Lance’s nerves down he wasn’t too upset about that.

“You’re not mad at us are you?” Hunk asked breaking the silence. They stopped in front of his blue Honda waiting for hunk to unlock it before he threw the keys Pidge’s way. Another good reason to have pidge drive, Hunk was always so exhausted on Friday nights the man was basically a brick.

“No, I know you’re both just concerned.” He replied climbing into the backseat with Hunk as the car hummed to life. “I would’ve done the same thing.” 

“Well concerned is a bit of a strong word.” Pidge retorted pulling the car out of the parking lot 

As soon as they made it to the first red light Hunk was knocked out snoring peaceful into the upholstery. A small sigh left Lance's lips as the car finally became quiet. He could see Pidge's eyes on him through the mirror even with how fast she'd dart them away. 

“You know you really should pay attention to the road.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes but Lance could see the way her thumbs dug into the steering wheel with just the small amount of light from the street lamps outside. 

“You know you can tell me if something's bugging you.” He continued staring into his hands. 

“You're so stupid sometimes.” She whispered but Lance could already read Pidge's words down to their letter. (I was worried about you). 

The second they pulled up in front of their apartment Lance dashed up the stairs with Pidge and hunk close behind. He quickly ducked into his room stripping out of his clothes and placing them in a small pile on the floor. (One he would deal with later) Once he'd pulled on his favorite tee shirt to sleep in and some sweats, he flipped over grabbing his phone off the nightstand. 

Oh. 

No new messages. 

Did Keith even see the paper yet? Was he actually going to text him? 

Lance couldn't help the frown pulling it's way into his face. He set his phone back down heading to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. The halls were dark and abandoned so he assumed everyone had just hit the sack. It felt like such a relief to be in silence actually, especially with this pounding feeling against his skull. He finished brushing his teeth hopped back into bed and turned off the lights. 

Maybe a text would be waiting for him in the morning.


	4. Giving into temptation

There were two things Keith couldn't stand and one of them was waiting. He tapped his finger on the bus ride over to lance's house, he'd still have to walk a block but asking Shiro for a ride wasn't gonna happen. He felt mentally drained coming straight from his college to go straight to lance's which was so far and out of his way. 

But he was tapping his fingers for a different reason to. He'd never been nervous to have sex with anyone, not even during his first time. But Lance was different, everything about Lance was so different. 

Different from the people Keith most naturally associated himself with. Different from the guy's he'd dated before. Different from everything Keith found normal. The man was like a character he'd seen in movies with Allura. The one guy in the movie that could be with anyone he wanted because of how popular he was. 

That annoying racking feeling in his pulse returned as the bus pulled up to Keith's stop and he hopped off. He'd have to walk at least a block but he didn't really mind. Every step closer felt more and more like the air was being pulled from his lungs. 

**Lance: R u almost here?**

Another thing Keith had picked up about Lance was how impatient he could be. 

**Keith: right around the corner.**

**Lance: hurry up I'm waiting in the lobby.**

He really wasn't even that far but no matter how fast he thought he was walking it felt like the street was moving in the opposite direction. After what felt like an hour of walking he stopped in front of lance's building. Pulse rattling in his ear as he froze in front of the door. 

There he was. Dressed up in shorts and the same blue hoodie from their first time out. A huge smile on his face as he wrenched open the door, almost making it slam into the wall behind it. 

“Hey…” Those might as well have been the last words he ever heard. Because he died. And Lance was kissing him. 

And oh god was it just as amazing as everything else about Lance. The kiss was slow allowing the two to breathe in each other's air and taste. His beautiful tongue working it's way inside Keith's unready mouth, pulling a soft groan from his lips. Was there really nothing Lance wasn't good at? The man's tongue working it's way over Keith's palate and back down to press a bit harshly into Keith's tongue. This time Lance let out a small moan the sound vibrating across their bodies in a mutual shiver. And oh it was so so sweet. 

With a hard breath they pulled back for much needed air. Just as soon Lance had grabbed Keith's hand and was pulling them up the stairs. 

“Come on baby, I'm ready to see what I'm working with.” He remarked following his statement with a wink. 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! Seriously this guy didn't possess any form of embarrassment in his entire body. 

Out of the three times Keith had been to lance's apartment this was definitely the fastest he'd made it up the stairs, Lance ahead of him when they arrived at his front door. The blue eyed man quickly shoved open the unlocked door pulling Keith in behind him. 

“You left your door unlocked?” Keith had to admit it was kind of amusing that Lance couldn't be bothered to bring his keys downstairs with him. 

“Is.. That.. Really… Important right now… Baby?” Lance pouted pressing soft quick kisses to Keith's lips over and over again. 

Lance stretched his arms up and around Keith's neck pulling him closer, fingers entangled in Keith's long hair. It didn't take long for Keith to become completely dazed, transfixed only on Lance's taste and hands, so much that he had to hold back a whimper when Lance pulled back. 

“Sit on the couch baby.” It was a demand, a demand followed with a hoarse tone and swollen lips. 

He did as he was told seating himself on the couch Lance not too far behind him. “Spread a little baby.” Those sexy blue eyes stirred and darkened with his words. With every vein in his body popping he responded a little to eagerly. And oh god now Lance was on his lap. 

Every part of his brain shut off, Not one thing working as Lance slung those perfect arms over his shoulder slipping off his hoodie in the most teasing way imaginable, exposing his bare shoulders and biceps, perfectly shown off by his very revealing tank top. 

If this was how Keith was going to die he wanted his last words to be thank you. 

“God you're so stiff..” He didn't know the half of it. “Loosen up baby. I only bite if you want me too.” His lungs tightened, blood running completely frigid with his words. 

Those soft warm hands of his threading their way through his hair, so smoothly he practically melted into his hands. His thumbs pressing to his cheeks and moving upwards, messing with his already wild mane. 

“Mm. Can I touch you baby?” Keith didn't quite understand, eyes popping open to look at the man in his lap. Lance tapped his belt buckle twice with his index finger, bottom lip disappearing into his mouth. 

Oh fuck he's gonna kill him. He could randomly announce he has dead bodies piled up under his bed and at this point Keith would probably just nod along, with that fucking sweet grin on his face that he had reserved only for Lance. 

“Y-yea..” He looked away when Lance began tampering with his belt buckle making quick work of the belt. 

“Only half hard..” He announced as if it was a little disappointing. His fingers coaxed their way inside pushing his boxers down till his length popped out. And a faint gasp fell from lance's lips. 

So he did have normal human emotions. Geez he was almost proud of how easily he got Lance to shut up. A half grin appearing over his features. 

“Wow you're pretty big.” He popped the word big in as though he'd thought of it last minute. “And thick too.” 

Well that was short lived. He felt the man on top of him slowly begin to stroke and he closed his eyes. That sweetness in his hips returning after what felt like too long. And God Lance was so amazing even with his dick, the pleasure surging through him in a way he wasn't used to. His body riled up so easily and quickly. 

“Keith baby I wanna hear you.” The man on top of him whispered leaning forward to press tiny fiery kisses to Keith's neck. He drew a hard breath back into his body feeling extremely weightless from the tingling feeling in his hips. His teeth clamped shut and Lance pulled him closer forcing him to open his eyes. 

Their lips collided for the third time today and Keith's heartbeat raced so fast, pumping so hard he was sure Lance could feel it. Chest to chest, his hands slowly came up on lance's thighs gripping in a little as the pleasure intensified a bit. He was definitely fully hard now. With his free hand Lance drew Keith’s wrist upwards. 

“Squeeze baby.” He groaned into Keith's ear and Keith didn't even hesitate this time around cupping lance's ass as he was told to. He heard the way Lance's breath hitched, felt the way his thighs tensed and then melted back. 

He pulled his hand away pulse, ticking in his wrist. God he was already on cloud nine and he didn't even cum yet. The hand on his dick only increased in speed but not even close enough to make Keith cum just as a tease. He squeezed his eyes shut letting out a tiny gasp. 

“L-Lance..” 

“Hmm?” The man hummed thoughtfully, lips descending into Keith's all over again. 

He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Lance was so so close his scent and taste taking over every one of his senses as that sweet numbness filled his hips. Everything was so so good, he felt like he was in a trance. The deep kisses only making him weaker. Their tongues intercepting and intertwining coaxed around the hazy atmosphere, killing almost every bit of sanity Keith possessed left whenever Lance would let even the tiniest sounds out. 

They broke away for air, lance's free hand tangled up in Keith's shirt. 

“Don't forget I wanna hear you.” He whispered, eyes completely darkened over with lust as he dropped from Keith's lap to his knees. 

Suddenly feeling a little self conscious Keith closed his legs. “L-Lance y-you don't have to do that..” 

God he'd grown completely and utterly pathetic over this man. Those perfect blue eyes crashed with how serious they'd become. A hint of a smirk dancing over the edges of lance's mouth. 

“But I want to baby.” Not even a hint of whine in his voice. He was completely fixated on doing this. 

“O-ok.” He careful spread his legs again. 

First lance's hand so soft and smooth… And then.. Oh God… That rather vocal mouth was now surrounding the head of his dick, not stopping like Keith assumed and instead working it's way down so fast all the way to the base. 

“Oh God.” He breathed. Well more like choked out. Oh fuck he's probably done this a million times before! 

Then he was slowly being pulled out with a pop leaving that beautiful mouth and throat. “Already throbbing. You gonna cum soon?” Lance asked slowly devouring him again. 

His tongue ran over his lips trying to catch his breath. Trying to grip onto fucking reality. Something to get through lance's hot mouth over his dick. Oh god why the fuck is he so good at everything! 

“Shit.” He gasped, carding his fingers gently through Lance's hair. He had always been against throat fucking even if the person enjoyed that, in all honesty he could imagine Lance being happy to have his throat pounded by a dick. 

Up and down he went picking up speed every time, and Keith's dick was nothing less of happy, twitching eagerly in Lance's mouth. The man below circling his length with that perfect pink tongue of his. He couldn't even remember his last blowjob but he remembered for sure how it wasn't as amazing as this. 

Every time Lance went down he completely surrounded Keith's glands in his salvia, and without even needing to look he could tell his balls were coated in veins. He snuck a peek down at the man eagerly devouring him on the floor, and his heart leapt from his chest. God this fucker looked so pleased with himself. His perfect ocean eyes smiling up at Keith and his hair completely messed up from where Keith had been running his hands through it. Brow relaxed and completely focused on Keith's eyes. 

He gripped the couch cushion as his hips bucked up into Lance. The man barely seemed to mind it though breath catching a bit and blowing against Keith's thigh but he seemed so relaxed. Those perfect lips pulled their way up to his tip and effortlessly slid right back down. 

This time he couldn't help it a breathy moan escaping his open mouth. God just a little more. 

He could feel the semen racing around in his balls, head pounding as Lance sped up his mouth pulling back and forth so deliciously fast it sent sparks flying up Keith's spine. 

“Fuck.. Lance..” He probably didn't even need to warn the man it seemed like he could tell. 

He suddenly pulled away fingers working their way up and down Keith's entire length. So so fast. So good. It was nothing like his mouth and Keith was a little confused. Maybe he didn't like to swallow? 

He didn't have much time to process this however as his load shot out in a quick huge burst. Oh god! The blue eyed man smiled the widest Keith had seen in a while. Keith's cum shot out all over his face, hand, in his hair and into his mouth some of it being caught while a lot of it just dripped onto the yellow carpet. Lance quickly swallowed down most of it surrounding Keith's tip for the last time to wrench the rest out of his urethra. 

If he thought he was having problems breathing around Lance all these other times he hadn't realized how simple those situations were. His cum was dripping down the blue eyed man's eyelids and into his mouth past his chin and dripping off his already messy hair, and somehow he still kept that toothy fucking grin on his face. 

He quickly shut his eyes covering them with his hands like a small child, wanting to keep that in his memory bank forever, a long drawn out groan leaving his throat. Lance giggled obviously fucking pleased with himself and Keith could hear the slurping sounds the man was making while he proceeded to clean his fingers. 

“Oh fuck..” His throat was completely dry, not too bad for him since those were the only words his brain allowed him to muster. 

“I bet that felt amazing.” He could just imagine how perfectly dangerous those stormy blue eyes looked still covered in Keith's cum. 

Does he not have any kind of filter? 

“I want your dick in me now.” Welp there's the answer to his own question. 

“Please wash my cum off your face first.” Keith grunted finally pulling his hands away from his face. His entire body felt like he was on fire He could remember the cold showers he'd had to take since he'd met Lance wondering what it would be like to slam into him making him whine and moan. Now he was gonna get the chance. And honestly he just felt sick. 

His knees latching in tightly to the couch once lance's weight had been removed from his lap. Both men's eyes suddenly flickered over to the door as the sound of keys intruded their ears. 

Keith had never seen Lance move so fast, still covered in Keith's cum he dragged the man up with him running towards the bathroom and slamming the door. 

“Who's that?” Keith asked suddenly feeling extremely aware of everything going on. He quickly put his dick away as Lance grabbed a washcloth running it under water. 

“Lance, I got off work early!” Well no need to answer his question. Seriously everyone around here seemed to be mind readers. “Lance?!” 

“In the bathroom.” It was almost amusing how pissed Lance suddenly seemed his brow slightly furrowed and fingers working through his hair trying to completely clean the mess Keith had made. 

“What now?” Keith asked 

Lance dropped his arms washcloth in tow. “We go out there.” Those stormy ocean blue's suddenly looking tired, as their eyes met with a mutual kind of longing. 

“You still.. Um.” Keith's careful fingers reached for the washcloth still in lance's possession wiping away the last bit of cum left on Lance's forehead and in his hair. “Th-there.” 

He shouldn't have been surprised when the man got close. He shouldn't have been surprised when Lance was cupping both his cheeks and he should've been even less surprised by the sudden kiss planted on his lips. 

“What're you doing in there Lance?” Hunk’s voice grew closer as he approached the door and Lance exasperated and all dropped his hands leaning into Keith's chest with a slow chuckle. 

“Keith's in here with me buddy.” Welp the jig is definitely up now. 

There was a long pause before an “Oh.” And those same footsteps lead away fast as all hell back towards the kitchen. 

Without much time to react Keith was being tugged out of the room and back into the living room. “No Hunk relax it's not what you think.” Lance leaned against the counter Hunk was currently standing behind a very still Keith standing behind him. 

“I really would rather not know Lance..” Hunk replied shaking his head with one hand out signaling Lance not to explain. 

“Hunk I'm sorry I didn't tell you Keith would be here, but in my own defense I didn't think you'd be home this early.” The blue eyed man stated a slow grin on his face. 

Hunk just stared at him stopping his current action of emptying a bag of groceries. “You're lucky I like Keith.” 

Lance beamed from ear to ear and Keith couldn't help the flush of his cheeks at that statement. “Would you wanna stay for dinner Keith?” Hunk asked now turning to the man behind Lance. They both glowed happily like young children looking at a cool toy. 

“I really can't.” He pulled his phone out checking the time. 5:30 Shiro should've left for work already. “I have to go home. Allura will freak..” 

“Who's Allura?” Lance questioned blinking cutely. He suddenly realized he hadn't ever mentioned Allura before. Well he had just not by name. 

“She's the girl I was telling you I live with, besides my brother.” 

Lance looked disappointed but he didn't show it for long sliding his hand over Keith's arm and leaning into his ear. “Just don't forget to bring that pretty dick back over here tomorrow so I can really work it out.” 

And suddenly he couldn't remember his own name, as he clambered for the door. 

“B-bye Hunk, bye Lance.” He stuttered with a disembodied tone before he'd shut the door leaving the apartment. 

***  
The first thing that shocked him the moment he'd made it through the door had to be Shiro standing there. His hair slicked back with gel (the way he always did it for work). Gray vest and tie hugging his chest and his normal gray pants to match. His arms were crossed over his chest and Keith suddenly felt a lecture coming on. 

“Shiro I'm sorry I-” 

Shiro quickly raised his hand stopping his little brother's oncoming rant. “This isn't about you.” He replied brow furrowed and eyes relaxing a bit. “Allura’s not home yet.” 

It wasn't like Keith wasn't worried he just didn't really understand, his eyes narrowing and jaw clenching a bit. It wasn't really like Allura not to tell Keith or Shiro if she was going to have a late day or if she wanted to hang out with her friends before coming home. Especially since she knew how much Shiro didn't like leaving Keith alone. 

“Did you try to text her or even call?” Keith asked pulling out his own phone quickly looking though his notifications, none of which were from Allura. 

“Texted her four times called five she's not picking up. I called her job they said she left already.” Keith only ever saw Shiro this stressed when it had to do with either him or Allura, but Keith had vowed to keep that look off Shiro's face years ago. 

“Maybe we should go look for her…” Keith announced one foot already out the door. 

“No, no way.. She's always doing reckless stuff like this.” Shiro replied flopping down at the island with his face buried in his hands. “I'm not gonna go save her like she's always making me do.” 

There wasn't a single sound in the house now. Tv hadn't been on at all when Keith arrived and everything else in the house was silent like it understood the impending doom bought upon it. 

Keith's heart sank with those words. The idea of Shiro throwing in the towel was all too scary for his mind. “Shiro she's family. I'm not gonna leave her stranded somewhere.” 

“Keith we don't know where she is. She left work. I can't.. I just can't keep chasing after her only for her to keep leaving and messing up her life!” No matter how much Shiro got angry, sad, full blown enraged. The man never yelled. He wasn't even really yelling now just raising his voice a bit higher than normal. 

Keith had never seen him this mad. He didn't get this mad. No matter what. 

“Shiro, we have to look for her. I know if this were me you wouldn't even give it a second thought.” Moving closer to his older brother he threw his arms around the older man's shoulders pulling him in for a side hug. 

Shiro slowly embraced Keith back patting the younger man's back. “I don't know what I was thinking.. We have to go.” 

***  
The first thing Shiro did was call into work and explain that he couldn't come in. Him and his boss were actually really friendly ever since he'd started working at Mclaurin's, that's just the way Shiro was with most people. 

Once they'd gotten in the car Keith pulled out his phone quickly pressing Allura's number and listening to the soft hums of the dial. 

The number you have called cannot be completed as dialed please check the number and try again…

“No answer..” Keith commented into the void of a car he was currently sitting in. 

Shiro stayed completely quiet and Keith could tell just how agitated he was getting by the way his fingers turned white against the steering wheel. And honestly Keith was feeling it too. He shut his eyes trying to keep a steady tone of breath for himself, blocking the thoughts that Allura could've been kidnapped or murdered. 

“We'll find her Keith.” Shiro announced breaking the silence. But it was less than reassuring. 

His fingers dug into the leather of Shiro's old car and his feet tugged restlessly inside his shoes. Where could she be? 

8:15 

They'd been driving around since 6:30 looking for Allura. Keith had called 3 of her girlfriends one saying she hadn't talked to Allura since yesterday while the other two left Keith with their answering machine. They'd also tried to contact Allura a number of times that Keith failed to count because Shiro would just randomly start pressing her number over and over again even while they drove. Keith called one of her girlfriend's once more only to get her answering machine. 

They checked Allura's regular hair salon, The nail place, her job at one point (but they said the same thing they had when Shiro had called earlier), even Allura's favorite restaurant to hang with her friends. She was nowhere to be found. 

Eventually both men became physically exhausted. Shiro's eyes drooped and the bags under his eyes grew heavy taking down Keith's already sad mood. 

“Maybe she went home.” Keith tried as a way of lifting both their moods. “Let's just go home.” 

Shiro only replied with a sigh and a nod, both of which caused a deep pang in Keith's heart. 

The car ride home was so silent and Keith almost asked if Shiro would want him to take over driving, but he already knew the answer to that. Keith had never officially gotten his drivers license, he knew how to drive only because he'd studied for the test but never passed the written portion. No matter how many times Shiro urged him to retake it he never wanted to. 

Shiro parked the car right in front of their building and Keith strode up ahead hoping to open the door to the sound of the tv or even running water, but the apartment was just as dry as it had been when they'd left. He'd run into her room, the bathroom, even his own and Shiro's room. No one was here. 

“We have to call the police.” Shiro urged once Keith had returned. 

“I don't think she's missing Shiro..” 

“Well no one else knows where she is or where she could be, we've checked everywhere. This is our last option.” 

He knew Shiro's heart was racing and his was too. His brain hurt at the thought of Allura never watching tv with him late on Saturday nights anymore, or listening to her tell stories about her day while she heated up whatever Shiro had prepared ahead of time for dinner, he couldn't imagine never again waking up across the hall from her to hear her loud snoring. He just couldn't imagine Allura never coming back to the apartment. 

His jaw clenched again this time till it hurt. Shiro had already dialed the number and was currently talking with a police officer. 

“Yes the last time she was seen was this morning…” 

Just like earlier today Keith's attention was immediately captured by the sound of keys in the door and it obviously distracted Shiro as well, because the man had completely stopped talking.

The door suddenly flew open and Yuko (A friend of Allura's) thrusted the almost completely blacked out woman inside, while also balancing a purse and Allura's keys. 

“Yea nevermind we found her.” Shiro retorted into his phone placing it flat down on the table and rushing to Yuko’s side, taking Allura from her. 

“God I'm so sorry about this.” Yuko laughed sweetly “It was girl's night out. She got into the liquor. You know how Allura is.” 

Keith had only met Yuko on two other occasions before and both times he'd decided he wasn't to fond of her. The woman took nothing seriously and was always laughing. Just like right now. 

“Make sure she gets a good night's sleep.” The brown haired woman winked giggling again. “I'll talk with her tomorrow.” 

Shiro carefully placed a slightly unconscious Allura in Keith's arms saying one more thing that Keith couldn't quite make out before the woman took her leave. The door slamming behind her. Shiro's hair had gotten incredibly messed up with all the running around they'd done, but it may as well have been sticking up at all ends with how furious Shiro suddenly looked. 

He didn't say a word. Hands wrapped up into fists, chest moving much faster than it normally did. 

“Allura you better have a damn good reason for not answering my calls or Keith's and disappearing for hours.” Keith could feel Allura stir in his arms though she didn't bother to move. 

“Shiro maybe we should-” 

The white haired man shook his head. “No I can't..” His breath catching, voice cracking as he stumbled over towards the island seating himself on one of the stools. 

“Goddamnit she got drunk again… She's passed out in your arms Keith, the same way she always gets! She keeps saying she's not gonna.. Not gonna do this anymore….. And I keep believing her..” The older man was turning red, palms shaking against the table making their way up to his face and sliding down. 

“Shiro.. Please just calm down…” Shiro shook his head. 

“I can't keep believing her..” He wrenched himself up from the table slapping his tie down, and walking quickly to his room slamming the door behind him. 

He wasn't used to putting Allura down for the night when she got drunk but he would do it this time because he couldn't bare the way Shiro was acting. He propped Allura up with a pillow under her head folding the blanket reserved only for the couch over her. He was about to leave when he felt his wrist catch. 

“I'm… Sorry…” Allura's moist eyes were locked on Keith's, the man could feel his heart pang once more before he slowly swallowed, breathing in deeply. 

“You always are…” 

3 am. 

He couldn't sleep. 

What a surprise his house was too quiet. Well it always was this early in the morning but it was so so much different. He could still hear Shiro's cracking voice, feel his throat closing and heart dropping. He hadn't cried since he was 14 when he first came out to Shiro. But he almost did again that night. 

He'd had to clean up her throw up and wipe her brow with a cold rag until she'd finally settled into sleep and get his own body to do the same. Now he laid perfectly still under his blanket staring up at the ceiling with 3 hours of sleep under his belt. 

The soft hum of his phone pulled him away from his trance, and he reached over pulling up the notification. Lance 2 new messages. 

**Lance: Hey baby u should bring an appetite 2day, hunk’s making this thing I've never heard of for dinner it should be delicious tho. U kno after I finish riding ur beautiful dick…**

Normally that would've had Keith sweating and his temperature rising but honestly he hadn't had the time to even think about what him and Lance did yesterday.

 **Keith: I'm so sorry I just can't.. It's not a good time Lance.**

3 minutes passed before a reply came to his phone. 

**Lance: but baby u promised… :(**

**Keith: I'm so sorry I just really don't feel like it..**

This time his phone stayed on read for what felt like an eternity. Eight minutes to be exact. Before dots began to appear, he couldn't imagine the look on lance's face. Probably disappointment like last time. 

**Lance: want me 2 send u something to put ur mind at ease? ;)**

**Keith: no Lance.**

**Lance: what's up? Do u not wanna do it anymore baby**

Geez this man really was persistent. 

**Keith: trust me I really do. I'm just going through something right now so I'd rather be with my brother and Allura.**

He could practically see Lance nodding, watch the smirk drifting onto the man's face, and see those blue eyes glisten. 

**Lance: family thing? I understand. Whenever you would tell me about Shiro I couldn't  
help but think about my mom back home.**

**Keith: what's she like?** Keith couldn't help but ask.

**Lance: oh yeah I didn't tell you about her. She's the peacemaker of our** family, tough as nails too. She was always ready to smack me and  
my brother Marco around when we wouldn't listen. She'd tell the  
best time stories too the one about the cow in space was my  
favorite we'd act out the story together.. 

Honestly reading the text Lance sent relaxed Keith in a way he hadn't really been yesterday. He felt his shoulders relax as he shifted his phone in his grip. 

**Keith: she sounds amazing.**

**Lance: she is I think u would like her.**

Was that lance's secret way of telling Keith he wanted to introduce him to his blood family? 

**Lance: honestly she likes whoever Pidge and hunk like.**  
**Whenever u actually do decide you'll come around we have to go**  
**back to Paterson’s**

 **Keith: y u wanna have sex in the park?**

**Lance: I'm always up 4 some public sex but no**  
**I wanna show u something there.**

He couldn't possibly imagine what Lance could want to show him in the park but Keith took into account Lance was thoroughly full of possibilities. 

**Keith: k maybe the weekend would be good?**

**Lance: I'll see hunk and Pidge will probly b home and as much as I do lik  
torturing them I'd rather not on weekends. I'm gunna sleep now baby. Got work. Text u in the mornin.**

**Keith: Night Lance.**

He didn't fall asleep for another hour, thoughts of filling Lance up and hearing his more filthy, explicit sounding moans taking over his mind. 

***  
He didn't bother even pretending he would go to his classes. In fact he didn't bother to take a shower as he pulled up a seat on the stool next to Allura. 

She was carefully sipping very hot looking coffee, dark bags littering the bottoms of both her eyes, gaze transfixed on anything but Keith's. With a shaky hand she placed the mug down on the table closing her eyes. 

This was one of the first mornings Shiro wasn't up before everyone else, he'd woken up to only the smell of morning breeze from his window and the little spots of his shirt from yesterday where he could still smell lance's cologne. 

“How're you feeling?” He forced himself to ask. He knew he was mad at her maybe not Shiro mad, but nonetheless he knew he was more hurt then pissed. 

“My head feels like it's going to split in two.” Her eyes stayed glued to the mug in front of her, the brown liquid in the cup becoming restless from the slanting and spinning she would do to the mug making it slosh against the sides. “Shiro's mad, isn't he?” 

He knew she could figure that out for herself but he chose to answer anyway. “Yeah Allura.” He could see the hurt on her face but he knew she needed to know this. “He's seen you stupidly drunk so many times, more than even I can count. But he never stopped trying to save you from yourself, last night that-that was the last straw for him. You might not remember but I do and I honestly think you need help Allura.” 

Suddenly she was standing mug still against the table. “Keith I don't have a problem..” Her voice was low, a bit menacing. “I can honestly stop whenever I want to.” Her eyebrows scrunched up, eyes completely focused on Keith. 

“If that were true last night and all the other nights wouldn't have happened…” Now Keith was standing his voice raised a little. “I'm not trying to tell you what's best for you but honestly this has gotten way out of hand-” 

“If I felt like I couldn't handle my drinking I would've gotten help but I'm fine. If you really believed me you'd stop trying to convince me otherwise…” 

“Allura please, I really care about you.. You're family to me. I'm trying to talk to you because I'm worried about you, worried about Shiro-” 

Her fist came down hard against the table and Keith could feel his own body vibrate with the sound. He took a step back giving the woman in front of him more room. His ears twitched as the sound of a bedroom door opening and closing rang in his ear. 

“What's going on?” Keith turned to look at his big brother now standing in the hallway with a grey t-shirt and blue pajama pants, Allura zipping past him and Shiro without another word, slamming her bedroom door. 

“Morning Shiro.” Keith remarked after what felt like the longest silence ever. 

“Hey Keith, sleep well?” The man mustered a smile heading over to the fridge, grabbing eggs and milk. 

He didn't even realize how hungry he was until Shiro turned on the stove grabbing a pan from the cupboard above his head. Normally Keith would say he'd slept ok or good just as a polite good morning, but today that wasn't even on his mind. 

“She won't listen Shiro.” The man in front of him didn't even bother to turn towards Keith as he grabbed the spatula from a cupboard to his right. “What're we gonna do?” 

“Keith we can't do anything, people have to want help to get help. Not be forced.” 

“But we can't just let her keep doing this. I know you're tired of it, I'm tired too.” Shiro shook his head now pulling himself away from the stove to stand in front of his little brother. 

“Keith you can tell her and tell her all you want that she's hurting herself, that you're there for her, and you want nothing more than to help her. But she won't really understand until she can see it from her own point of view.” There's the Shiro that always knew exactly what to say. 

It felt like a betrayal to just do nothing in this case. Allura was his mother figure/ sister. He couldn't imagine what kind of stuff she could get into without help, even worse he couldn't imagine how Shiro would react if she ever came home drunk again. 

“I couldn't imagine-” 

“I know you don't have to.” Shiro replied “I know you're upset Keith, you have every right to be.” Keith could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he blinked them away. 

There was more than just Allura when it came down to what he couldn't live without. He knew he couldn't live without Shiro, it'd just be wrong. He couldn't live without the man's smile or his wisdom. He couldn't imagine a life without Shiro cooking him breakfast. He honestly didn't want to either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update this book specifically On Saturday's and since season 7 just came out and everyone's a little less than pleased i figure this is the best Saturday to do it. 
> 
> I just want everyone to be happy. This chapter was actually one of my favorites to write so I really hope it gets a lot of love.


	5. High away from earth

He didn't go to school today either. 

He just couldn't.

There wasn't too much to stop him either. Shiro honestly seemed less than enthused on trying to coax his younger brother out of bed, and Allura barely moved from her own room. He was destined to be with his bed today. 

The day went by so quickly and at some point after a power nap, Keith awoke to a completely quiet house. Too quiet. 

Scrambling out of bed his feet scraped a bit uncomfortably against the shaggy carpet. He started to head out towards the living room when he heard a faint snoring sound coming from Allura's room. Leaning his weight completely on the door frame he sighed at the sound. When he'd first met Allura her snoring irritated him to pieces, but knowing she hadn't tried to fly the coop while he was asleep made the sound a bit more calming.

He returned back to his room shutting the door with a little crack left. And slammed his weight into his bed, the unsettling way it creaked almost frightening to Keith. He sat up hearing his phone buzz with only one other person he could imagine it being. 

**Lance: Hey beautiful if ur not too anxiety driven how does pats park sound?**

**Keith: Idk Lance..**

**Lance: I'm basically already there so u might as well cum ;)**

Ugh. How could he possibly say no to that? But would Allura leave if she awoke to him gone? The one thing Keith knew so well about the young woman was that even if she slept all night, with no alarm she could sleep till the next day. 

She'd probably stay clocked till midnight, around the time Shiro came home… 

**Lance: plz baby.. I miss ur face :)**

It should be fine. Lance was waiting and Allura would stay clocked. It's fine. He needed to believe that. Throwing on a t-shirt and some jeans, he pulled his feet awkwardly into some black sneakers and threw on an old hoodie. 

I'll be back. His voice carried out into the empty room and even emptier apartment. The only sound of reaction was more of Allura's snoring, he took his keys quietly locking the door and heading off down the street to Patterson’s park. 

Unlike the last time he'd come here there were a lot more people. A group of adults about his own age walked along the path in a sort of huddle not letting the quiet atmosphere keep them down. Several couples and dog walkers branched their way to and from either direction. And some elderly people sat along the benches feeding the birds and talking amongst themselves. 

“Took you long enough.” 

And there he was. Happiest smirk on his face and those sparkling blue's staring at him. Calm and approaching. 

“Hey..” And Keith couldn't help the smile that fought its way onto his face. 

“So I can finally show you my favorite spot.” Lance remarked happily rubbing his palms together. He took Keith's hand (only making Keith's heart rate skyrocket a million feet up into the air past the goddamn stars) pulling him towards the stairs near the entrance of the park. 

Keith didn't normally go up these stairs when he came to Patterson's park. Probably because they were covered in leaves and plants during even the summertime, and they looked completely deserted by everything and everyone. Sometimes on a slight off chance he'd see young couples sitting at the very bottom of the stairs but only because the steps always had ample shade from the sun being completely covered all the way up by trees. 

The thing Keith was beginning to notice now though was just how narrow the stairs became once you got to a certain point, and Lance holding his hand was suddenly completely necessary because he figured he'd trip without guidance. 

“Be careful ok.” Lance was still holding his hand looking back at him with the biggest grin on his face. The sunspots from the open branches of the trees hit certain parts of lance's face making him glow beautifully standing out the most in this slightly dark atmosphere. “Wouldn't want you to fall.” He winked charmingly. 

Once they'd reached a certain point the stairs had completely vanished and they were walking solely on vines and tree roots. The ground was a bit moist and Keith's sneakers sank into certain parts. 

“How much farther are we going?” 

“Just a little more baby. Almost there.” 

It started to feel like the earth was sinking under them. But Lance seemed to know exactly where he was going. 

The view from the top was like nothing Keith had ever seen before. It peeked over everything in the city and stretched out behind the park like a tiny balcony near the sky. A canopy of leaves hung over the supported base and what looked like a old head stone laid on its side for anyone to easily lean on. This place was so perfectly centered in the trees above everything and everyone, so much so that Keith could barely make out the people on the ground. They were like little ants in a colony. 

“Like what you see?” Lance asked from beside him. Keith turned to look back at the man and for once since they met he wasn't afraid to say..

“Yes.” 

The brown haired man seated himself on the ground patting the spot next to him, they'd released holding hands once they made it up to the top but Keith had the urge to grab him again. The wind cooled them down after that long walk and whisked it's way over the leaves on the trees around them making that soft brushing sound Keith adored. 

“How long have you been coming up here?” Keith asked, chancing a look over at the man next to him. Lance looked so calm. So inattentive to everything around him as the wind tousled his widow’s peak. 

“The day me, Hunk, and Pidge first moved here I was so stressed trying to make something of myself, because well we were all straight out of college and Hunk and Pidge already had jobs set up for them once they got out. Me I didn't even know where to start.” The man sighed looking up into the leaves scattered overhead. “All I had was a bachelor's degree. Pidge had started college when she was 16 so she'd already been set up, and Hunk is still working on his doctorate to this day. So you can imagine how overwhelmed I felt, they're considered to be extremely bright minds and me I'm just there. So I had come to this park and just wandered up the stairs no one else wanted to go up.” 

Keith didn't quite relate. Shiro had always said he had potential beyond his own belief, even if he didn't always believe Shiro he had always listened to him. But it was definitely pretty worthwhile when he finally got his high school degree and him, Shiro, and Allura moved out here so he could go to college. 

“So when we moved up here I went job hunting, Hunk had taken me around anywhere I could get an application and when I thought I'd bombed it he'd take me for drive through ice cream.” He cut himself off with a little laugh. “I don't know what I would've done without Hunk.” 

The whole time Lance had been talking Keith had been staring into the clouds above, it made his heart sink thinking about how torn Lance must've felt when he didn't get a job. Especially one he really wanted. 

“I don't know what my life would've been like without them in it. I mean I told you already how me and Hunk have known each other since 6 years old. But the day me and Hunk met Pidge our worlds changed forever, my mom affectionately called us the terrible three when we were 12 and Pidge was 11. She'd skipped a couple grades.. I think I told you that too..” 

Keith nodded along. Yea he'd told him all about how Pidge was in their 7th grade class and just how tiny she'd been. He'd told her how Hunk had offered her a cookie and the three continued to grow as friends ever since. “So did you finally get your dream job?” Keith couldn't help but ask. 

Lance frowned a bit then his signature smile rose over his face lighting up the soft little world they were currently experiencing in the trees. “Well that's the thing I didn't really know what I wanted to do. But yeah I did get a job and I've been working there for 4 years now. I know it's just Starbucks but I really don't think I'd want it any other way, I mean me and the manager are really close sometimes he gives me free coffee and I work 7 to 3. Or not at all on holiday's I kinda get that option.” 

The wind rushed past this time a little harder and Keith couldn't help but scoot a little closer. Not because he was cold but because he wanted to be trapped in Lance's scent like he had been every day they'd spent together. 

“Have you ever wanted something more? Not just a job to pass the time?” He asked. He could feel Lance shift beside him, the leaves underneath his feet crunching as he went. 

“Every now and again sure. I guess I just couldn't imagine what I'd do.” 

Keith blinked into the open sky, eyes slightly narrowed and face completely relaxed when he spoke again. “A wise man once told me, You'll find things in the weirdest places once you quit looking. Maybe it's the opposite for you..” 

Lance let out a small chuckle that flew away with the breeze. “Wow baby when did you get so philosophical?” He joked 

Keith just rolled his eyes with a soft shrug. “I have a big brother who read a lot of Shakespeare.” He couldn't help the smirk on his lips or even the warm feeling in his cheeks all from Lance's laughter beside him. 

“Ok.. Ok yeah no but.. I get it.” Lance giggled wiping his eyes. 

“It wasn't that funny…” Keith retorted, frowning at Lance. 

“No no baby I know..” The laughter finally ceased and those perfect blue eyes were focused on him, and him alone. “I just never expected you to say something so deep.” 

The man next to him slowly relaxed again, his hands falling comfortably in his lap as he laid back into the smooth stone behind him, a smile now so much softer than it'd been all morning resting on his face. He inhaled deeply and Keith's eyes were immediately drawn to his pink lips and just how much he wanted to kiss him right now. 

“Maybe I should start looking..” His words cut off like he’d stopped to process something and now Keith could see they were both staring at each other's lips. 

Taking the opportunity he leaned into Lance. Their lips like fire against each other, yea it was sweet and passionate but it felt so much better being up here with the wind blowing their hair and the pleasant mixture of crunching leaves as they moved. 

Lance pulled himself around so he could lay down completely, head resting in the leaves and vines that were once by his feet, fingers hugging on lazily to Keith's scalp and neck as the kiss deepend. One of Keith's hands laid by Lance's head while the other was running down the other man's midsection. 

Lance softly moaned into it allowing Keith to run his thumbs underneath the other man's shirt, pulling the zipper of Lance's hoodie down a bit as he went. Slowly but surely he had one hand resting on Lance's rib cage while both of Lance's hands were on his face. The sweet curve of the brown haired man's back only forced the two closer, turning Keith on even more if that was possible. 

He needed more. So so much more. 

Their foreheads pressed together in the more heated atmosphere as Keith pressed his tongue into Lance's mouth. The man underneath him replied with a tiny moan moving his hips up a little to grind sweetly into Keith. Without much thought Keith bit Lance's bottom lip suddenly having his head jerked back a bit by his hair being tugged. 

“Oh god I'm sorry!” They announced in unison. Keith was of course a bit more concerned for how red Lance's lip was while the man under him seemed more transfixed with the laugh that rose out of his throat. 

“It's ok baby.” He cooed pressing a more gentle kiss onto Keith. “No harm done.” 

Their lips locked again and this time Keith was extremely careful. Not knowing what to do with his hands was more of an issue now, as he fought the urge to touch the bulge he could feel forming in Lance's jeans. He pulled his hand away lowering it to the ground allowing himself to set a careful tempo, grinding his hips down and over Lance's. 

Such a beautiful fire sent its way up and down Keith's spine at just this little bit of friction. Lance was clearly feeling it too by the way he pushed Keith's hips lower into his own, His gentle hands pressing into the man’s tailbone. The sensation mixed with lance's scent and their tongues again working together made everything so so much hotter. 

The man under him suddenly broke the kiss letting out a much higher pitched moan that vibrated through the trees and only pushed Keith's hips lower. 

“K-Keith..” Lance's palms were on his chest. But not in the way he thought they'd be. He was pushing him up. 

He'd probably gone too far. But hadn't Lance been the one asking for this for so long? He pulled himself away looking down at his partner below him. 

The thing was Lance didn't look angry at all. In fact his eyes were filled with lust, so moist and beautiful, the prettiest baby blue under this canopy he'd brought Keith to. 

“Let's take this to my place baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was heavily debating whether I was going to post this chapter today. Not because it wasn't done but because I genuinely feel sick with everything that's been happening. 
> 
> But I'm not going to let it effect me I really enjoy writing this story, and I really enjoy posting it. I really like this chapter too it's kind of adorable.


	6. You're my Guilty pleasure

The two men basically crashed into Lance’s bed. A tangle of arms and legs as they went. Their jackets were already long gone and their shoes had also been kicked off in the doorway to Lance’s room. At the moment they were just feeling around. Tongues tangled and hair messy, just breathing in each other’s air in a much more secluded destination.

Just like in the park Keith had one hand up Lance’s shirt, running his slightly cool palm over the other man’s chest reeling in the soft hums from the brown haired man’s mouth. 

“Keith.. Keith baby hold on..” Lance breathed hoarsely he pushed Keith's body up by his chest flipping them over so he could straddle Keith's waist. “That's better right?” 

Keith couldn't help the tongue tied nod he gave just from having Lance's ass pressed against his erection and thighs tensing on his waist. He felt the man on top of him softly grind down into him as he leaned down to press heat filled kisses to his partners neck. 

“Lance…” He mumbled, air escaping him in quick bursts and warmth spreading through his stomach. 

“Mm?” 

All over again Keith felt like he was losing it. Every inch of him was completely devoted to just staying here. Being close to Lance. 

“Keep going..” He whined 

“Mmm I wasn't planning on stopping baby..” The man on top of him chirped as he positioned himself to get a bit more comfortable. 

Lance had one hand on Keith's belt buckle while the other was running up his chest. And his mouth. Oh that fucking mouth was making such explicit sounds so close to his ear he could cum. The feeling of having someone else's tongue on his earlobe was so weird so new.. None of his past partners had ever tried it, God was it hot though. 

His bottom lip journeyed into his mouth not wanting Lance to hear him make too much noise so soon. But oh god that perfect mouth was covering his ear lobe in saliva and those perfect hips were grinding so sweetly on his dick. It should be illegal how amazing he was with his tongue and hips.. 

So so not fair. 

“You're responding much better than last time baby..” He cooed sweetly “Want me to free that big dick of yours?” 

It wasn't like too much would stop the man, even if Keith said not yet his fingers were still tangled in his belt loops, one of his hands was still reaching dangerously close to Keith's nipple and his mouth was still doing impressively awful things to his core body temperature. 

He nodded so quickly he wanted to kick himself from his own desperation. 

“Really?” The tone of Lance's voice made his body shudder and he almost wiggled under the man. “You want me to touch you… Just say it baby…” He could practically see the fire behind those raging ocean eyes, feel them belittling him to a pulp as they worked those cuffs around every part of Keith's sanity, not one part of him left once they'd finished. 

“Please… Lance.” 

“Hmm…” He could hear the amazing clatter as his belt loosened, practically feel lance's hand touching him. 

“Please… Touch me…” 

So so pathetic. 

Now those perfect blue storms met up with his slightly more still eyes. That perfect smirk dropping his heart like an apple from a tree. His belt was suddenly unclasped so easily pulled right out of the loops and joining their socks on the floor. 

“That's my good baby..” 

His lips quickly collided with Lance's, no time to react as the other man's tongue intruded his mouth. He kept up the hot kiss pressing and shoving back against lance's tongue with a hard force that made them both moan. The hands that had once been in two different places on Keith's body were now pressed against his bulge with sweet light strokes against his boner that made him writhe in delight. 

He was extra careful this time not wanting to bite Lance in anyway as the onslaught of pleasure struck him like a truck. All at once and hard. 

When they pulled away they were both out of breath, foreheads pressed together, sweating a bit with breaths mingling between them. Why was this so good.. Why was he so good.. His toes curled emptily when lance's fingers made their way into his boxers. He was much harder than he had been last time and that definitely riled Lance up judging by the smile he could feel pressed against his Adam’s apple. 

First Lance's tongue was pressed against it gingerly, then… Oh fuck.. What could only be described as heavenly pain flooded Keith's senses, Lance was fucking biting him… And he wanted to cum from it… 

“Lance…” He whined impatiently. Couldn't even tell what he could possibly be whining for but he knew those soft hands were caressing his shaft and those beautiful teeth were sunk into his Adam's apple so deliciously he could die. 

“That's good right baby?” His hips bucked and his toes curled wanting so bad to keep hearing that voice. Keep feeling this feeling. He wanted it stuck in his mind for good.. 

He felt a smirk pulling it's way onto his features and he straightened a bit reaching past Lance to the man's own hard on. And oh god was he hard… Keith was almost tempted to ask if he'd been touched recently. 

He didn't even wait for Lance to say anything just unzipped his pants prying past… Oh.. Oh wow… For once the man didn't say anything smart or snarky he just continued to cause tiny fires all over Keith's skin. Lance was pretty big not Keith's size but he had a really nice length, that Keith was now touching. And stroking. 

He didn't even need to see his partners face to understand just how turned on the man was. He bucked so innocently into Keith, the man was almost curious if he was still with the same guy. The hand on Keith's erection had stilled for a couple seconds before moving again sometimes squeezing down when the pleasure shot through him. Oh god he's cute. 

As much as Lance tried to stifle his moans. It didn't work. They were kinda loud.. And oh so sexy… How the fuck did he manage to be cute and sexy all at once?! 

“Keith.. A little faster.. Please….” 

He didn't waver for even a second wanting so bad to make Lance cum. See those cute ocean blue's as he gasped and released his essence all over Keith. But maybe not yet.. 

He pried a few more of those angelic, bounce off the wall moans out of Lance before he paused his hand. This time he was the one that pushed the other man off, making him sit up. Lance whined immaturely but responded accordingly allowing Keith to pull his shirt up over his head. 

The gasp Keith let out was unintentional but actually seeing Lance's bare chest it seemed sort of justified. His fingers came up near the man's rib cage.. Right over the blackened scar dancing uneasily over it.. Keith could feel his throat burn at just how ugly a gash that must've been when it was new… His thumb curved over the mark over and over in disbelief. 

“Baby..” 

“What happened?” Suddenly getting out words was much harder and the salvia he failed to swallow clung to the walls of his throat. 

The man on top of him suddenly looked uneasy as though Keith had brought up some untold memories. He almost wished he could shove the words back in make himself feel a little less panged by this womb he had no knowledge about. 

“When I was younger…” Lance started his jaw twitching as he spoke. “My brother and me were playing marbles in front of my old house..” His fingers curved on Keith's chest. arms swaying a bit as he spoke. “One of the marbles.. Got away.. And my brother went running after it…. He didn't seen the car..but I did..” 

Keith's heart sank he already knew the outcome yet he couldn't help but imagine a younger Lance saving his brother. The hand plastered to his chest tightened around his black shirt, and those stormy blue eyes dulled flickering with leaving light. 

“I got run over.. Only one tire actually went over me…. The doctor told me I was lucky I didn't die… I needed stitches….” 

Unconsciously Keith pulled lance's quivering hand up to his mouth pressing a small kiss to the palm. “I'm so sorry..” His fingers intertwined with Lance's “I wouldn't have asked-” 

He was quickly silenced with a finger to his lips. “You didn't know baby..” 

The man on top of him leaned in closer brushing their lips together with tiny pecks, that stirred Keith up again almost instantly. “I'm not ashamed of it anyway… I would do it the same way every time if I had to relive it.” 

He brought his thumb back up to press against it. It was so warm under his pulsing thumb, but Lance didn't allow him to dwell on it pulling his hand away. 

“Keith, it's ok..” 

He couldn't help but think otherwise. A little part of Lance that wasn't flirty bravado crawled to the surface to meet Keith. A part of himself that Keith couldn't help but imagine he didn't let people see too often, even people he was fucking. 

“Keith please don't dwell on this.. I didn't even think about it too much.. I don't want you to worry-” 

Without much thought he flipped Lance over making the brown haired man flatten quickly against the mattress. The man under him gasped as his weight toppled quickly back. He couldn't tell what came over him to do that but Lance wasn't complaining… The man looked so fucking pleased it made Keith want to fuck his lights out. 

He quickly removed lance's pants spreading the man's legs and climbing between them with no hesitation. 

“Mmm baby.. This is exactly what I wanted..” He cooed as Keith dove into his neck. The much more aggressive and rough order in which Keith placed bite marks on Lance made the grown man under him whimper and cry out, there wasn't much stopping him since Lance seemed to enjoy it so much. 

Soon his shirt and pants were gone too and if they weren't so horny Lance might have stopped to ask about some of his own deep gashes and sown scars. 

“Baby.. Fuck me.. Please!” Not an ounce of shame in this man. 

Not even when Keith's finger was knuckle deep inside him. Which is when it became excruciatingly obvious to Keith that Lance definitely didn't need prep. His hole swallowed Keith's finger deliciously as if this intrusion was completely routine. A second finger tucked inside Lance's sweet warmth was also gladly accepted, his walls opening up with delight. Once his third finger was in he could tell just how ready Lance was the folds of his hole cradling the trio of fingers inside. 

And oh so beautifully wet..

Just as a tease he pushed a fourth finger inside scissoring the pairs of fingers in an easy spread that had Lance curling appreciatively. 

“No more fingers.. Mm just fuck me…” He begged between moans. 

And Keith was almost ready to oblige but he had a goal in mind. His fingers curved and tugged gently along Lance's walls, wrenching the sweetest sounds out of the man, even though they were completely greedy and needy sounds.. 

Eventually… 

Keith's mouth curved upwards at the completely puppy dog look he managed to make appear on Lance's features. Those pretty little fingers dug viciously into the mattress as his sweet spot was hit. What a beautiful gasp this man could make too. He was bent to Keith's whim, eyes moistened in a wanton abyss, hair sticking to his forehead and clinging to the pillow under him mixed with the way his chest rose and fell in an unsteady rhythm had Keith stirring to get on with it. 

He pulled his fingers completely out massaging the puckered outline of lance's hole. Before pointing the slickend top of his dick up to it. First past the tip and then… 

Oh.. Oh god..

“Oh fuck… Keith..” 

Keith could easily go balls deep. But Lance was so fucking tight.. And yet Keith could still go balls deep.. And fuck did that make it so much hotter. 

He could feel himself unravel with soft easy thrusts till Lance was moaning and crying so loud that he had to speed up, every curve and swell of lance's back arching beautifully as the man easily took Keith to the brim. Unfazed and so so appreciatively. His smile barely wavering as he stared up at Keith with those perfect crashing tides locked beneath his eyelids. 

“Mm baby.. That's amazing.. Fuck… You're amazing…” He wasn't even sure Lance knew exactly what he was saying but he knew his dick loved the praise, twitching in the confines of lance's walls. 

He felt his own toes curl with the extreme need to center himself as he quickened his pace, spreading lance's legs a little more for a deeper feel. God it was so fucking hot.. He could probably ram in as hard as he wanted and Lance would thank him. Speaking of which the brown haired man looked like he was completely unraveled meeting Keith's thrusts with his jolting hips. 

“Lance… Oh god…” 

He leaned in to pepper little kisses to the sides of lance's face and neck, beginning a more relentless amount of thrusts that had the man beneath him crying happily. 

“God… Keith harder… Deeper..” He moaned greedily. And what could Keith really do but oblige speeding up his thrusts to pound deeper into that perfect heat. 

His jaw was clenching and his bangs slapped against his forehead each time he drove deeper, completely giving in and forcing his way harder and deeper inside Lance. The moans that followed his unrelenting thrusts were anything but scornful, bouncing off the walls with a beautiful echo. 

“K-Keith…” He knew exactly what that meant and he wasn't too far off either. 

He pushed lance's thigh down to completely rest on his chest reeling in just how flexible Lance was, watching the extremely filthy way his toes curled when Keith pulled back with only the tip inside before shoving back in to hit lance's prostate. Bulls eye. 

The man beneath him snapped his neck back against the pillow covered in sweat a hard breath relinquishing itself as Keith continued to snap his hips directly into that spot. 

“Fuck! Keith! Keith!” That beautiful mouth screaming his name made his teeth unclench, and his dick throb impatiently wanting so bad to release, and fuck Keith wanted the same things.

Lance was begging no real context to his words while Keith's merciless assault was drawing close to its end. The semen in his balls circling dangerously and the sensation in his core coming to its own climax. 

“I-I'm gonna… Fuck!” 

“Lance…. Oh fuck…” 

His toes clenched and unclenched, body shaking viciously at the orgasm that overcame him. His fingers dug harshly into lance's thighs but the man under him just moaned, eyes rolling shut with the quick release of cum spraying out of him. Sheets of white layered his chest and Keith's as he settled down fingers going slack against the bed, thick hot shots of cum coated Lance's walls and Keith didn't stop fucking into him till his orgasm was finished.

Once he knew he was going soft he carefully pulled out of Lance laying next to him on the bed. Chest still heaving as he watched the other man's face slowly going slack, eyes slowly beginning to flicker open. 

Their eyes met in the afterglow of their climaxes and Keith let out a tiny breath between puckered lips at the smile pulling it's way onto the man's face. 

“Fuck.. That was amazing baby.” His chest still rose and fell dramatically with his sentences, and Keith just couldn’t help the urge to look away. 

He was laying in Lance’s bed. Breathing his air, resting on the same sheets he slept on all the time. They’d just had sex.. And yet he wasn’t terrified. Didn’t feel so nervous he could puke, wasn’t at all restless, just relaxed… Bathing in the afterglow of his climax. 

He shut his eyes allowing his heart rate to slow and his body temperature to return to normal, eyelids slowly rising open with a slight weight pressed against his chest. That charming smirk Lance was so good for met his gaze, the pretty lust trapped behind those blue eyes staring down at him with a fondness Keith didn’t think he’d ever seen before. 

He jerked his head away with the feeling of warmth spreading across his face and in his stomach, that sickeningly sweet giggle filling his ears. 

“You’re honestly too cute.” 

Ugh how could he possibly be this cute? He pulled his hands up to rest over his face but he was pretty certain Lance had already seen him blushing. The hand was suddenly non existent slowly being replaced with Lance’s body on his lap. 

“Keith I wanna go another round.” 

He might as well be trapped in an airlock because he suddenly couldn’t breathe all over again. Fingers tightening over his face, curling as Lance began to pull them away. 

“Baby you need to relax.. Luckily I know just how to help.” The fingers that were once on his face were being moved to wrap a little loosely around the other man’s waist. Fingers tugging at the soft fat of Lance’s hips. 

His eyes suddenly flickered up towards the clock by Lance’s bedside. Somehow he’d been out with the man for most of the afternoon because now it almost 7. 

“Lance.. Lance stop I can’t.” Keith whispered, pulling himself up as the man sitting in his lap began to nip at his neck. 

“Why? What’s wrong baby?” Lance cooed both hands scaling down Keith’s stomach. 

“I just really gotta go home.” It was starting to bug him now just how long he’d left Allura home all by herself, like a crawling feeling just beneath the surface of his skin. “I’m sorry I really am.” He quickly pulled himself off the bed, grabbing his clothes and slipping them back on. 

He turned to look at Lance who by now looked completely lost in thought. Still sitting naked on his own bed, legs crossed and head slanted a bit before his eyes met back up with Keith’s. “Hold on i’ll walk you down.” he remarked. 

Just like all the past times they parted with a kiss, Keith’s arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s waist in a way that just a couple days ago would’ve been too unimaginable for Keith to even think about doing. Their fingers interlocking with each other’s before parting so they could move their hands along other spots on each other’s bodies. Lance moving to his favorite spot, Keith’s hair while Keith found peace in the delightful curve of Lance’s spine. 

And the second they pulled away he wanted to be right back there again. Pressed into Lance’s scent, rolling around in his sheets, touching him and closing his eyes under the beautiful blue ceiling in the other man’s room. In a way he hadn’t felt in the longest time. 

***   
He’d practically raced home once he’d turned off Lance’s block, didn’t even bother taking a cab or bus just kinda ran. And by the time he’d finally burst into his apartment all the way on the 6th floor, he felt sick and out of breath. He was almost tempted to call out for Allura, but decided if she was sleeping still he’d already made too much noise. His legs felt like jelly as he pulled himself down the hall, he felt so relieved to see her just as he’d left her earlier. Wrapped up chaotically in a fit of blankets and pillows snoring like a pig, the temptation to giggle rose in his throat but he pushed it down moving towards his room. 

Thank God she’s safe. The second he’d made it into his room his head became completely absorbed in the beautiful chill of his pillow, and all his muscles relaxed at once. It was almost calming but of course it couldn’t stay that way for long. 

Him and Lance had just had sex.. 

Everything about the moment flashed back to him in very vivid imagery. The feeling of Lance’s thighs, the perfect curl of his toes and the way he squeezed down on Keith, those moans… 

Oh god what did he do? What could he have possibly been thinking? What if all Lance wanted from him was one quick fuck? He’d probably played right into the man’s hands and now he’d never see him again. Should he be mad? Should he be happy? What specifically should he be feeling right now? It had been so amazing every second of just being wrapped up in everything Lance but was it mutual? Did Lance even care past what they’d done today? How would he even know… 

Why did he care so much? 

His fingers curled against his face the same way they had earlier and he sat up wrenching off the jacket he hadn’t bothered taking off when he got back in the apartment, scurrying for his phone. Unlike all the other times he’d come home to a text from Lance this time his lockscreen was completely empty not one notification from the man with the beautiful blue eyes. 

He let his phone slip off the bed and onto the floor with a small clattering sound he hoped wasn't the screen shattering. Rolling back onto his back he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Pure white. Nothing super remarkable about it. Nothing to really contemplate. Except he was contemplating, he couldn't stop contemplating. 

What did he actually feel for Lance. And did the man actually care about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pushing this chapter so far back when I started writing this book cause I didn't want it to be super early in the story. Even though it still kinda is... 
> 
> This chapter is kinda sad at the end honestly I meant to make it a little more fleshed out but I think this is a good start to Keith questioning himself. 
> 
> Kudos and comments as always are throughly appreciated.


	7. Contemplating feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone cares but I'm updating. And a little bit earlier today too because I have stuff to do. I'm not quite sure if the next chapter will be out next Saturday I'll keep you guys posted.

It was weird. 

Lance was weird. 

Pidge had always told him he was weird but now he actually felt it. He'd just had sex with Keith. But he wasn't immediately onto another topic. He didn't just get up from his bed, get some water and plop back down waiting for Hunk to come home like he always did after sex. He just kinda laid there. 

Laid in bed with his feet dangling over the board and a sigh on his lips. Laid still like he was out of ideas on what to do. Laid there.. And stared. 

Keith just didn't feel like a conquest. Whenever he'd meet someone in the club even if he didn't sleep with them right away they normally didn't stick around long, two days tops. Why was Keith so different? He’d just plopped back on his bed after coming up from downstairs. He didn't even bother sending a “text me when you get home text”, it just felt too weird. 

All he'd really wanted the moment he'd met Keith was to kiss him and ride him so why then now did everything feel so weird. The sex wasn't weird at all.. It was pretty amazing, Lance was pretty used to bottoming when he had sex with a man for the first time. He just really enjoyed making them feel better about themselves most of the time, but with Keith the man unraveled perfectly. That shy persona kinda slipping away into the void. 

He was so beautiful. Fuck he wanted more. 

His fingers tapped lightly against the mattress underneath him. He wanted to do something now. Anything to bring attention away from this pang of being alone all of a sudden. Wanted to make it go away. It wasn't too long before he got his wish the sound of keys rattling in the front door filled his ears, and he pulled himself up going to go meet it. 

“Hey Lance. How was work?” Hunk greeted the second he'd made it through the door. 

As much as Lance assumed he was fine now he couldn't shake the weird pit in his core as he sat down at the table, watching his roommate fiddle around in the fridge for a drink. “It was pretty good.” He remarked with a small smile as a can of orange soda was thrust into his hands. 

Hunk raised an eyebrow seating himself across from Lance at the table. His head shifted to look past the man and down the hall towards the idle bedrooms. “No One's here with you?” 

His head snapped away from peering down at the mouth of the soda can in his grasp. As much as the question shouldn't seem unusual, as Lance didn't really ever spend much time alone, it came off a bit confusing and out of the blue. “No, Keith was but he had to go home.” 

Hunk's eyes darted away from Lance towards the wall just behind him and back again. He seemed like he wanted to say more. Ask more but ultimately he just frowned slumping back in his chair. 

“So how was work?” Lance forced himself to ask after a sip of more soda. The man in front of him took a small chug of his drink, with a small sigh he set the can down on the table. 

“Is that really what you want to talk about?” The soda on the table dripped with sweat as though it understood the change in atmosphere itself, leaving little water droplets to stain the light wood.

“Yeah, I mean unless you have something else in mind.” 

“I wanna talk about Keith. But you don’t seem to want to talk about Keith.” 

Lance had hidden a lot from his best friend/roommate over the years, like that time him and Pidge went to see one of his favorite movie without him. Or the time he broke one of Hunk’s favorite China plates and had to run all over town to get a fake knock off version before the man got off work. So yeah there wasn’t much Lance wouldn't do to hide something from his best friend if it meant protecting him, but Keith definitely wasn’t on that list of things.

“Ok go ahead.” Lance pushed, sliding the half empty soda can away from himself, laying back in his seat at the table.

“Look I don’t know what you and Keith have done but knowing you it can’t be anything to discuss in a church…” 

Lance raised an eyebrow before sitting up to relax his elbows on the table. “I already know where this is going Hunk, and i want no part of it..” 

“Lance, Keith clearly makes you happy.. Don’t you want to be happy?” 

“Hunk i’m not going through this again. You know i’m not ready to be in a relationship right now.” His tone was a bit more enraged than it usually was when Hunk pried him on his relationships with people. Which with Hunk was every relationship he’d ever been in. 

“Say whatever you want to get out of this Lance. But i know my best friend. And I know that you’re acting with Keith the same way you were with-” 

“Don’t you dare bring her up!” The blood was rushing through his body like a tidal wave. Pulse clicking as he stood. His arms wrapped tightly around his chest, knees feeling a little weak once he’d fully turned away from Hunk. “I’m not gonna do this all over again.” 

“You don't have to, I can tell Keith's not like her-” 

“I'm not ready to commit Hunk. Either you understand that or stay away from my relationships.” His brain felt fried as he escaped back into the safety of his room. The cool air from the open window swept over his skin the second he landed on his bed. His feet hung over the edge hitting the bed frame each time they fell back. 

The second his heart rate finally collided with the gentle ticking of the clock was the same second he heard a tiny knock on his door. The same second Hunk’s head came peering in, and the same second he flipped over in his bed turning to face the wall. 

“You don’t have to say anything, I already know how you feel.” Hunk began his weight shifting the bed making it creak. “But I also know you’d never push me away because we’ve known each other longer than most friendships are meant to last. I’m always going to want you to be happy. Even if it’s something that you don’t want for yourself.” 

With those last words he pulled himself up from the bed leaving with a soft click of the door in it’s frame. Shifting back over Lance stared up at the dark blue of his ceiling covered in tiny stars you could only really see at night. 

He hadn’t felt normal in the longest. And then Keith shows up and he has fun with him… But as much as Hunk and Pidge think it’s time for him to jump back into a relationship shouldn’t he feel that way too? His weight shifted on his bed till he’d rolled over onto his stomach, thumb pressed over the home button on his phone as he pulled it off of the dresser and down next to him. Everything was a little to jumpy right now, as much as he really really wanted to text keith there was no way he could not right now. He was almost disappointed by the lack of notifications on his screen. 

He didn’t know what Keith was to him but he wasn’t a one night stand. With one more roll he launched himself off the bed allowing his phone to stay face down on the bed before heading back out into the living room. 

***

All those empty feelings Lance had had completely disappeared once Pidge had come home. The sea of emotions fighting around in his brain and chest calmed, and now the tides were resting. 

“So what do you guys want to do tonight? Movie or maybe a video game?” Hunk questioned seating himself on the floor next to his best friends. 

Lance and Pidge had an extensive supply of video games all lined up from least violent to most violent. They normally saved the more violent options for when Hunk wasn’t home to complain about how much gore and blood there was in them, but every now and then they would play them regardless. 

“I vote Mario kart!” yelled Pidge with a raise of her hand as though she were back in grade school. 

“No way! You cheat way too much!” 

“Just because you lose a lot in that game does not mean I cheat it means you suck!” The younger of the two adults replied, sticking her tongue out towards Lance. 

“The fuck I do!” Lance remarked a smirk fighting it’s way onto his lips. “You always red shell me just because i’m a better driver than you.” 

“Oh yeah well then why don’t you have a car?” Pidge retorted with a snort. 

 

“You can’t bring up real life i’m talking about the game!” 

“Ok no video games…” Hunk announced crossing his arms. “How about a movie instead.” 

“I call Aliens!” Lance yelled before Pidge had the chance. 

“Fuck no you picked last time!” 

Eventually Hunk got tired of all of Lance and Pidge’s screaming which happened extremely often in their house, so by default he picked the movie. And within a couple minutes all three of the adults were snuggled up close on the couch. Hunk didn’t even bother flipping through their selection of DVD’s and instead copped out turning to a random channel and allowing a movie to play from there. Lance had never seen this movie before, hell ten minutes in after both Hunk and Pidge had clocked out he could tell Hunk probably wouldn’t have enjoyed this movie very much if he’d stayed awake. Hunk laying with both his legs pulled up into his stomach, pillow tucked between his thighs, while Pidge laid curled up against Lance’s arm, drool running down her chin. 

Since this occured so often Lance was pretty used to just watching movies with the soft coo’s and snores from his roommates taking over a lot of the sound. There was something kind of relaxing about it all. 

Eventually maybe 30 minutes into the film Lance couldn't help his peaking curiosity, grabbing the remote from hunk’s lap to flip open the guide. His eyes flickered over the info underneath the movie title and he had to squint into the darkness. The concept of the movie was pretty simple but even so it was hard for Lance to tell if he was genuinely into the film or if he was trying to waste time before he'd have to fall asleep. 

Apparently this film was about a woman and a man who were friends but chose to add sex to their relationship without complicating it. The film started out extremely sweet actually, the man being shown around the city streets of New York by the woman who honestly worked off him well… It was pretty cute. Once the movie finally ended Lance immediately shut off the tv. 11:00. The time he knew he'd been dreading. 

“Wake up come on.” He whispered tugging loosely at pidge's arm. Honestly Lance was so glad they always brushed their teeth before bunkering down to watch these films because it would most likely be far worse trying to get two sleepy adults to break in the bathroom with some toothpaste and a brush. 

To Pidge's constant resentment he lifted her one hand tucked gently around her waist, head resting on his shoulder while his remaining hand stayed centered on her back for moral support. Even if she was probably a little mad she didn't grunt or groan just held on with a weak arm plastered around lance's neck. 

Unlike lance's bed which was always fairly messy, Pidge kept her bed much cleaner. He flipped the blanket over with one hand folding it into a perfect triangle, laying her gently under the covers before pulling the sheet back up to rest on her shoulders. 

“Night Pidge.” He trailed into the darkness, setting a weak hand on her shoulder. 

“Night.” She remarked with a careful yawn the second he reached the door frame, and for probably the millionth time today he couldn't help the smile that drew it's way onto his lips. 

He stammered his way back out into the living room with uncareful steps drawing completely from the fatigue suddenly pulling it's way along his muscles. Unlike Pidge, Hunk was wide awake now fingers holding on to the edge of the couch as he looked up to his roommate standing against the wall. 

“So how was the movie?” He joked, stomping his way over to Hunk and plopping down on the couch like he'd been doing heavy lifting all day. 

“Shut up Lance.” The man laughed back. His chest rose and fell with his hearty laugh, bouncing off the walls with just how soft and delicate yet loud it could be. 

“I'd be quiet if I were you remember the last time we woke Pidge?” 

“Oh god yeah. I'm still pulling cotton out of my hair..” 

The two men let out a collective groan of the memory. “So how're you doing?” Even if Lance had asked earlier he was definitely in a more curious state of mind now. 

Hunk let out a deep sigh shifting the pillow still tucked between his legs. “I'm doing well.” He confirmed nodding to himself. “I'm sorry..” 

“For what?” 

“Honestly.. I know I'm always bothering you about you're conquests and relationships like we're still those little twelve year olds and I'm warning you Julie Tapenbacker is bad news.” His gaze shifted away from the hall to peer over at his best friend, weariness flooding those deep brown eyes of his. “But I love you too much to stand by and just let things play out ok. I'm not Pidge.” 

Lance let out a hard snort at this. That was definitely the most truthful thing said in this house tonight. As much as Pidge did still care she didn't really bother with anyone Lance ever bought home, whether it was making friends or even just engaging in their existence that is unless Lance physically introduced the person. Hunk had always been devoted crush, lover, boyfriend/girlfriend no matter what. 

“I know. And I'm sorry I made you feel that way. You have no reason to apologize for looking out for me.” 

Hunk hugged people a lot. Like a lot a lot. Another thing Pidge resented. But today he followed it up with a small sigh, and Lance couldn't help the way he wrapped himself away folding into the hug. 

“Besides I knew Julie was bad news, I just wanted my first kiss.” Lance remarked, giving a small pat to Hunk's back as they pulled away. 

“Ughh.. I still can't believe you used her.” 

“That day the player became the playee.” 

The man next to him let out another soft laugh with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah fair enough. Meanwhile we all have work tomorrow and one of the three of us has already escaped into dreamland. A place I really wouldn't mind being right now.” Hunk rambled pulling himself off the couch and towards the hall. “Are you sure you're ok?” 

“As long as you are I am.” And with one more peaceful smile the older of the two disappeared down the hall. Leaving Lance to sit on the couch for possibly a minute more before disengaging himself away and towards his own room. 

*** 

He awoke to the light sound of knocking at his door. All wrapped up in his huge blue blanket, with the pleasant curl of his toes and crack of his back as he straightened out to fully wake himself. 

“Come on Lance. I made eggs.” Hunk tapped, face in the doorway. Lance didn't even have time to respond before Hunk walked off back towards Pidge’s room. 

He turned over laughing at the sound of light banging and arguing coming from down the hall. Unlike Lance, Pidge was one of the most annoying people to try and wake up so Lance had completely given up the title to Hunk. Not to mention the girl was less than a morning person. 

“Fuck! Alright I'm up!” 

Before his body could retreat back into the soft tug of sleep, he emerged from the sheets tossing them aside coaxing his bare feet towards the kitchen. 

“Morning.” Lance announced with a soft yawn plopping down in his regular seat at the table. The amazing smell of eggs wafted over his senses completely taking over every ounce of fatigue he still possessed. 

Now he blinked at Pidge taking in her messy hair and crusty chin, her normally combed out brown hair was at the moment sticking up at all angles and the saliva she'd been drooling out like a water fountain was stuck to her chin and the sides of her mouth. 

“The fuck are you looking at.” Pidge questioned rudely as a plate was placed in front of her. 

Lance pursed his lips trying so hard not to let his amusement flow. “Oh nothing.. Nothing.” It wasn't like he hadn't seen Pidge worse, it was more that she normally rushed to the bathroom after Hunk woke her so seeing her look so… Gremlin like was extremely hilarious, not to mention the downright vile anger seeping from her features. 

“Ok. I've got scrambled eggs for Pidge, and sunny side up for Lance.” Hunk remarked placing the hot food in front of his two roommates. 

“Thanks.” Pidge remarked dryly, shoveling some of the food into her mouth automatically. 

He waited for Hunk to sit down before actually digging in, biting into his food immediately enjoying the smooth heat on his tongue as he chewed savoring every bite before swallowing. “Hunk this is perfect as always.” He complimented taking another bite. 

“Aww Lance..” 

“I'm serious if you weren't my roommate I'd marry you.” Lance stated picking up the juice from the middle of the table and pouring himself a glass of OJ. 

“Yeah fair enough, if I hadn't known you since we were babies and I was gay I would say yes.” Lance allowed the smirk on his lips to completely warp into a smile as Hunk spoke. They had both joked about marrying each other several times before even when they were kids and it never brought less than a smile to both their faces. 

“Get a fucking room.” Pidge grimaced, shoveling more eggs into her mouth. 

“You should get to the bathroom and fix your hair before you comment on other people.” Lance replied, the laugh he’d been holding in earlier slipping out in a loud burst of happiness. 

He was immediately bombarded by flying eggs as he almost slipped from his chair with the amount of laughing he was doing. Eventually the fork came flying and Lance snapped out of his trance tossing some of his eggs Pidge’s way as well.

“Guys stop wasting food!” Hunk screamed over the two adults laughing while still throwing eggs. The food fight finally ended once Hunk rose from his chair pulling both their plates away. 

“Wait wait! Ok we’ll stop!” Lance giggled, throat a little sore as he reached for his almost empty plate. 

“Yea... We’re sorry.” Pidge announced pulling her own plate back to rest in front of her. 

Lance could see Hunk slump back down in his seat, eyes weary as he shut them, body slumping precariously from his place at the table. “You know sometimes I feel like i’m raising you guys.” 

***  
He practically ran out of work that day. For the first time in forever he wanted to shred the coffee scent clung to his clothes and stuck to his nostrils, unsoothing as it was. 

He normally didn’t mind. Maybe it was what Keith said? An unintentional penny dropped in a sea of calm creating tiny ripples that could make a storm. A storm set off by Keith. Now that it was in his head it felt like he couldn’t shake it, of course he hadn’t planned to work at starbucks forever, of course he figured he might be destined to do more but what… 

What could he do? When he was younger he wanted to be everything. A Stunt double, An Actor, Even at one point in time a Pilot. All of which seemed extensively difficult to reach for now. His thoughts wavered a bit as he walked and at some point they’d reached Keith all over again. And all Lance wanted was to hear his voice, the thought of the man calling him Marty Mcfly again sent shivers racing under his skin and flowing straight up over his spine. 

Wrenching his phone from his pocket, he tapped the screen with his thumb. A text from Hunk and Pidge and one from a number he didn’t recognize…. But no Keith. 

He didn’t really know how surprised he should actually be considering he hadn’t even asked the other man if he’d gotten home safely. For all he knew Keith could be mad at him. It wouldn’t be too off the walls for that to be the case. He should text him.. He should.. Letting out a deep sigh he slowed his walking to a halt moving towards a pole nearby. 

**Lance: i’m so sorry bout not texting u. things came up.. wanna talk?**

Hopefully he wouldn’t be too upset.


	8. Baby what you wishin for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tries to help Keith with his boy troubles.

On a scale of 1-10 of how pissed Keith was he was probably a straight up 12 and no lower. He had no right to be honestly. He could’ve stopped talking to Lance, could’ve not put the man in his phone but he did all those things and more.. Like having unprotected sex with him which Shiro could never find out about.. 

And now he was sitting here. Brows furrowed, teeth clenched, and eyes narrowed staring at the single text from Lance which had been sent hours before he got home, but he didn’t even bother looking at it till he’d actually crawled into bed. Socked feet running over his cool sheets with arms trapping his knees close to his chest, as he stared. No bored his eyes into the screen of his phone in utter annoyance. Just reading the couple words over and over again. 

Wanna talk.

Things came up.

Of course things had come up.. Yup they always do after you have sex with a guy you barely know from the club.. He almost wanted to call just to see what kind of shit Lance would pull out of his ass to explain why the hell he hadn't texted sooner.. 

And fuck why was he so angry! 

A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts and his eyes shot up from his phone screen to his bedroom door. “Come in.” He called 

“Hey, i’m about to head to work.” Shiro remarked, from the doorway.

“Ok.” Keith replied nonchalantly, returning his eyes to his phone screen. He hadn’t meant to sound so bored but he couldn’t really muster up anything better.

“What’s up?” The white haired man asked strolling towards Keith’s bed to seat himself. “Something wrong?” 

Lying to Shiro was the one thing that never flew in Keith’s house. From the time he was 13 and Allura had first moved in he knew that. Even she knew that. Might as well suck it up and talk was the motto around that subject. 

“The guy.. I was telling you and allura about…. Just now texted me after not texting me for a while..” He probably sounded like a five year old, but the words were already out and he was already pouting so he just continued his pity party waiting for Shiro to speak.

He could hear the laughter in his older brother’s voice as he spoke. “Did you try texting him or was that not an option..” 

“We.. had a.. Thing Shiro! A moment!” he blurted, trying not to throw his phone in annoyance. “And he just doesn’t even text till now..” God he sounded like he’d aged backwards.. What had this man done to him? 

“Ok but… did you try texting him. You don’t have to wait for someone to text you, phones work both ways.” This time Shiro was laughing not hard as he was restraining himself a little.. But enough that Keith’s irritated state was raised a touch. 

“Just get out. Go to work.” Keith mumbled, tossing a pillow in Shiro’s direction and rolling over onto his side. The man continued to laugh catching the object and setting it down next to him. 

“Fine, I was only joking anyways Allura’s here if you want to talk to her about it, i’ll be back around 10 I took off a little earlier tonight.” The older man had stopped laughing but Keith could still hear his amusement over the earlier subject. The second he’d left and shut the door Keith rolled back over onto his stomach, clasping his phone with one hand.

He could hear the front door close, listened out for the sound of the tv going. Soft enough to fill his ears and bring his mood down. Eventually after what felt like too long of just sitting there staring into his phone screen he wrenched himself out of his cozy bed, walking down the carpeted hallway towards the approaching sound of the tv. He slumped down on the floor in front of the couch letting his phone flop against the floor as he went.

“Wanna talk about it?” Allura asked, pushing the blanket off her body and flipping herself upside down, feet raised against the back of the couch. 

“It’s about the guy… From the bar..” 

“Ahh boy troubles!” She squealed as if this was the best news she heard all day. “Spill!” 

Keith blinked shifting on the floor at the extremely mental smile on Allura's face. Not that Allura didn't do this a lot whenever Keith would try to confide in her, it just made his skin crawl with the sheer amount of creepiness her face possessed. Not really being helped by the way she flipped herself over onto her stomach still staring directly into Keith's eyes. 

“I.. Well.. He just texted me back and..” 

“Wait.. Are you ever gonna tell me his name?” She asked putting a hand up to stop Keith's rambling. 

“Lance.” The younger of the two replied. “His name's Lance.” 

“Ahh!! So cute!! Like a dagger!” She responded with a tiny poke to Keith's shoulder as she said it. 

He cleared his throat suddenly feeling much more self conscious then he had all day, or even since the last time he'd been around Lance. “Anyway.. He just texted me after like a day. After we… Had a moment…” 

Allura nodded before another extremely terrifying grin plastered it's way onto her face. Seriously the only thing scary then Allura's “I just got information on someone smile” had to be her “I don't need your guidance” anger but they were both pretty fucking scary. 

“Oh my god! Keith you had sex with him!!!” Shiro wasn't even in the house and yet Keith felt obligated to shush her. “It's ok. Relax I won't tell Shiro…” She remarked as if reading his mind. 

Letting out a small breath he shifted his weight on the floor moving closer to her, his eyes became fixated on the floor as he began to speak again. “Yes.. We had sex.” He continued having to grab Allura before she let out another long trail of squeals that would set him way back in the story. “But I don't know how he feels.. He sent me a text like a day later asking to talk to me.” Handing his phone over he allowed her to read the message from Lance. 

A smooth hum left the woman's lips when she'd finished, just as suddenly scooting all the way over almost to the end of the couch allowing Keith room to seat himself on the cozy white blanket. 

“What you need to do is get him sweating. Make him think you don't care, then he'll get nervous.” 

“How do I do that?” 

Her fingers lept to place the phone back in Keith's hand, pulling him closer so that she could look over his shoulder. “Well if it were me I would say sorry who're you again but that's probably a little too mean for you.” She remarked tapping his shoulder lightly. For some reason whenever Allura was intimate with someone there only ever seemed to be a trace of them left in the morning, the scent of the man's cologne most likely. Unless Allura planned on keeping a specific one around Keith rarely ever saw them. “Tell him, Took you long enough. Just play with him a bit.” 

Keith's thumbs quickly wrote out everything Allura said hitting the send button. Immediately his body felt soaked, becoming increasingly heated with every second Lance didn't answer. As much as Allura did often try to give Keith advice about dating he most naturally took it with a grain of salt, but this was a whole new ball game. 

**Lance: I'm sorry I should've texted I was feeling weird.. Maybe sick?**

The second the message popped in Allura started spamming suggestions each one twisting the knots in Keith's stomach further. 

“Tell him yeah sure if you wanna be petty.. Oh! or better yet tell him I can smell your bullshitting from a mile away!” 

“Can I just say I know you're lying and see what happens?” The woman next to him flopped completely back on the couch rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah sure if you want to be babyish about it.” 

Without another word from Allura he quickly typed in the message hitting send. The feeling of Allura's body heat snapped him away from the text as she returned to wrapping an arm around his neck. 

“He better be a nice piece of ass if you choose to deny my better judgement. Especially after he left you hanging a day after you two had sex.” 

If his pulse wasn't already sky high it was getting higher, past the stars with blood pumping in his ears. A second later another message came in. 

**Lance: ok ok u got me. But I wanna see your face now baby plz don't deny me tht or hearing ur voice**

Not even a minute went by before a message popped up under the first one. 

**Lance: Hunk misses u 2**

This time he turned to look at Allura, a dubious look dripped it's way onto her features with a touch of boredom. “Ask him how do I know you're for real.” She laid back against the couch lazily, eyebrow raised and legs spreading the blanket in its wake. 

Sucking in a long breath he quickly typed out her words shifting for the third time as they waited for a reply. It felt like two hours had gone by but.. His phone buzzed quite violently shaking him a little. 

**Lance: guess where I am baby**

Next was a video and Keith was almost too scared to play it in front of Allura, but he knew the woman was staring over his shoulder so she'd probably already seen it the moment it came in. His pulse tipped weightlessly as he pressed the play button in the center of the video. Automatically Keith could hear a loud shifting, shaking noise that completely irritated his ear drums. 

The room became completely silent except for the video, thanks to Allura muting the tv. Honestly the entire thing was super grating to Keith, loud breathing and the violent agitated shake of the camera. Eventually the camera stilled slightly the harsh breathing still taking up all the sound in his entire living room. Now that it was still though Keith could tell what he was looking at… The sunset from Patterson's park. Definitely not from the ground.. Oh. 

“I'm always for real baby!” Lance called out, the camera spun wildly around until it was facing Lance. That huge beautiful grin plastered to his face only being further personified by the pale orange of the setting sun, one more extremely agitating shake and Lance was on his back. Hair ruffled in with the leaves surrounding his face and a half heart being made with one hand while the other held his phone. The man's eyes shut as he grinned profusely and then Keith could see the sunset again. 

Keith could feel his heart practically exploding with the laugh that left his mouth, eyes practically watering with the amazing view. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you Keith.” Those perfect blue eyes practically expanded with the dimming smile he wore. His features all actively calming as he looked into his camera. “But I'm being honest now. And honestly I wanna keep you around.. This is so that you can see the sunset without having to leave your house.” He flipped his phone one last time towards the beautiful bright orange and tinted blue of the sky... “Forgive me baby.” With that the video clicked off. 

“So he is a hot piece of ass.” Allura announced breaking the silence. Keith quickly pulled himself off the couch shoving the blanket over a laughing Allura. 

“I gotta see him.” He remarked standing a couple feet away from the couch as Allura fought with the blanket, pulling her head out finally. 

“Wait till tomorrow, you don't want to seem to eager.” She retorted. Without any thought Keith plopped back down onto the floor. “Besides.. I promised Shiro I'd watch you.” 

“Geez I'm not twelve..”


	9. Do it for him.

The second he got out was the second he was running. Practically running. 

Full on speeding over to Lance's house. And in what felt like that same second he was all tangled up in that cologne, tugging at that soft brown hair, and stealing light kisses from the blue eyed man's lips. 

“Keith..” Those perfect lips calling out to him over the tugging and biting Keith presented to Lance's lower lip. 

He hadn't even given Lance much time to talk once he'd arrived pushing the man inside and attacking his mouth. Now trapped in a heated make out session with this guy he hadn't known 10 days ago. His fingers clamped onto Lance's jeans tugging on the zipper desperately to wrench it down. 

He might have found this embarrassing if he wasn't so turned on, the hands tugging him closer only making his body temperature rise with the rapidly growing heat in his core. He backed the slightly shorter man up closer to the wall relishing in the light thud of his partners back hitting it, and the smooth gasp he managed as he went. 

“Keith.. Baby…” The man moaned with the over abundance of pleasure suddenly coursing through him, he allowed his pants to slip off his legs onto the floor pooling around his ankles. 

Those perfect lips parted to allow another greedy gasp through right next to Keith's ear as his fingers stroked over Lance's hard throbbing shaft. The beautiful heat of it all slipping so delicately through his fingers as beads of precum began to rise from the tip. 

“K-Keith..” Those beautiful pants were careful, cut by the much more obscene sound of Lance's yelps, the awkward buck of his hips bringing a smile onto Keith's face. 

Once his boxers were removed Keith was able to pull Lance up by his thighs, taken over by the other man locking his ankles behind Keith's back using the wall as leverage. Thumbs grazing over the silky flesh rubbing provoking circles in that had Lance arching for more. 

He definitely understood just how much Keith enjoyed the curve of his back, he'd picked up on that pretty quickly. Those crashing blue eyes locked in on his own, one hand pressed tenderly to his neck while the other gripped into his shirt. His fingers curved over Lance's soft skin delving a single finger over his dripping hole. 

“N-no no Keith no prep..” Lance whined, ankles gripping in harder around Keith's waist. “Baby just fuck me.” He cooed. Unlike last time he was a lot quicker with Keith's pants even if he could only use one hand, expertly unbuttoning and unzipping him shoving away the clothing and returning his hand to Keith's neck embracing him with a breathless kiss. 

As much as he knew Lance definitely didn't need the prep there was a part of him that loved the soft way Lance's eyes fluttered closed when he etched a finger inside that soft warmth, the perfect sight of his toes curling as the man moaned with every tap of his prostate. It was so hot. A little too hot, it drove Keith wild. 

He still didn't force himself in however, taking it carefully through pressing his glans up into that amazing tight heat, with a heated groan he was in. Those pretty blue eyes fluttered shut, and Lance's body went slack against Keith. Lucky for the wall behind them or Keith might have dropped him. 

“Oh fuck.. Keith so full…” He whined, eyes fluttering open with moisture blurring his perfect blue's. 

One of his hands made it's way up the wall to sit beside lance's head as he pulled back to his tip, spearing all the way back up to hit Lance's swollen prostate. His hand clawed at the wall behind him with the filthy sound of their combined moaning echoing around lance's apartment. 

Keith kept it slow not so much for the fear of hurting Lance but because of the slightly unusual position they were in, his hips circling and snapping up scraping lance's walls a bit roughly. The man didn't seem to mind though as his body dropped down with each thrust. 

“Nggh Keith..” His fingers dug into Keith's shirt appreciative of each thrust and just how wet he was. 

And oh fuck was he wet. Dripping from his reddened tip onto the soft carpet with inaudible plops, just the sight sending delicious shivers up and down Keith's spine. Closing his eyes again Lance allowed his head to fall against the wall beside Keith's hand, his nails permanently damaging Keith's back with the relentless tugs he managed on every drop of his hips. But Keith didn't mind. 

“Lance.. Lance..” It was so breathless and heavy as he repositioned himself to place one arm around the small of Lance's back. 

His blue eyes flickered open and his lips curved up where they were once parted with the angelic moans slipping out of him. “Fuck you're beautiful..” 

Why can't he shut up! Burying his face in lance's neck he snapped his hips up, this time plunging right into the spot he'd been purposefully missing with the intent to drag out their climaxes. Lance clenched around him and his head flew back with a gasp unraveling from his throat. 

He sped up his thrusts a bit, fingers working their way under Lance's shirt to dig into the skin of the other man's ribs. 

“.. S-so good Keith.. Don't stop..” A porn star had nothing on this man's moans each one forcing Keith in deeper, his balls clenching with his bated breaths. 

Keith continued to abuse Lance's spot with each thrust only sounding more and more wet, and the perfectly angry way Lance's sphincters squeezed his shaft. Each wave of pleasure hit him like a truck and he could already tell what was coming soon. 

His head felt fuzzy and his mouth opened over Lance's shoulder breathing out over the man's collarbone. “Keith.. Keith.. Baby I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum..” His cry was so explicit Keith couldn't help but assault his prostate. His thrusts becoming reckless as he pounded in to push them both over the edge. 

The heat poured over Keith's skin as he fucked Lance into the wall. Each moan from the other man was so much louder than it had been previously, causing a beautiful ringing in Keith's ear. 

“Keith!.. Oh god Keith!” That was the last thing Lance managed before they were both covered in white. Sheets of the stuff shooting out like blanks over lance's chest and dripping down onto the floor. 

“Oh fuck..” 

The second he came his teeth dug into the brown haired man's shoulder. The completely vile metallic staining his taste buds and Lance cried out once more almost completely falling, his hole wrenching every last drop from Keith's urethra. 

Luckily for Keith he was holding onto the wall because his legs felt as though they would give out. He slowly pulled himself out, allowing Lance's legs to fall. 

“Oh fuck baby you treat me so good.” Lance cooed arms still wrapped loosely around Keith's neck for balance. 

His knees were probably still a little weak after that considering the fact that he had been resting against a wall. Keith let out a tiny sigh, hair messy and drenched in sweat as Lance leaned forward kissing him steadily. Their heartbeats seemed to be in sync racing wildly from what they'd just done. Even Keith's knees felt a little weak. 

Lance pulled away from the wall moving around his partner with a small tug towards the hall. Keith was about to pull his boxers and pants up when a small tsking from Lance stopped him. 

“Not gonna need those in there.” He commented with a wink. Somehow he still managed to inwardly stay terrified every time he was around Lance.

“Hunk's not gonna come in and see it though?” 

The man in front of him quickly shook his head. “Nah besides he's seen worse.” Keith could only imagine, even if he was still a little skeptical he kicked away the clothes from his feet tossing away his shirt as well, following Lance into his room. 

His blood ran a little cold as he was pulled into lance's bedroom for the third time. He hadn't even realized how much he hadn't noticed about this room. While Lance did have a small dresser by his bed he had a bigger one up against the wall. One that held a couple bottles and a comb and brush, along with that he had several posters up some from movies aged beautifully over time while others Keith had never heard of. 

With the door shut Lance took the opportunity to remove his shirt laying down on the bed with his legs spread. For once Keith thought of a way to make Lance blush. Before the other man could say a word Keith was already on his knees, crouched between the other man's legs with one hand wrapped loosely on his shaft. 

“Baby what's gotten into you..” And just like that Keith was pacingily swallowing Lance down. 

He was going a touch slower than Lance had when he'd done this to Keith, only because it'd been a while since the last time he'd done this, but he stayed persistent taking as much as he could on the first try before carefully retreating back down. 

“Oh.. Keith…” 

The taste was less than pleasing, as he swirled his tongue up and around spreading Lance's precum along with his own salvia. Bit by bit he pushed himself lower working all the way down to the base, his throat carefully relaxed with his even breathing pulling up till he was at lance's tip with a smooth curve over the slit. 

And the look on Lance's face was everything. His blue gaze so dark with lust and lips parted with his precious sighs. He'd sat up when Keith started going down on him one hand softly pushing Keith's bangs back from his face. The way his brow knitted together was so arousing, moist eyes snapping closed to stop himself from pulling Keith's hair. 

“Shit Keith.. Is… There anything you don't...look beautiful doing?” Even with the knowledge that this question was rhetorical Keith couldn't help but feel like Lance wanted an answer. His relaxed eyes making Keith tense up a little almost choking. 

His eyes promptly shut focusing completely on the actual task speeding up his mouth a little. The hand on the back of his head flexed with the whiny moans filling the much smaller room, not enough to actually pull Keith's hair and instead a sort of hint that Lance was definitely feeling it. 

He slipped his hand down to rest next to him on the floor completely working his mouth over Lance's throbbing dick. The careful slip down his throat almost felt good and he moaned accordingly sending vibrations through to Lance's urethra. 

“K-Keith.. Shit.. Fuck..” He could just imagine the look on Lance's face and the way those blue eyes were rolling back, lids shutting with the extensive pleasure he was receiving. 

The weight on the bed shifted filling Keith's ears with the sounds of the mattress springs. eyes carefully fluttering open to the tiny twitches of lance's thighs. His heart stuttered over a beat at the extremely erotic look he was presented with when he looked up. Lance's eyes were shut tight, head falling back, with one fist basically shredding his sheets. 

“So close.. S-so so close..” He murmured fixating his gaze back down at the man below him. 

Oh fuck so hot. Keith felt himself twitch as he stared up into those ocean blue eyes. His jaw stretched a little more with Lance's breathy moans, the hard shaft resting against his tongue twitched impatiently, and Keith pulled back to run a long stripe from base to tip plunging back down with harsh breaths. 

“Keith.. Keith.. Oh fuck…” 

He didn't even have to look to know that Lance's thighs were twitching, just like his shaft. In one swift motion he pulled one hand up to caress the veins popping out of the other man's balls. That got him. A gasp was wrenched out of his throat at the slightly violent tug Lance applied to his hair, almost choking on the semen that pumped from Lance's glans.

The slight assault of having his throat abused with cum not to mention the unrelenting hand in his hair only made Keith moan, dick twitching as he gulped down the bitter fluid. Once he was sure he'd milked Lance dry he pulled back licking up the single line of cum he'd missed. 

“Oh god Keith I'm so sorry!” And if that wasn’t the exact reaction Keith adored. Even if the man wasn’t blushing he was definitely taken aback by his own aggressiveness. Fingers completely uncurling around Keith’s hair and eyes a little wide. 

It was so unLance like. A breathy chuckle unlodged itself from Keith his head falling on the bed next to lance’s thigh. 

“Oh baby you scared me…” Lance groaned, pulling Keith up to lay beside him on the bed. “But seriously what’s gotten into you? This isn’t the Keith I met in the club.” 

No no it wasn’t. That Keith would’ve been a lot more conscious about getting into situations like this with a stranger. That Keith wouldn’t have had the guts to sleep with a guy like Lance. That Keith wouldn’t have spent a whole day with this guy he barely knew. That Keith wasn’t this Keith. 

“I don’t know..” And honestly he didn’t know. He was pretty confused on what exactly he could/ should say. “I guess I just felt in the mood today..” 

They were currently laying side by side, one of Lance’s legs strayed off the bed. The serious tone of his blue eyes and that unwavering dip of his eyebrows, caused Keith’s heart to collapse in his chest and he shut his eyes with a hard gulp. 

“Keith..” 

His blood pooled in his chest, pulse dipping with the sparks created out of Lance’s fingertips on his own. “It’s ok.” His heartbeat practically leapt out of his chest with how smooth Lance’s voice was. “You don’t have to talk.” The man continued “I’ll do it for the both of us.” Keith felt a snort rise in his throat at the sheer poetic irony, but stuffed it down shifting his head to get more comfortable. 

“You're doing this for me not for you.” Lance began flipping himself over onto his stomach, Keith's hand in tow. His fingers rested carefully against the other man's chest those blue eyes staring directly into his soul as he spoke. “The sex I mean.. It's your way of telling me you liked the video.” 

Keith could feel his face get red with the completely calm demeanor Lance spoke in. The man really was so relaxed all the time, every now and then Keith could ponder where that came from. 

“I'm not saying you don't have to do things like that because fuck that was amazing… But you should want to because of you.” The tight embrace of Lance's fingers slowly released a bit as he moved Keith's hand upwards to his face. His thumb dragged lazily over Lance's jawline over to cup his cheek with the intertwined fingers still held gently by the other man. 

“There was a part of me… That wanted to do all that…” He spoke allowing his fingers to close over Lance's knuckles. 

Lance shook their clasped hands blinking with a long stare. “Oh baby I know, your heart and dick were definitely in it.. But who knows where your mind was.” 

Was he going for a new record of making Keith uneasy with one sentence? 

“So you've got me figured out?” There was a touch of malice lodged in Keith's tone even if he wasn't genuinely upset. 

“Nope.” Their once clasped hands broke apart as Lance leaned into his own hands, resting his head on the smooth brown knuckles. His hair fell lightly onto the angelic blue sheets showing off his widow’s peak as it retreated from his forehead. “I just have a way with these things.” 

“Oh really you?” This time Keith did let out a chuckle to his own astonishment. 

“Well I don't look it right now but I've made my hunches…” The air grew a bit quiet for what felt like too long and Keith could help the path his eyes made over the stream of constellation stickers Lance had just running over his ceiling. 

“How often do you do that with people you've slept with.” The words just slipped out and he honestly wanted to shove them back in, hide under the bed or shut his eyes and pretend he'd suddenly fallen asleep. 

But Lance only chuckled, the sound beautiful almost like rain falling into a metal bucket. “Only you, if that's what you wanna hear.” There he goes again being a fucking tease. “You wanna know what I think about you baby?” 

Keith's bangs fell over his eyes when his gaze snuck back to Lance's. With a soft nod the brown haired man next to him shifted with a loud creak of the mattress springs sitting up and taking Keith's hand again. “I think you need to live a little more.” 

Well that was definitely a Shiro thing to say, which was completely ironic considering what Shiro did wasn't exactly daredevil type shit either. It shouldn't really come as a surprise that Lance felt that way but somehow it did. 

“You're kinda sheltered Keith, I mean I feel like I'm the craziest thing you've done in forever.” God his wording was a bitch! Fuck he definitely knew what he just said. 

Keith quickly flipped his face away with a groan holding back the urge to pull a pillow over his face from the top of the bed. “Not true.” He mumbled into his free hand. 

“Fine ok.. But seriously I don't think you're boring definitely not with these scars.. Did you ever tell me what you do for work?..” Lance asked completely trailing off from the topic he himself had presented. 

Those careful fingertips etched disproportionate shapes into Keith's chest, over extremely far down to his navel then back up again pressing into a scar just above his rib. 

“What's this one from baby? Looks like it hurt.” 

Yep because that one was from.. “My mom’s boyfriend at the time.” Lance's eyes stayed attached to the somewhat grey looking scar, fingertips splaying and relaxing over it. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's ok.. I'm not ashamed of it.” He cooed in response. 

“Why would he do that?” 

Letting out a deep sigh Keith let his eyelids rest shut, brain wanting not much more than to sleep at this point. “He was drunk. He slapped my mother and threw a knife at me. It grazed me, after I was taken to the hospital I was also taken out of my home.” 

The room became so quiet only the soft hum of air flowing in from the window making any type of noise. Slowly Keith's eyelids fluttered open looking at the man above him. The beautiful blue's looked so soft and apologetic.. His lips curved down for once, and his brows relaxed over his forehead slight lines of discomfort under his eyes appearing with them. 

“My god.. Keith I'm so sorry.” 

“It's honestly not your fault.” His fingers reached out to Lance's, thumbs rubbing tiny circles over the other man's knuckles. 

Somehow this man who looked pretty adorable while doing even the smallest things managed to up the cute factor just by being sorry. Fuck it's not fair. 

“But I wish I hadn't-” Both men instantly got quiet at the loud sound of the front door opening and shutting again. “Oh my god it's Hunk!” Lance explained as though Keith couldn't tell. They both shot up in a bundle of arms and legs fussing around for clothes. 

“I'm just gonna stay out here until the adults stop wrestling!” Hunk screamed down the hall. 

He was remarkably blasé about it all, so much so that Keith wondered just how often things like this occurred in this house. 

“Oh my god Keith your clothes!” Lance whispered as though Hunk could hear. 

“Lance!” 

Welp Hunk's seen worse didn't really seem to matter right now. Lance had thrown on some shorts and socks but somehow managed to forget he was still half naked as he raced outside yelling apologies to Hunk so loud that Keith could clearly hear every word, including Hunk's indignation of the entire subject. 

“I can't believe this!” And “Again! You're cleaning that wall!” Ricocheted down the hall completely muffled as Lance shut the door tossing Keith's clothes onto the bed with a hard pant leaving his mouth. 

“Ooo is Marty Mcfly in trouble?” He genuinely couldn't help but tease, grabbing his boxers first quickly pulling them up his thighs. 

“Of course not. But maybe next time you come over we can have even more fun.” Lance groaned crawling across the bed. He gripped the nape of Keith's neck placing tiny bites over the hard shell of his ear, obviously enjoying the shudders he received from his partner. 

Keith was almost sad when the other man pulled away to grab a T-shirt from his bedroom floor. The last thing he took before he left his room leaving Keith to get completely dressed. 

*** 

As much as Keith enjoyed dinner at his own house he wanted to experience a normal meal at Lance's too. How could he not when Hunk had offered him an extra plate to eat. Once he’d called up Shiro and explained the situation, he was sat down at the table with a plate next to Lance who looked ready to jump out of his own skin with how psyched he was. 

“This is gonna be great baby. I’m so glad you’re gonna have dinner with us.” 

Pidge had arrived only a couple minutes before slouching down into her chair like she was ready to go to sleep and never wake up, hair pooling down the back of the chair and eyes shut tight as if every noise pained her. 

“Pidge come on sit up, we have a guest in the house let's have a normal meal.” Hunk remarked, placing a plate in front of her. The dish he'd served had neat little sections of food. White rice and what looked like steak not touching each other while the peas rolled delicately off to the sides with the movement. 

“My head's killing me.” The small woman groaned sitting up as asked. Her elbow rested on the table completely holding the weight of her head as she went. 

“I could grab you some aspirin if you'd like. Maybe take it with your water?” Hunk suggested placing a plate down in front of Lance and Keith. 

“No no I'll suffer through for now, maybe later though.” Her voice sounded a bit hoarse as she shoveled rice into her mouth chewing disinterestedly. 

“What exactly happened at work that you're so tired anyway?” The man beside Keith asked as hunk seated himself with his own plate. 

The sound of forks clattering into plates was a bit unfamiliar seeing as how Keith was used to eating from plastic bowls. Even more atypical had to be eating at a table instead of wrapped up in a blanket. “You guys remember Mike?” Pidge asked closing her eyes while she chewed. 

“Works at the printer Mike?” Hunk asked with a soft smile. 

“Intern Mike who spills the coffee and plays his music out loud in the break room?” Lance interjected

Well clearly they know Mike. 

“Yes that asshole..” 

Hunk giggled a bit taking a sip of water. “Yeah.. So what'd he do this time?” 

“Well Suzanne asked me to train him to use the phone. You know if anyone calls in asking for help to get their new computer set up or maybe just needs someone to help them update their hard drive. Fine whatever..” 

Lance leans a bit closer almost to the point of touching Keith's ear as he whispers “Suzanne is Pidge's boss.” The words themselves as normal as they were definitely weren't the driving force of Keith's sudden twitching, but instead the feeling of lance's warm breath stirred him up. 

“I say sure why not because I absolutely hate myself and I decide it can't be that bad..” 

Hunk's already laughing as if he knows how the stories going to end even before Pidge manages to finish. 

“So I invite the guy into my office and the first thing he does is spill coffee on a laptop. Luckily it wasn't mine.” Pidge announces the last part through gritted teeth while the two men on her opposing sides cause a ruckus with how much laughing they're currently doing. 

“Oh my god!” Hunk gasps holding his sides. “That's why you have a headache?” As if realizing how loud he must be he covers his mouth still letting out impolite snorts. 

Pidge squeezes the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes promptly. “No the worst part wasn't even that.” 

“What could possibly be worse than that?” Lance asks 

“First of all he tells me that he's not interested in computers but instead, and I kid you not! All the girl's at his college love a guy who can work a MacBook. Then he sits at my desk with his feet up and tries to play that horse shit music he's into.” 

As if on cue Hunk and Lance turn to each other, grins bulging wide “I don't wanna live! I just wanna die! Go to hell! drop them all! These assholes aren't my friends!!!” The two scream pulling out the last syllables in what sounded like straight up possession. 

“God I have a headache fuckers!” 

“Sorry.” Both men chirp, still rolling over with laughter. 

“Oh god I'm so sorry Keith we've been basically ignoring you how's the food?” Hunk remarked once he'd finally finished laughing. 

Keith had honestly been trying to eat slowly so that he could finish after everyone else. Just something he did without really wanting to when he ate at someone else's house. “It's really amazing Hunk thanks for letting me eat here.” 

It was probably an unconscious thing but everyone at the table was now looking at him. He hung his head as Hunk spoke again. “Anytime Keith. Anyone with Lance is a friend of ours.” 

“You say that but one of these days he'll bring home someone you can't like.” Pidge mutters into her food. 

“Not possible.” 

It was definitely reassuring to hear Hunk speak with such an unwavering tone but everything about Pidge's words made his heart ache. 

“Right right! I told you Hunk was an amazing cook!” Lance replied completely ignoring the conversation that had died down meer seconds ago. “You should eat as much as you like maybe take some home for your brother.” 

“You always take my food for lunch what do you plan to eat if Keith takes it all?” Hunk replies a smile dancing over his features. 

“Well it's gonna be incredibly challenging matching up your amazing home cooked meals with other store bought crap but I'd figure out something.” 

“Aww Lance.” 

Pidge scoffed with a slight eye roll. “Oh my god Lance calm down the flirting your boyfriend is right next to you.” 

Keith's heart practically beat straight out of his chest with the word boyfriend. Even if Lance was no longer making eye contact with him he could tell Hunk was watching his guzzle down water trying not to choke on the food he had been consuming. 

“Shut up Keith's not my boyfriend.” 

Of course not. Of course he wasn't. They'd never talked about this. He knew he wasn't.. And yet somehow he was still gritting his teeth. His eyes locked shut, fist clenched under the table. He shouldn't have stayed for dinner, should've gone home, shouldn't care. And yet it felt like Lance was breaking him down all over again. Not bothering to say anything he escaped from the dinner table, heart still beating a mile a minute as he shut the door to the first room he came across. 

His head burned with the unrelenting ticking, eyes staying shut, shut so tight they burned. He didn't want Lance to be his boyfriend? He didn't when they'd started this. What was he feeling now? 

Unlocking his pupils from beneath his eyelids the room he was in. Slightly blurred. Came to life. Sink, toilet, bathtub. He'd gone to the bathroom. Each breath that filled his mouth only stuttered it's way down, Lance wasn't his boyfriend. Never had been. The words sticking to his raging brain as they traveled through his mind in need of further processing. A light tap on the door shook him out of the mindscape he'd trapped himself in. 

Shuffling away to the sink he stayed quiet not wanting to hear a word from Lance. 

“Keith can I come in? Please?” Hunk's voice muffled as if was registered into the room through the door. Another tiny knock sounding. 

Keith's fingers dug into the cold porcelain of the sink, bangs hanging over the drain. “Come in.” He choked not even turning to look at the man currently walking up behind him. The door shut and suddenly the room was quiet besides the careful footsteps towards the toilet. 

“It's not you Keith it's him..” 

“It doesn't matter.” Keith could feel his heart tumble and fall as he opened his eyes, head turning to look at the man currently stationed on the toilet with the lid down. 

“Keith you don't know me. I don't know you. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to hear how you feel.” When Keith didn't reply Hunk sighed eyes staring up at the ceiling. “That man is currently unraveling himself probably right outside the door with how worried he is about you. He really cares that's more than I can say about some of the people he's brought home before.” 

“Then why doesn't it feel like it.” Without meaning to Keith's hand came in contact hard with the sink, the porcelain shaking in its foundation making Keith step back with the force. 

“Hunk.. I..” 

“Keith.. Keith it's ok.. If you need to go home, I understand. I get it. I won't be mad and I'll explain to Lance. I promise.” 

If Keith was a hugger he'd hug this man. No one had ever been this sweet to him before. Well except Shiro he felt like he could lay all the cards down for Hunk if he needed rest all his problems on the other man's shoulders, if that was something he ever needed to do. 

He forced a smile letting his head fall back a little. “Thank you Hunk.” 

“Anytime Keith.” 

He didn't have to really look at anyone once he'd been ushered from the bathroom to know the room was practically up in flames with tension. 

“Keith!” He heard Lance's voice but he kept his head hung, narrowing with the anger suddenly coming back full force. 

Hunk's hand laid perfectly firm on his shoulder as he pulled open the door, grabbing Keith's jacket from the rack and handing it to him. 

“Why's he leaving?” Lance asked the tone completely disembodied from the man and so soft like it'd come from a toddler. “Keith wait!” 

The sound of the door slamming struck Keith's ears unforgivably and the resounding quiet of the hallway took him over. Too quickly. He made it down the stairs almost as fast as he'd made it up and once he was out he didn't even look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really is a kind of turning point in this story so I like it for that. Honestly I had to rush to finish a different chapter so that this one could come out today. Miss my motivation :.( 
> 
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated.


	10. No new calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update last Saturday it wasn't to torture everyone trust me, I just hadn't finished the chapter I'd been working on and I needed to before this one came out. 
> 
> I think I've stated this before but writing Lance's household and his relationship with Pidge and Hunk is my favorite part of writing this fanfic because their interactions with each other are so cute and really funny. 
> 
> Don't feel too bad for Keith. Trust me he'll be fine. ;)

“What the fuck was that Hunk?!” The door slammed on his best friends arm as he fought to keep the man from his room. 

“He wanted to go Lance! It wasn't my fault!” 

“I needed to talk to him!” 

“You need to give him space Lance you hurt him!” 

Lance's fingers scraped over the edge of his dresser as he paced finally relaxing at the foot of his bed. “How could I have hurt him? We never specified what we are. I told the truth.” 

Hunk stayed put near the now closed door staring in at his best friend, concern littering his brown eyes. “Maybe you need to.” 

Their voices had calmed down dramatically since they'd exited the kitchen, not a sound to be heard from the rest of the house. Lance sighed carding his fingers through his slightly crazed hair as he spoke again. “I thought he was ok with us just having sex… This isn't a relationship thing.” 

“Lance you need to talk to him about this. Fix this with him. He doesn't seem like he understands what he feels either.” 

He didn't think he was confused. He'd been ok with the casual sex aspect of their relationship and in turn taking Keith to some of his favorite places, but actually calling it a relationship? Being with Keith as his actual boyfriend it felt too real?.. Too much, too soon. 

“Hunk I don't want a boyfriend.. We've been over this.” 

Hunk pulled himself away from the door to seat himself next to Lance on the soft blue sheets. “A million and one times Lance, yes we have. And maybe that's not really what Keith wants either you guys haven't exactly known each other too long.” He shifted a bit to allow himself to get more comfortable. “Give it a little time maybe speak with him in a couple days.” 

Pulling his legs up onto the bed Lance raised an eyebrow. “Why that long?” 

“I get the feeling Keith's one of those guys who needs a while after he's been angry.” 

A small knock on the door rattled both guys a bit as Pidge suddenly barged in not waiting for an answer and laying on the bed behind Lance. 

“Why do you even bother knocking?” Hunk asked with a soft laugh 

Even without looking Lance could tell the girl was shrugging. “It's polite.” She remarked with a snort. 

“It's even more polite to wait for someone to answer.” Lance chuckled with a small roll of his eyes. 

“Why were you two planning on having sex in here?” 

“Ha ha very funny Pidge!” Hunk replied rolling the girl over into the pillows not stopping till her giggles were completely muffled. 

At this Lance just had to laugh his head feeling a lot clearer once he did. He let his head fall back a bit pulling the arms that had once been holding his legs back to hold up his body. 

“I wish Keith could've stayed longer.” Mumbled a slightly quieter Pidge. 

“You know it's all your fault he left.” Lance replied turning his head slightly to look back at Pidge his signature smirk running over his face. 

“My fault, you didn't ask him to be your boyfriend. How's that my fault?” 

“Aww do you actually like this one?” 

“Save it jackass.” 

Hunk blew a raspberry turning his head to look at both adults. “Geez can't you two be nice to each other for more than 5 minutes.” 

“I can but Pidge is incapable of affection.” The brown haired man replied with a soft giggle. 

“Actually being nice to Lance for more than five minutes would permanently dislocate my jaw.” Pidge replied tossing a pillow towards a receptive Hunk who in turn tossed it back with enough force to smack against the headboard. 

“Oh speaking of jaws Keith gave me the most amazing blowjob today-” 

“Ah!!!! No!! No why?!?!” 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!?!” Pidge screamed covering both her ears with a pillow. 

“Oh my god is that what you were doing when I got home?!?!” Hunk groaned in anguish. 

“Pfft no we were done by then.” 

“Please don't tell me you fucked in your bed?!” Pidge gasped in disgust throwing a pillow to the floor and flying backwards off the bed stepping a couple feet back. 

“Well no.. Not today.” And honestly Lance couldn't help but completely burst out laughing with the looks on his friends faces from the information and the speed they managed to leave at. 

“You're fucking disgusting Lance!” Pidge yelled down the hall but to be fair Lance was well aware of how that might seem however the part of him that wanted his bed back was all too glad to care. 

***   
“Lance come on! Come eat breakfast!” Called Hunk but Lance was everything but hungry as he flipped his phone over many times in bed, slightly more comforted by the tiny plops it would make against the springs. “Lance!” This time Hunk was standing in his doorway. 

“He didn't call.” Lance remarked answering the question Hunk didn't ask. 

Crossing his arms the man in the doorway pulled himself towards the bed almost sitting down but hesitating with a raised eyebrow and scrunched up nose, looking down at the blue blanket practically sewn to lance's bed. 

“Relax I changed the sheets last night.” The man replied rolling onto his back with a sigh. He kicked his foot down to rest dangling over the floor. 

Hunk's eyes softened with a touch of concern. “You know you're supposed to wash the blanket too.” 

Now the brown haired man was completely alert turning his head with both brows lowered, lips firmly pressed into a pout. 

“Yea yea fine.. That's a later problem.” Hunk stirred moving to bring a leg up and rub the other man's ankles. “He'll call he likes you a lot Lance.” 

“You're saying that cause you're my best friend, roommate, and surrogate family.” 

“Lance if I didn't know you like I don't know Keith I'd tell you he's so into you. I can feel it.” 

Lance pulled himself up to sit, resting his back on the pillows behind him. “I know you said give him time. And I know you also think he'll call but I wanna call him. I mean I always do.. I always ask if he got home ok and I didn't do that this time..” 

“Pushing will irritate him more.” 

“What about a good morning text?” 

Hunk sighed with a slow breath pulling his hand away to rest back in his lap. “Lance you'll make him angry just trust me.” 

“What self respecting person gets angry over a good morning text?” Lance asked blue eyes promptly shutting and head raised as he spoke. 

“Come eat breakfast Lance. Maybe he'll call you later.” 

Of course he should've expected this. What he didn't expect was just how much he would care for Keith after only knowing him for a couple days almost 3 weeks now. The other man was so shy, not more shy than anyone else Lance had ever met/been with but it was so much different. He was pretty open around Lance able to talk to him somewhat easily and control his blushing better than when they'd first met but he was still Keith. Still the same guy that got flustered when Lance rubbed their knuckles a certain way, still turned a light pink when they kissed, still could barely hold a conversation with his surrogate family, still the guy that fell into him at the club. The club.. That's it! 

Jumping off his bed he raced across the cold hardwood out into the hallway and straight over to the table currently seating Pidge and Hunk. 

“Whatever it is it's too early..” Pidge grunted taking her plate and shuffling into the living room. 

“Pidge you know we don't eat on the couch!” Hunk yelled eyes narrowed at the girl. 

“Relax I'm on the floor Hunk!” 

As much as this still clearly bothered him Hunk didn't gripe further turning back to his other roommate with weariness trapped in his eyes. “What's up Lance?” 

“The club! Bar! The one we went to that night?!?!” 

“Context please!” 

“The bar I met Keith at! His brother works there! Maybe I can talk to him face to face?!” 

It was as if just that one sentence had drained every last bit of energy Hunk still possessed in his body, because the man currently looked ready to sleep and never wake up. “Lance..” 

“Ok.. Hear me out.. I-” 

“No!” The interjection wasn't what really annoyed the man. It was the fact that Hunk was shooting him down with everything he had. “As cute as it is to watch you jump around like we're five years old again and you got a new train set, please.. Please for fucks sake give this man some fucking space!! You're actually acting like his boyfriend.. His obsessive boyfriend!” 

Before Lance could even respond Pidge's voice sounded from the living room. “Ha! Now you have to admit you're fucking dating him!” The entire scene of this grown woman laying on the ground in her green and white pajamas with the pants legs slipping past her ankles and her feet kicked up, as she laid on her stomach probably watching cartoons would've been all too funny if Lance was in the mood for that shit. 

“You're both the worst roommates ever.” Lance remarked slumping down into a seat and grabbing a bowl of cereal. 

Cereal in their household most often meant Hunk was too tired to cook. While his meals were always delicious Lance had to admit a good bowl of cereal wasn't always the worst way to start the day. 

“But you fucking love us!” Pidge yelled raising her spoon out of the bowl of mostly milk, soiling the carpet. 

“It's too early in the morning for this.” 

***   
He should be enjoying his Saturday. Should be having fun with his two best friends. One who currently had her hair wrapped up in a ponytail kicking her feet while they played Mario Kart. It wasn't much of a competition seeing as Pidge was cheating her ass off collecting an assortment of red shells to use against Lance and Hunk was currently not at all engrossed in the game and instead with his phone, texting someone as it seemed. 

“Ha! Suck it Lance!” 

“You're such a fucking cheater I don't wanna play with you anymore.” 

Pidge smirked eyes devilish with her current win. “Go cry to your mommy.” She taunted flipping Lance off before heading towards the fridge. 

Once she was gone Lance let the controller drip from his palms bouncing to the ground with a soft thud. “Ughhh Hunk why'd you let me play with her?” A soft silence was the only response the man got after about 2 minutes. Lifting his head Lance blinked at his roommate lowering both eyebrows. “Hunk?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Who're you so enchanted with texting?” Lance asked grabbing his soda can from the ground next to him taking a small sip. 

Hunk rolled his eyes placing his phone in his lap. “My boss gave a customer my personal cell number after I asked her too so I could continue to help her from home.” 

“Hubba Hubba.” Pidge announced seating herself back down on the floor. 

With a little grin Lance proclaimed “Sounds like a match made in heaven.” 

“Stop making jokes she's honestly just a customer who needed some further assistance.” 

“Uh huh is she gonna need assistance getting to her bed next?” 

Lance could tell Hunk was fighting a grin working its way onto his face. “Why do you always have to make everything sexual?” 

The girl on the ground promptly shrugged messing around with her controller. “I live with Lance so it's a given.” 

“Hey!” This time Hunk did laugh. A laugh that bounced off the walls. One filled with an innocence and purity like Lance had only ever heard from his roommate. 

Pidge's comment didn't annoy him, Lance knew he was kinda sexual and he didn't mind Pidge annoying him about it. But in this case he walked out of the living room ignoring the remarks from both members of his surrogate family, plopping down on the bed next to his phone. 

He didn't have to look to know the notifications littering his lock screen weren't from Keith. As he flopped down onto the mattress placing his phone on the pillow just beside his face. He shut his eyes already recognizing from the sound of his door creaking that his nosy roommates couldn't help but follow him. 

“What?” He remarked with a breathy sigh, rolling onto his back to actually make eye contact with the two. 

“Please tell me you're not gonna get super moody like you were after you and… Person who shall remain unnamed broke up.” Pidge remarked flopping down at the edge of lance's bed. 

“On the contrary. Keith isn't Nyma..” Just saying her name made his jaw clench up in disgust like the word itself was a curse. 

“Well then what if he doesn't call what then?” Hunk's tone while sympathetic held realism that Lance was currently only used to when the other man could tell his friend was doomed to make bad choices. 

“Well…” Tossing himself from the bed the brown haired man wrench open his drawer tugging on his favorite jacket from back home. Engraved on the side were his initials in gold lettering and the collar always smelt like his mom’s kitchen on a Sunday afternoon. It was the last gift he'd gotten after he moved away to go to college. “Then I have to make due.” 

“See.. But what you're doing right now… Doesn't seem like you're making due with Keith not calling it seems more like you're going to do something stupid…” 

Lance quickly tugged on the waistband of his fitted jeans buttoning the clasp and pulling his shirt up over it. “I have no idea what you mean Hunk.” 

“Lance.. Lance! Please don't do what I think you're planning on doing!” Kinda too late for that Lance already had his keys and phone, making his way towards their apartment door. 

“Shut my bedroom door when you leave! I'll be back!” The man yelled and with a soft slam of the door he was speed walking down the hall. 

Hunk was probably going to be completely neutral when he got home. Being angry at Lance for making dumb choices as the man would often say would waste far too much of the energy he'd lost dealing with clients all day. When they were younger Hunk would constantly get agitated by the often completely avoidable dumb things Lance would do, but with age comes wisdom so Hunk figured he could live to see 90 if he just didn't berate the idiocy anymore. 

***   
Unlike the first time Lance had come here the bar was pretty packed. It didn't seem like too late in the day yet, probably only 7:30. Yet here everyone was. 

He slowly pushed through the crowd not really knowing where he was heading but just wanting to escape the million and ten other people trying to squeeze in behind him. The mellow bass of stereo turned teeth rattling with every step inward, people with drinks and clasped hands shaking their way closer to the dance floor. 

On any other day this kind of scene didn't feel so overwhelming but today, because he was on a mission the entire environment became extraordinarily agitating, pushing through people that wouldn't move and far worse people that moved into his lane. This was probably the first time Lance had been here by himself anyway. No Hunk, No Pidge and no one in mind to approach for a night just to abandon the next day. 

He almost felt relaxed once he'd reached the bar, fingers creeping over the smooth shining wood with ease. People piled around the huge circle latching onto the empty spots on both sides of Lance, so much so that he felt the urge to sit, the dim lights completely stripping at his sanity. 

“What can I get you?” A man asked snapping Lance from the relatively long hesitation he was locked in. 

“Oh.. No no I'm ok.” He replied to the man, he hadn't meant to but his eyes trailed over the white hair for a bit longer than he should've. 

As much as the man looked shocked he didn't ask any further questions. With a polite “Ok” he left walking away. 

It was basically like looking for a needle in a haystack. Finding Keith in this mess was basically going to be impossible. For once he really really wished he'd dragged Hunk and Pidge out with him. Pushing himself away from the spot he'd been holding on the bar, Lance immediately thrust himself back into the crowd. To his own amazement it wasn't long before he found Keith. 

He looked pretty different from everyday he'd seen him before. His long hair flowing over his shoulders so calmly like he'd just brushed it, black tank top accenting his biceps. He was wearing his favorite jeans (Lance could tell by the chain and just how often he'd seen the man in them) keeping the mostly black apparel alive and ending the outfit with red sneakers. 

His heart clashed wildly with the bouncing music as he approached eyes never leaving the unaltered man. 

“Hi..” His throat completely gave out on him unable to make his voice louder than a vibrate. He stirred a bit as their eyes met, the look he was greeted with didn't seem too angry however more conflicted perhaps? 

“Why’re you here?” Keith asked seating himself on the stool behind him and grabbing his drink from the counter. 

“You.. You didn't call me.. I'm checking up on you..” 

“Why? You're not my boyfriend..” 

The music didn't really need to have a bass drop for Lance to feel as though his heart had just plummeted. So Keith did care.. 

“Do you want me to be your boyfriend? Is that what this is all about?” 

The man in front of him downed the last of his drink as if the entire conversation was dragging away his will to stay sober. “I don't know what I want Lance.” 

“Then what?... Are you mad at me?..” 

“How am I supposed to know?! You didn't give me time to decide!” Another classic case of Hunk was right. “All I know right now is that I need another drink…” The words themselves were completely assured but the mouth they left clearly wasn't. 

Lance didn't stop Keith though. Not when the man ordered another drink not when he downed it, and certainly not when he shook his head gasping at the strong taste. “I know I shouldn't have come here..” Now Keith's eyes were back on his so gray in the awful lighting. “And I know you need space.. I just didn't want to think I'd lost you.. I actually enjoy having you around…” He got up now turning away from Keith until his arm was snagged. 

“Wait..” Keith's voice was so soft, so cute it made Lance's heart jump. “Please don't go..” That was the Keith, Lance had met that night. And that soft pink dancing across his cheeks was what proved it. 

“Ok.” 

\--- 

Lance couldn't help but order a couple drinks himself. That was up until he'd hit two and a half the third glass making him feel really tipsy. His eyes shut as he downed the last of it looking over at Keith who was almost up to number five. 

“N-no I'm cutting you off Keith.” Lance remarked taking Keith's hand in his own. The touch was lingering so much space open for a kiss. 

“Fine.. I know… My limits.” The other man stuttered. “I'm not drunk though..” He assured. 

Lance let out a smooth laugh grabbing onto his empty glass. “I bet.” 

“No no I promise I'm just a little tipsy..” 

His eyes focused completely on Lance, chin resting on his open palm as he spoke. “I believe you..” 

“I don't think you do.” 

Lance smirked, his signature smirk looking to the ground currently unmarked by people. “Ok baby if you're really sure walk a straight line.” He gestured to the ground with his head. 

“Ok.” With one hand steadying himself Keith pushed himself up from the stool, stance straight in front of Lance. The man didn't even move from his current spot, eyes half lidded as they stared at Lance. “Ok I'm slightly more tipsy than I thought.” He announced plopping back onto the stool. “Still not completely drunk.” 

“Uh huh.” The ice in Lance's cup swirled as he dipped it forward relishing in the cold bite of the tiny cube. He stared at his partner heat coursing over his senses at the look he was getting back. “Wanna play a game baby?” 

The man in front of him looked to the cup then back at Lance pupils blown as he nodded. “What's it called?” 

Lance didn't answer sucking down the water made from the ice cube, before attacking the lime wrenching at the bitter taste that followed. His tongue continued to swirl over it keeping eye contact with Keith as he did. Next was the ice which he eagerly plopped into his mouth swirling the last one within the glass around. “Come.” A demand by Lance with a slow drag of his fingers out to Keith. 

The man opposite him stood in probably the cutest little stutter with his legs. Lance bent his head back allowing the ice to be front and center when Keith kissed him. The sour bite of the lime intrigued his taste buds mixing with the alcohol and melting ice. It was so bitter, so sweet with the passionate intertwine their tongues made over and over again till Lance's heart was flipping. 

The taste of the lime didn't wash away after the ice did, just mildly watering down the flavor instead. Each time Keith would pull up even a fraction Lance would pull him back in, tugging on his tongue a bit roughly. 

One of Keith's hands rested on the bar while the other was pressed to the small of Lance's back, all five of his fingers drawing heat over that spot. His thighs shivered as he tugged Keith in closer by the back of his neck. His fingers delved into Keith's mullet with the soft moan that escaped him from the push to his palette. He was careful not to dig his fingers into Keith's scalp when the pleasure became slightly more intense. Maybe it was the alcohol on their breaths or the warmth of each other but everything about this kiss was riling Lance up. 

Lance let out a tiny whine of defeat when Keith let up pulling back with a husky, “Lance..” Their breathes mingled intoxicatingly with the tiny brushes to each other's lips. 

“Baby.. We-we…” Another kiss to his lips and he was practically drowning in Keith. His chest flattened and rose out of sync with every lustful bite to his bottom lip. 

This time he pulled away crashing blue eyes blown with the perfectly dangerous lust presented in Keith's eyes. Fuck he shouldn't be this hot. “Keith..” 

“I want this.” His partner breathed against his lips. This time there was no waver in his speech. Not a drop of uncertainty. 

His fingers dug a little harder into Keith's hair. “I don't..” 

One more kiss and Lance was sure he was gonna die, his body feeling completely deprived of oxygen. He pressed both hands against his partners chest to slowly push him back. Staring at his fingertips as he said, “Ok..”


	11. There's something in this feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly one of my favorite chapters to write I just read it over. Well skimmed just because I forgot what I'd written and I remember how much I adore this chapter. 
> 
> Love me some boys who switch ;)

He didn't know what he was doing. 

And if he had a million guesses he probably still wouldn't know. But Keith was walking with him through the much quieter streets. Their fingers trapped together, Lance's pulse tripping and the soft coo of birds singing their last good night as they made their way up to his apartment. 

Fingers trembling as he pulled out his keys pushing open the door. Hunk and Pidge were probably asleep, no they were asleep it was 11:00 those two clocked out around 10:00 some nights. 

“Ok.. We gotta be..” He couldn't even finish because he was being backed up into the apartment door closing behind them. 

Not locking it might be a morning issue because Keith's tongue was in his mouth, and his dick was throbbing so much that most of his other senses were shut off. 

“Baby.. We gotta be quiet..” He whispered tugging on Keith's wrist. 

The other man's wrist practically burned his fingertips as they quickly dove into Lance's room, shutting the door quietly. Keith's tank top was the first article of clothing to go not even making it a second after Lance shut the door. 

“Lance..” The man whined 

“Shhh It's ok.. I'm coming..” Of course his conscience had to jump in now. At the exact moment he set his keys down, at the moment he was standing in front of his dresser with one finger on the brown wood. “Keith baby..” He just couldn't allow himself to do this without being sure. 

That didn't really stop Keith though his lips latching onto Lance pulling him down onto the bed with him. 

“Keith baby.. Hold on hold on..” If Lance was having any lack of control before it was amplified by the sound that left Keith's lips from him stopping the kiss. “I need to know that you're not gonna hate me in the morning… Please Keith..” 

“Lance I know how I feel.. I want this..” 

“I need you to be completely sure baby.. I really don't want to hurt you.” 

“You're not.. Please Lance..” 

Pulling himself up from the bed Lance repositioned himself, sitting behind Keith. “I need you to trust me ok.. If you don't want this at any point. Tell me I will not get mad.” 

The man in front of him nodded and Lance bent forward placing heat filled kisses up the conjunction of Keith's neck and shoulders. The faint shudders he received in response only egging him on. “Are you ok with me topping baby?” 

“Yes Yes just do.. Something please.” Those words followed by the cutest gasp. 

“Someone's fussy tonight.” His thumbs reached up curving over the reddened buds that were currently Keith's aggravated nipples, each one bouncing with the tiniest flick forcing heavy gasps out of his partners mouth. 

“Lance.. Lance I need more..” The other man whined, head resting on Lance's shoulder. Lance could feel his throat ache as he bit and sucked fragile red marks into Keith's skin, lightening up with the sweet echoes each of his moans made. 

Lance's body burned with each mark he left on Keith's skin his finger tracing their way towards the waistline of Keith's jeans. He pried open the button with two fingers pulling the zipper down hastily thanks to a very fidgety Keith. The other man's hand wrapped carefully around lance's guiding him into his underwear apathetic of just how greedy he was acting. 

“How'd you get so cute baby?” Lance asked over Keith's broken moans. “Fuck.. You're too precious.” His voice came out a lot huskier now that he was touching the tip of Keith's cock. Keith's precum ran smoothly over his shaft and lance's hand coating both in the sticky white substance, Each stroke left Keith even more vulnerable his head completely resting on Lance's shoulder. 

Lance swiped his thumb over the leaking head running the rest of his fingers up from base to tip, his actions making Keith a touch louder and the man between his legs jerked up a bit with the stimulation. 

“Shhh it's ok.. Relax, quiet down a little I don't want Hunk and Pidge to hear.” Keith managed to continue raising his cuteness factor every time Lance was around him. 

Lance couldn't tell what it was maybe the liquor or just having Keith being so cute between his legs but his heart was practically shooting blood through his veins, and his body felt almost unnaturally hot. 

His fingers continued to trace smooth strokes up and down Keith's length while he bit and sucked the man's earlobe into his mouth. He wasn't moving his hand fast enough to make Keith cum just enough to give him a slight jolt, and it was working. Lance could feel his own body react dick twitching viciously under Keith. 

“You feel really hard..” Keith said a small shudder following his words. “I wanna see you cum..” Ok that was definitely the liquor talking and boy was Lance's pulse responding.

Keith kicked off his own pants and shoved away his boxers without even needing help from Lance, just as quickly Lance was guiding one finger inside of Keith's heat. There surprisingly wasn't too much resistance the man was able to take one finger pretty easily, Lance managing to get his index finger in knuckle deep before pulling it out to it's tip and shoving back in a little harder than he wanted. 

Honestly teasing Keith was a little more fun than actually fucking him. He was so cute when he allowed himself to let go like this, Lance couldn't help but take advantage. Slipping another finger inside he curved them gently before thrusting them up to hit Keith's sweet spot causing the loudest moan to be released from his partners throat. 

“Shh baby or I'm gonna have to gag you..” Lance groaned into Keith's ear, watching the cute twitch Keith's dick made at his words. “Oh.. You wanna be gagged baby? Wanna get fucked while you can't scream?” 

“Shit.. You make it sound so fun.” As if it wasn't hot enough in the room it suddenly felt a million degrees. He quickly attacked Keith's lips pulling and biting his bottom lip with sweet relentless kisses, while his fingers fucked slowly into his partner. 

“You're way too cute for your own good..” Lance mumbled adding a third finger that made Keith arch with the pleasure. Third one's definitely the charm the last finger having only a touch of resistance but Keith didn't seem to notice, his face flush with red, hair sticking to his forehead, and eyes so moist with lust it should be illegal the way he was looking at Lance. 

“Lance..” He whispered the tone of his voice snapping Lance like a twig. He curled his fingers once more right into Keith's sweet spot hitting it softly enough so that the reaction wouldn't be too loud. 

“I'm almost done. Just relax ok..” It was much less that Lance wanted to tease and more that he wanted no resistance left when he fucked Keith. Wanted to make sure he could push in freely, but three was definitely Keith's limit because he was calling lance's name so much and reddening at his tip. And Lance was pretty sure he'd have the same look once his boxers were off. 

One of the hands he'd been using to keep Keith's hips in place came around to tug off his own jeans, not getting too far before Keith was helping pulling the fabric down and completely off. Unsheathing his erection he had to gasp at just how good it felt to touch, not bothering to take his boxers fully off. He pressed tiny kisses to the other side of Keith's neck, the one left unscathed while the opposite side began to redden. 

And honestly Lance couldn't help but wonder how Keith would hide these from his own surrogate family. Without much warning Keith had grabbed onto the tip of his cock rubbing the precum over his swollen hole. Lance responded accordingly pulling all three of his fingers out allowing Keith to completely have his way. 

The first couple inches inside were so heavenly Lance thought he would cum right then and there, his partners hole squeezing dangerously hard around his tip. Then came his shaft being slowly buried into the heat as well with a sweet numbness that left Lance hazy. All the way down to his balls. Fuck it felt fucking good. 

“Oh my fucking god..” Lance couldn't help but moan. It was like sensory overload being this deep in Keith's heat. His pulse fluctuating with his uneven breaths. 

“Lance.. Come on.. I want you to cum..” Keith begged fingers clawing into Lance's sheets. 

And Lance didn't hesitate to fuck carefully inside mixing his partners insides as he circled his hips jolting back up into Keith's prostate. His heart beat out of control and his eyes squeezed shut with the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Lance.. Ughh Lance harder..” 

“Someone's really greedy tonight..” Lance moaned fucking up a touch harder, purposefully missing Keith's prostate. 

Lance could feel the sweat coursing over Keith's bare skin, the other man's thighs carefully slapping with each thrust he matched. His toes curled again and again with each sweet reaction he managed to pull out of Keith, completely getting off to just how many hickies were now fully formed on his partners neck. The resulting sounds from each careful thrust made Lance bite his lip, his own rule of keeping quiet almost seemed breakable. 

“Lance.. Lance..” 

He kept up his slow gentle thrusts not out of spite or even to drag out the pleasure but more so that Keith wouldn't scream, but he couldn't help wanting to fuck into Keith faster make him cry out and whine with each heavy thrust. Unclenching one of his hands on the bed he pulled it up to wrap around Keith's dick again, the sudden stimulation causing Keith's reactions to get cuter if that was possible. 

The man's head resting completely on lance's shoulder taking in the full effect of each pleasurable wave. 

“Lance.. Stop..” 

His heart practically leapt out of his chest with those words but he grinded to a halt, all his movements completely froze. 

“No.. I meant your hand..” Keith whined pushing his hips down on Lance’s idle waist. “I don't wanna cum yet..” 

“You scared me.. I thought I hurt you.” His voice a little choked pleasure shooting back through his body as he delved a little deeper into Keith. 

“Mm and that'd be b-bad.” 

“Of course.. I never wanna hurt you.” It was like his brain was independently working his mouth. Making him say things that forced his heart to jump wildly. 

Keith's eyes shut and his bottom lip journeyed into his mouth with the deepness of Lance's thrusts. Every couple thrusts Lance made sure to hit Keith's prostate pulling the cutest gasps from his throat and making his stomach twist. The perfectly juvenile way Keith was breathing directly under lance's ear and the unrelenting clench in his balls was starting to really take over, his thrusts becoming a bit more sloppy taken over by Keith's greedy hole. 

If Lance were to be completely honest he wanted to watch his dick go in and out, wanted to watch the smooth way his dick moved within Keith's walls, and feel this way for as long as time would let him. But he was so close. 

“Fuck.. I'm.. I’m.. Lance..” 

“Shh.. I know baby.. I know. Me too.” 

And on his last rounds Lance decided fuck it, his hands gripping Keith's thighs from below and shoved inside just a little bit harder. Keith looked so happy to be filled and his arm came up to cover his mouth. 

“Almost there.. So close baby.. I'm gonna cum..” 

Keith wasn't nearly as flexible as Lance but that didn't stop the brown haired man from folding him in half to fuck him sweetly for the last couple minutes he could hold out. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck!..” Keith yelped 

Lance couldn't help it. His pulse echoing in his ear. His teeth sunk into Keith's skin and his orgasm shot out so heavily directly into his partners prostate. Keith could barely hold back the noises he was making, and for once tonight that was completely ok with Lance. His back arching and hole squeezing another orgasm right out of Lance so rough he had to shut his eyes. 

Keith cried out as his dick shot bursts of white all over Lance's sheets. But he could deal with that later. Later when his body wasn't burning like the surface of the sun, later when his pulse stopped shooting bullets into his brain. Later when his heart wasn't trying to get out of his chest. 

He slowly removed his teeth from Keith's shoulder keeping his eyes closed. He was slowly getting soft but he didn't pull out yet, wanting so bad to cool off where it mattered. 

“Lance?” 

“Oh.. Yeah.. Sorry Keith.” The little noise Keith made when Lance pulled out could only be interpreted as empty.. And he quickly flipped the man over onto his back. 

“Are you ok?” Keith's voice wavered a bit as he spoke and Lance could tell whatever he said would end in more discussing than he wanted. 

“Of course.” 

Keith was currently laying on his back, head angled up staring at Lance with those perfectly warm eyes. Lance honestly still couldn't tell what color they really were but he wasn't in the mood to ask now either. 

“Was.. Was that not good..” 

Oh god. Too cute. His fingers came up to his chest clenching the shirt he hadn't bothered to remove. He slipped off his jacket and boxers joining Keith at the headboard, placing burning kisses all over Keith's face. 

“Baby that was incredible.” 

“Then what's wrong?” 

You're too incredible.

“I'm getting sleepy..” He knew he was lying, he didn't want too. But he had too. “You should get some rest ok.” 

He was so glad for the slow soft flutter of Keith's eyelids, so glad that he wouldn't have to talk anymore. Almost glad that his head could hit his pillow and yet he still couldn't sleep…

3am 

And he was watching Keith sleep. Just staring at how calm he looked. This was Keith when he was completely calm. His eyebrows relaxed against his forehead and mouth opened slightly to allow little breaths to graze his lips. Too cute. 

Maybe it was because he'd never seen Keith sleep before but it was honestly difficult not to watch. Especially since he couldn't sleep. He knew why, too deep in thought. He just had no way of pushing those thoughts out. The constellations on his ceiling practically glowed, his eyes tracing the soft breaking lines over the course of most of the ceiling. 

He should be sleeping. 

But he couldn't. Maybe because Keith's scent was trapped in his nose. Maybe because he could feel Keith's body heat. Maybe because he was thinking too much. 

***   
In all honesty Lance had no idea when he'd fallen asleep but he knew for sure he was still tired. 

“Hey.. You're awake.” The soft voice beside him cooed and he devoted his attention to it. Keith's bangs fell over one of his eyelids, his smile small yet full of a softness he honestly shouldn't possess.

“Yeah baby..” Their lips pecked over each other with tiny brushes that woke Lance completely. “Did you sleep ok?” 

“Yeah your beds surprisingly soft..” Keith remarked rubbing his fingers over the blanket. “I mean when we're not..” 

“Yeah I know.” 

“So are we gonna talk about last night? You being sad?” 

It shouldn't have surprised Lance as much as it did that Keith remembered, the man hadn't blacked out or anything. But the fact that he was bringing it up now made Lance's head hurt. 

Luckily he didn't have to say anything because Hunk's voice knocked them both out of the conversation. “Lance! Come on breakfast!” 

“Oh god do I leave or?!” Keith half whispered already pulling himself off the bed to get dressed. 

“We're having pancakes!” He continued. “Does Keith want any?..” 

Now Lance had to laugh. Mostly because the look on Keith's face said Oh shit at it's finest. “Yeah I'm sure Keith would love some!” He called back reeling in the look Keith was currently giving him. 

“Great I'll see you both outside.” And suddenly the footsteps were gone. 

Lance slowly stretched pulling himself off the bed and around to watch Keith who was currently pulling on the tank top he'd been wearing last night. 

“Do you think.. He um..” Keith stuttered staring bullets into the floor. 

So so cute. To the point where Lance couldn't help pulling the man in by his belt loops teasing the small of his back with splayed fingers. 

“Hunk always knows when I have someone over, don't be nervous whether you believe it or not they really like you… Because I really like you.” 

The resulting kiss from Keith's lips left Lance restless specifically because it was too short, but it was also entirely filled with sparks that disrupted the normal flow of Lance's heartbeat. 

“Come on isn't Hunk waiting for us to come eat?” Keith asked pulling away. 

“Mm he's been waiting his whole life can't he wait say 7 more minutes?” Lance's fingers were dug into Keith's tank top both legs spread on either sides of the man's waist as he laid back pulling Keith with him. 

The man on top of him just laughed sweetly. “Come on for real.” 

“Fine.” Lance let go allowing his partner leniency to grab his jeans from the floor. “You know you can walk around my apartment in your boxers.” He remarked with a wink, feeling even more confident with the pink flush dusting Keith's cheeks. 

“Not gonna happen..” 

Their plates were already on the table when they got into the living room and Lance rushed away from Keith's side to the fluffy pancakes dripping with butter. 

“Fuck yeah I needed this!” He grinned dunking his fork into the food. 

“Geez Lance slow down there's enough for everyone.” Hunk suggested. 

“Yeah yeah I know.” 

“Morning Keith.” Pidge announced surprising everyone in the room including Keith. 

“Hey Pidge..” Keith replied eyes slightly narrowed as he seated himself across from Lance. 

Pidge had two moods from what Lance had deduced from a long running friendship. I'm gonna kill you and don't get too comfortable around me. That never really changed for anyone so to say Lance was a tiny bit shocked was an understatement. 

“What?!” There's the normal Pidge. As if collectively understanding the moments passage everyone quickly returned to eating. 

“I'm getting the walls soundproofed by the way.” Lance didn't even have to look at Keith to see the straight up red his face was. 

“Oh god.. I'm sorry! We tried to keep quiet..” And as much as he wasn't joking for once Lance couldn't help the laugh that came over him. 

“Not that quiet! I had two pillows over my ears and I still heard it!” 

“Fuck! Lance Harder!” Pidge mimicked slamming her fist on the table with the mocking noises, surprisingly Hunk found it pretty funny too as he was currently holding a hand over his mouth. Keith turning redder than a tomato and covering his face as Pidge and Hunk laughed. 

“Shut up! Oh my god can we please have a normal meal! Especially while Keith's here!” The apologetic nods that fluttered around the table led to silent mouths as everyone began to eat again. “I'm sorry about them Keith.” Lance remarked as he looked over at the man sitting across from him. 

“Can't mess up two meals in a row right?” Keith laughed warmly. His eyes shutting momentarily with the sounds that echoed all over the apartment. 

“Apparently not, I think you stayed longer this time.” 

“Pidge leave it be this time.” 

The brown haired girl smiled leaning her chin into her hand as she ate. “Yeah fine. I'll bite” she retorted 

“It's ok I'm ignoring her.” Lance smirked faking anger in his tone. “Keith, babe can you pass the syrup?” 

The resulting clatter of forks scared the fuck out of Lance in a way it probably shouldn't have. His eyes meeting up with both his roommates at once as a very conflicted Keith passed over the syrup.

“Ugh Lance I forgot to bring up the mail, can you go get it?” Hunk remarked staring at Lance in a way that made all his muscles tense. 

“Ook.” Excusing himself from the table Lance retreated over to the door, looking back over the room for a second. “You guys better not try to corrupt Keith while I'm gone. Hunk keep Pidge away from my pancakes-” 

“Just go you fucking idiot!” And with that he closed the door. Definitely had to get Pidge back for that one later though.


	12. Don't jump off the pier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only was this one of my favorite chapters to write but it's also the sweetest chapter in my opinion.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update last Saturday I hadn't finished the chapter i was working on again.

The second Lance was gone was like an automatic panic in the room, both Pidge and Hunk collectively standing. 

“Pidge we can’t tell Lance will freak!” Hunk squeaked not bothering to remember that keith was still in the room.

“That doesn’t matter he’ll get over it. He lives with us he can’t stay mad forever.” 

What probably made their weird banter worse was the fact that they weren't even going for discreet. Both adults talking pretty loudly and only a couple feet apart from Keith. 

“Yes but isn’t this wrong?” 

“It’d be more wrong to keep it to ourselves, Keith has the moral right to know about this..” 

“Ok someone please explain what’s going on.” Keith couldn’t help but interject, standing up from the table. 

Both adults looked to each other and then back at Keith. “We don’t have much time Lance will be back soon.” Pidge announced more to Hunk then Keith. “Let’s just talk.” She invited Keith to sit back down taking her own place back at the table, Hunk following hesitantly. 

“Keith, Lance is a marvel. For the life of me I will never understand some of the dumb shit he’s done and still does.” Keith must’ve looked confused because Hunk followed her comment with a small shrug of his shoulders. 

“She could’ve said it nicer but yeah..” 

“What’re you guys trying to say here?” Keith asked looking between Lance’s roomates for answers. 

Pidge let out probably the loudest most agitated sigh like she’d expected Keith to immediately understand what she meant from her vague words. “Whether Lance has any knowledge that he does do this or not you need to know “babe” is his lockdown term.” The girl remarked making quotations on the word babe. 

“We say lockdown term because babe for him is really a boyfriend/ girlfriend word, it’s Lance’s weird way of saying he wants to keep you.” Hunk added 

His mind was shooting blanks at this sudden revelation. Lance wanted to keep him? The entire thing felt too weird. Why didn’t Lance say anything before now? Why was he just now using the term babe? Were they boyfriends? 

“How are you so sure? How’d you even know that’s why he called me babe all of a sudden? Do you think Lance really thinks about me that way?” He was spewing questions but he didn’t care. He needed some kind of answers.

“Trust us we know Lance.” Pidge replied first 

“I’ve been getting this vibe since that night at the club that’s where you guys met right? He’s been constantly checking his phone writing three or four messages rushing out to meet you..”

“Hunk there’s no time for that Lance will be coming back any second he needs to know about Nyma.” 

“Pidge as Lance’s roommates and best friends i’m pretty sure we have no right to tell Keith about Nyma. Lance could tell Keith when he’s ready..” 

“He’s not gonna talk about her! Remember how pissed he got when I talked about her that first night Keith was here?”

“Yeah even more reason not to tell!” Hunk fought back 

“Somebody please just tell me something..” Keith practically begged both hands flat on the table.

“If Lance didn’t want us to talk he should’ve signed a contract.” 

“Fine! But when Lance finds out I’m gonna tell him you did all the talking.” 

Pidge shrugged taking a bite of the cold pancakes in front of her. “Before you came along Keith and I mean months in advance there was this girl he was dating named Nyma. He was goofy head over heels drooling over her every step into that girl. Honestly it was unbearable.” 

“I thought he’d marry her.” Hunk interjected head resting against the table. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna talk.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Wait but what happened with her?” Keith interrupted, eyes stuck on Pidge as she spoke. 

“She did him really dirty like seriously she was a bitch-” 

“Pidge! I know you didn’t like her but please have some respect she was human!” 

“A human who cheated on our best friend even though she knew he was in love with her. The girl deserves the back end of the stick if you ask me.” 

“She cheated on Lance?” His voice came out as a whisper in a completely unintentionally way. Maybe it was the shock of hearing that someone could cheat on a guy as sweet as Lance, or maybe it was the fact that he was hearing such shocking news straight out of sleep but no matter the case he didn’t want to imagine Lance heartbroken. 

“Among other things-” 

It was like hearing a car crash from inside your house, everyone suddenly becoming quiet as the brown haired man returned holding the mail he’d retrieved from downstairs. “Ugh.. I had to wait for Angel to actually come lucky me since I left my keys up here. He’s been so awesome lately he gave me the mail without my key-” 

As if everything wasn’t extremely suspicious enough when Lance walked in Hunk decided to randomly get up and stroll into his room not saying a word before the door shut. Pidge quickly followed his example grabbing the mail from a confused Lance, with a quick “Thanks” she was gone. 

“What was that all about babe?” 

There goes that word again. But this time it sucked all the oxygen out of the room not to mention the jerk of his heart when Lance placed a kiss against his forehead. 

“We should finish up breakfast quickly.” The man across from him remarked already scarfing down more of the pancakes on his plate. “I wanna spend the whole day with you.” Lance remarked happily shoving his fork into the air. “And I'm not taking no for an answer so you should just call Shiro now.” 

Keith felt his heart start to race as he looked down on the food barely touched on his plate. The thought of someone wanting to spend a whole day with him eluded him a bit, not the idea itself but more because he hadn't had someone feel this way about him for a long time. Especially not someone like Lance. It felt weirdly perfect, but what did that mean? Lance was still hiding somethings. Were Pidge and Hunk really right? Did Lance see him as a boyfriend?

“Keith?” Lance had one eyebrow slightly raised when Keith looked up. The man had paused his chewing, food taking up space in his cheek as he stared across the table at Keith. His heart fluttered as he reached across the table wiping a bit of syrup from the side of lance's mouth. 

“There.” He mumbled lowering his head. 

The first sound to meet his ears was the chair across from him sliding back, then Lance's eyes met his in the softest way they had since the day they'd met. Next was the envelopment of the other man's scent locked in his brain, giving it the equivalent of tv static. And like it was the first time all over again Lance's fingers were splayed out on his scalp, those soft hands caressing his scalp. Keith rested his head back holding onto to both of his partner’s hands meeting up with his mouth when he wanted a kiss. 

The taste of syrup so heavy against Lance's lips stirred up Keith's pulse and his heart went haywire. Both Lance's thumbs worked tiny circles into the back of Keith's scalp. So gentle. So sweet. It wasn't like the way they'd kissed in the hallway or in Lance's bed this was a kiss that made Keith believe the word “babe” meant something. Each second with their lips pressed together felt a little more perfect. A little more complete. 

“I'm gonna shower ok. You should too after me.” Lance suggested once they'd stopped kissing. Those perfect lips curled into a smile and then he was gone. 

He wanted Lance to be his boyfriend. 

***   
Lance had let him borrow one of his hoodies and now Keith couldn't stop not only smelling Lance but lowering his guard in every shape and form. The train ride was honestly a bit of a disaster they'd spent more of the morning just laying in each other's arms before leaving the house around 1 to go get Keith some different jeans to wear. Covering up the absurd amount of hickies he wore at Lance's before he could face Shiro. (He'd made Lance wait outside not only because of Shiro and Allura but because he needed to be a supervisor if Allura was going to meet Lance. That was an automatic must have.) So you could probably imagine the awful crap they had to put up with during rush hour.

The train smelled like fish and people kept stepping all over each other. Absolute fucking carnage Keith hadn't seen in a long time. Plus Lance had refused to tell him where they were headed. 

“I could've asked Hunk to borrow his car but he'd assume we'd fuck in it.” Lance shrugged as if he was just discussing current events. Their fingers were still intertwined once they'd walked the excruciatingly long journey towards sand.. And the smell of the ocean. 

Keith knew this beach. It was the beach Allura had brought him to the day she tricked him into meeting Coran. She'd somehow gotten Shiro's permission to borrow his car and Keith for 6 hours while also getting Keith to somehow agree to go to the beach, and honestly whenever Keith thought about it he wanted Allura’s power of persuasion even more. 

Lance had brought a small bag that was currently being filled with both their flip flops before it was tugged close. After a little bit of quiet walking in the sand Lance relinquished the hand holding. (To Keith's own dismay) 

“Is this another place you'd come to when you didn't have a job?” Keith asked looking to the man by his side with a soft smile. 

“Look at you babe reading me like a book.” Lance replied with a soft chuckle. “It reminds me of the ocean where I lived when I was young. While the sand might not be the same color the ocean will always smell like the ocean.” 

“What'd the sand look like?” 

“The sand back in Cuba had a little more orange to it. This sands a little too white? I'd like to say it's white sand..” Only Lance could make this kind of conversation weirdly funny.

The wind whipped their hair as the ocean crashed against the sand in hard waves that tapped the shore harder each time. Unlike the last time he'd been here there weren't too many seagulls and the ones that were around flew up to touch the horizon. The sounds of scolding parents and laughing children was barely coherent with how far they were at this point. 

“You don't wanna sit on the sand?” Keith asked a bit puzzled as to where Lance was still walking. 

“I have somewhere better.” 

It wasn't too much farther up until they reached the boardwalk where Coran cursed out a fisherman and bought Keith his favorite t-shirt. Keith had to admit he actually enjoyed the sound of his feet hitting the wet wood more than the sand stuck between his toes. Lance hadn't stopped walking since they'd gotten off the train Keith in a hard pursuit and it didn't take long for Keith to understand why. The pier was a place perfect for Lance. It was pretty quiet and had the most amazing view of not only the sky but the ocean, the perfect mix of cotton candy smell and ocean breeze. 

The brown haired man quickly jumped up on the edge right above the “No jumping off the pier” sign hooking his legs up over the edge. While Keith would've liked to say it didn't bother him in the slightest to see Lance doing this he couldn't lie to himself like that. 

“This is the perfect spot.” Lance remarked completely transfixed on the sand below them. “The blue ocean and the sand it's what I loved most about my home. Well it never held a candle to my mom but you get it..” 

And for once since they'd met Keith understood what Lance meant completely.

“What're you thinking about babe?” Lance's legs swung completely kid-like over the sand below. His ocean blue eyes latching onto Keith over everything around them, lips curved up like always with the breeze flowing through his wild brown hair. 

“I don't really know.” Keith remarked, resting his head next to lance's legs on the kinda uncomfortable wood. 

“Ok since you won't tell me let me guess.” There was no way Lance was going to get it but the enthusiasm he had just made Keith giggle. 

Keith lifted his head relaxing his chin against his palms. “Fine try me.” 

“Are you.. Thinking about cheese?” No way in hell this man is real. 

“Really Lance cheese?” 

“Duh no.. Obviously not cause you're thinking about… Shiro!” He wasn't right but the look on his face just made Keith laugh more than he had been most of the day. “Well I guess it's not Shiro.” 

From the really long pause Keith could tell Lance was waiting for him to stop crying of laughter so he pushed himself to stop. Eyes watering and throat hurting as he forced the stop. 

“Are you thinking.. About your mom?” 

Now Keith was incredibly attentive eyes darting up to look at Lance. “Don't be mad Keith. I just… I wanna know.. More about her if that's ok?” 

The seagulls fought screaming loudly over each other. The only other sound being the ocean crashing, the boardwalk too far away to actually hear most of the sounds from passerby. 

“What do you wanna know?” Keith eventually brought himself to ask shifting on his feet. 

“What was she like? Do you hate her? Why would she put you through all that? Did she not know her boyfriend was bad news?” 

All this prying might have upset Keith if he didn't understand how brutally curious Lance could be. “I'm sorry I just.. I wanna know is all.. You don't have to tell me..” 

Keith's eyes locked onto the sand below them each breeze carrying wisps of the stuff away. “I don't hate my mom. I guess I just don't really understand her. She knew enough about Darren to know he wasn't exactly a good boyfriend but she loved him, I know love can make people stupid now. I just wish she would've gotten out sooner.” 

“Oh my god Keith I'm so sorry..” 

“About what? I'm not as ashamed to talk about it now as I used to be.” 

“Wait is your mom dead? Or?” 

“No Lance. She's in a home for people who've suffered from mental and emotional abuse. I wish she would've gotten there sooner.” 

Lance heaved out holding his chest and coughing a bit. “Oh god the way you phrased it I thought she'd died..” The man remarked holding a hand to his head. 

Keith just sighed with a small smile. “No she's in good hands.” 

Not too much time passed before Lance asked. “Do you.. Ever visit her?” 

“I don't have much time to do that.. What with school and stuff. I kinda consider Shiro and Allura to be my only family too I guess.. Maybe that's why I don't really try to visit her.” 

Lance shook his head furiously. “I know it's not really my place to say this but Keith she's your mom. She made some mistakes but I'm sure she loved you deeply. Scratch that I've never met the woman but I know she does!” 

Of course she does. It wasn't just about how much she loved/loves Keith, Keith had asked himself numerous times after he'd begun to live with Shiro if she'd ever thought about how much shit she was putting her child through. If she'd ever stopped to think about what she was doing to herself. 

“What happened to your dad?” Lance suddenly asked, making eye contact with Keith again. 

“He died. Before I was born. I barely knew anything about him.” 

“My god Keith your story makes me wanna cry.” The man sitting on the pier announced rubbing both his eyes. 

Keith had never known what to do when someone started crying around him. Hell the first time Allura did it he resulted to running away. This honestly wasn't too different. 

“God Lance please don't cry.. I'm.. I.. Don't know what to do here..” 

Lance rubbed his eyes a couple times over pulling away completely dry hands. “No no I'm not crying.. But your story is depressing I wasn't lying.” 

Keith huffed with a small roll of his eyes. “It has a happy ending so let's change the subject..” 

Lance pondered this thought both hands on his face. “Ok fine let's talk about Shiro now.” 

“You picked last time, I'm asking the questions now.” 

“Fine fine you've got the floor babe.” 

“How's work?” 

Lance raised an eyebrow, squinting as if he were trying to read small print. “You got to ask a question and that's what you waste it on?” 

Keith rolled his eyes immensely enjoying the comfort of Lance's hoodie with every heavy whip of the wind. “You said you might wanna start looking for a new job, I still think you can do better than selling coffee you should think so too.” 

Lance whined childishly “I know I know it's just I don't know what I'd be good at.” The man stated plopping down from his seat on the edge of the pier to rocking precariously over the sand. Both hands balancing his weight. 

“Well luckily there are a lot of options out there for you… Maybe we could look together..” 

“That's sweet babe. Say, what're you going to college for anyway?” 

“Dropped out the first time this time though I'm going to finish getting my degree so I can work as an artist full time. Mostly drawing but possibly a little painting.” 

Lance gasped cutely. “What the fuck! Why didn't you tell me you could draw?!” 

“It wasn't that important…” As sturdy as he knew the pier was as it had outlived Coran, watching Lance rock back and forth on it was making his stomach turn. 

“Of course it is babe.” 

The silence that lingered now was because the two were stuck, focused on the others gaze. “Come on there's gotta be something you really wanna do.” 

Lance pondered this his head tilted a bit. “I don't know, I can't think of anything.” 

“What about a telemarketer? I feel like you'd be good at that.” 

“Ha ha very funny..” 

“I'm not joking! You're really good with persuasion it'd be so easy for you..” 

“Next option Keith.” 

There wasn't too much to go by. While he knew what Lance would be good at what the man wanted to do and what he was good at were two different things. “Well maybe we shouldn't think about it as your future job.” Keith suggested “What do you love most? Like hobbies?” 

The man balancing in front of him shrugged. “Well you already know this stuff, I love my family, Pidge and Hunk, My home back in Cuba..” 

“Maybe you just need to go back to school. Allura has a job now I think you'd be kinda perfect for. Pays a lot but you'll need a specific degree to get it.” 

Lance's eyelids lowered and his hair whipped wildly against his forehead. “I don't know babe, the first time I went to college wasn't too fun.” 

“You should trust me Shiro told me the same thing and I was incredibly dubious about it but once I actually went through with it, it hasn't been too bad.” 

“Mmm I love when you use big words.” Lance groaned diving into a kiss, but Keith ducked from it. 

“Lance I'm serious you can't ignore this, it's your chance for a good future.” 

Even though he'd looked a bit agitated by Keith ducking his kiss Lance finally settled a bit pulling himself up to a standstill in front of Keith. “Ok babe. I'll do it for me.” 

“Yes!” 

This time he didn't dodge it when Lance pecked his lips giving off a little giggle and wrapping his arms around his body, pulling the fabric with Lance's scent closer. “Ok but can you get down now? It's starting to make my stomach burn.” 

“What this?” Lance giggled immaturely letting go with one hand. 

“Lance fucking stop!” 

“Or like this!” He probably wouldn't actually break anything if he fell but when Lance let go with both hands Keith grabbed out for his arms like both their lives depended on it. The huge gasps Lance let out with every laugh made Keith more and more angry. 

“I can't believe you find me being scared for your life funny!” 

“I wasn't gonna die babe it's a 4 feet drop!” Lance continued to laugh pulling himself over to the right side of the pier. 

“You're the worst.” Lance finally stopped laughing pulling Keith in to him with both arms wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“Didn't stop you from wearing my hoodie all day..” He responded back in a deepening voice. 

Turning around in his arms Keith ran his fingers up the curve of Lance's neck pressing a soft kiss into him. He may have been a bit of a dick with that last comment but Keith wasn't too afraid to get him back, pulling the other man's lip away from the source harshly. And he didn't stop till Lance was panting. 

“I want you to meet Shiro and Allura.”


	13. How not to deal with someone you can't love.

“Please don't tell me that's what you're wearing!” Keith was practically screeching in the kitchen, Shiro standing tall in front of him with a bow tie and t-shirt as if it were the most normal outfit ever. 

“What's wrong with this?” Asked a clearly amused Shiro 

“Shiro, change before I rip the carpet apart.” Keith stated in what was probably the calmest voice ever. 

When Keith had turned 14 he'd developed a weird habit of ripping up the carpet. Sometimes it wasn't because he was mad, other times he would be sleeping. But he remembered Shiro hated it so much, mostly because he had to pay so much money to get new carpets. And of course because it looked disgusting to have random holes with floor poking out all around the living room. 

“Fair enough.” Shiro replied immediately starting down the hall to his room, passing Allura as he went. 

He knew what he'd said. Don't dress too wildly. Lance isn't the queen of England you don't have to be formal. Which might explain why Allura was currently wearing footie pajamas. “Allura. What're you wearing?” Keith asked a quietly as he could muster. 

The brown skinned woman looked herself over from head to toe currently holding a bottle of milk from the fridge. “You said not flashy. This isn't flashy.” 

“I swear you and Shiro want me to scream.” The younger of the two remarked, one hand on his temple as he spoke. 

“Fine I'll change.” Allura sighed dramatically, setting the milk down and heading down the hall. “But you should really calm down he'll love us.” 

That was only true because Lance got along well with anything that moved. He was just friendly like that. Still there was a part of Keith that needed this to go perfectly, he hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Today had to be smooth. As much as Lance had constantly told Keith about Hunk and Pidge and the wild antics that had occurred with the people he'd brought home before, he felt like it could never hold a candle to Allura and Shiro. 

Shiro always had a streak of goofiness he only let out when Keith brought someone home. Making dumb knock knock jokes mostly but there was that time when Keith was 15 and Shiro had spoken only in slang for the entire dinner. Ughhh. Allura was normally pretty chill, minus alcohol she'd be fine. Of course there were exceptions Allura had always been the type to say what was on her mind and that didn't stop when it came to Keith's dates. Granted she wasn't Pidge levels of bad but she could still be pretty awful. 

Shiro finally came back out into the kitchen, a striped blue and red shirt on with normal blue jeans and no shoes. Much better. “Thank you.” Keith announced one hand on his older brother's shoulder. 

“Ok so which joke do you think I should tell? The one with the door or the one with the English muffin and pack of wieners?” 

“You tell either of those jokes and I'm dropping out of college.” 

Shiro pouted promptly leaving the room, Allura immediately ushering herself back in. This time she wore a black v- neck t-shirt and her favorite polka dotted skirt. 

“How's this?” She asked twirling around catching the attention of lingering Shiro. 

Keith threw up the ok sign with his fingers nodding quickly. Allura just grinned flashing Shiro a smirk before moving past the grinning man. It didn't take long before Shiro had disappeared down the hall as well. 

Keith was quickly snapped from his thoughts by a soft knock at the door. He hadn't left the spot near the kitchen since it'd hit the time when he told Lance to come over. 4:00. He'd also asked Lance to knock softly as to only alert him. Keith carefully undid the locks as to not announce Lance's presence to his surrogate family leaving the door open a crack to embrace Lance in the hallway. 

“Hey.. Miss me?” Lance chuckled with his signature grin plastering his features. 

“How was work Marty Mcfly?” Keith asked not giving Lance a chance to answer before he was pecking small kisses all over his face and lips. 

“The normal.. I don't really know what to say.. I got someone's order wrong. Had to rewrite someone's name on the cup.” Yeah.. Keith might not have been listening that well but it was only because actually being held like this and kissing Lance in his hallway felt far too good at the moment. 

“Hmm.” Keith replied latching his mouth on completely letting out tiny moans into his partners mouth. 

“I love it when you call me Marty Mcfly.. It really turns me on.” Lance remarked breaking the kiss, hands caressing Keith's sides. 

“Lance my family's inside.” Keith smirked taking the other man's hand guiding him into the apartment. 

“Hey, you're the one who attacked me in the hallway.” And Keith couldn't help the half lidded smile he sent lance's way. The second they were inside Lance's eyes were on everything. 

“Woah your house looks kinda like mine.” Lance said walking farther into the apartment. “Well except the carpet color. And the island.” 

It was kinda cute to watch Lance stumble around the room. Taking each thing in like a little kid at a museum. 

“He's here!” And Keith didn't have to see down the hall to know Shiro was standing there with a huge grin on his face. “Allura he's here!” 

Keith immediately rushed back to a surprisingly calm Lance's side as Shiro came back into the living room. “Keith why didn't you tell us he was here?” The white haired man remarked shaking Lance's hand the second he got close enough. “Hi it's so good to finally meet you. Takashi Shirogane, I'm Keith's older brother.” 

Keith sighed as Lance returned the handshake back just as strongly. “Lance. Nice to meet you too.” 

“Allura should be out soon. But for now just sit with Keith.” And with that Shiro retreated back down the hall. 

Ok. Pretty good so far. Nothing too bad. 

“In a minute!” Keith heard Allura scream, her voice echoing through the small apartment. So much for chill afternoon. 

“Allura you look beautiful no matter what's wrong!” A couple more seconds of inaudible speech before the room past Keith's opened and shut. 

And Keith could swear his skin was burning off. “Your family's sweet I don't know why we didn't do this sooner.” Lance spoke but Keith was barely listening as he stood up from where they were currently sat at the table. 

“I'll be right back ok.” Relaying a careful tap on Lance's wrist he quickly darted down the hall to Allura's room. 

He didn't even bother knocking on the door just barged in confused by what his eyes were taking in.” What's going on?” Shiro currently had a bobby pin in his mouth both his free hands tangled up in Allura's long hair, while she sat in front of the big pink mirror just across from her bed. 

“My bun wouldn't stay Shiro agreed to do it.” 

“Allura I told you, Lance doesn't care and nobody has to dress up for him.” Shiro carefully slid the bobby pin he'd been biting on into Allura's fully done bun sliding the loose strands back using a bit of hair spray. 

“I know Keith but I like looking nice regardless.” She replied with a soft smile, bouncing up from the stool she'd been sitting on. 

He'd been talking pretty quietly but since the apartment wasn't big and Keith had left the door open a crack, he wouldn't be too surprised if Lance had heard their entire conversation. So embarrassing. 

The three adults basically formed a line right back out into the kitchen where Lance currently sat bored. Though he immediately stood once Allura was out. 

“Lance.” He smirked shaking her hand with a small eyebrow raise. 

“Allura, nice to meet you in person.” Allura replied with the same subtle grin. “I was right he is a nice piece of ass.” The woman laughed. 

Keith knew his face was turning red and his body was practically burning as he covered his entire face with both hands. Both Shiro and Keith grunted angrily. 

“You aren't too bad yourself.” Lance replied. If there was a bridge nearby Keith he would catapult off it. 

“Just.. Just why..” Shiro muttered 

Keith groaned inwardly “Let's just change the subject.. Please!” The please being specifically directed at Lance. 

“I agree.” Responded Shiro as they all returned to sitting. 

“So how long has this been a thing?” Asked a very smug Allura gesturing to both men as she spoke. 

“Allura!!!” Keith groaned holding his head, but Lance just laughed. 

“Babe you're so cute when you get flustered.” Lance remarked pressing a kiss to the only open part of Keith's face. 

“Awww he calls you babe, Keith!! That's so cute!!” Shiro gushed. If it were possible to be hotter than the sun below his skin Keith was sure he would've reached that temperature. 

“So Lance how about you tell us a little bit about yourself.” Allura suggested as Keith removed his hands from his face. 

“No wait! I wanna know about his intentions with Keith first.” 

“My god Shiro they're not middle schoolers.” 

“I do that with all Keith's dates it's a precaution.” 

“Yes and I wish you'd stop..” 

Lance just laughed softly pulling one of Keith's hands away from his face, slipping their fingers together. “Well I have two roommates, Pidge and Hunk they're my rocks I guess. And I have a huge family back where I lived all my life in Cuba, I'm the youngest which is cooler now because I'm an uncle. To one niece and one nephew. My favorite class growing up was astronomy cause I adore the stars and constellations. That's not really relevant but I thought I'd share it because people always say aww when I tell them. Honestly I think I liked it so much because my mom would always tuck me into the story Cows in space it was my favorite growing up.” Even if he was rambling Lance didn't really waver between topics it was like one huge (kinda messy) story. The story of Lance. 

The brown haired man finished his features growing soft. “Sorry I kinda went all over the place. But when it comes to my intentions with Keith, just know I want him to keep smiling.” Lance remarked shifting his focus to Keith completely. “And loosen up!” He shook their clasped hands squeezing a bit as he laughed. 

“I'm just glad Keith found someone that makes him happy.” Shiro commented 

“Yeah and someone who helps him live a little.” Allura winked to Keith's own dismay. 

“Allura you act as though you despise having Keith around though you call him your little buddy all the time.” Shiro grinned with a half lidded smile directed at Allura. 

Allura scoffed returning Shiro's affection with a soft push to his shoulder. “I never said that I didn't adore having Keith around I'm just glad he's happy.” 

“Uh huh.. Sure.” Laughed Shiro 

“Well what about you Shiro? Are you happy?” 

“I couldn't be happier if I tried.” Shiro said, with the same soft eyes he'd had when Allura first moved in. 

“Are they a thing?” Lance suddenly whispered his warm breath mingling in Keith's ear. 

“Sometimes I'm not sure.” 

*** 

“Ok so what's a doors favorite kind of joke?” Shiro asked as everyone stood around the kitchen. 

“Oh my god Shiro I asked you not to tell that stupid-” 

“I believe it's knock knock jokes.” Smirked Lance with two fingers pointed towards Shiro. 

“Yes! I like him Keith! Keep him!”

“Yeah you would like anyone who likes your corny jokes Shiro.” Allura giggled back leaning against the island. 

“Hey, when we first met you loved my jokes.” 

“I pretended to cause you were nice and you let me live with you and your very angry baby brother.” 

“You wound me Allura.” 

It hadn't been quite like Keith had originally wanted it but it was kinda perfect just standing in their kitchen his head pressed to Lance's chest as Allura and Shiro giggled and flirted back and forth. Whether they knew they were doing it or not. 

“Fine.” Shiro relinquished throwing his hands up. “Let's put on a movie then, Keith it's your turn to wash dishes.” 

“Oh I can help.” Lance announced giving Keith a small wink. 

“Seriously. Keep him Keith.” Allura laughed following Shiro into the living room. 

“So I think your family likes me.” Lance grinned from ear to ear, following Keith over to the sink, turning on the hot water from behind his partner. 

Of course they did Shiro never told Keith when he didn't like one of his dates he'd just be really vague if he didn't. And while Allura was normally incredibly honest she never seemed to have the heart to let Keith know she wasn't into someone he liked. But this felt a little different. Like Allura and Shiro were using Lance's presence for their own gain. 

“What's wrong babe?” The brown haired man asked after Keith's long silence. 

“N-nothing.. Sorry..” 

“Keith.. Talk to me.” Both men were elbows deep at the moment in soapy water hands linking together and brushing over each other as the sponge transferred between them. 

“I know how Shiro looks with Allura. To you they probably look like the perfect couple. But I think Shiro's fighting the idea that Allura's not into him. And Allura's not quite seeing that.” Keith whispered burying his head so that he knew only Lance could hear. 

“Have you talked to Shiro about it?” 

Keith chuckled warmly “More times then I can count.” 

“Maybe he needs to see for himself. You can't help someone who's stuck in their mindset and doesn't wanna move eventually he's gonna see how much time he wasted on an idea that isn't reality.” 

“Now who's being philosophical?” Keith joked accidentally splashing water on Lance’s shirt. 

“Hmm you like that babe?” Keith couldn't tell who initiated the kiss but he knew it was too short. Both men completely covered up to their elbows in suds. The water splashed once more wetting the front of Keith's t-shirt. The man gasped splashing Lance again except this time the man managed to dodge and instead they soaked the floor. 

“We should stop.. Shiro would get mad if we wet up the kitchen.” Keith suggested hiding the deep grin that surfaced his cheeks. 

“You know if we were in my apartment I would've completely soaked you.” Lance replied fondling Keith's cheek with his nose. 

“Yeah I bet, so you could get me naked?” 

“Babe you know me so well!” 

Once the last dish was washed Keith emptied the sink of all it's water grabbing a towel to dry both of them with. A small red dish towel that was never allowed to leave the kitchen. Keith had always used it for drying his hands more than for drying dishes but today he had more than two hands to dry. 

He ran the soft towel first over the backs of Lance's hands then up his arm and back down again. He couldn't help but admire Lance's fingers and the backs of the man's hands like he'd been doing since they'd met. He let the dish towel hang halfway off the sink top once he'd finished letting himself be dragged out into the living room. While there was plenty of space on the couch Keith had chosen the floor and Lance happily joined him, snuggling up close while the two adults on the couch enjoyed the blanket. 

“What movie is this?” Lance asked as Shiro pressed play. 

“It's called Going the distance.” Keith replied laying his head against Lance like he had earlier. 

“Yeah Allura really likes this film.” Shiro teased getting a light punch to the arm in response. 

“It's good for a romantic comedy.” She remarked rolling her eyes. “I hope you're ok with this film Lance. Or maybe we should've let you choose?” 

“No no it's ok I watch romantic comedies with Hunk all the time.” 

Keith suddenly felt a little guilty. “Or if you really did want to sit on the couch ..” He mumbled. 

“Babe I'm happy sitting wherever just because I'm sitting with you.” Lance stated happily taking the popcorn from Allura. “So what's this movie about?” 

Surprisingly everything about watching the movie had been really ok. Lance laughed pretty loudly a couple hundred times but Keith stayed quiet mostly focusing on the atmosphere more than the movie. Taking interest in the way Allura snuggled into Shiro's arms and how they'd randomly start giggling and talking so close they could breathe each other's air. 

It was like Keith was the only one who felt wrong. Like things were wrong. Like everyone was ignoring the weird atmosphere that had surfaced. The one that wasn't Lance's fault. Honestly he would have rathered push these thoughts away. Rather not dwell in them. But it just felt too weird. 

The movie ended and the credits rolled through but by this time Allura was sound asleep, still resting on Shiro's shoulder. 

Lance was the first to stand letting out an incredibly soft yawn as he stretched. “Thanks so much for your hospitality Shiro. But I should get going.” The man remarked thrusting his hand out to Shiro. “It was a pleasure meeting you, and Allura.” 

“It was great to meet you as well Lance, you're always welcome here come back whenever you'd like.” Shiro replied as Keith stood. 

“I'm gonna walk him downstairs.” Keith said plainly, Lance ahead of him as they made their way to the door. 

“Ok just don't spend all afternoon out there.” Called the white haired man after them. 

The walk downstairs was a nice change of pace from the warmth of the apartment and all the way down Lance didn't stop his rambling. 

“You have such a cozy family Keith. Honestly the way you described Shiro I expected him to be way worse. I think you told me why he has white hair but I don't remember.. Anyway Allura's pretty hot if Shiro finally cuffs her he'd be a lucky man.” 

But Keith was only half listening. Thoughts elsewhere. 

“Keith?” He snapped away from his thoughts, head snapping up to look at Lance. 

“Sorry.. I was just thinking.” It wasn't too far of a journey from Keith's apartment to the first floor and before they'd even realized they'd made it down there. 

“What's up you've been quiet most of the afternoon.” Lance announced voice scraping against the grey walls of the lobby. 

“I can't.. Stop thinking about Shiro.. Allura's done this before.. She wants him. They tease and flirt then she gets with someone and Shiro pretends to be ok..” Keith sighed both his arms wrapping tightly around his waist. “I'm sorry. I wish it could've been different for you.. Being there.. And stuff.” 

Lance stayed quiet for a few moments both men standing silently in the lobby. “He's your brother I get that you'd be worried.” The brown haired man replied “But don't forget he's an adult who can make his own decisions. Hunk can tell you that better than anyone.” 

Keith smirked resting his forehead on Lance's chest. “Thanks for coming.” He remarked pulling his head back to connect with Lance's forehead. 

“Mm I wouldn't miss it for the world.” He cooed pecking Keith's lips smoothly. “You know.. Now that the seas calm maybe you could come over tomorrow.. And we could celebrate.” 

“Bye Lance.” He pulled away from Lance's arms forcing himself to turn and walk up the stairs leaving the very warm blue’s of Lance's gaze. 

He stepped past a now dozing Shiro sleeping on the couch with Allura once he was back in the apartment, heading straight to his bed where things weren't so weird. Of course Lance was right this kind of stuff couldn't be forced the best he could do was wait it out. 

But how long until he really was just doing nothing. 

Keith wrenched himself up to pull out his now buzzing phone. Of course Marty Mcfly was texting. 

**Lance: I texted hunk 2 meet me outside ur apartment ealier  
So I'm going home in his car   
Hunk says hi.**

He gave a warm smile to the texts in front of him laying his phone face down as sleep started to take him. 

And what about Lance? Did he even need to talk to him? Or did Lance assume they were boyfriend's. Could he really just ignore what Hunk and Pidge had told him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'll be glad to finish this fanfic I don't think there's really anyone reading klance fanfics anymore especially not mine. 
> 
> I had so much more love for writing this in the beginning but now it just kinda feels pointless.


	14. Game night and a bag of chips.

Last class.. Last class.. Last class.. 

Just breathe. 

And yet he barely could. He'd made the mistake of leaving his phone on. And he didn't need to look to know who was bothering him about game night tonight. 

Alright Alright Lance.. I’m not gonna forget anything. No need to actually look at his screen knowing Lance the first text was reminding him not to miss game night, the second would most likely be asking Keith to remember the tortilla chips, while the third was probably about the extremely hot salsa Lance wanted. Meanwhile the next what felt like 4 more vibrations were indeterminate and annoying all at once.

“Someone’s popular today.” Sasha whispered, eyes half lidded with the playful tone of her words. 

While Keith was a keep to himself kind of guy Sasha wasn’t like that at all. She’d sat next to him on the first day of this class and they’d had to do one project together but overall she was the kind of person who you talked to one time and couldn’t shake. 

“Yeah.. I guess.” responded a slightly flustered Keith. 

She blinked face going still before she was smirking gesturing to Keith’s phone with the tip of her index finger. “Boyfriend?” 

Keith flushed eyes darting back to the notebook in front of him. That word still got to him. 

The brown haired woman next to him laughed soft enough so that their conversation wouldn’t disturb anyone else in the classroom but light enough that Keith could hear. “That’s cute.. You seem happier too. I was starting to think you could only have fun by yourself.” She commented putting extreme emphasis on the word only. 

“Th-Thanks..” 

*** 

“You’re at the store now?” 

Keith sighed softly into the receiver. As much as he wanted to pretend that he wasn’t enjoying Lance talking his ear off all the way here, it wouldn’t be that easy. “Yes Lance.” 

“Ok don’t forget the brand I asked for its specific and it tastes better than all the other tortilla chips. Especially with the specific salsa. I wrote it down for you didn’t I? Ugh do you want it again just in case?” Lance chatted the sound of pots clattering in the background making this conversation even more droned on. 

“Oh my god Lance it’s fine. I remember i’ll get the right ones I promise, I do stuff like this for Shiro all the time.” Keith chuckled at the slightly droned out noise of Hunk yelling on the other end.

“I’m sorry babe.. I just want this to be perfect you know it’s the first time you’re going to join us for an actual game night.” 

Keith hesitated at the end of the aisle he was currently in, walking back staring along the shelves indecisively. “What about that first night I hung out at your place. On that Sunday?” 

“No no no! That was totally different. See this time we’re playing with food and bets.. It’s like a way more serious version of what we were doing before.” Keith nodded along with Lance’s words as though the man could see him, becoming slightly more aggravated with the amount of chips options there were to choose from. 

“For fucks sake Lance are you done on the phone so you can come help?!” Keith heard Pidge scream. Her tone almost making him burst out laughing in the store. 

 

“You could’ve just told me you needed help instead of yelling at me!” The sound of more clattering pots became a lot less distant as Lance clearly began to approach the kitchen.”Ok babe I’m putting you on speakerphone.” A huge slam sounded and Keith almost dropped the bag of chips he was currently holding. 

“What was that?!” 

“Oh don’t worry about it. Lance just dropped a couple plates on the floor.” Pidge remarked casually as though she were merely discussing current events. 

“It wasn’t my fault!” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine I got it.” Retorted a very weary sounding Hunk. 

“Have you got the chips yet babe?” The man honestly sounded a lot like an enthusiastic child when it came to talking about anything food related. 

“Yes Lance.” 

“More than one bag right cause they’ll be gone really quick if not.” 

“And by that Lance means he’s going to hog a whole chip bag for himself and leave everyone else with the other bag to share.” Pidge interjected

“I will not!” 

And going back to the chip aisle. Luckily for him he’d already gotten the salsa so he could leave soon. 

“Ok. Lance I need you to mix, Pidge grab another couple plates, and for god’s sake stop arguing! I’m sure Keith doesn’t want to hear it anymore I know I don’t!” Hunk’s voice echoed through the receiver bouncing off the kitchen walls and straight into Keith’s ears. 

Besides the small sound of feet shuffling, more clattering, and the occasional tap against a pot the background was silent for a minute almost two. Keith couldn’t really help but wonder what Hunk was cooking up. Besides the chips and salsa he was pretty excited thinking about it. 

“Keith, is it ok if I hang up the phone now? Lance and Pidge are finally quiet and I want to indulge in that for a bit longer.” 

“Oh..yeah sure i’m about to head to check out anyway.” 

“Alright. See you in a few minutes.” And with that all the sounds from the kitchen went dead. 

***  
Getting to Lance's house had never felt so fast before maybe it was because Keith was a huge bundle of disconnected nerves right now and his pulse clattered as he approached the door. Lance already waiting for him in slightly baggy sweats and one of his oversized hoodies. 

“Hey babe.” He announced as he opened the door taking the bag from Keith's hand. “Yes! Perfect thank you!” Lance was more than grateful pulling Keith in by the waist not giving the man a chance to react to the tongue sliding over his lips. 

The taste was so perfect and the way Lance had Keith cornered only made the man feel numb, skin burning with the soft rubs against his lower back. 

“Mmm I wanna keep this going but we should get upstairs.” Whispered Lance laying a couple more innocent pecks to Keith's lips before dragging him up the stairs. 

If Keith had to be honest he was still feeling a bit shaky and if Lance wasn't holding his hand he'd probably trip as they walked up. But he was getting pretty used to that feeling by now. 

“Fucking finally! I was starting to think you and Keith were fucking in the hall.” 

“Oh my fucking god I was gone for 6 minutes! 8 tops!” Lance screamed back rolling his eyes. 

The second they'd got into the apartment Pidge was already at it, and Hunk looked the part of a tired babysitter. Basically the way he'd sounded on the phone. 

Hunk retreated from the kitchen into the living room past the two quarreling adults. “Hello Keith.” His voice wandered and his eyes shut for a second. 

“You look exhausted.” Keith remarked seating himself down next to the darker skinned man. “Are you sure you want to participate tonight.” 

Hunk didn't speak but by his soft smile and warm nod Keith could tell he truly was. 

“Let's play poker first!” Pidge suggested holding up a deck of cards “I'm betting money that Lance loses first!” 

Lance rolled his eyes, breath short as he huffed in annoyance. “You can't bet like that every time.” 

“Or or and hear me out. We eat dinner because I spent a lot of time on it and I need at least 20 minutes of you two being quiet.” Hunk whined in exasperation, bouncing up from the couch and heading back to the kitchen. 

“Geez you guys were that bad today?” Keith couldn't help but ask with a small laugh. 

“Honestly we always get like this before a game night.” Lance shrugged. “It's just that Hunk's clients have been running him dry and Pidge is making it worse by starting fights with me.” 

“Uh huh, yeah sure I'll let that one slide because Keith's here.” The shortest of the three replied. 

For the first time in the last three times Keith had been here they had a normal quiet dinner. It was almost boring but for Hunk's sake, Keith was glad that it was as casual as it had been. Also unlike the other times Keith had been here Lance sat one seat away from him. Not on purpose. It was just that Pidge snagged that seat first and the other seat on his opposing side was taken by Hunk. Though Lance was a bit agitated at first his mood quickly rose again as he delved into conversation with Hunk, giving Pidge the perfect opportunity to talk with Keith. 

“I assume you haven't talked to him about you know who.” The youngest of the four at the table whispered, eyes darting back and forth suspiciously. 

“How would you know?” Asked Keith.

The fork Pidge was using to slide away corn on her plate stopped suddenly and she let out a deep sigh. “Because Lance isn't angry with you yet.” 

“Let me get this straight you want him to be angry with me?” 

“No genius… I want him to stop denying the pain he felt.” Pidge paused for what felt like far too long before talking again. “Look me and Hunk went down that road for what was far too long and he still wouldn't admit to us. But you and him, you guys are… I don't know different…. When he looks at you it doesn't look.. Doesn't look like those obvious one night stands he brings home. You're different.. I think he'll talk to you.” She finished brown eyes darting over the table. 

As much as Lance had told Keith about Pidge he'd never mentioned this side. This side that was now clenching her fork in her fist as she spoke. This side that was currently staring daggers into the table. This side that just needed her friend to be ok. 

“Ok Pidge. I promise.” He wanted to hug her but their entire conversation up to this point was completely ignored, plus Pidge still wasn't a hugger that much hadn't changed. 

Now the entire table was alert both Lance and Hunk smirked at the two adults next to them. “What's the secret?” Hunk grinned 

“What'd you two care? You were deep in conversation yourselves.” 

Hunk scooted back in his chair, rising up and grabbing the cards off the couch in the living room. “Well we're done now. So if Keith's ok how about we start game night!” 

“Fucking finally!” 

“Wait wait! Hold on I have a proposal. How about we play Devils vs Angels first, you know instead of poker.” Lance suggested grabbing the bag he'd sat down when him and Keith had entered the apartment earlier. 

“What? So you won't automatically lose money?” Pidge growled hands slamming down on the table. 

“What?! No! We just always start with poker!” 

“Lie again Lance! You know I'm going to take every last ounce of money you possess!” 

 

***  
Keith had no clue just what kind of stuff Hunk dealt with on a regular basis until game night. The two adults with them bickered for what felt like hours. Keith being too nervous to try to break it up. (And a little uncomfortable) while Hunk just held his head and stared at his phone. 

“Fine ok! We’ll settle this like we do every game night!” Lance finally yelled after Keith had started to zone out. “Guests pick!” 

Keith’s head shot up and his brain felt frazzled as he looked at Pidge and Lance who were staring back, smirks on their faces. “Sounds fair.” Pidge responded her smile a bit more devilish now. “Keith.. What’d you think?” 

“My god guys please don’t drag poor Keith into your madness.” Hunk interjected 

“Wait no one has explained to me what Devils vs Angels is yet..” 

Pidge rolled her eyes and Lance bounced as if this was the best thing he'd heard all day. “It's a game, a card game that I made up!” He announced “it's kinda like uno mixed with go fish.” 

“It's stupid..” Pidge explained crossing her arms.

“Just explain to him how it works Lance.” Hunk remarked blandly. 

“So basically it's like this each player starts out with three cards. The dealer, that's me asks a specific player if they have a specific card. Shit I forgot to mention you're not supposed to look at the three cards you've received. Anyway the dealer asks if you have a specific card and you say either yes or no. Without the player getting to look at their own cards the dealer looks to see if you telling the truth. If you “lied” about your cards. Meaning you said no when you had the card or yes when you didn't, you have to pick up 2 new cards, but if you told the truth you drop one card. You can only win after losing all your cards and if you reach 8 cards you lose.” Lance finished looking extremely pleased with himself. 

Keith offered a small smile “Sounds fun.” 

“It actually is really fun. Pidge just hates it cause she always loses.” Hunk offered his own arms crossed as he leaned back against the couch cushions. 

“So you wanna play babe?” Lance asked a smirk playfully curving it's way onto his face. “I can't be easy on you just cause... you know.” 

Keith nodded clicking his teeth. “Sure let's play.” The man remarked agitating an already annoyed Pidge. 

***  
The game started off pretty well actually to Keith's own surprise Lance took being the “dealer” pretty seriously. He had a visor and everything. Lance had only asked him and Hunk twice while he constantly went after Pidge to her own annoyance. The brown haired girl was currently in possession of six cards each one face down on the table, while Keith was holding on strong to 4 cards and Hunk only held one. It wasn't until Hunk mentioned that him and Keith were still playing that the brown haired man finally turned back to them.

“Alright Keith, are you currently in possession of a king?” Lance questioned turning back to the other players in the room. 

Keith pouted shutting his eyes before opening them again staring down at his face down cards. The room was pretty silent and honestly Keith didn't expect to become so engrossed in a game as simple sounding as Devils Vs Angels. “No.” He whispered not looking up from his cards. 

The blue eyed man reached forward fingers falling into Keith's line of sight as he pulled away the cards on the table. “Seems you aren't.” He mumbled pushing the cards back towards Keith. “You get to lose one babe.” The man winked pulling away one of the cards, placing it under the deck. 

“Hunk? How about you?” Lance asked leaning forward on the table. Eyebrows raised and v-neck tee slipping a couple inches down revealing a collarbone so close to the spots where Keith had left bite marks in the man's skin. “Got any two’s” 

“No.” Hunk stated quickly. Out of all the other players Hunk was the one who answered the quickest his voice always confident no matter what Lance threw at him. 

The two stared in an intense match of sheer confidence. “Ok Hunk.. But you only have one card. And if it ends up being a two you're right up there with Pidge and Keith. Wanna chance it buddy?” 

Hunk continued his staring match unblinking with a unwavering, “Yes.” 

“K.” Lance replied pulling the card away from Hunk with a small peer around the table. His lips curved up and he placed the card back down, walking slowly over to Hunk who looked slightly more shaken now. The jut of Lance's hips gathering Keith's attention above all. 

The brown haired man leaned in with two fingers unmoved from the top of the deck sitting in the middle of the table. His lips so close to Hunk's ear that Keith felt his head swim. “Pick. Up. One.” Keith could hear. 

“Fuck!” Hunk shouted to Pidge's amusement on Keith's left side. 

Lance stood up hands still resting on the table in a way that was far too seductive to be coincidence. 

“You knew I had that card Lance!” 

“Hunk I asked you at least 5 turns ago what cards you did or didn't have I don't remember everyone's cards. Besides you picked up new ones got rid of some. Cut me some slack I take my job as a dealer extremely seriously.” The little pout on lance's face wasn't helping his case at all and Keith couldn't help but join in on Pidge's laughter now. 

“Don't cheat Hunk!” Interrupted Pidge who was now fully invested in the game in a way she hadn't been before. “Just pick up one.” 

“No fucking way he cheated.” The man shrugged folding his arms and shutting his eyes. 

“Aww come on Hunk please.. Just pick up a card.” Keith laughed. Honestly how could he not at this point? This was grown adults taking a made up card game to extremes. 

Hunk mumbled more swear words but did eventually snatch the card from a surprised Lance. The brown haired man rubbed his hands together placing them face down on the table, eyes locked on Pidge. 

“Pidge…” 

“What fucker?...” 

“Do. You. Possess. A. Joker.” 

“How should I know pantie licker.” Pidge whispered back. “Why don't you check?” 

Lance shoved his hands down a bit harder onto the table, his smirk turning into a full fledged grin and his pupils blown from what Keith could see. 

“For fucks sake why must you make everything so difficult?!” Lance screeched, hands banging on the table a bit roughly. “Do. You. Possess. A. Joker?!” 

“I. Don't. Fucking. Know!” 

Now Hunk jumped in looking completely and utterly annoyed by even the slightest sound. “Pidge! you know how the game works. It's yes or no.” He explained voice sounding more and more irked by the second. 

Pidge paid Hunk no attention still looking up at Lance as though she'd beat the system. “Check. Lover boy.” 

Lance rolled his eyes both hands crossing over his chest as his brow furrowed. “Pidge-” 

“Wait hold on Lance.” Keith began turning to the girl next to him without much warning he leaned in closer to her ear. Pidge raised an eyebrow but listened intently before replying to Lance's earlier question. 

“Yes. I do possess a joker.” 

Lance looked between the two adults in confusion but quickly pulled away the cards laying still on the table. His face scrunched up a bit and he blew air from his nose. “Seems you do have it.” 

“Wait really?!” The girl seated next to Keith gave a puzzled look but didn't say anymore while Keith just smiled broadly. The most he'd probably ever smiled around people he considered strangers only a couple months ago. 

“Fuck.. What magic powers do you have to get Pidge to listen like that?” Hunk asked looking thoroughly conflicted between confusion and happiness. 

Keith shook his head. “No superpower me and Pidge are just cool like that.” He replied more to Hunk than Lance. 

He hadn't even seen the man put Pidge's cards down much less come around the table and was thoroughly surprised when he was met with a pair of lips. It was the first time Lance had ever kissed him in front of Hunk and Pidge, so soft it felt like his body was melting. 

“Ew.” Pidge muttered. “But.. Oh.. Oh no. The cards got mixed up.. Looks like we can't play anymore.” The girl said pushing the deck of cards out and mixing them with the cards each of the players had possessed. 

“Jokes on you Pidge. You're the one that has to clean it up so we can play poker.” Lance laughed allowing his body weight to fall into Keith's lap, arms wrapped around the other man's neck. Pidge sucked her teeth but didn't reply. 

“I'm actually surprised that you and Keith haven't been like that more often.” Hunk said getting up to help with the cards. 

“Yeah.. Guess I was holding back…” Lance whispered stopping Keith's heart again with the slow pull of another kiss. 

As much as Keith knew no matter where he put his hand Lance wouldn't mind he still stayed cautious keeping his hand on the small of the other man's back. Once they'd pulled away Lance repositioned himself staring up at Keith with warm eyes, his legs almost completely removed from the floor, he moved Keith's hand over so that it sat on his waist and now Keith felt ready to implode. Face practically on fire. 

“Lance are you gonna play poker like that?” Hunk laughed for what was probably the first strong laugh tonight. 

The man in his lap shrugged as best he could with both his arms raised. “If Keith's into it.” Keith didn't even have much time to become flustered. His pulse tipping at the sudden vibrations coming from his pocket. To lance's dismay Keith pulled his phone out removing his hand from the other man's waist. 

It wasn't really a number he recognized. Well just the last four numbers looked extremely unfamiliar. His phone vibrated once more but all Keith could do was stare at the number. 

“Are you gonna answer it?” Lance asked. At this point everyone's eyes were on him and Keith felt just a little bit overwhelmed. He blinked pulling himself away from the table and heading into the bathroom. 

The second the door was shut he answered which was on just about the sixth ring. “Hello?” 

“Yes. Hello is this.. Keith Kogane?” Asked an unrecognizable male voice on the other line. Keith's heartbeat raced uncontrollably and his throat felt blocked. 

“Yes this is him. Who might I be speaking with?” 

There was a weird noise that sounded like shifting before the man's voice came back. “Yes hello, I'm Doctor Lotor and I'm calling because you're in Allura's phone as an emergency contact-” 

“What?! What's happened to Allura?!” 

“Please try to remain calm sir. There's very little I'm allowed to say over the phone but she was taken to the Mercy Square hospital after she completely passed out in a bar…” Keith felt his hand shake more and more as he listened, head swimming. “You would have to come to the hospital to get more information-” 

“I'll be right there!” He hung up without another word practically slamming the door open and rushing back out into the kitchen. 

“Kei-” 

“Lance I gotta go I'm sorry..” Keith explained quickly moving to grab his jacket from beside the door. 

“Wait whoa whoa whoa where?! Why?!” Now Lance had plastered himself in between the door and Keith. 

“Lance, it's Allura I need to get to her.” Something he definitely wouldn't have done weeks back was shove Lance but he did, with the door practically flying down the hall. 

He almost broke the lobby door too thanks to him forgetting you had to pull it not push it open. 

“Keith!” He turned back to Lance tripping over himself to get down the stairs more footsteps signaling that Hunk and Pidge probably weren't too far behind. “What the hell happened? Why'd you rush out like that?!” His voice whiny and choked. 

“Allura's in the hospital. I'm going to make sure she's ok.” Keith replied as Pidge came flying down out of breath with a completely exhausted Hunk to boot. 

“Let me go with you.” This time his voice wasn't choked nor breathless in the slightest. 

Keith lowered his head “Lance... go back upstairs.” And with that Keith didn't even think to look back. Mercy Square hospital was only about three blocks away from him. So he dialed Shiro while he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom Fuck this fandom.


	15. Doctor Lotor has entered the group chat

Keith arrived at the hospital almost flying into the reception desk. 

“Hi I'm here to see Allura. She's… I'm her emergency contact Keith!” 

“Ah yes Keith!” Keith swiveled around looking towards the person who had called him. This guy looked different… to say the least hair white like Shiro's, and dark skinned and the same voice as the guy on the phone. “How are you young man? I'm Doctor Lotor.” His voice honestly sounded slightly deeper in person than it had earlier. 

“What's wrong with Allura? What happened to her?!” Keith was having a hard time not yelling even with the knowledge that plenty of sick people were here in this hospital just trying to recover. 

“Shh just follow me.” He remarked pulling Keith down an all white corridor. “She's probably still asleep, but you should know she'll recover..” 

“What the hell happened? Why is she here? Who was with her?!” His voice ached as he talked and he could feel his heart pound. 

“Allura.. Suffered from an accident..at a bar she was with her girlfriends when I approached. By that time she was already extremely drunk.. When she finally clocked out she'd hit the floor before I could catch her. The amount of alcohol in her system is extremely high.. We're hoping she comes down soon. Any more and her liver could've failed.” Lotor remarked as they began to walk through the halls “She'd been with her friends but when we started talking they left and I couldn't find them before I brought her here.” 

Keith blinked quickly head pounding. “Thank you Doctor.. That was really nice of you.” 

“No problem. You should know she's being treated for a possible concussion.” He explained as they stopped in front of a white door reading 306. “You can let yourself in. I'll be back to check on her in a couple minutes.” 

“Oh wait!” Keith stopped the man. “My brother is coming soon.. His name is Takashi Shirogane. Will you let him in too?” 

The taller male smiled with a tiny nod. “Of course Keith.” And with that he was off. 

Keith didn't waste a second letting himself into the room immediately taking notice of sleeping Allura. Her room was pretty small not big enough to fit more than maybe 15 people. One of her arms laid out flat by her side while the other draped limply over her figure. She was still wearing her normal clothes with only the hospital band on her arm that wasn't there previously as well as the small cord attached to her arm to check her vitals. 

Keith's phone had been going off like crazy since he'd left. The intervals between vibrations getting infinitely shorter. But he didn't want to talk right now. He couldn't talk right now. He removed his phone from his pocket placing it on the bed side table and seating himself by Allura's feet head pounding so hard he thought his brain might jump out of his head. 

“What're you doing to us Allura?” The stinging in the corners of his eyes returned with a vengeance and he blinked quickly to shove it away. He reached out for her hand giving it a small squeeze. 

He should be mad. Should want to scream but he couldn't bring himself to get that way. Not even when she squeezed back. 

“You could've been hurt Allura.” Keith continued not thinking about the words before he spoke them. “Your friends left you… If not for Lotor..” 

No. No. No. No. He couldn't.. He wouldn't think like that. He sucked in a breath rocking a little on the bed. How had it even come to this? The other day they were sitting on the couch together under the big blanket and now… Now they were here..

“Allura.. I love you… Stop.. You.. Gotta stop.. Doing this to yourself.. You need fucking help…” Keith's voice spasmed and he shut his eyes as tight as he could. Even with his eyelids shut like this it didn't matter tears slipping through the little bit of space that existed. “I don't… Wanna see you… Like this… Anymore.. I c-can't….” Keith choked out. 

The only other sounds in the room besides Keith being the monitor with Allura's heart rate on it and the overly annoying buzzing of his phone. Lance had clearly realized Keith wasn't going to answer his texts so he'd resorted to calling which was honestly way way worse. Keith finally having enough reached forward shutting off his phone to make the incessant vibrations end. 

He laid his head down against her knee just as the door creaked open and both Shiro and Lotor peeked their heads in.

“Hello. I found your brother, how's she doing?” Lotor spoke first voice calming in this room full of chaos. 

“She's still sleeping.” Keith announced voice slightly cracked as he brought his hand up to his face wiping away the pain he let slip. Lotor quickly circled the bed heading to the computer on the other side, Shiro following him inside and resting a slightly shaky hand on Keith's shoulder. 

Keith felt his breath slipping out a bit faster and his hands shook with the gentle grip he had on Allura's hand. Shiro stood right next to him not nearly as calm as he could be, the hand he was holding Keith's shoulder with shook and his eyebrows while he tried to keep them straight continued to fall. Brow furrowed as he stared directly at the computer. 

“It would appear that she doesn't have a concussion. But it's hospital policy for me to tell you that we'll be keeping her overnight checking her vitals and such to make sure everything stays that way.” 

“Thank you Doctor. You've been a big help.” Shiro remarked before Keith could say anything. The man nodded before exiting the room giving Keith and Shiro space to be with Allura. 

“Shiro are you ok?” Keith finally asked once the man had removed his hand. 

“I'm going home Keith..” The white haired man stated coldly. He hadn't even bothered to take off his jacket when he'd entered the room and now he was headed for the door. 

“Shiro?” The words were so soft spoken like Keith couldn't believe what he was seeing or what he'd heard. “Shiro!” Now Keith was leaping off the bed following his brother down the depressing white halls. “Shiro wait!” The man stopped a couple inches away not bothering to turn around. “Shiro I know you're angry, this time I'm not going to just sit by and let her go through the motions I'm gonna help her… Don't you wanna help her?” 

Shiro remained silent for a second before he turned back around. Keith almost gasped looking at the blooming red coming to shiro's eyes, tears beginning to fall down his face. “Keith.. I-I'm sorry…” The man sucked in a breath eyes falling shut. “I can't.. I know.. I'm your big brother and I know you expect me to be calm and rational and reasonable but I can't… Not right now.. I-I saw her in that bed… And my head hurts.. I can't do this.. I just can't.” His entire body was shivering like he'd been left out in 12 degree weather too long. Keith's blood thickened and his pulse shot. He'd never seen Shiro like this.. “I need to go home..” The man finally gasped. 

Now Keith couldn't take it anymore running into shiro's arms and almost tackling the shaky man to the ground. “You're not superman Shiro.. It's ok to be scared… That's what a wise old timer once told me.” Shiro gasped between a laugh hugging Keith back. “Go home Shiro.. I'm gonna stay here.” Their hug lasted for what felt like four hours and Keith need that. The soft rubs against his back and the tears he hadn't realized he still possessed falling, listening to the sound of his big brother's heart as the man cried along with him. 

When they parted Shiro left and Keith remained all alone in the hallway. His heart pounded a million miles a minute as he held onto the wall. Allura had broken him… Allura had broken both of them.. For once he knew exactly what he was feeling.. Rage beyond his own belief.. The stuff that caused Shiro many nights of sleep when he had first moved in with the man. He leaned against the cool wall wishing for the throbbing in his head to cease before heading back inside. 

*** 

Keith was glad to be home in the morning once they let Allura go. Shiro had come to pick them up, the entire car ride being the quietest, most tension filled ride Keith had ever experienced. But once it was over everyone kinda went their separate ways. Shiro didn't want to stay in the apartment.. At least not right now. And left immediately after dropping the two adults off only giving Keith one last apology before he was gone and the mullet haired male couldn't ask any follow up questions. 

Allura stayed quiet like she already knew what talking would do for her and she stayed that way until Keith tucked her into bed. “I.. Love you too.. Keith.” Her voice immensely strained sounding more like it belonged to someone else. 

Keith sighed lowly leaving her to sleep. It was like the blood in his body had been drained out. He headed back into the kitchen with the soul intent of filling himself with as much caffeine as possible to stay even remotely awake. He hadn't even changed out of his clothes from yesterday feeling too exhausted to even be bothered with the thought. Last night he'd only slept maybe two hours and it was honestly starting to get to him. 

He sat his phone face down on the table heading over to the fridge when a large pounding on the front door sounded throughout the apartment. It would've been smart to look through the peephole first after what sounded like cops at his door, but Keith just wearily unlocked the door pulling it open to face what was probably the saddest blue eyes he'd ever seen. 

“What the hell?!” Lance yelled as soon as the door opened. “You didn't return any of my messages or calls.. Are you ok? Is Allura ok?” He asked stepping into the apartment. 

Keith weakly shook his head. “She's sleeping right now.” He yawned shutting the door not bothering to lock it with his sleepy state. 

“My god.. You look exhausted..” Lance remarked sympathetically as Keith sat down on the stool behind the island. 

“I barely slept I was watching over Allura.” 

Lance sighed. “I'm sorry… What exactly happened last night?” 

Keith shook his head a huge yawn pulling it's way out of his throat. Honestly he wanted to explain but everything felt heavy and his eyes wanted to shut so bad. 

“Alright. That's it come on babe.. I'm taking you to bed.” Lance said “And in the nonsexual way for once.” 

Keith almost laughed as Lance tugged his arm up over his shoulder pulling him kinda slowly down the hall. “Which one's yours?” He asked. Oh yeah he hadn't seen Keith's bedroom last time. 

“First door on the left.” Keith announced quietly. Lance slowly pulled him inside shutting the door before pulling himself onto the bed with Keith quickly following, crawling between the blue eyed man's legs, resting against his chest. 

“Comfy?” 

“Mm hmm.” He wasn't surprised that he would need the warm embrace coupled with lance's heartbeat was all too perfect and he immediately felt sleep trying to take him over. 

“Just relax babe I'll make sure nothing happens while you sleep.” As if the latter wasn't already enough lance's fingers stroked delicately through his hair. He didn't even want to argue even as his eyes shut. 

He couldn't have been asleep for more than two minutes before a knock rang through the apartment. Again causing Keith to groan loudly. 

“Don't worry about it I'll get the door.” It wasn't that he didn't trust Lance with getting the door it was more that he really wanted his pillow back which caused him to follow Lance. 

Lance's brown hair was a bit tousled and he yawned himself before opening the front door. “Who're you?” 

“Keith didn't tell me he lived with three people.” The man at the door stated as Keith walked up behind Lance laying a head on his shoulder. 

“Keith who's this?!” Lance asked sounding a bit outraged. Keith blinked at the male figure at the door smiling and rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh.. Hey Lotor.. Did you need to drop off more medication for Allura's headaches?” Keith asked ignoring Lance, stretching and cracking his back.

“No.. Um actually.. I came to drop these off for her..” He thrust his arm out handing Keith a huge bouquet of flowers. Keith had never seen so many flowers before all different kinds and shapes with an assortment of wet stems. “I would give them to her myself but I.. Have to get back to the hospital.. Will you?...” 

Keith smiled nodding. “Well yeah she's sleeping right now.. But I'll be sure she gets these..” 

And with a small wave to both men Lotor left, Lance slamming the door behind him. Keith set the flowers down on the counter moving towards the bottom cabinet grabbing a small vase from the assortment Allura had collected over the years from admirers of all kinds moving to fill it with water from the sink. 

He snuck a glance at Lance watching the brown haired male where he was sulking at the counter. “Relax Marty Mcfly he's only into Allura.” He explained turning the water off, pouring out the excess amount. 

“Yeah.. Yeah I know.” Lance replied and Keith smirked at him placing the flowers into the water, pulling away the wrapping and rubber bands so they could spread out. “He just.. Looks like a total creep…” 

“Aww.. Is that why? Or are you upset because he ruined our cuddle session.” Keith giggled pressing a small kiss to lance's lips pulling the man closer with both hands. 

“Can I not have a little bit of both?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my heart is officially broken.. 
> 
> I explained to a reader of this fanfic a couple chapters back that I write the chapters ahead of time, and only when I'm done with the chapter I've started. Will I post the next chapter here. 
> 
> So currently I'm five chapters ahead at the time this chapter is going up. And to tell you guys that the chapter I was working on last night stabbed me in the heart is a little bit of an understatement. 
> 
> I am sorry in advance.


	16. Drop of water in the ocean

Lance blinked slowly opening his eyes to the soft light of Keith's bedroom. Crap Keith would kill him if he found out he'd fallen asleep. Thankfully the man was still asleep so peacefully that a war couldn't wake him. Lance slowly slipped his fingers through Keith's hair stroking the messy ends away from his face, not even a twitch came from his sleeping partner as he did so. 

The apartment was seriously quiet just like it had been earlier the only sounds to hear being Keith's soft breathing and the ragged sounds of Allura's snores from the bedroom beside them. Without shifting too much Lance pulled out his phone tapping the home button for his lock screen. 12:22. Thank god he'd taken off work. Now the man in his lap shifted a little to get more comfortable. Loose strands of hair falling over his face again as he laid out over Lance's thighs, legs spread with one arm under his head while the other laid out straight past him on the bed. 

Lance would've been a bit more agitated given the fact that his legs were beginning to fall asleep, due to the extensive amount of time Keith had spent laying on them, but he'd found something more intriguing that sparked his interest. He leaned closer to Keith's ear pressing a tiny kiss to it before whispering. 

“Babe.. You're hard..” Lance chuckled blowing softly into the man's ear. Keith whined slightly face becoming scrunched up for a second before returning to tranquil. 

Keith's jeans bulged a bit where his erection was most prominent practically popping past the button holding it together by a thread. So cute. Lance almost didn't want to toy with him. He shifted a bit bringing his right hand up to grasp around Keith's right leg flinching back when the man in his lap stirred a bit. 

It's fine. Lance thought. He's not waking up. The brown haired man quickly continued on popping the button open and sliding the zipper down allowing Keith's erection a bit more freedom. 

If he wasn't so scared of waking Allura in the next room and pissing off Keith he would've been down on his knees by now but he instead settled with running slow strokes up and down his partner's dick through the soft white boxers he was wearing. Keith flinched, whining with the soft stimulus and his face bloomed a pretty pink in his slumber. Keith may not be waking up but the speed of his chest rising and falling indicated that even through his sleep he could feel it. 

As much as Lance did like Keith in white he didn't hesitate to push past the fabric, giving Keith a light squeeze around the tip, instantly being greeted with the most perfect moan from his partner. Wow and yet he's still not waking up. Just as a tease Lance squeezed in the same place running his thumb over Keith's currently dripping slit, this time being treated to a soft grunt, thighs twitching as Lance began to stroke. 

He kept his movements light testing the waters a bit by squeezing Keith's ass the resulting sounds making his body melt, bottom lip journeying into his mouth. The hem of Keith's boxers were slowly pulling their way back up with each careful stroke and Lance shoved them down lower exposing Keith's full length. If he wasn't so turned on he might've been able to keep the slow teasing pace for a little bit longer, but Keith's explicit moans were setting fire to his ears. 

“Babe.. You're so cute when you're like this…”

Now Keith's eyes fluttered open making Lance's heart spasm but he still didn't stop stroking. Keith shook to attention almost immediately eyes shifting down to his length still wrapped in Lance's hand, then to Lance's eyes locking on with a look that surprised the blue eyed man. 

“I figured you could use a stress reliever.” Lance explained making Keith moan as he swiped his thumb up to his slit again. 

“Y-you fucking pervert.” Keith retorted almost breathlessly, pulling himself up to rest on his elbows. 

Lance groaned with the nickname. “I don't see you telling me to stop.” He remarked speeding his hand along using Keith's precum as lube. 

“F-fuck.. Lance d-don't stop..” 

“I thought so.” 

Keith's fingers gripped harshly against the plain bedspread, head angled to fully take in the look of his dick moving pacingily through Lance's hand. He stayed pretty quiet for a couple minutes only flinching when the pleasure became intense and biting his lip to keep any noise from escaping. 

Lance replaced the hand he had on Keith's thigh bringing it up to cup the other man's cheek, gently pressing their lips together. It was like this movement alone brought a whole new fire out of Keith maybe because now he couldn't hold everything back as easily. Soft moans and gasps shuddered between their lips, almost breaking the kiss. 

Using the pad of his tongue Lance pressed it between the gap in Keith's lips, immediately forcing it up to touch his partner's palette. The resulting sounds pulling them apart. 

Keith had brought a hand up while they were kissing and wrapped it tightly around the back of Lance's neck moving his hips a bit to jolt into the pleasure. 

Lance smirked pressing a couple kisses up and down his partner's neck and just below his ear giving it a soft suck. “Gonna cum?” He whispered, breath tingling against Keith's skin. Keith pulled his bottom lip in, nodding wildly and shutting his eyes firmly. 

“L-Lance..” 

“I know just let it out.” The first spurt right before Keith came was the most perfect thing Lance had ever heard, Keith's body shaking and the hand that was once on his neck gripped his shirt. And as soon as he came his voice cracked letting out every sound he'd been hiding since he'd woken up. 

“Shh shh shh shh.” Lance whispered against Keith's lips laying him out flat to get him through his entire orgasm. Pulling away once he'd figured Keith was done. A harsh breath escaped Keith and he laid back on his bed, both eyes dazed and dark. “You ok babe?” Lance asked with a soft giggle only getting a small punch to his chest as a reply. “Must've felt good since you're still begging for attention.” 

Keith's hair fell wildly all to different sides, showing off his forehead which shined with sweat. The ragged way his chest rose and fell made Lance so much harder beneath his jeans and he pulled his hand down to cup Keith's ass once more. Those dark eyes fell on him, and Lance smirked once more at the soft twitch of Keith's cock. 

“Want me to handle it again?” 

Keith's eyes fell away indicating he was thinking about it, that alone riling Lance up but he stayed calm. Ultimately Keith shook his head. “It'll go away eventually.” The other man answered 

“Babe I'm hard too..” Keith flinched as if this hadn't been apparent to him. The man's eyes falling to the spot in Lance's jeans where his erection stood out. Aching for release.

Keith sighed almost inaudibly. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Lay down babe.” 

\--- 

Lance's head hovered between Keith's legs, blowing softly on his erection to keep it lively. His partner's thighs flinched with the attention and Lance sighed as his own erection was freed. 

“Stop that!” Keith remarked giving Lance a slow stroke. 

“Ready to get your world rocked babe?” Lance asked shifting a bit so he could see Keith. 

Keith rolled his eyes playfully. “Someone's cocky.” 

“Mm great choice of words…” 

Normally Lance would swallow Keith down just to make him suffer but he paced himself, running a long stripe up Keith's entire length before plunging half way down bringing his mouth back up with a tiny pop. Meanwhile his thighs were clenching as Keith swirled his tongue along taking him almost to his hilt before breathlessly pulling away, stroking pacingily as he went. 

Hmm Keith was pretty amazing at this. 

Without any warning at all he had spread Keith's thighs with both hands swallowing him whole while rubbing circles into the other man's thighs with the pads of his fingers. He felt his dick escape Keith's mouth with a careful pop and without looking he could tell his partner was biting his lip. 

His lips parted to swirl his tongue over Keith's entire length almost losing focus from the slow bucks of Keith's hips. 

Lance broke away with a pop. “Babe this is an even match. You have to suck too.” Keith had been more focused on stroking which while felt great wasn't exactly what Lance had wanted from this position. 

Now Keith was forcing himself up taking all of Lance at once with little to no effort on his own part. The smooth way his throat felt and the graze of his tongue were all too perfect for Lance, his moans thick and breathless. 

Keith was starting to get wet between his legs, precum tainting Lance's tongue with each careful suck, bringing his index finger up he gently pierced Keith's opening. As it had been before his finger submerged easily making smooth wet noises as he pulled out and softly thrust back in. He could feel Keith whining around his dick, the vibrations it caused making Lance flinch to attention. 

Although it was clear Keith was against Lance playing with his ass, he didn't pull away to lecture him and instead continued to try ignoring the immense pleasure he was receiving. It didn't work. But even when Keith wasn't outright moving his head to suck, the moans that were muffled by the cock in his mouth drove Lance forward. 

Lance added a second finger shuddering at the way it was quickly enveloped inside Keith, the rings of flesh quickly going shallow and almost disappearing as his partner tried to relax around Lance's fingers. Too cute.. He probably knew it would start to hurt if he resisted. His jaw ached a bit at the long stretch of taking Keith's dick and he started to become breathless as his partner sped along trying to match his tempo. 

He slowly scissored his fingers allowing himself to nudge at Keith's prostate giving it a tiny tap as he continued to deepthroat Keith. Now Keith broke away, probably scared he'd bite Lance after the many times he almost had today. 

“L-Lance..” 

Now Lance was pulling away staring down at Keith's spit slickend erection. “Close babe?” He whispered 

“Y-yes.. Yes!” Keith exhaled 

While Lance knew he wouldn't cum on time with Keith he also knew he was getting there. He let out a smooth hum, one that was cut short with the hitch of his breath as Keith sped up his movements. Probably hoping to get Lance there with him. So sweet. He carefully lowered his hips for Keith, thumbs digging into the soft skin of his partner's thighs, with the feeling of being in Keith's throat again. 

Keith was catching up. And quickly too. They might actually cum an interval behind each other. It was almost like a competition as Lance sped his mouth up ignoring the cramp in his jaw as he pushed forward. The ring of muscle around Lance's fingers flexed unmistakably as he allowed himself one more careful prod to Keith's swollen prostate. Just as soon his throat filled with bitter hot liquid. 

He could feel Keith practically melt away his hips falling as he came, and Lance chased them swallowing every drop, sucking up what he could through Keith's urethra. The downright filthy way Keith's walls squeezed around Lance's fingers, had Lance wanting to fuck him so bad. Maybe another day, he thought pulling his fingers out, giving Keith one last lick before pulling completely away from the man's dick. 

Meanwhile Keith had both hands on Lance's waist, working his mouth and bobbing his head as he went. 

“K-Keith.” It was cute how easily Keith could be riled up. Especially with the right motivation. And the one thing Lance knew he could do well was motivate Keith with his moans. 

He stayed as quiet as he could, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before he came, covering his mouth with the sweetness filling his core. 

“Keith.. Fuck.. I-I'm gonna cum..” 

Every couple seconds Keith would breath out harshly against Lance's balls making the blue eyed man flinch. His back arching and fists clenching around the sheets. 

“Keith.. Ugh Keith!” And those were the last words he uttered before he came. His tip twitched in Keith's mouth, flopping against the other man's palate as thick shots of cum spewed out of him. Lance bit his lip so hard, shutting his eyes with the intensity and hips twitching in Keith's grasp as he was sucked dry. 

“That was perfect..” Lance announced once he had caught his breath and Keith had pulled away. 

“Yeah.” Keith replied “You really did rock my world, but next time-” Lance flinched at the sudden harsh squeeze Keith administered on his ass. “Don't play with my ass.” 

Lance switched his position so that he was face to face with Keith. “So you get to play with my ass but I can't play with yours?” He whispered pecking Keith's ear. 

“Mm what can I say I like your ass.” Keith retorted giving it another squeeze. This time Lance moaned biting down on the shell of Keith's ear. “Come on we should get dressed.” 

They hadn't taken off too much. Just their pants and boxers which would be a struggle to get back on when Lance continued to attack Keith's mouth. The blue eyed man smirked softly rubbing Keith's chest, his eyes half lidded as he stared. 

“What?” Keith finally asked with a little giggle. 

“Nothing.” Lance replied 

“Come on just tell me.” 

Now Lance's face went serious only for a second before he was smiling again. “You look so beautiful. I couldn't help but stare.” He whispered. 

“Ugggghhh!” Lance laughed rolling over onto his back as Keith's face flushed red, he punched at Lance playfully while one hand covered his face. “You're so corny!” 

“But you love it!” Lance replied 

Now it was Keith's turn to get serious, his face falling softly. “Lance.. I need to ask you something. And I hope you won't get mad..” 

Lance's eyes shifted getting serious himself before nodding to Keith. Besides the first time they'd met and everytime Keith had gotten angry with him, Lance didn't remember ever seeing Keith look so stern before. 

“It's about-” 

Suddenly the sound of the front door caught their attention and Lance moved quickly to put on his jeans. “That's Shiro.” Keith explained as if Lance couldn't have guessed. 

“Is he gonna be mad that I'm here?” Lance asked flopping down onto the bed. 

The man sighed shaking his head. “He's got more important things to worry about.” And with that Keith was heading out into the kitchen being trailed by Lance. 

“Shiro.” Keith was the first to greet the white haired male as he placed the mail down on the counter. 

“Hey Keith.” Shiro replied softly. “Lance..” 

“Hi Shiro.” Lance remarked shyly with a small wave. 

“Where have you been?” Keith asked walking up to the island to stand in front of Shiro. “It's almost one.” 

“I've just been out Keith.” The man replied weakly walking around his younger brother to sit on one of the stools. 

Keith sighed in annoyance. “Shiro.. You and Allura really need to talk. Get your feelings out there.” 

“Maybe I should-” Lance started but was cut off by Keith turning to him with a slow shake of his head. 

“Right now she needs help. I don't need to discuss my feelings and further add to her problems.” Shiro stated climbing off the stool he was sitting on to stand near the fridge, turning back once he'd noticed the flowers. 

“Where did those come from?” He asked as if he'd already put two and two together. 

Keith flinched a bit before explaining. “Lotor.. Dropped them off.” 

For an uncomfortable amount of time Shiro just stared at the vase the room quiet as all three adults said nothing. 

“Shiro?..” Lance asked as the silence had drone on for what felt like too long. 

Shiro didn't even look at the two men in front of him as he stormed away. The last thing being heard was a slam of his bedroom door. 

“I'm sorry Keith.” 

“It's not your fault Lance. He's felt this way for too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback and support! I wouldn't have kept writing this fanfic if I hadn't gotten so much positivity you guys helped me so much! 
> 
> If you think this chapter is depressing though, Chapter 20 is gonna murder you. 
> 
> Again I'm super sorry in advance...


	17. Stay with the boys

A week. That's how long the house had been filled with tension. That's how long Keith hadn't gone to school. And that's how long Shiro had been acting as if he didn't care. 

Lance had tried to come over even called Keith a couple times, but Keith had always promised once everything was settled at the house he'd talk to him. Didn't stop him from shooting a couple hundred texts a day though. Him and Hunk who told him in the first text he sent that Lance was giving out his number. It didn't bother him though, in fact for the first time that week he'd smiled broadly while adding Hunk to his contact list. 

Lotor had come over during that week. He'd stuck around a couple of times going into Allura's bedroom and shutting the door. They'd be in there together for hours before he'd finally have “work”. Or had to go home to take care of his “cat”. All things that Keith wasn't sure he believed but once the man was gone Shiro would normally come out of his room. Most often to get food since he never really ate during the hours Lotor was around, every now and then though it was just to use the bathroom. 

Lance and Lotor weren't the only ones that came over. Allura's work buddies had dropped off some chrysanthemums on their way to the office, giving Keith the message for Allura to get well soon. One he'd heard far too many times in one week. Allura's “friends” from that night had also stopped by dressed like cheap whores and Keith had never been so thrilled to have answered the door when no one could stop him from slamming it shut. Right in their way too much make up faces. 

So yeah it'd been a week and the house had stayed pretty much the same. Shiro would barely come out of his room and when he did it would just be because he needed to use the bathroom or eat, always in baggy sweats and messy hair. And Allura would mostly come out for water or juice. She hadn't eaten too much in that week either. Barely smiled too. 

Keith was currently seated at the island with a bowl of cereal tucked close to him while he tried to catch up with the one million texts Lance and Hunk had shot him yesterday and this morning as well each one making his phone vibrate angrily. A sound that had begun to be annoying. 

**Lance: u kno wat we should do. Go see that new movie that just came out. The one with the awful name and the unrealistic looking space station.**

**Hunk: inner space? I think right..**

**Lance: yes! Keith babe we should go see that u kno when everything's good at home.**

**Keith: y? The way u described it makes it sound terrible.**

**Lance: it probably is. Looks kinda boring too? That's y I wanna see it. Bad movies r super fun to laugh at. Hunk u should cum 2.**

**Hunk: I've told u a million and 1 times to stop spelling come lik that in texts. And y would u want me 2 come on a date with u and Keith?**

**Lance: hunk I love you but I'll be spelling it cum til the day I die.**

**Lance: and it's not a date if we don't call it that.**

**Hunk: you'll die sooner u keep making me read the word cum.**

**Hunk: it's not even correct! Autocorrect tries to change it every time I type that!**

**Lance: cause ur phones not used to the word lik mine is.**

**Hunk: oh yeah I forgot how traumatized ur phone is after all the shit it's been through.**

**Lance: fuck your purity ;)**

**Lance: babe what'd u think?**

**Hunk: how's home life been anyway?**

Texts like this would just fill up Keith's phone all day. Honestly for two men that had jobs and paid rent they sure did have way too much time on their hands. 

**Keith: I'd lik 2 say it's evolved in2 something better but that'd b lying**

**Lance: well if u ever need someone 2 take the stress off u I have 2 hands and a mouth ready 2 work ;)**

**Hunk: for fucks sakes Lance u can text Keith privately 2 say shit like that!**

**Lance: u and Pidge hav read my text messages b4 without my permission!**

**Hunk: I can't avoid this it's in a chat I'm apart of! Don't u dare try to turn this around on me!**

**Lance: it's been a good week and some time I'm allowed 2 b horny**

**Hunk: no ur just fucking clingy**

**Lance: I am not!**

And so on and so forth.. Keith just placed his phone face down at this point sipping on the milk in his glass while trying to finish the toast he'd made without Shiro's cooking to get him by. He would've tried to talk to Shiro during this long week about everything that was going on. He didn't have to ask to know the man was hurting. But he also knew there wasn't much he could get out of Shiro the way he was right now. 

A door creaked down the hall and Keith looked up from his dry cereal towards a very tired looking Allura staggering towards him. 

“Good morning Keith.” 

“Hey Allura.” Said as if everything were completely normal. 

Allura stood in front of the fridge tapping her fingers against the door as she stared into the cold air with contemplation. “Geez since when have you been so popular?” She asked turning to look at the phone still sitting a couple inches away from Keith. 

“It's just Hunk and Lance arguing with each other in our group chat.” Keith explained, pointing to his phone with the glass of milk next to him. 

Allura grabbed a bottle of Snapple from the fridge promptly shutting the door. “But they live together.. Why don't they just talk to each other?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Keith remarked with a soft shrug and a laugh. 

Allura came around to sit on the stool directly beside Keith uncapping the drink in her hands, taking a soft swig. “You could always mute your phone you know.” 

“Eh if I do that I'll have to hear Lance complain about it once I unmute it.” 

Allura nodded as if she'd been there. Knowing her she might have. “Seems he's extremely devoted to you. You caught a good one.” Her smile was weak and the way she stroked Keith's bangs away from his face made it all the more obvious that she was still harboring guilt. 

“What about you Allura?” 

“What about me?” 

“I'm not twelve anymore Allura. I can tell Lotor has feelings for you and that you've got feelings for him too, I know when you guys lock yourselves in that room it's not to talk about your drinking.” 

“Keith-” 

Keith promptly put up a hand “I'm not attacking you. Just tell me.. What is he to you?” 

Allura sighed turning to look at the microwave across from them. “I-I don't know.. He's.. We haven't talked about it..” 

Keith let this thought linger for a while, drinking from the glass of milk beside him. His fingers linked together and he stared down at the toast in front of him. 

“And what about Shiro.” Keith finally mumbled 

For a second he thought she might not have heard until the sound of her sucking in her breath filled his ears. “I'm- I just don't feel that way about him Keith… I'm sorry.” 

“You don't have to tell me that. I'm not a little kid but you've been basically leading Shiro along for years Allura fucking around with his feelings and now he won't get out of bed because-” 

“Excuse me? Keith this is none of your concern honestly! How I feel for any man isn't anything you have to worry about!” 

“Allura I've watched him watch you! I've seen the many of times he's pretended like your drinking doesn't affect him! Act like your dating hasn't affected him! He's my brother I want him to be happy!” 

“You don't think I want happiness for Shiro?!” 

“If you did you would've told him you didn't want to date him a long time ago!” 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this conversation would lead to an argument. Keith had known the moment he brought up Shiro that it was a sensitive topic. But he also knew he was tired of sweeping everything under the rug. It wasn't healthy he knew because his brother never stopped doing it. 

“You've been drinking more and more over the past couple years. Blacking out. Forcing me and Shiro to have to deal with that shit constantly. Barely me actually because Shiro was the one that always volunteered. He tucked you in splashed water on your face with a damp rag, put the bucket out for you. He loves you Allura.” 

Allura didn't rebuttal for once. He hand clasped to the island as she rocked carefully back and forth. After a couple minutes Keith continued, “I'm not going to try to tell you that you need help anymore Allura. I'd be wasting my breath. But I'm going to tell you to fix things with Shiro. At least do that much.” 

He didn't even bother waiting for her to reply. Just left the room with his phone and the glass of milk that had been next to his half eaten toast. The apartment was quiet even after he'd sat down on his bed, head hitting the frame behind him. 

Keith shut his eyes for a couple seconds before turning his phone around watching the notifications flocking his lock screen. His head banged with fatigue and he tossed the phone down in front of him covering his ears as if someone were screaming at him. But he just needed a second. Maybe a minute to start breathing rationally again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just barely finished Chapter 21 before putting this chapter out so yeah I'm rushing a little but I want to see the reactions to the next couple chapters. 
> 
> This chapter is so short I'm sorry. College has been working me dry so I've been having a rough time finishing these chapters. 
> 
> Hope everyone who reads this has a fantastic week!


	18. Heartbreak hotel

At the first sound of shouting Keith was awake. 

Almost barely, eyes squinting in the darkness and head throbbing a bit. At first Keith was led to believe it was a next door neighbor, perhaps the Griffins once again counseling their uncontrolled son on being out past curfew. But it couldn't be.. The noises were too close. 

He left the comfortable warmth of his bed with barely open pupils and a half awake brain pushing himself to open his door. Now his brain was completely awake as he realized, it's Shiro and Allura. 

It wasn't very clear how long this had been going on past the time Keith had retired to his bed, but the second he heard the meer muffled tones slipping past shiro's closed bedroom door he knew he wanted out. Out of the apartment. They might need more space anyway. He slipped back into his room shifting through his drawers for a pair of jeans and a shirt quickly pulling both on with a yawn before thrusting his feet into some sneakers. 

He clasped his fingers around the keys he laid next to his bed for safe keeping taking his phone with him last, draping his favorite jacket over his shoulders before slipping out of his bedroom shutting the door quietly. The bottom lock on the apartment door was the loudest lock in the history of anything so as to not alert Shiro that he was escaping the apartment for the night he left it unlocked carefully closing the door behind himself. 

*** 

As soon as he'd gotten on the bus he sent Lance a text that he wanted to come over. Despite it being almost 2 in the morning the man managed only about ten minutes before he answered. 

Lance had been pretty concerned at first but eventually threw it to the wind once Keith explained everything was fine. From there Lance just continued to sext Keith for the entire ride, forcing Keith to mute his phone and place it in his pocket. Mostly out of fear of completely losing his breath and turning red. 

He knew he was gonna have some things to look at and think about later. 

Keith didn't even have much time to breath once he was in the lobby. Lance already in his arms, feet locked to his back and hands in his hair. 

“Babe I missed you.” He whined in between kisses. “I missed you so much.” 

It had only been a little more than a week. Hunk was right about one thing Lance was clingy in the best way possible. 

Keith broke away with a soft breath. His bangs fluttering against Lance’s forehead. “Are you sure Hunk and Pidge won’t care?” He asked breathlessly torn a bit from the smooth hums administered from Lance. 

“They’ve heard worse.” Lance retorted clinging to Keith’s face with both hands. 

“Mm you said that last time.” Keith countered, moving closer to the stairs. 

“Just touch me.” Breathed a very horny Lance. 

The walk up was incredibly slow, all touches and kissing and at one point Lance tripped thinking he could walk backwards while his fingers fisted in Keith’s tee shirt. (Keith was not allowed to find it funny). And finally finally they made their way to Lance’s front door which was cracked open slightly. 

“Oh my god Lance.” Keith exhaled at the cracked front door. Pretending to be ready to give a Shiro type lecture. 

“Cut me some slack. Hunk and Pidge are in there.” 

Keith just rolled his eyes letting himself be dragged through the quiet apartment once the front door was closed. Lance’s apartment stayed fairly quiet at night surprisingly. Keith hadn’t noticed it before but Hunk’s snoring wasn’t even close to as loud as Allura’s, and Pidge didn’t seem to snore at all. It was shockingly peaceful. 

Keith caught Lance as they sprawled back on the bed, Keith’s shoes being the first to go as Lance quickly struggled kicking them away, crashing their lips together once he was done. Lance didn’t seem to know where he wanted to touch Keith and eventually opted for any dip of skin peeking out of the clothes he clearly wanted off. 

The heat from their skin was downright intoxicating and Keith’s heart sped up dramatically as his shirt was quickly removed, almost torn off. He honestly couldn’t remember Lance ever being this rough but it wasn’t awful. The way Lance was fussing to touch and kiss every bit of Keith he’d been deprived of for a week was incredibly sexy. It drove Keith wild. 

“Wanna take off some of your clothes too?” Keith asked, combing his fingers through Lance’s hair as the man on top of him began to set tiny fires against his skin. 

The pace was a touch less rough then it’d started once Lance was able to sit himself up, allowing Keith to unzip the warm hoodie he was wearing to reveal his bare chest. Unconsciously Keith ran his thumb over the firm flesh where Lance's scar was. In the dark it was much harder to see, but Keith had seen it so often now that he knew exactly where it was and how it felt. 

Lance allowed it not without moaning of course and bucking his hips for more attention at the awful dragging Keith was currently doing. It wasn't a surprise to see just how hard Lance was beneath his shorts. His length just begging for attention that Keith was ready to apply. The hoodie resting on Lance's shoulders finally gave into gravity falling softly onto the ground.

Keith's thumb played with the waistband of Lance's shorts for a second before giving into the atmosphere and removing them, Lance kicking them away as Keith slid them off. From there, there wasn't much hiding how Lance's tip poked over the band of his underwear, precum dripping over the slick fabric. 

“Have you masturabated in a while?” Keith couldn't help but ask, giving Lance a firm stroke right off the bat. 

A hard gasp fell off the other man's lips as he began to enjoy the anxious curling of his fingers against Keith's bare chest. “Mm n-no I've been waiting for you babe.” The other male replied with a soft roll of his hips. 

Keith sat up pulling Lance closer to nip at the warm skin below his pulse. The moan Lance let out was one that proved just how aching his body was, just how much he needed to get off. 

“I know it hasn't been that long but a little mastrubation never hurt anyone.” Keith continued, words a little thick as they left his throat. “Unless you're secretly against that.” Keith chuckled as Lance's cock throbbed at it's base. 

Lance smirked with a small chuckle of his own, practically riding Keith as he gripped the other man's back. “No way babe, I could wack it out any day of the week.” The blue eyed man remarked, without really meaning to Keith shifted immediately recognizing the control Lance had established. Even while sitting in his lap Lance still had the upper hand. “Does that get you off babe? Hearing me talk about my dick?” 

A smooth coo of a moan left Lance's mouth and Keith could instantly feel himself losing to Lance's charm like always. He was pushed back just a little roughly, laid out on the bed by Lance. His hand pressed past the small barrier that was Lance's underwear, groaning a bit himself as the male on top of him clenched and relaxed against his hips. 

“Oh fuck, Keith..” And Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't a little harder from the breathiness that followed those words. “I wanna fuck you babe. Is that ok?” 

Keith hadn't forgotten the night they first switched and while he wasn't sure whether or not he liked being a top or a bottom more, he knew he liked a little bit of both when it came to Lance. 

“S-sure..” 

Lance's grin was huge at this as if Keith had bought him a puppy. He let out a fragile moan from the loss of contact on his dick but that didn't stop him from leaning in close to Keith's ear only to whisper, “Turn over so that you're laying on your stomach.” And Lance moved to allow Keith to do so. 

The words sent angry chills over Keith's spine but he didn't hesitate to do as he was told flipping over till his chin was resting on cool blanket. “I don't think I've told you enough times just how much I love your ass babe.” Lance commented, giving Keith's ass a light squeeze in the process. The feeling was minimal to put it simply, though it made Keith moan regardless. Tiny and whiny into the sky blue of Lance's bedsheets. 

Next thing Keith felt was his belt loosening the clattering sound as it came out of the loops, and fell onto the floor allowed another shiver to run cold through Keith's body. Lance wasted no time with his jeans once that was done slipping them down with his boxers in tow. 

“Babe spread a little more for me.” It was a very embarrassing command, one that Keith complied to with little hesitation. He'd barely noticed how he was gripping at the sheets already even with no actual touching. It made his brain fuzzy. 

Lance's fingers curved up Keith's spine with electrifying touches before switching, sliding first past his shoulder blade before reaching around to stroke Keith's chest. The other man's fingers pinched and pulled Keith's hardened nipples with the palm of his thumb, rotating and squeezing the left one before bringing his other hand up to press and flick the right one. Keith let out a covered moan his thighs tensing with each tug. 

The feeling of having Lance pressed against him like this was already too arousing. The heat in his chest pooling heavily in a way that made his heart ache. 

“Ughh if Hunk and Pidge weren't sleeping I'd make you scream..” Lance whispered hoarsely, giving Keith a light squeeze at the tip of his cock. Keith tensed up with the fading ache of his balls, gripping the sheets like a lifeline. 

Lance suddenly reached past him opening the drawer not to far away from his head. The soft slam it made when Lance closed it filled the room and Keith was immediately drawn to whatever object the blue eyed male had retrieved. 

“Relax babe, it's just baby oil.” Lance explained as if reading Keith's thoughts. 

Keith's stomach surged at the soft press of Lance's lips just behind his ears and he curved at the attention. The careful pop of the cap tingling his senses and making him shift. There was a little more shifting before wet fingers curled around Keith's shaft in toe curling euphoria that made him gasp into the blanket. He shivered and collapsed allowing his weight to become completely dependent on Lance's bed as the agonizing stroking continued. 

A handjob normally wasn't enough to make Keith so dizzy with pleasure like this, but the slickly wet feeling that was being administered to his cock. Matched with the overwhelming scent that was oh so Lance, had his breath catching dangerously. 

“That feel good babe?” Lance asked as he so clearly placed the bottle on the floor to have a free hand. “I knew you'd love the baby oil. It's my favorite too.” The male continued. He brought the free hand up now to brush aside the strands of hair falling over Keith's shoulder, double teaming by moving his still slightly wet hand over Keith's balls cupping them fondly. 

Fuck it was getting hot. Too hot in this room. 

“You're so hot babe. So so hot.” And just by the cracking of Lance's voice, Keith could tell their bodies were mutually on fire. 

Lance brought the slow stroking hand from Keith's balls lowering it to the ground to pick up the bottle he'd placed down there. This time though Keith could hear the soft sloshing of the liquid and his toes curled in anticipation. 

Once Lance was finished he closed the cap placing it on the bed against his pillows. The first feeling Keith was reintroduced to was the light suction against his neck and he closed his eyes, bringing a slightly shaky hand up to the back of Lance's neck. And the next feeling. The slow patronizing stretch of his ass being toyed with. An intrusion of Lance's index finger. 

His breath hitched and he twitched bucking back into Lance's hips. Which really only made it worse as Lance's teeth accidentally nipped his skin. That would be fun to cover up later. 

“Lance..” Keith begged his head falling back as the finger inside him flexed. 

“What's the matter babe?” 

When Keith didn't answer Lance pressed another finger inside his tight entrance. Keith felt his rectum squirm and tug at the digits pressed deep inside him and he buried his head, bangs falling against the bed. 

Lance moaned through what sounded like gritted teeth and Keith turned a bit as his prostate was hit. “Keith you're so perfect. So perfect for me. Fuck you look amazing.” He groaned through his own sexual frustration. 

He practically cried not really knowing how to feel right now. Lance was fucking him deep and saying stuff like that.. It was hotter than the first time they had sex. 

By the third finger Keith was completely putty. So wet. And unable to stop his shaking. His cock ached from all the teasing and his walls squeezed Lance's fingers harshly. By now Lance was completely abusing Keith's walls scraping them a bit on each thrust and prodding his prostate sweetly. That alone was enough to have Keith crying out in pleasure. 

“Lance.. Ugh Lance..” 

“Shh babe, I've got a little more for you ok. Then I promise I'll fill you up.” Keith melted at the sweet tone of his partner's voice. His jaw hurt from trying to keep himself quiet and his pulse tapped aggressively. 

He didn't have to think too hard on what else Lance could possibly have left for him, because suddenly the labeless bottle was pulled out of Keith's sight. His hand being grabbed in the same way suddenly drenched with liquid. Keith didn't have to look to know that lance's bed was getting soaked. All mixed with baby oil and precum. 

“Babe.” Lance breathed as he'd recapped the bottle. “Finger yourself.” 

It wasn't a question it was a demand. It also wasn't the weirdest requests from someone Keith had slept with. And yet Keith couldn't help but stare at the sheets beneath him, cock begging for release. His fingers shook and almost dropped when he heard Lance shift behind him. The touches against his back fading. Eventually he was able to breathe. Incredibly harshly but well enough to press a single finger inside himself. 

He gasped in surprise at the feeling, his spine curling as he pushed deeper inside. The sound of Lance's breathing filling the room aside from his own moans. Keith shut his eyes letting his index finger fully penetrate his heated opening, letting loose the heated moans he'd been holding back. 

To Keith's surprise Lance was shaking too. His right hand stretching up over the expanse of Keith's back while his other hand pushed another finger in. 

“So good. Fuck you're so good.” Lance groaned 

Keith didn't normally finger himself. Not during masturabation. And not really ever during his past experiences but here it felt so great. Maybe it was the feeling that he was unraveling Lance behind him. Or maybe it was the wet feeling of the baby oil that had his eyes shutting so tight. Biting away some of his moans. 

His fingers slipped in a touch faster and a little deeper each second making him want to cum. 

“One more babe. One more. You're dripping and perfect.” 

Keith was barely interpreting the words coming from Lance at this point. Instead being a touch more concerned with the dripping feeling against his thigh, and the cloud of high he was riding. The last finger was slipped inside and Keith was moaning Lance's name. 

“Lance! Lance!..” 

His fingers were enough to get him going but he knew he was going to need a little more to get over the edge. His eyes blinked open at the plop of the bottle falling next to his head. It fell over instead of sitting upright unlike all the other times, and Keith's fingers were quickly removed. 

“I'm finally gonna reward you babe. You did so good.” Lance didn't give Keith a second to come down from the way he was fingering himself. His dick speared in all the way tapping Keith's prostate with minimal effort. Both adults letting out harsh breaths at this. 

“Lance..” 

“Fuck.. I love it babe.” Lance groaned as he shoved himself in deeper. And fucked harder. Keith's stomach gave off waves of pleasure with each thrust, his fingers gripping the bed and tearing the sheets a bit. “So hot.. Fuck.. Keith..” 

Keith had been having trouble but now he was just gasping, moaning as Lance fucked him angrily, his hands gripping Keith's thighs. 

“Lance! Lance! F-fuck! Please!” He wasn't begging for anything. Couldn't be. Not when Lance was being merciless like this. 

Even when he brought a hand up to cover his mouth it slipped away and he was back to letting out huge embarrassing moans. Sweat dripping down his back and neck.

“How's it feel babe? You like it rough?” 

Keith just moaned in reply his throat aching when he'd try to speak. He trembled almost losing his grasp and slipping as Lance reached a hand up to the back of his neck. 

“Or do you wanna be fucked like this?” The hand Lance had in his hair weaved it's way up between the strands and Lance slowed. Only going deep enough to hit Keith's prostate. Those hips Keith had been so entranced with on their first meeting circled and bucked up harshly. 

His back arched and fell increasing the way Lance was mixing his insides. Both his shoulders quivered and his hole clenched tightly around Lance. With each deep dip Keith could feel himself unravel more and more. Could feel himself cumming. 

“Fuuuccckk. I want you to squeeze me dry babe..” Lance breathed “Till your insides are full of my cum forever.” Suddenly Keith bucked backwards elbows finally giving in, he flattened against the bed chest heaving. “Wait? Wh-” Lance gave an additional tug at Keith's hair. Pulling his head back a bit. Keith cried out the loudest he'd been the whole time. “Keith.. Do you?.. Have a hair pulling kink?” 

It wasn't the normal cute flirty Lance that came out with those words and instead he sounded almost relieved and a bit joyous over finding this out. 

“F-fuck! Lance! St-stop th-that!” Keith begged he was close to cumming and Lance was only making it worse. 

“I can't.. You're so cute! Fuck K-Keith I'm gonna!-” Lance was already buried pretty deep inside, so deep Keith felt like there was cum being sprayed up into his stomach. The blue eyed man twitched and his breath heaved out, never pulling away from Keith's hair. 

Keith couldn't stop shaking even after his orgasm was finished. His body flat against the sheets, cum staining his stomach. His eyes blinked shut, pulse taking it's sweet ass time coming down even after Lance pulled out. 

“K-Keith switch with me!” Lance begged suddenly. Keith's pulse tipped as he forced himself to sit up. Still a bit dizzy from his climax. 

“What's wrong?” 

“I-I need more. Keith.. Fuck me.” He begged, he quickly took the spot Keith had been laying on spreading himself out and wrapping his arms around his partner's neck. 

And how exactly could Keith say no to that. 

He was still worn out. And way way too hot when he tucked himself into Lance's warmth. He didn't even make it past the tip before Lance was dropping his hips. Allowing Keith fully inside. 

“Oh Keith..” Lance whined letting his head fall back. 

The bed creaked in a way that hadn't been obvious the first time around. Setting fire to Keith's ears. Lance was still incredibly hard. Dick throbbing as Keith set a careful pace. Lance's thighs shook a bit violently as he took Keith completely to the brim before Keith was sliding back out leaving him needing more. 

“Keith.. Keith.. I.. Ugh..” 

The pressure was beginning to build in Keith's stomach again as he sank in deeper pressing his glands up into Lance's sweet spots. The blue eyed man spread allowing Keith all the way inside. Squeezing down with tenacious apathy. 

“How exactly did you not get enough the first time?” Keith asked bending closer to Lance's ear, giving it a soft peck. He shyly brought the other man's earlobe up into his mouth with a light nibble. 

“I.. Just couldn't… Pass.. Up the opportunity… To take your dick… Keith..” 

And yet another thing Lance hadn't stopped being able to do since they met. His face flushed against Lance's warm skin and his fingers clenched where they were on Lance's waist. How was Lance so good at this? How could he constantly make Keith shiver with just a few words. How was there someone so perfect walking around that Keith hadn't known before 6 months ago. 

Keith angled himself so that he could hit Lance's prostate on each thrust. His hips slowing just enough to grind against every part of Lance's walls. 

“K-Keith…” Lance's fingers came up to dig into Keith's back as he moaned in succession arching his back in welcoming thank you's. 

The softer thrusts were just as pleasuring to Lance. Keith noted. Pulling his face from the crook of Lance's neck to look over his face. And Keith realized they'd never made eye contact like this when they had sex. He realized just how good it felt to have Lance's hitching breaths touching his face. Realized just how wet those ocean blue's became. Saw just how red Lance actually was. 

“Th-at feels great..” 

And suddenly Keith was initiating a kiss. 

It was something he didn't do often. Not with Lance. And without tongue. Keith's free hand came up to stroke Lance's cheek pressing close. Softly. Like he was afraid Lance would run away. The nails clawing at his back relaxed coming up Keith's neck to tilt him for a more passionate feel. 

Their lips moved in time with each other. Sometimes moving apart for a quick tease before diving back in soft heat. Keith's hips never stopped, sometimes making his entire body shake with the feeling. But he stayed close. Stayed stuck on Lance in a way he'd never dreamed he could. Their foreheads pressed together locked in lip contact that forced them together. Strung them along. Closer to the breaking point. 

Lance broke away in wanton abyss moaning breathlessly. His fingers tightened as well as his hole. “I'm.. I-I’m gonna.. g-gonna cum.” He announced tears starting to fall from his eyes. 

And Keith flicked them away with both thumbs, a small smile forming on his face. “I know… Me too.” 

Lance reached out for Keith's hand enjoying the sensations from his ass. Keith took it in a slow response to the new gesture prying his hips to only touch Lance's prostate. He placed their hands parallel to Lance's head squeezing tightly where his index finger rested on the back of Lance's hand. 

The stretch till their release was too long but Keith was starting to really enjoy the heat bubbling under his skin. His body jerked forward as his release began to slowly fill Lance. 

Lance's moans cut off and were instead replaced with a beautiful gasp, bouncing and aching against the walls. Fuck he was beautiful. With one hard shiver he was cumming, legs bending forward. The last of Keith's release filling him before dripping from his swollen hole. 

Keith didn't pull out because they were kissing again. It wasn't really clear who initiated this time though. Both adults just enjoying the aftermath of their climaxes hands still tucked tightly to one another. Lance's tears long gone and they stuck perfectly wrapped in each other. When their eyes opened they stuck close regardless of the raggedness of each other's breath. Perfect enough to rub noses. 

“Wow.” Lance finally started breaking the silence. 

Keith finally pulled out laying next to Lance on the bed. To his own dismay their hands broke apart. Allowing him to wrestle with the fact that he was probably laying in a mixture of sweat, cum, and baby oil. 

It wasn't the only thought running through his mind however. 

The sun was peeking its head up. Meaning whatever was happening back home or still happening was going to end soon so that Allura and Shiro could “Spare Keith from the conversation.” It wasn't like Shiro and Allura really knew they did this it was just something they'd begun doing while Keith was still a 13 year old and never stopped. Not like Keith was fighting it though. 

Lance had already begun to pull his underwear back on. Falling back onto the bed to lay against Keith's bare chest with a light giggle. Keith brought his hand up slowly carding his fingers through Lance's widows peak enjoying the soft way his hair would fall back over his forehead. 

“I have to go home soon.” Keith announced softly. 

“Please no..” Lance retorted moving to wrap his arms around Keith's waist. “We can have eggs or something when Hunk gets up. And I could give you a morning BJ.” The blue eyed man chuckled moving up to finger Keith's jawline. 

“Are you ever not thinking about sex?” Keith laughed 

“Yeah when I'm having it.” 

The two men chuckled and Keith palmed the bedsheets sitting up to reach for his underwear, pulling the fabric back on. Once he was done he sat up staring Lance dead in the eyes. Just rip it off Keith.. Like a band aid. 

“Tell me about Nyma.” The hand on his cheek fell, eye contact between the two never faltering. Except this time it was dangerous. Raging enough to warrant red flags. 

Now Lance was pulling himself away completely seating himself on the edge of his bed. “Lance please..” Keith begged sadly. When Lance still didn't answer Keith slid a touch closer, not touching Lance but being close enough to do so. “I.. Heard that.. She cheated-” 

“Where?” Now Lance was standing facing Keith as he did. His smile completely gone replaced with a look Keith never thought he'd ever see on Lance. 

“That's not important-” 

“Of course it's fucking important. My business with Nyma shouldn't be floating around.” 

Now Keith was really starting to wish he hadn't brought it up. His hands felt clammy and his teeth scraped together. “I just know she bothers you a lot and-” 

“So you decided to bring her up now?” Hunk and Pidge had only told him so much information on Nyma but she had to have done more than cheat if she got Lance to this level. 

“Will you please just listen to me for a second, stop cutting me off.” Keith said as calmly as he could with his pulse starting to race. “What did she do to you?” 

“I don't wanna talk about her!” 

“I know you don't! Lance just explain to me what the hell happened! I wanna help!” His voice sounded way more cracked then he'd wanted as Lance turned to the wall of his bedroom. “Lance..” 

“You wanna know?! She used me! The first night we spent together I was her fucking sex toy! She didn't return my phone calls! Didn't answer any messages for weeks then suddenly she hits me up! Only to wait for me to sleep so she can take my credit cards! She took hundreds from my bank account and birthday money from my drawers!” At this point Lance was practically crying his chest heaving, and hands shaking. 

“Lance..” 

“She said she needed it to pay for her mother's recovery in rehab. We dated for a while then she cheated on me with this guy…. That I used to sleep with-” 

At this point Keith had lost the ability to make any sentences inside or outside his head. His heart hammered at seeing Lance feeling this way, but he couldn't possibly know what to do. 

“I'm so sorry..” Without his own realization Keith had gotten up from his spot on the mattress coming a little closer to Lance. “But you know I'm not like her. I care about you.” 

Lance moved away crossing his arms. “Yeah, because we're not dating.” 

The words had a sort of echo to them “We're not dating.” “We're not dating.”Like an awful gong. And it was playing on repeat in Keith's head. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith stood without really thinking about it getting closer to a still pouting Lance. 

“What? You knew that.” Lance announced, moving past Keith to plainly flop onto his bed, accidentally knocking the baby oil bottle onto the floor. 

At this point Keith was about two seconds off punching Lance square in the jaw. “That's still your fucking story?” Keith's eyes narrowed as he talked. “So when the fuck would we be dating Lance?” 

“Why the fuck are you getting pissy about this?!” Lance began his tone rising. “I never said you were my boyfriend.” 

Keith chuckled darkly,“Oh I'm sorry! I guess us spending whole days together and us meeting each other's surrogate families, kinda threw me on what this relationship was!” 

At this point both their voices were reaching outside the room for sure. Lance once again standing beside his bed. “I have never wanted a boyfriend! Hell I haven't wanted a relationship this whole fucking time! It is not my fault if you turned this into something it isn't!” 

Keith's pulse flushed with heat and his hand shut tight against his body. “You wanna sit there. And tell me to my face, that you've wanted nothing other than sex from me?! The first day we went out you brought me fucking tea! You've been blowing up my phone nightly! Hell! You've been following me around like a fucking lost puppy!” 

“Oh fuck you Keith! I didn't follow you any fucking where!” 

“Suck a dick Lance!” 

The door suddenly flew open and Hunk practically flew in Pidge clinging close to him as he came. “What the hell is going on?” 

“So which one of you two told Keith, Nyma cheated on me?” Lance asked tone filled with menace. 

“Does it fucking matter?” Keith chimed in moving to grab his clothes. “I'm not your fucking boyfriend! What does it matter what I know!” 

“And you can get out of my house! Don't even think about fucking calling me!” 

Keith didn't even struggle with getting his clothes on, he shuffled past a weary looking Hunk and a defeated looking Pidge before turning back. “Have a good fucking life Lance.” 

He didn't neglect to slam the front door on his way out. His teeth clenched so tight they could've crumbled under the pressure. The chill whip of fall breeze clung to his body once he'd made it out of the lobby and onto the streets. The cold ached and shoved him but it didn't matter. Couldn't not with the fire he was creating from the anger welled up inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this today because nobodies gonna read it on Saturday. 
> 
> If I'm being completely honest I really don't care about season 8 and I don't care about the show ending. In actuality I'm so glad it's over. Maybe now I can go to a fandom and actually feel wanted or at least make something that people will like. I don't feel that here. 
> 
> I'm gonna finish this story though. I'm sorry for being depressing I just really don't want to do much anymore. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading. For giving this fanfic a chance. I throughly appreciate y'all.


	19. Broken hearts and miscommunications

By the time Keith made it home the sun was out. The apartment quiet, so he scurried as fast as he could to his room promptly shutting the door, lying on the bed. He didn't stay that way at least not for long. Hair all messy, body starting to feel gross. 

He wanted to take a shower. Needed to take a shower. 

Needed to wash every bit of Lance off himself. 

He threw off his current clothes in a messy heap flying to grab new clothes from his drawer, leaving himself in only his boxers. He quickly stormed out of his room heading straight for the bathroom, stomping as he went. Surprisingly he was able to slip in easily shutting the door promptly and turning on the water letting his clothes flip to the floor. 

Why did he let this happen? Why did he let Lance get in his head. Why did he start to.. 

Nope no no way not even gonna let that thought drift into his mind. He grabbed his washcloth feeling the mixture of cum, baby oil, and water dripping down his legs. He should've urged Lance to use a condom.. Why did he never urge Lance to use a condom anyway?! It was completely stupid they could've given each other something! 

Another thought that really needed to leave his mind. Keith turned around in the shower letting the water drench his hair and flow past his neck. Even without looking he knew it was flowing over the brand new hickies from last night, and he promptly began to scrub his neck furiously as though that would make the marks go away. After what felt like a few hours of angry scrubbing Keith let the rag fall onto his shoulder.

He tilted his head for the water allowing it to smoothly graze over the now irritated skin. What the fuck had he allowed Lance to do to him.. He couldn't even be properly mad.. He just felt annoyed with himself. Baffled that after all this Lance could still choose to not want a relationship with him. And a feeling he really didn't want above all. 

He let his hand slide over his ass. His probably bruised ass, prodding and stretching his hole open to relieve it from Lance's cum. It felt fucking disgusting but it would be worse if he let it sit.. 

Two of his fingers slid in quickly, immediately becoming drenched but he kept going. Pushed past the frustration and annoyance he was feeling to clean himself fully. Keith couldn't help squeezing down on his own fingers. It felt good and he hated that. He didn't want to touch any part of himself, wanted to be rid of Lance so he hated this more. 

His fingers brushed over his prostate accidentally and he cautiously bit his lip, watching the way it began to pour down the drain. He turned so that the water was washing over his ass continuing to clean his hole with two fingers. 

He held a moan in his throat as he pulled both his fingers out, running both under the warm water. He finally settled a bit. Brain fuzzy just relaxing under the water. Now he was half hard. 

It really didn't matter what he did. Right now he still smelled like Lance. He could still feel lance's lips. And the aftermath of Lance's hands touching him all over still left stains on his skin that he couldn't wash off. 

But he could try. 

He ran the soap and rag under the water. Turning the nozzle for more cold water. His spine stiffened up and his toes curled but he didn't dare touch the nozzle. Just allowed it to run, cold and angry against his sensitive skin. He brought the rag up and down. Beginning with his neck again before rubbing his shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, (weakly over his cock), thighs, and under the balls of his heels. 

He couldn't really decide if it felt good. But he could say he felt cleaner. When he turned off the shower head he didn't leave. Just stayed put for a couple seconds. Relaxed in the feeling of water still dripping down his body, closing his eyes and resting it on the shower wall. 

If Shiro was still in the apartment he was going to be the first one to want to use the bathroom. And Keith honestly didn't want to be in there when that was the case. The one thing Shiro was never good with was waiting to use the bathroom. 

He slowly climbed out, wrapping a towel limply around his body. He picked up the clothes he'd dragged into the room, letting all the air from outside the bathroom hit him at once. He didn't bother with putting the clothes on. Not even when he was in his room with the door shut. He just sat still staring at his hands with the towel still wrapped around him. Water droplets leaking onto his clean sheets but he couldn't careless. 

It was still so tranquil in the apartment for what had been happening the night before. Coming in now there was no way you would be able to tell just what kind of fresh hell had occurred just last night. Not just for some of them. For everyone in that apartment. 

A quiet knock shook Keith from his thoughts. His door suddenly cracked open and shut to a pitiful looking Allura. 

The woman never did enjoy waiting for an answer before walking into someone's room. 

Keith would've been mad but Allura looked far too heartbroken for him to say anything but, “What's going on?” Her eyes puffy and her hair unkept for Allura's standard. A messy bun with strands of hair sticking out. Their were places on her cheeks where Keith could see the lines of tears that had flowed over them. But Shiro couldn't have been the one to make her ball like that. Could he? 

“What happened?” He repeated as though he'd given her time to talk before. 

Allura didn't say anything just strolled closer to Keith's bed seating herself comfortably. She crossed her legs letting loose a soft sigh. Keith slowly removed the clothes next to her, before remembering how very naked he was underneath the single towel he was wearing. He quickly opted for placing the clothes on his lap. Still in their careful pile. 

Allura now snorted. “Relax Keith, I've seen a dick before.” 

And for the first time that morning Keith smirked. 

Of course she had. Allura wasn't a slut but she wasn't even close to a virgin either. If it'd been anyone else Keith would've definitely been on the fence but Allura wasn't gonna peak if he did suggest he wanted to get dressed. 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened now?” Keith remarked. Stuck in a playful more playful tone. 

“You first.” 

“What'd you mean?” 

Allura wasn't stupid either. The girl had like the most unnatural superpower. She could sense if a person had sex recently. Along with her persuasion, she had anyone of any gender wrapped around her pinky finger. 

“Keith, I know you snuck out.. Me and Shiro weren't exactly quiet..” 

Yeah. That's how she knew.. “What do you care?” 

“You know why.. Spill.” 

“I asked first.. That's not fair.” Keith replied, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Allura just shrugged. “Ok.. We can sit here and stare at each other. But I know you wanna cover up some more at some point..” 

Art of persuasion. Whatever Allura was hiding it was big, or else she wouldn't be so secretive. 

“Me and.. Lance.. Had sex last night… Twice..” 

“And he broke your heart?” 

Keith's bangs slapped his forehead with how fast he turned back to look at Allura. “What?-” 

“Save it.. You were doing the walk of shame.. If Lance was your boyfriend you'd be happy to tell me.” Allura leaned closer wiggling her head. “You fell for him. And you opened up and now you hate yourself because he just wanted to be your friend with benefits.” 

Keith had never hated Allura more than he did in that moment. The room fell silent. Keith shutting his eyes and balling his fists, while Allura’s head banged softly against the wall. 

“I'm sorry.. I'm being insensitive..” She finally whispered. Keith's eyes popped open, not looking at Allura. He stared daggers into the floor. 

She wasn't. Not even a little. 

“Why the fuck would he do this?” And never in his entire life had Keith ever felt more like a thirteen year old then he did right now. “Why spend all that fucking time with someone when all you want to do is fuck them?!” He realized his voice was cracking and that his body was beginning to shake but he couldn't stop it.

“I don't even know why I'm mad! I didn't want a relationship either, or else I would've said something!” Allura scooted over pulling Keith's head into her shoulder blade. She rubbed the back of his head with soft pats against his mullet. 

“Keith, Hun I know you're upset right now.. But I need to tell you something before… Before I completely lose my edge..” 

Hun. The word Allura used before she unleashed terrible news onto someone. The one word Keith had never like because of Allura. And Allura alone. 

She cupped Keith's face, lifting his teary eyed face up to look at her. “I wanna move out.” 

*** 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Keith's the best thing that's happened to you since Nyma! You've been chasing him for months! How the fuck could you let him go?!” The atmosphere had been extremely stricken since Keith had left. Like someone was pumping oxygen on low. 

Pidge was gripping Hunk's shirt like a small scared child as the man screamed at Lance. “Hunk..” She started but was cut off by Lance beginning again. 

“How the fuck would you even know?! You and Pidge were practically always hiding away the entire time I was moping over her! And I didn't want Keith to know about Nyma in the fucking first place! You go behind my back and tell Keith my fucking business then have the fucking nerve to tell me who the fuck I should and shouldn't let go?! Fucking drop it!” 

“You were so fucking scared to let your guard down in your relationships! Then Keith comes along and he's so perfect for you! And you pull this?! Lance when's it gonna get through to you?!” Hunk screamed following Lance with a heedful Pidge just behind him. 

“I'm not wired the way you are Hunk! I don't fall in love-” 

“That's fucking bullshit Lance.. That's absolute fucking bullshit! No. You don't allow yourself to fall in love!” 

“There you go again! Telling me what I don't and do, do! So you know what Hunk?! Why don't you fucking date Keith! Since you love him so much! And you can continue to talk shit about me to him! Behind my fucking back!” Lance didn't even wait for Hunk to rebuttal he'd already started leaving the room in the middle of his sentence, and once he was finished talking he'd slammed the door.

Lance didn't even bother with a shower. Just threw on some new clothes even though he knew what he still smelled like.. 

Keith. 

He gathered his keys. Throwing on the same hoodie from the night before, and his phone. Tossing open his door like it weighed nothing. 

He knew what he was going to get if he even gave Hunk a second to react. So he didn't. He just raced out of the apartment raced down the stairs and out into the world. He had to erase Keith from his mind. Make it so that he never existed. And he had a contact who could help with that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not updating in forever. I just feel like this stories going to shit again. 
> 
> Honestly season 8 is probably what made me lose interest in writing this story. I'm depressed having barely anyone reading at this point I think everyone just left. And I feel like I fucked up the story or something. 
> 
> Sorry.


	20. Sorry don't know her.

“Lance.. Lance!” 

“You're so wet for me baby..” Lance replied sultrily his thumbs curving over beautiful porcelain thighs, holding them open as he fucked her deeper. And made her cry. 

She'd kept her skirt on. Only because she'd have to leave for work in a few minutes. Fine by Lance. He'd only come here to get rid of her panties. 

“I..Lance… I'm gonna c..cum..” She breathed weakly. Honestly she'd been whining like that since Lance had put it in. He wouldn't be surprised if she was still new to having sex. 

“Go ahead baby.. Cum for Marty Mcfly..” That seemed to do it for her easily because she did. Right on the spot. Her pussy a soft pink as she dripped and squirted over the condom. 

Her legs wrapped wearily around his waist as he continued the slightly weaker thrusts. Emptying his load into the condom. Lance let out a soft groan, letting the liquid pump out until he went soft. 

“I know you didn't cum in me but I still feel a little pregnant.” Natasha giggled, squeezing Lance as he pulled out. He pulled the condom away tying it tightly before tossing it to the trash can at the foot of Nat’s bed. 

Lance honestly couldn't imagine what kind of baby him and Nat would make. And he genuinely didn't want to know. This was an agreement after all. Today and today only. She was far too giggly and squirmy for Lance to come back for seconds anyway. 

“I know you have work so-” Nat's tongue quickly flicked over Lance's lips, pushing her way in a bit forcefully. Her hands grabbed at Lance's shirt keeping him close as she continued to eagerly wrap her tongue around his. 

That was this girl's main issue. She was eager about everything. Fucking annoying is what it was. But he returned the kiss trying his best to keep up with her, pulling away at the first opportunity. 

“You gonna come back tomorrow? I'm gonna start taking birth control soon.. Maybe you can cum in me next time..” She smiled, teeth biting into her lip. 

Well as great as that really did sound. 

“Mm I got work tomorrow.. And then I have to go take care of a friend.. But you get it right baby?” He smoothed her hair back away from her face. Pretending to take in her soft eyes. 

“Ok.” She chirped running her hands up Lance's covered chest. “I'll text you my break times.. So we can fuck in the breakroom.” She giggled again, finally leaving to go get her panties from the living room. And Lance was far too grateful. 

He quickly slipped his pants back up his legs buckling his belt. Maybe Nat wasn't the right person on his contacts to call.. He flopped back on the bed with a small sigh. It might've also been too early to have sex with someone else. He was off his game.. An empty house, neighbors that were most likely at work? That kinda atmosphere would have Lance making a girl cry. Fuck that, scream on a good day. 

But not today. 

Even worse, he still smelled like the baby oil from last night. Still had Keith's scent all over his fucking clothes. It pissed him off to no end. 

“Wanna eat something?” Nat asked in a way that seemed a little too casual for someone that just got fucked. “You know before I really have to leave?” 

Lance groaned lifting himself from the bedspread. He walked a bit sheepishly towards her, jacket in hand as he went. “Maybe next time baby. It's still kinda early. I need sleep.” 

“Not that early. It's almost 7.” She remarked, flicking her wrist to look at her watch. 

Oh shit. 

“Damn! I gotta go Nat! I'll call you! Ok!” Lance didn't waste anymore time in the apartment. Just tapped Natasha’s shoulder and fled. The fucking girl lived on the 18th floor. 

18! Did not matter to Lance how late for work he was probably going to be though he was not running down that many flights of stairs. Not even on a good day. 

*** 

“You can't leave!” Keith knew he sounded like a fucking child but he saw this a mile away and he was not about to watch this unfold too. “What did you and Shiro talk about?!” 

Allura blinked, eyes shifting away towards the opposing wall of Keith's bedroom. “What did he say?!” 

“The same thing you said Keith!” She wasn't even yelling. Didn't look mad either. Her eyebrows raised and her lip quivered. “He said I need help..” 

“So.. Now what? You're gonna leave because he agreed with me?” If what had happened this morning hadn't happened maybe Keith would sound less defensive. Maybe he wouldn't be as pissed at this sudden news. Actually that's not true. His almost sister leaving would've killed him on any day. 

“No! Keith..” 

“Then what?! Allura?” 

The female in front of Keith held her head like a small child being punished. Her hands fists where they laid on her legs. “I… Love you.. And Shiro.. So.. So much..” Her eyes looked more and more tense as she spoke. Those pearl eyes dull where they weren't as lively. “I.. I don't.. Wanna hurt.. H-hurt you two anymore..” 

She sniffed, gasping as she spoke. “But it feels like.. That's all I do now.. Keith.. I'm so so.. Sorry.. I want Shiro.. To move on.. I want to make you both happy..” The tears filling her eyes flowed easily, quickly like a waterfall. Keith didn't get any closer but he kept his hand on her shoulder. “I want.. What's best for all of us..” She finished, breathe catching. 

“Then don't move out.” Keith said voice going a bit hoarse. “Get help.. that's all anyone here wants from you.. as for Shiro. He'll get over you..” 

The atmosphere felt thick but it wasn't as bad as before. Allura moving closer to lay her head on Keith's bare shoulder and he allowed it. He rubbed her arm as the tears slowly began to fade. Her fingers coming up to brush them away. 

The one thing that would never change about Keith: girls crying made him uncomfortable. But with Allura all he wanted was for her to be happy instead. He wanted that for Shiro too. They both meant so much to him and did so much for him. How could he not. 

For Shiro he'd have to wait. But for Allura there was always a sure fire way to make her smile. “You and Doctor Lotor? Is he your boyfriend now?” 

That laugh alone brought back so many happy memories. Her laugh made him laugh. Her laugh blew his anger out of the water. Now he was focused on that laugh. “He's such a sweetie pie..”Allura finally said, once she was done laughing. “I don't know what he is to me?” 

“Have you two done the devil’s tango yet?” Keith always used corny language like that with Allura just to make her cringe. She hated it. But it didn't upset her. 

“Nope. He's a gentleman.” 

“Mm.. Are you sure he's not gay?” 

“Even if he was he couldn't beat you in a contest.” 

Allura flipped herself over to lay across Keith's bed, her feet making hard plopping noises on Keith's pillow as she kicked and laughed. “Ok so what's the real reason? I've never known you not to straddle a handsome guy by the second date.” 

Allura scoffed sitting up. “We just happen to not be there yet. I'm not in the mood for it…” 

“Or.. You did a drive by and he's not quite packing?..” Keith asked with a fake pout.

“You're so fucking noisy. No.. And he's a doctor, Keith if he's not packing he's unqualified.” 

“Yep. fuck that medical degree!” 

Keith honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been this close with Allura. The house had been pretty tense for what was months now. All a little bit before Lance showed up. But before that him and Allura were incredibly close. In the same way him and Shiro were. They were a little family. 

The two continued to laugh until they were both red in the face, squeezing their sides in agony. Once they could breathe normally again Allura rolled over onto her stomach. “So.. What're you gonna do?” 

“About what?” 

“Keith, about Lance.. I know you've started to fall in love with him.” 

*** 

“You're late.” Remarked a very playful Arnold as Lance stepped into the coffee house out of breath and already annoyed by the cold outside. 

“Can it.” He replied, stepping past the annoying strawberry blond. 

He reached the break room with a hard huff, tossing off his jacket and grabbing an apron that he definitely knew wasn't his. It had way too many coffee stains but it would have to do. He flattened it out with his hand, pulling on the awfully crinkly hat he kept in his open locker. Wait why was his locker open? 

“Lance.” He turned to see a very sad looking Denise standing in the doorway. Her hair messy from being outside. “Boss wants to see you.” 

Lance couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely scared. Maybe it was the day his brother almost got hit by a car. Maybe it was the day Hunk flew into a wall after Lance dragged him ice skating. Maybe it was the night Pidge had to work late and didn't make it home till 11:00pm. All he knew was he hadn't felt this weirdly sweaty and nauseous in a long time. 

His boss was affectionately nicknamed Kit by all the staff. A nickname Lance had never understood seeing as the man's real name didn't even start with a K. But to each their own. 

He walked into the Kit’s office with a slow shift of his feet. “You wanted to see me?” 

Kit stared at Lance like the man had casually stepped on a puppy's leg and hadn't apologized. He gestured to the only other empty seat in the room with a small sigh. 

Lance took off the crinkly hat on his head placing it in his lap as if he'd already read Kit’s mind. And he was so scared he had. 

“Lance. I like you. I really really like you. Like.. I like you more than all my other employees.” Lance heard a loud creaking noise outside the door and he turned to see a frowning Aubrey, broom in hand and teeth clenched. 

“You're a close second Aubrey!” The woman just huffed walking her broom away from the door in disgust. 

“I'm sorry about all the day's off and lateness, and the day's I left early. I just I had some issues at home and my b-” He blinked closing his mouth and opening it again like a goldfish. “My.. Friend I had to go make sure he was ok.. His.. A family member of his was in a difficult situation-” 

“Please save it Lance.” Kit interrupted hand out to stop his rambling. “I'm a nice boss I am! I try to be.” Kit announced flopping down at his desk like he'd just found out his cat died. “I'm sorry Lance. I'm gonna have to let you go.” He explained running his hands through his very dry looking black hair. 

Lance wasn't normally one to make a scene but, “Kit please! This job.. It's all I've got.. I.. I can take more shifts!” 

“I'm sorry Lance.. But.. I can't do this anymore..” Kit’s voice cracked like he was holding back tears and Lance was starting to wonder who exactly was getting fired here. “This one way relationship is too much..” Kit was a theatre major in college so it was honestly hard to tell if he was being forreal or if he'd actually begun to cry. 

“Please return your apron..” He said with a hard gasp against his desk. 

Lance got up quickly about to storm completely out of the office when Kit yelled out for him, “Wait Lance! I hope we can still be friends! I enjoy your company!” 

Lance didn't even bother replying just ran to the breakroom tossing off the apron and grabbing his jacket. Denise tried to console him but he didn't let her just rushed past her and out to the front of the store. 

“Going home Lance? Sucks to be you..” Stated a super chipper Arnold. And Lance did something he knew he wouldn't be proud of later. 

Early in the day you can bet there was always at least one cup of lukewarm coffee seated on the counter. Either left by a staff member over night, or a customer wanted a new cup. Lance quickly picked up the cup currently on the table tossing it over the counter at Arnold. His apron dripped with cold coffee as well as his face. 

A couple staff members in the back who hadn't ever see Lance mad turned and gasped while others who also hated Arnold snickered. Arnold on the other hand looked shaken honestly. 

“Puta.” And with that Lance was gone. His teeth clenched and before he'd even realized he'd started running. 

He didn't know where he was going. Just knew he needed to get away. 

***   
“What are you talking about?” Yeah Keith was getting defensive for what was probably the fifty millionth time today. But he couldn't careless. 

“Keith I know you. I know the signs and I know you've started to fall in love with Lance.” 

Seems like everyone was getting things wrong lately. “No fucking way in hell.” 

“I know you're mad at him now but you two were so cute!” Allura says grabbing onto Keith's shoulder as he tries to move away. “You guys have to make up! I don't know him very well but I think he was falling for you too.” 

“He yelled at me for being concerned about him. Told me he never wanted to see me again. And cursed at me because I wanted to be his boyfriend! Yep definitely what I'd call love!” 

“So you guys had a fight! Isn't your relationship worth fight for?” 

“We didn't have a relationship Allura.” Keith responded, two fingers pressed to his temple. “That's what you're not getting.” He would've just gotten up and left if he wasn't so terrified of his towel falling off when he got up. It was barely hanging on now honestly. 

“What if he doesn't know what he wants.” Allura sighed folding her legs under herself. “Maybe you could be the one to be everything he's looking for.” 

“You watch too many romcoms. That's not how it works in the real world.” 

“Oh come on!” Allura shouted kicking Keith square in the chest. Fuck! It didn't hurt that bad and Allura had kicked him many times before but fuck! Keith winced pressing a hand to his bare chest, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

“Ow!” 

“Stop being a fucking baby! Keith you two were perfect for each other! And I'm saying that from watching you guys talk and play with each other over the course of a collective 7 hours! For fucks sake I don't care how mad you are or were if you let him go for some new strange you're gonna kick yourself for the rest of your life!” 

Keith was still holding his chest but he let a sharp burst of laughter flood him all at once at the word, “strange” He clearly wasn't the only one who could use corny language. Allura was laughing too after a couple minutes. Her chest rising and falling fast as she let out all the happy feelings, and Keith did the same. 

Keith snorted, “What if I call him. And he doesn't pick up because he hates me?” He had no idea where that came from but he was holding his phone, still wrapped in the single towel he'd left the shower with staring menacingly at Allura. 

“He can't hate you.” She replied in a tone that reminded Keith of when mother's would console their children. “He just can't. I don't know that I'm right about this but I know you need to talk to him. You need to straighten things out.” 

With that she got up from the bed. Instead of watching her leave Keith's eyes flickered over to his phone. Only coming back up once Allura had closed his door. 

Instead of calling Lance like she'd told him too he got dressed, pulling on a blue t-shirt that smelled a little more than faintly like Lance. He was about to take it off but decided not to when he thought about how long he was gonna end up sitting their shifting through his drawers. The next thing he did was pull on clean boxers and some sweats he rarely ever wore due to the knees having huge holes in them. 

Once all that was done he found himself staring at the dark screen of his phone as if he was anxiously waiting for Lance's number to pop up. No matter what Allura said he wasn't going to call Lance. He'd treated Keith like shit. And the male wasn't ready to deal with all that again. 

Suddenly his phone screen did light up. But it wasn't Lance. It was Hunk. 

Keith quickly moved to answer it with a soft “Hello.” 

“Hey Keith. Listen I'm so sorry about Lance. I really am.. I'm surprised you even answered me. I was gonna wait a couple days to call you-” Keith could hear what sounded like typing in the background and he wondered if Hunk was at work. 

“I'm not mad at you.” Keith promptly explained standing up from his bed and turning towards the closed window in his room. There wasn't much to see out of it. Just the random stranger every now and then and the huge tree planted right outside. 

“That's the thing.. I don't want you to be mad at Lance either..” No one did apparently.

“Hunk, I really don't want to talk about Lance anymore this morning..” 

“No no. I know Keith, just hear me out. Lance was a huge dick this morning. An absolute piece of shit.” While Keith had heard Hunk curse before it definitely sounded different over the phone. A lot more aggressive is what he deducted. “But he cares Keith. I've never seen him spend this much time with someone he didn't consider a boyfriend/girlfriend.” 

“Hunk-” 

“And I know you're pissed!” Hunk interjected talking over Keith. “Please go right ahead! I'm pissed too. But I'm begging you. Don't stay pissed forever..” His phone beeped and he pulled it away from his ear. A notification for his messaging popped up with a number he didn't recognize. “I meant to start this conversation by telling you I gave Pidge your number. I should've asked but she was acting weird ever since Lance left the apartment-” 

“Wait.. When did Lance leave?” Why the hell did he care? 

“A couple minutes after you. I fought with him and he left then Pidge looked pale like she would collapse or cry. Both things I haven't seen her do since we were 14-” 

A couple more vibrations came right next to Keith's ear and he quickly began to read the texts as they flowed through. He'd always thought that Lance texted the most messages in the span of two minutes by Pidge had about 6 of them and was still going. 

**Pidge: Hey keit**

**Pidge: This is Pidge**

**Pidge: hunk gav me ur number**

**Pidge: I'm sorry 4 the way things played out tis mornin**

**Pidge: lance is a ducking cunt 4 yelling at u**

**Pidge: stupid bitc ass auto correct *fucking cunt***

Keith snorted even in texts Pidge was fucking wild. 

**Pidge: he has no clue wat tf he's doing wit his life but he was doing u and somehow we were all doing better because of it.**

There was something beautifully sentimental about Pidge not knowing what to say. 

**Pidge: at least he couldn't bitc over nyma wit a dick in his mouth.**

**Keith: I'm talking with Hunk. I would've text back on you 5th message if I wasn't.**

**Pidge: bout time. I was startin to think I'd have to come fuck u up.**

**Keith: I wish things could've been different.. I actually lik u and hunk.**

**Pidge: ur not giving up on Lance r u?!**

Hunk was still talking as if he hadn't noticed Keith being silent for this long. He probably hadn't either. 

**Keith: I don't kno Pidge wat would b the point of me being with someone who doesn't want to be with me?**

**Pidge: ur fucking in love with him nd despite him being a twat and not wanting 2 admit it he fell right along with u. Ur not alone Keith. He wants everything u wants he's just a fucking idiot.**

A soft laugh rang from Keith's mouth and he put the phone back up to his ear in time to hear Hunk say, “What's so funny?” 

“How much you and Pidge and Allura seem to want me to be with Lance.” 

The tapping in the background stopped and Hunk's voice came through clearer as though he'd pushed the phone up closer to his mouth. “You deserve to be happy Keith.” 

Hunk really was too good and pure for this world. “I consider you a friend at this point. If you end up choosing to stray from Lance forever… I hope we can still talk and hang out.. I don't wanna stop talking with you. And I know Pidge doesn't either.” 

As soft and caring as those words were Keith could feel his heart pang as if he'd just heard someone had died. 

He breathed softly into the receiver with a slightly shaky hand pressed to the back of his phone. “I don't want to stop talking to you either Hunk. I promise.. I will keep in touch with you.. And Pidge.” 

He didn't know what he planned on doing but this was fine for now. 

***   
Lance went home. It'd started to rain so there was nowhere else he wanted to be. 

Maybe home would make everything better. It had to right? There was a whole saying about it: “Home is where the love is.”

He bounced up his apartment steps, unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He'd expected to see chaos for some reason but everything looked pretty much the same as when he left. Minus Pidge and Hunk. He shifted out of his jacket tossing it onto the kitchen table, moving to the fridge to grab a soda. 

Lance didn't even bother giving it a sip just stared at the can wiping away the bits of ice clinging to its sides. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself. No. That's just not something Lance did. So he wasn't. No matter what a dictionary might say he wasn't. 

His phone buzzed and he removed it from his pocket almost as quickly as he'd done with Keith.. 

Keith.. Why couldn't he just be ok with Lance not wanting a relationship? 

He'd actually liked that one. Not clingy. Good hygiene. Nice dick. Ughhh. Or at least he'd assumed Keith wasn't clingy. His pulse fluctuated and he groaned looking through his messages. A couple were just notifications from his Facebook and Instagram. But one interested him more than all the other’s. 

**How's it been Marty?**

He hadn't seen that number in forever. Hell he thought he'd blocked him.. 

**Lance: it's been a while**

**Long enuff wanna grab a bite?**

**Lance: with u? Y would I subject myself 2 that?**

**Cause I miss making u scream and I kno u miss it too.**

**Lance: someone thinks fucking highly of themselves..**

**Word gets out Marty Mcfly. Especially the news that Marty’s all alone..**

**Lance: fuck r u stalking me?**

**Now who thinks highly of themselves..**

**I'm giving u a choice Mcfly the shit we had was fucking fun I wanna do it again**

**So… If ur horny u kno where I'll b. ;)**

He wasn't horny that's for sure. But maybe he needed a stress reliever right now. And who better than an old fling someone he knew wouldn't get attached. 

**Lance: it's fucking pouring I'm not leaving my house.**

**Than I'll come to you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanna say thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback on my last chapter and overall being so supportive! I really needed that and you guys delivered so thank you. 
> 
> I told you guys this chapter would be intense though right? It's this one and the next chapter. Lance is making poor decisions and Keith has no idea. Btw Pidge and strong no longer look like words to me...


	21. Watch out, cause he's Danny dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that is this so late coming out. I had to finish the chapter 4 chapters down from this one... If that makes sense. 
> 
> I was busy all day so I had to squeeze it in now.

Daniel Derinherio that was the name of a certain pansexual from the east side with whom Lance had become incredibly accustomed with. 

Originally apart of a motorcycle gang back when they'd first met. But straying away from popular stereotypes he had no tattoos. 

They hadn't had a relationship. Danny wasn't looking to make it one and Lance didn't pry. They were the type to get together have a drink or two then fuck all night and into the next morning. At the time he'd been Lance's favorite hookup. And all time favorite fuck. 

They'd been basically everywhere and the closest they'd been to being in a relationship was the time they'd fucked in Hunk’s car, parked outside Pat’s park. Not holding back and grasping onto each other for air. It was the same day Danny drove a car on the run from the police. And the first day Lance ever nicknamed him “Danny dangerous” 

He was rough. rugged. And a bit of a biter.. All the things Lance loved. Even if they hadn't had a relationship really, for Lance to say he didn't miss the man would've been a huge lie. He'd been a bad influence but he sure as hell wasn't even close to the worst thing Lance had done. 

He was way before Nyma, and Keith. Back when Lance had just turned 19 and was looking for something, someone to make his life a little more surprising. It was around the time that Lance had actually turned 21 though that their relationship hit its end. Danny moved away to reconnect with an old family member who had gone to jail. All the way up in Ohio. They'd fought and fucked. And fought and fucked. All night before he'd left. 

And that had been the end of Danny. 

Hunk was happy about it as well as Pidge considering the damage he'd caused coming into their lives. But Lance.. He hadn't known how to feel. Luckily for him there was a bar nearby and a quick fuck with a girl he definitely didn't remember the name of today. 

Now he was back.. 

Now he was knocking on the front door and Lance was staring at the knob as if he couldn’t answer. 

“Yo Marty, you in there?” 

What was wrong with him? This was Danny.. Lance wasn’t in a relationship right now.. 

Lance carefully unlocked the front door, yanking it open to the warm hazel gaze that was Danny Dangerous. Fuck he was just as hot as when he’d left. Biceps bulging through the stripped tee he was wearing, abs exposing themselves as he breathed deeply from the stair walk up here. His jet black hair stood where it was perfectly gelled on top of his head, and his scent wafted into Lance’s nose. Coffee and cigarettes. Just like old times. 

“How’s life been treating ya Marty?” Danny asked after conspicuously looking Lance over. 

Lance moved back from the door allowing Danny inside. The much bigger male didn’t go very far before he was pulling Lance to his chest. “Just couldn't help yourself could you?” Lance asked playfully. 

Danny’s fingers curved down Lance’s back pulling the shorter man up by his thighs. Lance didn’t resist the gentle touch throwing his legs around Danny’s waist. 

“With you? Never.” Danny remarked. 

Lance definitely couldn’t remember Danny being this.. gentle it made his back arch in anticipation as he was laid out on the kitchen table. His fingers naturally came up to Danny’s head running both hands through a mess of gel and black hair. 

“You haven’t changed a bit Marty.. Still the cute little twink you were when I left for Ohio.” Lance giggled biting his lip at the complement. 

A soft coo of a moan left his lips at the feeling of teeth against his Adam’s apple and he shifted on the table, legs spread where Danny was stuck in between them. “Mm how was Ohio? ...Did your cousin ever get out of jail?” 

“Out and almost clean.” Danny remarked with one hand under Lance’s shirt testing the waters. “Had an issue staying away from the heroin and alcohol so I had to stay while she continued to go through meetings and such.” 

“O-ohh.” Lance breathed, eyes fluttering shut. 

The palm of Danny’s thumb grazed over Lance’s nipple and he let out another tiny sigh allowing Danny full leeway over his body. Danny already knew all his spots. The likelihood of him forgetting being basically zero as the man had the memory of an elephant. 

“Looks like someone got here before me.” Danny remarked moving the collar of Lance’s shirt over to fully take in the hickies running over the blue eyed man’s collarbone. Fuck. He’d forgotten about those. “Not slowing down even a little now that you’re older Marty?” 

“Had a quick fuck this morning.. Didn’t mean much.” Lance explained nonchalantly. 

Big strong hands moved up Lance’s spine pulling the man on the table up to a sitting position. Hazel eyes continued to graze over the spots before returning to the blue eyes in front of him. 

“Are the marks gonna be a problem?” Lance asked, pushing Danny back so that he could move off the table. 

“You’re so defensive.” Danny replied, pulling Lance back to him. His lips pressed firmly against Lance’s sucking all the breath from the smaller male. Lance barely wavered pulling Danny closer, licking over his bottom lip with warm eagerness. The bigger male returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm moving both hands to cup Lance’s ass. 

“Mm.” It may have been because Lance was a bit of a slut but having his ass toyed with always got him going immediately. 

Lance pulled away with a small gasp, fingers curled up in Danny's shirt. His eyes fluttered closed rolling back in the darkness of his closed lids. Danny's hands were still gripping his ass with little to no mercy, adding to the pleasure with roaming kisses up and down his neck and behind his ear. 

“So what'd you want Marty?” Danny whispered pecking Lance's lips with fragile passion. 

Lance's eyes popped open to stare at the male in front of him. “You already know what I want.” 

Danny nodded pulling back a little his eyes still trapped on the barely covered hickies Lance was still sporting. “When I texted you I knew. When I came over here.. Different story.” Now Danny's hands were flopping down to his sides moving to lean on the table behind him. “So I'll ask again. What'd you want here?” 

“What? Have you grown so soft hickies frighten you?” 

Danny shrugged, “Some of those hickies are old. I can tell.. so you've either been sleeping around.. or more likely they're the same person.” 

“What'd you want me to say here? I've had flings like you around here since you left.” 

“I want you.. to tell me what you want..” 

Lance blinked in annoyance, brows furrowing at this statement. “You know I hate games Danny-” 

“Lance.” His voice was short and booming off the low ceiling. “Tell me exactly what you want to happen today. Exactly what you want me to do to you, and I'll comply.” He was close but he wasn't touching Lance though the blue eyed man still felt backed into a corner regardless. 

Lance pulled himself back wobbling on his heels. He moved towards the counter, resting his chin in his hands. Danny had never made him talk about anything really. Lance had either started a conversation or they never had one. Danny only talked but so much and with Lance it was mostly to flirt. 

For some reason he was drawing a blank. He didn't know. Had no idea what he wanted from Danny right now even though he'd been the one to invite him over. 

A deep sigh drifted over the tiled wall of the kitchen and Danny's huge back was suddenly in Lance's peripheral vision. “I'm not forcing you to do shit-” 

“I know..” Lance replied with a small sigh of his own. “I don't know.. I knew what I wanted but I guess my brain.. Or something.. Something changed.” 

The two just looked at each other. Danny with a warm but dim smile and Lance with deep blue eyes. This time when they kissed it was slow, left open for something more to happen but not much did. Lance still couldn't do it. He just couldn't get it up now. 

Lance pulled himself up a little, still leaning with both arms on the counter. “I remember when you used to fuck me on counters like this…” He remarked with a smirk. “Rocking my hips all night, both of us holding back orgasms.” 

“Hey. You're pushing me away.. Did you forget?” 

“I'm just tired today! That's it I swear!” Lance suggested, ignoring the way his heart dropped at the lie. 

“Fair enough.” Danny commented reaching up to cup Lance's ass again. Lance let out a broken moan, hips jittering where they met the smooth countertop. “But when you're all better, you should call me. And we can recreate those perfect nights.” 

“Nn. I'll call you tomorrow ok.” 

And with that Danny was leaving. But this time Lance knew how he felt. 

***  
Hunk and Pidge finally came home around 7 like they did most nights. Both of them seizing their laughter and chatting as soon as they'd entered the apartment. Lance was already more than a little buzzed having guzzled down 5 cans of beer in the span of 2 hours. 

“My god, Lance what the hell happened?” 

Lance wasn't really known for getting too drunk. Not even when he was younger. He'd always stop at a certain level right before he knew there would be no going back, and whatever happened would be his own fault. 

He didn't say anything right away not even when Hunk scooted closer, Pidge coming to stand next to him at the table. All the lights in the apartment were out at the moment a couple candles lighting up the kitchen with a soft glow and a bit of the living room. 

“I'm sorry.” Lance finally whispered into his beer. 

“For this morning?” Pidge asked crossing her arms and getting a sharp nudge from Hunk in the process. 

Lance shook his head. Not in reference to her question. “I lost my job.” He mumbled taking a long swig from the faded cold of the can. The room dimmed into silence and Hunk came in closer to hug Lance around his shoulders, Pidge seating herself as well resting her arms on the table. 

After what felt like far too long for quiet Hunk moved from the table heading over to the fridge. Pulling out a container of ice cream. He placed the tub on the table in front of Lance walking over to the sink top to grab three spoons. 

Pidge took one from him sliding one Lance's way. Hunk pried the can from lance's fingers putting it in the fridge as the two adults began to dig into the ice cream. 

“I'm sorry too.” Hunk remarked with a warm smile pulling Lance into his chest. 

“You don't have to tell us what happened.” Pidge offered licking her spoon clean. 

Lance shook his head again sucking on his clean spoon. “I'll talk eventually. Maybe not now though.” 

Hunk and Pidge went quiet just continuing to eat from the tub, Lance butting his spoon in every now and then. All three adults stayed completely silent just enjoying each other's company for now and of course the ice cream in front of them. 

“You know what'll be good? A movie marathon.” Hunk explained with a soft grin. 

Lance chuckled “Why? You'll just fall asleep.” 

“I will not! We can just grab the big blanket and cuddle up while watching Star Wars, or that movie I've been meaning to rent.” 

“When you say things like cuddle I feel like you don't get me.” Interrupted Pidge. 

“Oh you're talking about that almost romantic comedy?” Lance retorted ignoring Pidge. “God no.. How about Wedding Crashers? Just to start.” 

“Fine let's do it. But I'm calling the next movie.” 

“Fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm stop being mad at Lance... He's doing this stuff because he doesn't know what being in a loving relationship is like.. 
> 
> No excuse but that would definitely help him. Klance will be forevergame trust me! 
> 
> Sorry about the forevergame thing I made it up after season 8 ended and they weren't endgame. They got together after the show and they'll stay together for the rest of their lives so they're forevergame.. You know what it's dumb nevermind.


	22. Wrong name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's.... Sex in this one...

Lance wasn't really sure what he was planning on doing to get another job. Or when he planned on doing it but he knew he didn't want to even be bothered with it yet. 

He'd eaten breakfast in bed and waited for a certain time of morning so that he could be sure Danny was up. 

Lance: hey sorry bout yesterday 

Lance: I'm not sure what happened 

He shut his eyes for a couple seconds waiting to hear a vibration from his phone indicating Danny was in fact awake. His eyes popped open when a soft stir came just beside him. 

Danny: np u needed time. 

Lance smiled flipping himself over onto his stomach to type easier. 

Lance: well if ur not busy now I'd love if u came over. 

Danny: r u sure Marty? I was gunna give u a couple days. 

Lance: pls.. It'd make me so happy. :) 

Danny: ur lucky ur so cute 

Danny: give me an hour. I'll b right over. 

Geez an hour, Lance had been hoping to be stuffed in a couple minutes. He could wait sure just couldn't really imagine what he'd do till then. Honestly he wasn't even sure how horny he actually felt just knew he wanted Danny around. 

He tapped his fingers against the bed spread rolling back over onto his back. God an hour huh… What the fuck was Danny doing that required a whole hour before he could get here?! 

Wait.. Danny had always been a bit of slow starter. Especially earlier in the morning.. That's why he's getting ready.. Uggghhh. 

Lance finally pulled himself out of bed for the second time this morning walking back out into the now incredibly vacant kitchen. He set his sights on the fridge but pulled his hand back just before opening it. An hour… Maybe he should just try to get off a little. Prep himself. 

He walked back to his room to flop down on the bed. He reached into the drawer beside him for the baby oil from the night before. Somehow baby oil always got him off better than lube. Maybe it was kink? Lance quickly coated his hand in baby oil relaxing the bottle against his dresser. He still wasn't anywhere close to getting hard, like his dick didn't know what was coming. 

His eyes fluttered closed as he pushed past his underwear letting the fabric rest just below his ass. He ran a teasing hand over his now unclothed erection immediately waking the sparks he hadn't realized he'd missed. His pace was slow, teasing to himself and he jerked up for more while simultaneously trying to relax his hips and just feel. 

The sudden flick of his wrist allowed for his movements to become more fluid and his dick twitched with the attention. A quiet moan fell from his lips as precum began to fall from the slit of his cock. He scooped it up with his finger using it to further ease his stroking. 

Somehow he still wasn't feeling it. Not that the warmth spreading through his body wasn't good. More like something was missing. Like he was doing it wrong. 

His eyes snapped open and he growled in annoyance, slowing his hand to a stop. The one thing Lance could safely say was that he never had trouble getting off. 

He looked down to his cock pulling the hand still wrapped loosely around his shaft away. Maybe it's the angle? He pulled a pillow down from behind his head to quickly position himself with both legs spread farther apart. Toes clenching with anticipation. Then.. A slow deep whine trailed off his lips as he slid his index finger in as deep as it would go. 

Lance's eyes slowly fluttered close as the sensation quickly brought him back into it. His hair flopped against the pillow as he allowed himself to fully immerse in the feeling. His chest fell with his deepening breaths and he pressed another finger inside tapping his prostate. 

That definitely felt better. 

He ran the hand he still had on his erection up and down with more fluidity to his strokes, spreading the two fingers inside himself so deliciously that his bottom lip got caught beneath his teeth. With no real awareness he arched upwards taking in the sensations from both his ass and dick at once. Both feelings crashing in lustful euphoria. 

He was having a lot less trouble now it seemed. 

So it was the angle. 

He skipped his third finger stretching the ring of flesh open with four fingers. The heat within his comfortable bedroom fell heavy against his skin and Lance couldn't help but whine out in pleasure. He was barely moving the hand around his shaft mostly focusing on tapping his prostate even though he didn't need to. 

But it felt so good. And it was getting him there pretty fast. He squeezed down at the base of his tip, eyes flooding with tears seeping out of his half lidded eyes. 

“I think I might…” He whined breathlessly, thighs shaking as he worked. “Mm Keith!” 

Now Lance's eyes shot open fully. Regardless of how close he was getting he stopped letting his orgasm slip away. How the hell had Keith managed to worm his way back into his brain. He had to stop thinking about him. Had to finish so he'd be ready for Danny, that's who he should be focused on Danny and only Danny. 

He began to stroke again, waves of pleasure coursing over his skin as he set a quick pace. His pulse fluctuating, allowing the quick moans and gasps to fall off his lips with each stroke of his wrist. This time he thought about Danny filling him up and spilling everything inside him. Those strong hands relentless against his waist and thighs, bending him to his limits like he had when they had first met. 

So close. He was getting so close. 

His toes clenched in anticipation. 

Closer. 

His breath caught behind a gasp. 

Almost there. 

He pressed the four fingers back up into his prostate to push himself over the edge with bated breaths and heavy moans. 

“Keith! Fu-ck Keith!” He begged, hot white liquid flew out of his cock and he twitched squeezing his dick around the base continuing to pump as he emptied himself out. His insides clung desperately to the fingers inside and he relinquished a breath. 

What the fuck. 

Lance's chest rose and fell with his dissipating orgasm. What the hell had Keith done to his brain. He quickly put his softening dick away, heading back into the living room. 

Nothing had stopped him from an amazing orgasm with Nat so what gives now? No matter what he did not need Keith to get off. He just didn't. 

Lance's fingers crept over the fridge door for what had to be the fourth time today before falling as he moved to lean against the sink top. Whatever slump he was in he knew he had to get out of it. Had to work around his issues. This time he wrenched the fridge door open, pulling out a can of soda and heading back to his room. 

He quickly flopped down on the bed again popping open the can, ears twitching at the soft sound of the can opening. What the hell is happening. He hadn't thought about Keith in days and now all of a sudden he couldn't stop. Like his brain was working against him. 

Keith couldn't be in his mind when Danny came over he just couldn't. Lance searched around for his phone, which surprisingly only journeyed half way under his blanket turning himself over he quickly typed: how to get someone out of your head. 

The screen quickly lit up with a promising amount of results. Normally Lance would scroll through his options, but the first one looked extremely promising right off the bat so he clicked on it. The article that came up was from psychologytoday.com a place Lance was 20% certain he'd heard of before. His fingers inched their way up into his hair as he started to read. 

Have you ever found someone you can't stop thinking about? What they might have done or said hurt you, or even how they left your life hurt you. 

Of course this article had an intro like all articles. And it took one sentence of it to make Lance turn his phone off. Fucking hurt that's hilarious… Keith had been the only one acting hurt. Hunk probably still had connections with Keith he should send it to him, and tell Hunk to send it over to Keith seeing as the man was probably still not over him. 

Lance practically jolted off the bed when a sudden ring of the door bell caught his attention. It was like his memory had scattered, cause it took him what was probably too long to stumble onto who it could be. Danny. He didn't even remember lifting himself from his blue bed and heading towards the door. 

Air filled his lungs at a rate that was far too fast and all of a sudden it was like his first time again. 

“Hey..” He remarked once he'd opened the door. 

“Hey.” Danny's huge thumbs stretched over Lance's face as he pulled the other man into a kiss. 

The door shut behind him and the two men moved closer to the counter locked in each other's embrace. The blue eyed cuban quickly locked his legs around Danny's waist, both hands gripping into the other male’s dark hair. It didn't take long for both of them to be panting, the cool countertop pressed into lance's back making him arch away. 

The kiss was quite slow. Quite passionate for what Danny used to do, it felt too hot and Lance began to melt. 

“Wanna slip out of those shorts Marty Mcfly?” 

Lance slowly broke the kiss, one hand gripping Danny’s shirt. “Maybe not here. Hunk will kill me.” He retorted Danny nodded turning them both around, heading to Lance's bedroom. 

Lance let out a soft giggle as he was tossed onto the bed, shorts not making it very long and were stripped off his waist. He pulled Danny back in as the male began to stroke his growing hard on. 

“Might've lost your touch Marty Mcfly.” Danny remarked giving Lance a slight squeeze around his tip. 

He already knew what Danny meant he was barely half hard despite all the touching. His hips wriggled and he clung to Danny like a lifeline. “I.. Don't-” 

“Maybe you just need a bit of encouragement.” Lance watched the older male as he slipped out of his pants and boxers allowing his length to spill out. The blue eyed male could feel himself grow a bit anxious from this thighs shaking. 

Danny moved a hand under lance's knee, pressing into the other male's tight warmth with no signs of stopping. A hard gasp fell from Lance's lips and his eyes shut. It'd been awhile since Danny had filled him up like this. His length scrapping Lance's walls. He couldn't tell if it felt good or not but he knew his dick was responding well. 

“How's that feel Marty?” His lungs sucked in more air than what probably existed in the room. Fuck he'd forgotten how big Danny was. 

The first thrust was a slow drag, in which Lance could feel himself being stretched and he moaned completely complaisant in the action. The pace Danny set was a lot slower then what he remembered but he wasn't complaining. It felt good and his tip dripped with the attention to his prostate. 

Danny's hands gripped his waist, pulling Lance in and deepening his thrusts. And fuck did it hit all the right spots. Lance was starting to melt, pulse feverishly fast. His fingers gripped the bed as tears began to form behind shut eyelids. As amazing as it felt Lance knew he wasn't gonna be able to cum. Maybe it was because he hadn't been completely hard when Danny put it in, but he knew it would take a while for him to get there at this rate. 

His hand flew out to find his length begging to give it some attention. A long breathy moan fell from his parted lips when he allowed himself to stroke his now throbbing erection. Danny's soft chuckle filled his ears and less than a second later he was met with a pair of lips. 

Everything was starting to feel really really good. Danny's tongue only adding to Lance's skyrocketing body temperature. He'd moved his free hand up to the back of Danny's neck adding to the already sloppy kiss. The movement of the man on top of him instantly grew faster and Lance stroked in time with the slightly more needy thrusts. 

He hadn't been paying much attention to where Danny's hands were until one was pressing against his nipple, making his back arch with the subtle attention. His throat began to ache and each passing second was dragging him closer and closer to release. Waves of pleasures flew through his body and Lance was beginning to see white behind his eyes. 

He broke the kiss with a fragile whimper, hips jutting up like he was being electrocuted. 

“Gonna cum?” 

Sure Lance knew he was almost there but he couldn't even bring himself to respond, toes curling dangerously. His breathing was ragged, uncontrolled as Danny's thrusts became way more off base and wild. Almost there. So close. 

Lance clenched his teeth trying but failing to keep his voice down. His walls clenched around Danny's shaft as the pressure built between his thighs. 

“I-I'm-” 

He couldn't even finish his sentence. His voice broke with a mixture of a gasp and a moan, the blue eyed male's body spasming as his climax came rushing in. 

“K-Keith! Keith!” And suddenly it was like the entire world had frozen. Lance's eyes fluttered open after his hand had jumped over his mouth. 

The two male's stayed quiet for what was far too long in a room with minimal oxygen. “Danny..” Lance spasmed trying not to moan as Danny pulled out leaving him empty. 

At this point Lance was concerned with what was wrong with his brain. He was having sex with Danny not Keith and yet he couldn't wrap his head around the matter. 

“I am so sorry-” 

“So who's Keith?” Danny asked not looking at Lance in the slightest as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I swear he's nobody..” 

“Can't be nobody.. You had your eyes closed the entire time we were having sex.” Danny remarked he sounded pained in a way Lance had never heard from him. “Were you thinking of him the entire time?” 

“My god Danny! No… He was a fling! I promise..” 

“And yet you called out his name.” Danny retorted. Now Lance was starting to get pissed. 

“Will you just forget it! Keith doesn't mean anything!” The room hit a lethal amount of silent once more like Danny was shunning him. And while Lance couldn't completely blame him he also couldn't bare to stay here. He quickly fished some boxers out of his drawer pulling them on before grabbing some jeans that hadn't left his floor since Keith had been around. “Just let yourself out.” 

It wasn't Danny's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. But Lance refused to acknowledge the idea grabbing his keys and heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is late. 
> 
> But I have to be honest now. When I wrote this fanfic I was kinda hoping it'd be like one of the super talked about klance fanfics. Not quite dirty laundry but maybe, please drink responsibly (one of my favorites) or even hearts don't break around here. 
> 
> You know maybe I kinda wanted my fanfic to have fan art for it. To be talked about. But now that I'm almost done with this story I've become more aware that that'll never happen. 
> 
> Regardless though I love everyone who stuck around this long. And has made attempts to continue reading the story despite it maybe being a little much at times. I'm also thankful for everyone who has commented or even given a quick kudos. 
> 
> Every little bit counts. Thank you guys for sharing and supporting my fanfic. You guys are the main reason I didn't quit. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	23. Not enough trust

Keith woke up to the soft vibrations of his phone, laying flat on his dresser. So nothing he wasn't used to. The most recent vibration came from a text message from Hunk. 

**Hunk: did u talk 2 Lance he's acting weird. Nd he won't answer his phone..**

As much as everyone had still been nagging the fuck out of him to talk to Lance he still wanted nothing to do with the man. 

**Keith: no**

**Pidge: where tf have you been it's been hours..**

From all the notifications flooding his phone he could tell it really had been a while. But it sure as hell didn't feel like it. Then again sleep will do that. 

**Keith: I was asleep..**

**Pidge: you don't have to lie if u were yanking it out.**

**Hunk: omg Pidge!**

**Pidge: wat?! Lance uses that excuse my brain automatically goes there.**

**Keith: no I was actually asleep Pidge.**

And for some reason he felt the overwhelming urge to further prove it just in case Pidge wanted to further argue, but instead he sat still waiting for the dots to be replaced by words. 

**Pidge: geez u been sleeping all day? Get ur lazy ass up and do something.**

**Hunk: ignore her!**

**Hunk: Keith Ik ur really not in the mood to be around Lance rn nd I don't wanna force u to push throu ur anger but he's not answering my calls and I'm genuinely concerned..**

**Pidge: ofc he's not answering he's probably wanking one out 2**

**Hunk: for fucks sake Pidge it's 11:00 in the morning who's- nvm..**

**Hunk's cursing will never be normal not in the slightest.**

**Hunk: pls Keith.. I promise I'll pay u bac..**

The world doesn't deserve Hunk. He's way too soft and sweet. 

**Keith: u don't have to pay me back hunk I'll go..**

**Hunk: my god thank u so much Keith ur so sweet, I wish we could've met b4 everything with Lance..**

And honestly Keith kinda wished that too. He would've had more time to get used to pidge's cursing and very wild personality maybe. Get to hang out with Hunk before all the crap and drama that came with being around Lance. 

**Hunk: he's probably home at least he should be home..**

**Pidge: no way he's home he's been all mopey and shit he probably went to one of his special spots knowing him.**

**Keith: moping? Wat about?**

**Hunk: I'm sorry Keith I don't think we should tell.. He was already pretty pissed last time we disclosed information about his life without his knowledge.**

**Pidge: lost his job.**

**Hunk: Pidge!**

**Pidge: let's just agree I'm not as nice as u hunk.**

How could he have lost his job? What exactly happened? How long ago was this? Had Lance cried? Keith knew he had liked that job regardless of how much Keith believed he could do better? Was he looking for another? It'd taken him a long time to find that one if Keith remembered correctly. 

**Keith: I'm gonna go talk 2 him.**

**Pidge: I really doubt Lance is gonna stay in all day. If ur gonna look for him check the park first! It's where he goes when he's sad.**

The little moments where Pidge broke down what Keith was hoping were her own sort of “walls” were definitely the moments Keith was most fond of. 

**Keith: thanks Pidge**

He was doing this as a favor. Not because he wanted to see Lance. As a favor. Keith was pretty comfortable with what he was currently wearing as he grabbed his keys moving to his closet to grab a jacket. He slipped the keys into his jacket pocket marching over to Allura's room. 

He knew Shiro had left the apartment, all the white haired man had said was it was work related. He probably went for a jog knowing him. Keith gave a soft knock to the door, his ears quickly being met with shuffling feet and small whispers/giggles. 

“Hey Keith.. This is a really bad time..” 

“I can tell.” Keith remarked, looking past a flustered Allura to the blur of a man racing around in her room. At the moment Allura was wearing boxers with her hair tied up in a bun, and socks that definitely weren't her own. “So Lotor’s here.” He stated cheekily giving Allura a glance over once more. 

“Shut up.” Allura chuckled softly “What'd you want?” 

“I wanted to tell you I'm gonna be out for a couple hours but with all the stuff you're doing in there you'll probably be out too.” 

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up. He's leaving.” Allura replied shoving Keith's shoulder with one hand. 

Keith just laughed grabbing her arm “Yeah ok.. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone.” He said smoothly heading towards the door. 

“You didn't tell me where you're going Keith! For all I know you could be going to have fun too!” With no shame in the slightest Allura made a fist moving it back and forth to make the dick sucking gesture. 

“Fuck no!” And with that last laugh Keith. Was gone. Exiting the apartment. 

What the hell was he planning on saying to Lance? They hadn't talked in a couple weeks. The wind whipped past in strong gusts and suddenly Keith was wishing he'd brought his coat. Pidge had suggested the park should be his first check right? Uggh what if Lance was actually there? All the vibrating from his phone had finally ceased and honestly Keith was really fucking glad. He needed room to think. 

*** 

Paterson had never been far from Keith's house. Just a straight trip of about 6 feet. And even that might be stretching it. So Keith really didn't have much time to think, though Pidge had said a park what if she didn't mean this one? 

Keith had stopped in the entrance staring at the steps he'd only bothered to climb with Lance. This is stupid, Lance probably wasn't gonna wanna see him. Might as well rip off the band aid. His stride was incredibly slow and at one point he was pretty sure he'd tripped on air but Keith was walking up. Ignoring the stupid pounding in his chest and the fact that his skin was suddenly on fire. 

Why the hell does Lance keep doing this to him. 

For the last couple steps Keith was torn on whether he really should still believe Pidge, the girl he watched spill coffee during breakfast and blame it on Lance, but when he got to the top there lie the brown haired man who'd recently made his life a sort of nightmare. 

Lance wasn't paying him any attention. In fact he didn't even turn his head. Just continued to slouch and stare somberly. Eyes drawn towards the sky. The slight flicker of lance's eyes made Keith flinch, automatically drawing him to just how long he'd been standing still not a word coming off his lips. 

“Well? Are you gonna sit?” It wasn't quite a rhetorical question, and it had a sort of base to it like Lance really didn't want him to stay. But he did. He fell to the ground keeping some distance between the other man and him. Searching the sky for a line that would make this feel less awkward. 

He didn't remember feeling this uncomfortable the last time he was here but then again the last time he was here him and Lance had been on the same page. 

Finally he spit out, “I have no idea what to say.” Which while true probably shouldn't have been the starting point of the conversation. He wanted to say he was sorry but he couldn't really explain for what without outing Pidge and Hunk again. Something he'd really rather not do for a second time. “Sometimes bad things happen to good people?” 

Subtle. 

And was Lance really a good person in this scenario? He still wasn't quite sure how Lance had managed to get himself fired in the first place. 

Though Lance seemed to brush it off like it was nothing, “This used to be a really comforting spot for me but right now it just feels like I'm running away. Which I am but not from my responsibilities.” 

Keith blinked tilting his head to look at Lance only to see those vibrant blue's were already locked on him. “Maybe you should stop running then.” He breathed. When they'd first met this level of eye contact would've definitely been way too much for Keith but now it only made his pulse stutter. Just a little. 

“I would if I knew how.” 

“You don't have to listen to me. Especially not right now, but you should go back to school. There's untapped potential in you that you can't yet reach because you haven't learned how. Some people learn more about themselves through college.” 

This was the first time Lance cracked a smile since Keith had arrived. It was so small. So soft. With no teeth in a way Keith hadn't known Lance was capable of. 

“Maybe it is time for me to go back.” Lance replied, staring at the ground “Not like I have much else to do now.” 

“I… Would be glad to help you apply..” Why did he say that? 

Lance's head swiveled back and the man grinned now much wider than before. “Sounds like fun. We could make an hour of it.” The man stated with a wink. 

“It'd probably take a little more than an hour there's a lot of paperwork-” Lance soft laugh bouncing off the trees cut him off, and he felt himself smile in a way he hadn't for weeks. 

“Nevermind. It's cute how clueless you can be.” The wind picked up a little fluttering Keith's bangs and exposing Lance's widows peak. A soft heat rushed up to touch Keith's cheek. 

Oh yeah. That's why I like him.

“If you don't mind me asking… What brought you up here?” 

Lance flinched and covered his mouth as if the truth was gonna come flooding out. “I… Needed a break… A break from a break…” 

At first Keith figured he could pry Lance into saying what he already knew. So he could stop dancing around the information he was holding and talk bluntly, but the words Lance chose threw him a bit. “What'd you mean?” 

“It's nothing.. Nevermind.” 

There he goes again shutting off. “Just tell me.” 

“No Keith!” A couple birds flew away from a tree nearby. Probably unrelated to lance's screaming but it was pretty noticeable. 

“What is up with you! I only pry because I wanna help you!” 

“I don't need your help! Your help got me in trouble with a guy this morning!” 

“How the fuck is that even possible!” 

This was pointless. Absolutely pointless. He should've stayed home. Keith's heartbeat was equivalent to the way it had been that morning they'd first fought. But this time it hurt. “Maybe you need to go to therapy Lance! Because clearly you can't listen to anything that goes against what you believe and you can't trust people!” 

Lance didn't say a word. Eyes completely focused on Keith the entire time. “I wanted to be in your life. But clearly you can't handle that.” He had already been standing for a little while now but with those last words he moved down the stairs. There was a part of him that wanted to hear Lance call him back, or that sound of feet running behind him. 

But none of that happened. And every part of him hated it.


	24. A time before you.

Keith hadn't returned home right away. He didn't really have anywhere to go so he walked till the frustration dissolved and within 2 hours he was coming up the stairs to his apartment. He ignored the soft ringing of his phone. Cause now Hunk had resorted to calling him. Must be his lunch break. It was so distracting that he practically jumped out of his skin, when Shiro came up only a couple minutes behind him. 

“Hey.” Keith remarked, stopping the progress he'd made with the front door pulling his key out. 

Shiro chuckled “Need me to do it?” He questioned with a playful eyebrow raise, but Keith stopped him. 

He pushed the white haired man back a little so that they weren't directly in front of the door anymore. “Where ya been?” Keith questioned with a head tilt. 

“Am I being robbed now?” Shiro responded tilting his head in a mocking fashion. 

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring that comment. “I mean where'd you go? You've been out all morning.” Keith took a chance pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He was honestly surprised that it was so late, almost 2:00 to be exact. 

“I miss when I was the dad figure around here.” 

“Shiro. Seriously what's gotten into you?” Keith asked concern flooding his voice. 

Shiro let both his hands slap against his thighs, the sound echoing through the quiet halls scaring the absolute shit out of Keith, even though he'd watched Shiro do it. “To be honest Keith, I was down for a while-” The white haired man stopped to lean back against the wall. “I'm sure Allura's already told you. I took on more things at the bar, that's why I've been out so much. This morning I helped clean up the wreck that was last night. Honestly I've only ever seen that much destruction on New Year's and Christmas.” 

Now Keith was able to let out a soft laugh, leaning his head against the wall. “You could've said something before you went bolting out like that. It scares people.” 

“I know. I should apologize to you especially Keith, I know I've been hard to deal with recently. I just needed some time is all.” 

“I'm not mad or anything. Everyone needs space. But Allura told you she can't ever be with you?” 

Shiro nodded smoothly, “In a way I think I've always secretly known. She's a paralegal, she always ends up striving for the guy's with the high ranking jobs.” 

“Only to ride them after the second date.” 

Shiro scoffed punching Keith's shoulder playfully while the other man fizzled into a soft giggle fest. 

“So where have you been? I ruled out school since you're not wearing a bookbag.” 

“I uh.. Needed to take care of some business.. Not really important.” Keith added hoping to get Shiro off his back. He could feel another question coming so he added, “I had to sign up for classes for next semester.” 

Shiro looked skeptical at first but eventually sighed, patting Keith's back. “I'm actually glad we both came back at the same time. We should double team Allura about AA.” 

“AA?” 

“Alcoholics Anonymous.” 

“How're they Anonymous if they're all in the same room together?” 

Shiro quickly shoved off the question, shaking his head. “I was researching one's in the area and I found one not too far from my job that starts a couple hours after Allura gets out of work.” The white haired man explained thrusting his phone up to show Keith. 

“You think she'd really go to that I've tried a million and one times to convince her that she needs help.” 

“You leave that part to me. I have a plan.” 

Shiro quickly moved around Keith moving back towards the door they'd stepped away from, quickly unlocking it. The two were instantly met with a wild haired Allura sitting at the island. 

“Oh hey Keith you're back with Shiro.” 

Keith smiled at the woman moving around the island to be right beside her. “If Shiro asks I had to sign up for new classes.” He muttered. Allura never minded lying for anyone honestly. All you had to do was ask. 

“Ah so that's what you told him.” She whispered back. 

Shiro had his back to both adults at the moment reaching into the fridge to grab something to drink. Once his attention was back on them Allura perked up, sitting up on her stool. “I was thinking we could have a movie night.” She suggested “You know since it's been a while and I miss it just being the three of us in here.” 

Allura had cleaned up, now wearing shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair being the only messy thing about her. “Sounds fun.” Keith commented, immediately being snagged in to a hug from Allura. 

“You in Shiro?” 

“Sure.” 

*** 

Lance was a mess by the time he finally got home. Hair astray in a way he normally wouldn't allow. Face all wet and head pounding. It was almost 6:00 by now, meaning his two incredibly prying roommates would be home and ready to ask questions. Well Hunk would ask questions Pidge would most likely stay quiet. 

He wiped his face with his sleeve while simultaneously trying his best to fix his hair. Once all that was done he wrenched open his apartment door instantly being met with Hunk in the kitchen and Pidge resting her head on the couch instead of sitting on it. 

“Hey you're home!” Hunk exclaimed running to hug Lance. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Asked Pidge getting up from her spot on the floor, making her way to the kitchen as Hunk set Lance down. 

“Don't you ever take a day off?” The blue eyed man asked malice filling his voice. 

Lance was more excited that the two adults were home then he thought he'd be. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be alone anymore or maybe because he realized at some point he'd have to go into his room and he wanted to prolong the amount of time before that became his fate. 

He quickly settled down at the kitchen table listening to the soft sound of the tv and Hunk’s soft humming mixed with the sizzle and pop of steak cooking. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Hunk asked 

It was the first of what might be many more questions to come depending on how this question was answered. Hunk was really hard to lie to. Especially if he knew you super well. 

“Just thinking.” No lie there. 

“You think? That's a first.” Pidge replied seating herself at the table next to Lance. 

The brown haired male just ignored her as Hunk quickly fished out a can of soda from the fridge tossing it Lance's way. The male quickly caught it, not opening it best instead letting his fingers run over the cool can absentmindedly. 

“Pidge figured you went to the park.” Hunk began again patting Lance's shoulder “Were you all alone.” 

“Subtle.” Pidge coughed bringing her hand up over her mouth. 

Hunk rolled his eyes continuing to look at his best friend, worry tinting his brown eyes. Lance brought a hand up to his face running his fingers through his hair. “No.” He replied firmly. 

“Hey was someone here earlier? Like in the house?” Pidge interrupted. “Because it smelled like cigarettes in here.” 

“Danny came over.” He replied quickly. “I'm going to bed.” Lance barely registered the words before he said them. They just came flying out. And what was gonna come next was probably not gonna be great. 

“Wait a minute.” Hunk stopped the already retreating man with a hand out. “Danny's back? Like the dangerous one that I told you before I didn't want in this house?” Hunk's voice was alarmingly quiet so much so that Lance was ready to hightail it out of the apartment. Pidge honestly looked a bit frightened too, her chair scraping slightly where she was backing away from the table. 

There was still food on the stove and the tv was still playing both making noise that Lance was incredibly happy for. Making an otherwise very uncomfortable situation slightly less than. 

“You really have lost your fucking mind Lance!” Hunk's voice boomed off the walls and if Lance didn't know any better he would've assumed the apartment shook. 

“I was lonely!” The blue eyed male screeched turning around. “He wasn't even here that long!” 

“Cause that makes it better!” Hunk replied, Pidge had already retreated across the room turning off the tv. She was probably gonna stay over there too knowing how hunk's anger could get. “You had someone around who cared about you! You have me and Pidge! You know damn fucking well that you could call me during work!” 

The room again became way too quiet minus the pots on the stove. “You make just.. the worst fucking choices. You ran an amazingly sweet guy out of here more than once and for what meaningless sex! I'm tired of this fake ass stupid fucking charade you got going! Cause it ain't working for you! Or anyone else!” 

Hunk quickly turned the stove off, brushing past a misty eyed Lance. “At this point I think I speak for everyone when I say I no longer want any part of your so called ‘dating life’.” 

Hunk had never slammed a door in all the years Lance had known him. Maybe it was a respect thing. Today though his door slammed so loud it rattled the front door and probably damaged Lance's ear drums. 

He stood there unmoving unwilling to look at Pidge or even at the door Hunk had just slammed. Luckily Pidge wasn't a problem for long she quickly brushed past him too, a light click sounding signaling her door had shut. Now everything was too quiet but this time it was the still raging storm in Lance's head that made it all too real. 

Just like he hadn't the past couple months before he didn't think when he ran into his room, or when he wrenched open the window with teary eyes.


	25. Throwing interventions for dummies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had chosen to have shiro find love in this story as well as Keith but there will now be an upbrupt ending because I give zero fucks about this story now and I juat want to stop writing it.

Out of all things Shiro could have decided on doing for Allura this had to be the dumbest. 

Somebody was gonna find his complete lack of awareness cute though. 

“The fuck is this?” Keith asked as he strolled out into the living room where a bunch of Allura's friends and even Doctor Lotor were already scattered around either helping Shiro or being completely useless. At the moment Lotor was helping Shiro hang a banner on hooks that definitely hadn't been there yesterday, from the ceiling of their living room. 

“Watch your language Keith.” 

“What is all this?” Keith asked again ignoring Shiro's warning and gesturing to everything currently happening in the apartment. 

“We're throwing Allura an intervention!” Shiro remarked more like he was announcing they were throwing a surprise party 

“Yes because that went so well last time.” Keith replied, staring as Shiro stood on his tiptoes, trying to properly hang the banner. 

“Well this time hopefully she'll turn up sober and understand what we're doing.” 

“Doubtful.” Keith couldn't help but chuckle now turning his attention to Lotor who was stepping off the ladder he'd been standing on. “And why're you here?” While it sounded pretty rude Keith hadn't meant much by it with his joking tone. 

“I care about Allura immensely and I want her to be happy.” 

“Then you should probably make a break for it before she sees you here.” 

“Keith!” Shiro groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “I thought you wanted to help me convince Allura she needs AA.” 

Keith shrugged, “Because I thought you meant we were gonna do it together. Interventions are uncomfortable and messy. She's not gonna like being here and listening to everyone tell her how much they love and appreciate her.” 

“This won't be uncomfortable or messy everyone in this room genuinely cares about Allura and wants her to be happy.” Shiro replied “We're gonna make sure she feels safe and comfortable here.” 

“Extremely unlikely.” Keith whispered taking a glance back at the girl's that he'd previously cut off with the slam of their front door. 

“Ok, she should be here soon so everyone take a seat!” Shiro announced broadly taking Keith's shoulder as he walked past. “Are you here for this or not?” 

“You bet I am!” Keith joked, immediately getting hauled back by a very unamused Shiro. 

“You know what I mean Keith.” 

“One hundred percent of the way.” Shiro nodded softly, eyes immediately going to the seat next to Lotor as he moved to sit. 

Lotor's smile was warm and genuine, falling on Shiro as he sat and landing on Keith right after. “She should be here in a couple minutes, she texted me that she's walking up to the apartment building.” 

“Should we hide?!” Interjected a way too excited Yuko. 

“It's not a surprise party, Yuko.” Replied Shiro, while Keith just casually rolled his eyes. 

Only about a second later, Shiro pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolding and crisping the crumpled loose leaf gingerly. 

“What's that?” Keith asked, unable to hold back the laughter in his tone. 

“I asked everyone to prepare notes for this occasion. These are mine.” 

Before Keith could respond Yuko, who'd been seated on the floor a couple inches away from Keith quickly jumped in, “Wait that was for today?” She asked, in her high pitched voice, that sounded too much like if someone choked Theodore from Alvin and the chipmunks. 

“Shh! Those are her keys!” Remarked Angel, another one of Allura's girlfriend's.

It was honestly like time had slowed. Shiro tapped Keith on the shoulder and he slowly stood with everyone else, as Allura entered the apartment. The woman at the door’s smile quickly fading. 

“What is all this?” 

“Allura, while you haven't picked up a glass… Or bottle.. Or case.. In a little bit all of us here wanted to throw you an intervention to further talk about your drinking problem-” 

“Surprise!” Squealed Yuko. Shiro immediately paused squeezing the bridge of his nose and Keith snorted wondering why Shiro had bothered inviting her in the first place. 

“This isn't a surprise party Yuko!” Remarked the rest of the room in unison. 

“Allura maybe you should sit down.” Keith chimed in lowly, pointing to an empty chair not that far from Lotor. 

Once she was seated the rest of the room slowly began to settle into their chairs. “I guess I'll continue where I left off then.” Shiro stated a bit of malice in his voice as he spoke. “Allura I know this might be tough for you to hear but I think it's time you get into AA.. Me and Keith both love you very much, and I think I can speak for both of us when I say we'd rather never see you drunk again.” The white haired male quickly finished, stuffing the paper away and seating himself next to Keith again. 

“Who's next?” The male asked patiently. Keith noted to himself the amount of people in the room. Only about 16 almost 20 people not counting Allura herself and purposefully dodging Yuko. This intervention could be quick. Quicker depending on how long it would take for Allura to be done with everyone's concern. Judging by her current expression would be in a couple minutes. 

Lotor was the next to stand, clearing his throat. Unlike Shiro he didn't have a paper. Probably figured if he spoke from the heart, Allura wouldn't immediately break up with him. “Allura, I know we haven't known each other for as long as you might've known the other's within this room. But I know that you are a beautiful woman with whom I care deeply for. I wish to further our relationship, and continue spending my free time with my arms wrapped around you...” 

Keith had to admit Lotor was quite the sweet talker.. “I love when you visit me at the hospital, and laugh at even the corniest of my jokes. I met you when you were drunk off your ass and honestly it hurt my heart a bit. Especially when you collapsed in my arms. Knowing the not drunk you has been an absolute treasure, and I wish to keep knowing that Allura, as to never have to go through what I went through the night we met. It'd mean so much to me if you at least tried AA.” 

Lotor was barely seated before Angel was screaming, “Damn! Where do I get a boyfriend like that!” 

Keith almost peed, trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Already knowing the kind of look he would get from Shiro if he did. Everyone casually turned back as Leah, one of the palest women Keith had ever seen stood up to speak next, What looked like a slightly used napkin in her hand as she smiled warmly at Allura. 

“Allura, you know you are that bitch!-” 

This time Keith lost it clutching his stomach just as Shiro stood up. “Ok! If everyone could please refrain from cursing in their speeches that would be lovely!” 

“Oh my bad!” Leah stated as Keith slowly regained some type of composure. “Allura, you're that-” she quickly turned her head to look at Shiro who looked back grimly. “Girl.. I love?... My girl friend?... Hol up let me start over.” 

A couple people let out sighs within the room and Keith quickly glanced over at Lotor who checked his watch casually. “What I mean is.. You my girl and I wish you all the best you know. I mean you don't gotta drink to be wit us. We could do other shit.. Stuff! Shit sorry… Sorry! I don't know what we would do but we'll be cool if you go to AR.” 

“AA.” Shiro quickly corrected. 

“That's what I said.” Leah snapped back. “Anyways we could do old people stuff if we don't drink I guess… I've always wanted to learn how to play candy crush! Thank you.” 

The room somehow got more quiet after Leah spoke then it had been throughout the first two speeches. Keith had been incredibly wrong this wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Everyone else's turns seemed to be up pretty quickly. Three people didn't understand what they were here for, not counting Yuko. Two people had nothing to say and one person said two words, ‘stop drinking’ which was way too fucking easy and could've been completely taken away, from the need to have this intervention in the first place. 

Last but not least it was Keith's turn. Allura looked more tired than annoyed at this point which was a pretty ok place to close this out. He slowly stood hands in his pockets, with every eye in the room on him. But all he could see was Allura. “While I should be trying to push you to go to AA like everyone else. You don't have to Allura. Being classified as a drunk is a self diagnosed disease, which means you have to believe it first. You shouldn't just go to AA because everyone here says its the best option for you. You should go because you believe you're an alcoholic. Whatever you decide I'll love you regardless. I just never wanna see you drunk again.” 

Shiro was the first person in the room to start clapping, startling Keith out of his seriousness. Then surprisingly Lotor and Angel, Leah then Yuko, and after a while the whole room was filled with clapping and whopping as if Allura had agreed after Keith's speech. 

“I think that was the best speech here honestly.” Shiro claimed giving Keith a small pat on the back. Pretty much everyone had either dispersed already or were coming over to Keith by now. 

Honestly he'd just said what was in his head at the time, Lotor beat him by a mile. Yuko, Angel, and Leah had been the first to dip. Thank god. Next up were a couple other people who had work, but didn't leave till they'd given Allura a kiss on the cheek or a hug. Until the room was only Lotor, Allura, Shiro, and Keith. 

“You're not gonna break up with me because I was honest are you?” Lotor asked softly hugging Allura around the waist and rocking her gently. 

“Mm. No.. Who told you that?” The dark skin male quickly turned eyes focused on Keith. Allura let out another tiny laugh. “No I'm not don't listen to Keith.” Allura's voice was surprisingly genuine as she pecked Lotor's lips running her hands over his arms. 

“I have to get back to the hospital. Thank you so much for having me though Shiro.” 

“It was good to have you here Lotor. Thank you for coming.” Lotor gave one more kiss to Allura's cheek before letting go dashing out the door. Keith softly patted Shiro's shoulder with a soft smile at the other male. 

“An intervention..” Allura began, Shiro backed up and Keith coughed waving his hands in front of his face. 

“Wasn't my idea!” Keith called out first 

“I just wanted to make you see the people you were affecting. Probably shouldn't have invited twenty percent of those people. But you at least understand a little right?” 

“Guys I was looking into therapy. Mostly for my drinking but who knows maybe AA wouldn't be so bad for me.” Allura replied, with a deep sigh. “I love you guys so much. I don't want to keep making you run after me all the time.” 

“Thank god.” 

“That's great Allura. I'm so proud of you.” The three roommates quickly pressed in close for a hug, something they'd pretty much never done. (Mostly because Keith isn't a hugger.) 

“And regardless of what happens I don't consider myself an Alcoholic!” Both men laughed releasing the hug with smiles on their faces. 

“Uh huh because a woman who shows up to a previous intervention with clown makeup and someone else's clothes on is definitely not what I would consider an alcoholic.” Shiro commented making Keith laugh for what had to be a world record today. 

“And that'll still be way cooler than everything you've ever done since you were born Shiro.” Allura snapped back. 

Keith was about to interject on the current argument when a soft buzzing interrupted him. He scurried down the hallway to be away from Shiro and Allura, picking up the phone on the 3rd ring. 

“Hunk? Hey this is a really bad time me and Shiro just finished-” 

“Keith.” Hunk's tone came through incredibly worrisome and his breath caught like he'd been running. 

“Hunk? What? What happened are you ok?” 

Some aggravating shifting happened before Pidge’s voice filled Keith's ear, “Keith! We've been calling and calling! Please tell me Lance is with you.” 

Keith did a double take as if he'd actually been searching for the blue eyed male. “He's not here, no.. Why?” 

“Keith we can't find him… He's missing!”


	26. Found Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been an honor flying with you. 
> 
> I started writing this story almost a year ago now. And back then it was incredibly fun. I had so much hope for this fanfic to be popular. But now I'm just glad I'm done. I love klance with all my heart but I no longer write for them. It's the end of such a beautiful era. They're forever in my heart as well as this story. 
> 
> KICK.

“What'd you mean he's missing?” Keith asked, with more concern in his voice then he'd thought there would be. 

“Yesterday him and Hunk were fighting.” Pidge announced, “Well technically it was just Hunk yelling at Lance for doing something stupid. Hunk tried to go apologize for being so angry and he was gone.” 

Some more slight shifting that irritated Keith's ears occurred before Hunk stated, “We called him, texted him, we tried looking in his favorite places in the city. He's nowhere around here.” 

“I know you probably don't want to talk to him or be around him but Keith, do you know anywhere he could be? You know maybe a place you two fucked?” 

Even in a wild situation like this one Pidge still managed to throw in a little bit of her wild persona. 

“No. No I don't know… I'm gonna help look for him too actually. Regardless of how fucking irritating he can be.. I wanna know that he's ok..” 

Hunk sighed softly into the receiver, “Thank you so much Keith. You're a lifesaver.” 

Without too much thought behind it Keith quickly grabbed his coat, explaining to Shiro that he'd tell him exactly what was going on later. With not much else of a clue where he could look he flew out of the apartment hurrying out the door, with Hunk and Pidge still on the line. 

“Have you guys tried his favorite diner?” 

“You mean the 80’s themed one?” Hunk asked 

“Fuck we haven't tried that yet.” Remarked Pidge. 

Keith was already trying to flag down a cab as they all spoke. “You didn't think to go there first? It's one of his favorite spots.” 

“We were at the ice cream parlor and the park and then we went to the coffee house.. Not the one he worked at another one across town. The one where he picked up 2 girls and 4 guys.” 

Keith tried not to groan at that statement. 

“We'll check there Keith.” Pidge retorted, “Where are you gonna go?” 

The one thing Keith hadn't thought about when getting in the taxi was where Lance would actually be. Where he should actually search. 

“I don't really know.” Voice a bit dim as he sat in the back of the moving taxi. “Where else do you think he'd be?” 

The other line got quiet for a bit. No irritating static, no voices just silence, for what was almost too long before Hunk jumped back in with a short, “This is my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that.” His voice was foaming with concern, and Keith felt himself sink with the heartbreaking words, currently coming from his friends mouth. 

“I don't know what you said but it didn't warrant Lance to do something as stupid as running away.” Keith explained, leaning forward to give the driver a place before adding, “That was a childish move on his part.” 

“Lance does very disagreeable stuff all the time, but the fact that he felt in this case that being alone was a better idea then just talking it out with us, shows how segregated he must feel.” Keith almost dropped his phone. 

Did those words really come from Pidge?? If he wasn't so scared she'd curse at him, Keith might have asked further follow up questions about it but ultimately refrained. 

“Don't put yourselves down. You guys are great friends, not just to Lance but to me too. You did nothing wrong.” 

“Keith.. He was with another guy yesterday.” 

Those words shouldn't have hit Keith as hard as they did. Shouldn't have made his body ache. Shouldn't have made his fingers numb. Shouldn't have made him dizzy. But they did all those things, they did everything but punch him in the face and yet he felt like they did that too. 

“In our apartment.. That's why Hunk yelled at him.” Pidge finished, voice aching like it was hard for her to talk about. And just as easily it was hard for Keith to hear. 

Keith didn't realize just how long he'd been silent, or even how long it'd been since Pidge had last spoke. His brain was banging against his skull like it wanted out, pulse running cold, and skin vibrating like it wanted to fall off. 

“Keith?” 

“Yeah, can you let me out on the corner.” 

The cab slowly pulled over to the curb, Keith was no longer holding the phone up to his ear but instead positioned it in his lap, barely audible ‘Keith’s’ coming through the receiver. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he dug out the money in his pocket, that had originally been for food, handing it over to the driver and quickly hopping out onto the curb. 

Hunk and Pidge were still on the line, sound of them now a lot louder filling Keith's ears on the mostly empty streets. Leisurely he lifted the phone back up to his ear answering their slightly more panicked calls with, “I'll talk to you guys later.” 

“Wait what?” 

“Keith no, don't hang up please-” 

Call ended 

***   
Where the hell was he planning on going? 

He didn't want to see Lance? Was barely even sure if seeing the man ok matter to him. If he went home though Shiro and Allura would annoy him till the sun rose again, asking him where he went, and if Lance was ok. 

Why the fuck did he have to have such a good relationship with Shiro? Why didn't he tell the white haired male anything? Why'd he go and make a fool of himself? Why'd he let Lance into his life like he did? Why? Why? Why? He should've turned Lance away. Should've never called him. Shouldn't have let that man sweet talk him into everything they'd done together but he did. 

He'd talked with Lance about things he hadn't talked to year long boyfriend's about. Stuff that took him years of knowing Shiro to openly express. Maybe the worst part was he loved it. He loved every second of being with Lance. Loved laying in his bed, loved seeing that smile in the morning, love kissing him.. 

All of it was too perfect. So much so that he'd never stopped loving all those things. Maybe the worst part was he'd fallen in love with Lance, not knowing if the man was even close to feeling the same way. 

All of it was pretty bad. 

Pretty awful and down right stupid. 

There wasn't a real compulsion for Keith to get on the train he and Lance had been on only weeks ok. Today most of the noises like babies crying, and the people chatting away on cell phones had ceased to exist. Instead replaced with the boisterous hum of the clattering tracks, as the train ran over it and the small coughs of a man not too far away from Keith. 

He could've shut his eyes if the random jolts of the train moving didn't disrupt his rhythm. Could've drifted off and just let the train drop him off at a random location, preferably where it's against the law to be named Lance. 

As had been said previously, Keith had no destination in mind honestly. That is until the train creaked into the last stop he recognized. He scurried from the dirty metal seat rushing off the train and down the platform as the doors shut and the train pulled off. 

Pulling away from sand Lance claimed was too white to look like the sand from his place of birth. His sneakers shuffled over the soft substance sometime kicking over the occasional rock and piece of glass, till he was walking over the boardwalk. 

In the summer this place was always packed. Young children racing to play arcade games, and shooting each other with water guns. Unsurprisingly there were barely any people here this late, on a weekday going into almost December. Just a couple kids who looked far too old to enjoy anything here, not to mention also appearing to be going through a phase. The slightly wet wood creaked under Keith's sneakers and small traces of sand were sprinkled randomly about. 

He was starting to calm down. So he walked past the kids, not wanting to pay them any more attention then what he'd involuntarily already given. Down to the pier, to be by the crashing tides, right over the too white sand where Lance had almost broken his neck. Maybe sit right out on the edge where he could see the sunset easily. But of course he couldn't have his way. 

Of course Hunk and Pidge couldn't find Lance. Because this is where he'd been. 

And like a deer in headlights Keith stopped, dull oceans blue's crashing over his face. A tinge of rage behind them, like the beginning of a tsunami. He didn't have time to properly react because Lance was already flinging his long legs over the edge pier where he sat to walking over to Keith. 

Unconscious of his actions Keith stepped back, “What the hell are you doing here?” A grunt followed Lance's malicious words. 

“Free fucking beach.” Keith replied, not missing a beat. “Hunk and Pidge are looking for you.” 

Lance had already turned back around. “Why don't you just get outta here Keith, I don't need you to tell me my friends are worried.” His body flew around to face the man before him again. 

“If you knew you'd be with them right now.” His voice filling with its own level of malice. “And I don't have to do shit.” 

“What you think you're standing your ground now by staying here? Think you're hot shit Keith?” 

“I don't think any of that. But I do think you're not mad at me.” They were only a couple feet away from each other now. “This.” Keith gestured between their chests “Has absolutely nothing to do with me Lance!” 

“Fuck off!” 

“All the shit that happened to you is all your own damn fault Lance! And fucking everything with legs isn't gonna solve shit! I don't care how you feel about me you better not leave Hunk and Pidge to continue worrying about you like they are!” Keith could barely comprehend what he was screaming, or why he was even talking to Lance in the first place, “I tried to fucking help you! I wanted to keep you safe! Lance I-” 

“Shut up!” They went from feet apart to inches apart. Fingers coming up to grab at Keith's collar, yanking his shirt and pushing him back. “I don't want your fucking help Keith! For fuck’s sake you haven't helped shit!” 

“Yeah because you're too fucking blind to see it!” 

“No! because you've ruined me Keith.” Lance's voice bounced off the sand as he pushed Keith back almost making the taller male hit the ground. The blue eyed male's voice broke and his eyes shuddered in what looked like the beginning of tears. “Fuck I-.. I- can't…. Stop…. Thinking about you…” Lance heaved angrily. “And… I-I don't…… K-know why…” 

He stuttered back on his heels, tripping and falling on the wooden boardwalk. Like a small child, chest rising and falling uncontrollably. 

“I…. Your… Smell is stuck on….. All…. My f-fucking clothes… I keep... D-dreaming about y-your… Hair… Your stupid.. Fucking mullet… I c-can't st-st-stop I-” 

There was a small delay, a hint of thought behind Keith's actions. His knees pressed into wet wood, fingers inching up to press against the bottoms of Lance's chin, thumb pressing over the warm and damp brown skin. Even when he was crying Lance looked good. 

“You're not alone.” 

Lance's lips were salty. That was Keith's first thought. Not how weird it would probably look to passerby that he was in between another man's legs on the ground, kissing him. Not that he was getting sucked back into Lance hell. No. Just that his lips were salty. 

Just how smooth Lance's incredibly messy hair felt as he ran his fingers through the bit running down his neck. How intoxicating Lance's catching breaths were. Eventually Lance brought his shaky hands up to Keith's back, and Keith straightened almost straddling Lance, continuing to calm him with sweet brushes through his soft hair. 

This was gonna be fun to explain to Allura.


End file.
